Clannad III - The Dark Doctor
by Yatsu
Summary: Esta serie nos trae al Doctor Oscuro, un medico milagroso dotado de unas habilidades sin comparacion en el mundo de la medicina. Dejando atras su nombre y su pasado, se dedica a resolver casos complicados cobrando sumas enormes de dinero a sus clientes. Sin embargo, muchos misterios se envuelven con respecto a su tragico pasado y con las personas que le rodean.
1. Personajes

**CLANNAD III: The Dark Doctor**

 **PERSONAJES**

1ra Temporada

 _ **Doctor Oscuro / Kurou Sakagami**_

 _El nuevo protagonista de la serie. Es un cirujano mercenario con habilidades extraordinarias en el mundo de la medicina en el cual trabaja de forma clandestina cobrando enormes sumas de dinero por sus servicios. Sin embargo, tras su aparente ánimo de lucro, el Dr. Oscuro esconde un gran respeto por la vida y valora mucho los vínculos con las personas cercanas a él. Odiado y a la vez respetado por muchos, el Dr. Oscuro es representado como un personaje misterioso lleno de sufrimiento y superación que irá llevando a lo largo de su vida enfrentando diversos casos, algunos difíciles de resolver. Su verdadero nombre es Kurou Sakagami y solo es conocido por personas cercanas a él, en especial Ryou Fujibayashi. Dejó su nombre atrás al experimentar en carne propia la dura y cruel realidad del sistema en los hospitales._

 _ **Anne Roswell**_

 _Uno de los personajes principales a principios de la primera temporada. Anne es la hija del director de uno de los hospitales más reconocidos en Alemania. Ella conoce al Dr. Oscuro cuando eran estudiantes en universidades diferentes en un momento poco casual cuando este salva la vida de una mujer que había sufrido un paro cardíaco en la calle. Desde entonces comienza a interesarse cada vez más y comienza a tener sentimientos hacia él, en especial en el caso en que arriesgó todo para salvar la vida de su hermana menor._

 _ **Dr. Tenma Ichinose**_

 _El jefe de cirugía que trabaja en el hospital Roswell siendo el único extranjero asiático que trabaja como cirujano en Alemania. Es reconocido por tener grandes habilidades en el mundo de la medicina. Sin embargo, por alguna razón dejó su país hace muchos años atrás para trabajar en Alemania. Se revela que no solo es el abuelo de Kotomi sino también el médico que salvó la vida del Dr. Oscuro hace más de veinte años. Él se convirtió en una de las razones por la que el Dr. Oscuro comenzó a dedicar su vida por la medicina._

 _ **Dr. Muerte**_

 _Fue uno de los médicos que trabajó en el hospital Roswell y además el prometido de Anne Rosewell. Con una personalidad arrogante y orgullosa, siempre creía firmemente estar en lo correcto al tratar a sus pacientes. Sin embargo, cuando la hermana de Anne se encontraba en una situación crítica debido a una terrible enfermedad, cuestionó varias veces los métodos del Dr. Oscuro el cual nunca quiso aceptar. Después de ello, se enroló en el ejército como médico militar buscando un nuevo propósito. Sin embargo, después de haber visto los horrores de la guerra, decide dejar su nombre atrás y convertirse en el Dr. Muerte ganándose la vida usando la eutanasia sobre pacientes con enfermedades crónicas que han perdido la voluntad de vivir. Su nombre verdadero es Morris._

 _ **Fuuko Ibuki**_

 _Amiga de la infancia del Dr. Oscuro y hermana menor de la ex profesora Kouko Ibuki. Era una chica solitaria incapaz de hacer amigos hasta que conoció al Dr. Oscuro cuando eran niños. Después de varios años, el Dr. Oscuro recibe una beca para estudiar en el Instituto Hikarizaka y encuentra por casualidad a Fuuko quienes estuvieron separados por varios años. Sin embargo, aquel trágico día tras la ceremonia de apertura el Dr. Oscuro le pide a Fuuko que espere por él en la estación de trenes. Justo cuando iba a confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella, es víctima de un trágico accidente que la deja en un profundo estado de coma culpándose a sí mismo de no haber llegado a tiempo. Desde entonces su vida cambió por completo y fue la razón principal de su pasión por la medicina para encontrar la manera de salvarla._

 _ **Tomoya Okazaki**_

 _Uno de los mejores amigos del Dr. Oscuro en el Instituto y protagonista de la serie original quien lo ha apoyado en los momentos difíciles. Tras graduarse, empieza a trabajar un tiempo en la panadería de los padres de su novia. Para evitar sentirse una carga para ellos, consigue un nuevo trabajo en una compañía de electricidad por medio del esposo de Kouko Ibuki. Tras independizarse y conseguir una vida estable, le pide matrimonio a su novia empezando una nueva vida juntos enfrentando muchas dificultades y experiencias nuevas._

 _ **Nagisa Okazaki**_

 _Protagonista de la serie original y actual esposa de Tomoya Okazaki. Es una de las personas que ha influido bastante al Dr. Oscuro cuando este se une al club de teatro conociendo a muchas personas que le ayudaron a superar su vida solitaria. Debido a una misteriosa enfermedad que sufre, Nagisa ha tenido que repetir más de una vez sus estudios en el Instituto por lo que se ha sentido completamente sola. Sin embargo, su vida cambia tras conocer a Tomoya quien le sugiere que haga algo que ella disfrute y decide restablecer el club de teatro que ha quedado abandonado. Desde allí conocen a muchos amigos, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Rie, Yukine, las hermanas Fujibayashi e incluso al mismo Dr. Oscuro quienes ofrecen su ayuda y consiguen participar en el festival escolar._

 _Desde entonces Tomoya y Nagisa empiezan a salir juntos pese a las dificultades sentimentales que poseen al demostrar sus sentimientos. Tras ayudar a Tomoya a independizarse y conseguir reunirse con su padre quien todavía no consigue reconciliarse, se casan y empiezan a vivir una nueva vida juntos con nuevas experiencias por conocer._

 _ **Yatsu Amamiya**_

 _Protagonista del fic Legend of Seven Stars y uno de los siete elegidos portadores del talismán, es uno de los personajes invitados que poco a poco toma vital participación en la serie. En esta ocasión, a diferencia de LSS, Yatsu es el presidente de la Corporación Signas, una empresa fundada con la unión de los laboratorios Caín y la empresa que le dejó su padre tras retirarse, el cual se dedica a la Tecnología y posteriormente a la Medicina y Ciencia. Yatsu conoce al doctor cuando su esposa fue víctima de un atentado terrorista que causó la explosión de un Centro Comercial financiado por su empresa. El Dr. Oscuro le ofrece salvarle la vida exigiendo una enorme cantidad de dinero aunque Yatsu había perdido las esperanzas. Sin embargo, la operación resulta un éxito y desde entonces toma la decisión de apoyar su carrera con implementos nuevos._

 _ **Tomoyo Sakagami**_

 _Prima mayor del Dr. Oscuro, trabaja actualmente como Inspectora de la Interpol resolviendo casos complejos. Ellos se conocen en aquella época en que ambos eran delincuentes y él formaba parte de una banda tras haber perdido la voluntad de seguir en el Instituto tras el accidente de Fuuko. Tomoyo tras el conflicto que tenían sus padres y la muerte de su amiga, se convirtió en una violenta delincuente que golpeaba a cualquier abusivo que se cruzara en su camino arrasando incluso con bandas enteras. Finalmente ambos se enfrentaron en un duelo y el Dr. Oscuro consiguió vencerla en un duro esfuerzo. Desde entonces decidió ayudarla a controlar su carácter entrenándola en artes marciales que le enseñó su amigo el líder de la banda. Sin embargo, las peleas entre sus padres continuaban llevándolos finalmente al divorcio, pero su hermano menor Takafumi se rehusó a separarse y decide suicidarse al no poder convencer a sus padres. Por fortuna, su vida no corrió peligro y pudo recuperarse mediante la rehabilitación. Al conseguir que su familia se reconcilie, Takafumi les expresa que desea pasear con ellos al florecer los árboles de cerezo. Desde entonces, Tomoyo decide trasladarse de escuela a la del Dr. Oscuro para convertirse en Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y proteger los árboles de cerezo que iban a ser cortados. Tras su graduación se va a los Estados Unidos e inscribirse en la academia de Policía y gracias a sus logros es transferida a la ICPO donde posteriormente se convertiría en Inspectora años más tarde._

2da Temporada

 _ **Ryou Fujibayashi**_

Protagonista femenino de la segunda temporada de Clannad: Wonderful Days, regresa nuevamente como uno de los personajes principales de esta nueva temporada. Al graduarse del Instituto, ella decide estudiar enfermería en una universidad cercana a la capital durante unos cinco años, tiempo después consigue un nuevo empleo como enfermera en el nuevo hospital construido en Hikarizaka, su ciudad natal donde se reencuentra con su amiga del instituto Nagisa Furukawa en una situacion dificil donde su esposo Tomoya Okazaki es llevado a una operacion quirurgica con el fin de remover un tumor el cual le hacía perder la memoria. Para sorpresa el genio cirujano que llevó la operación fue nada menos que su antiguo amor, el Doctor Oscuro quienes han estado separados por más de siete años. Tras su emotivo reencuentro, ambos deciden reunirse juntos tras haber realizado el sueño que ambos realizaban. Actualmente trabaja como su asistente en la pequeña clínica particular que el Dr. Oscuro acaba de abrir. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo al lado de su hermana melliza Kyou quien ahora trabaja como maestra.

 _ **Kyou Fujibayashi**_

Hermana melliza de Ryou, después de graduarse del instituto se fue a estudiar en una universidad cercana a la capital para convertirse en maestra de jardín de niños. Tras concluir sus estudios, ella vuelve con su hermana a su ciudad natal donde encuentra trabajo como maestra en un jardín de niños cerca de su casa. En el pasado tuvo fuertes sentimientos hacia el Doctor Oscuro pero debía contenerse para no lastimar los sentimientos de su hermana hacia él. Tras superar aquella situación decide aceptar los sentimientos de ambos y apoyarlos. Sin embargo, todavía tiene resentimientos en contra del Dr. Oscuro por haberse marchado a estudiar a Alemania sin decir nada y no poder comunicarse con ellas durante largos años.

 ** _Yukine Miyazawa_**

Es una querida amiga del Dr. Oscuro a quien conoció en el tercer año de instituto. Sin embargo, él ya la conocía debido a que ella fue la hermana menor de su amigo y mentor Kazuto Miyazawa quien fue el líder de una de las bandas callejeras más fuertes de toda la ciudad con quien mantuvo una fuerte amistad hasta el día en que el doctor decidió dejar la banda para continuar con sus estudios para convertirse en médico. Actualmente se encuentra a cargo de una cafetería en el distrito comercial que fue construida con el esfuerzo y la ayuda de su hermano y sus amigos de la banda.

Personajes Invitados

 _ **Kaito Ninomiya**_

Es el protagonista de la serie fic Magic Rose, en el cual es un joven estudiante de instituto el cual sueña con convertirse en un mago como lo fue su padre antes de morir. Consigue un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería cerca del distrito comercial el cual es administrada por Yukine Miyazawa. Posteriormente descubre que el hermano de Yukine fue Magic Rose, un famoso ladrón fantasma conocido por sus trucos quien se dedicaba a robar objetos valiosos de personas que estafaban o siendo objeto de fraude y regresar sus pertenencias a sus verdaderos dueños. Sin embargo, Yukine descubre que fue asesinado en un incidente hace siete años atrás y no en un accidente como muchos pensaban por una organizacion criminal el cual Kaito como el nuevo Magic Rose decide encontrar.

 _ **Yuzuru Otonashi**_

Protagonista de la serie Angel Beats quien aparece como invitado en la serie en una retrospectiva en el pasado del Dr. Oscuro el cual cuenta una anécdota ocurrida tras graduarse como médico en Alemania y fue invitado a una conferencia de su mentor. Sin embargo, un terrible accidente ocurre en el tren en el cual viajaba quedando atrapado en medio de los escombros de un tunel donde una lucha por la supervivencia y la esperanza de salvación serían casi nulas.

 _ **Mizuzu Kamio**_

Protagonista femenino de la serie Air aparece como invitada en la serie representando a una joven chica estudiante de instituto el cual sufre problemas de salud el cual le impide asistir regularmente a clases. Sin embargo, un triste destino le espera cuando su enfermedad sigue empeorando pero en medio de la tristeza y el dolor conoce a un joven vagabundo que le ayuda a darle una esperanza en su vida.

 _ **Yukito Kunisaki**_

Protagonista masculino de la serie Air, aparece como invitado en la serie representando a un joven vagabundo quien ofrece espectáculo como marionetista en las calles viajando por el país. Sin embargo, su marioneta no se mueve por medio de cuerdas o aparato sino que lo hace con magia quien aprendió de su madre fallecida. En medio de sus viajes conoce a una chica solitaria llamada Mizuzu el cual creará un encuentro que cambiará sus vidas para siempre al darle una esperanza en su vida.

 _ **Mai Kawasumi**_

Uno de los personajes de la serie Kanon, aparece como invitada en la serie, representando a una joven estudiante de instituto que es tachada como una delincuente al ser involucrada en misteriosos incidentes que ocasionan destrozos en el instituto donde ella estudia. Estos incidentes son provocados por unos misteriosos seres que aparecen por las noches en el cual Mai se hace llamar una Cazadora de Demonios quien se dedica a exterminarlos. Debido a ello, no tiene ningún amigo a excepción de una chica llamada Sayuri quien ella le considera una amiga muy especial. Se revela que la verdadera razón de estos incidentes se debe a los misteriosos poderes de Mai quien es en realidad uno de los nuevos Guardianes, seres otorgados con poderes y habilidades divinas dotados de inmortalidad. Han vigilado el mundo durante miles de años ocultos bajo las sombras.


	2. Dunkel Karte 01: Origen Oscuro I

**DUNKEL KARTE 01: Origen Oscuro – Primera Parte**

 _Han pasado siete_ _año_ _s desde que_ _partí_ _a Alemania en busca de convertirme en un doctor. Muchas cosas transcurrieron a lo largo de mi vida pero finalmente pude alcanzar mi meta._

 _Alemania, en uno de los apartamentos cerca al hospital Rosenbach, en una_ _mañana_ _de primavera_ _…_

ANNE: Kurou, despierta. Levántate, Dr. Sakagami.

KUROU: Oh…

ANNE: ¿No debería ser esto al revés? La hermosa princesa es quien debería ser despertada con un beso.

KUROU: ¿Anne? ¿Qué haces aquí en mi cuarto?

ANNE: ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Prometiste que saldríamos juntos el día de hoy.

KUROU: ¿Eh? No, no la he olvidado. Además, ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

ANNE: Tengo la llave del apartamento.

KUROU: Es verdad. He dormido muy mal. No estoy de humor.

ANNE: ¡Ni hablar! No te duermas. ¡Mira! Tienes que ver esto.

 _Mientras_ _todavía_ _permanecía_ _acostado en mi cama, la_ _televisión_ _estaba encendida y estaba pasando el reportaje al hospital Rosenbach donde trabajo como_ _médico_ _. En ese momento, la prensa entrevista al Director_ _Roswel_ _l a cargo de la_ _institución_ _._

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: El diagnostico del paciente es de Apoplejía por Hemorragia Cerebral, debido a una ruptura en las arterias. La operación fue realizada con éxito gracias a nuestro personal médico y a nuestro jefe en cirugía, el brillante Dr. Tenma Ichinose quien localizo y fijo la zona con éxito. Las preguntas que realizan muchos de los fans del Sr. Reinald es si podrá recuperarse. De acuerdo al diagnostico del Dr. Ichinose, tiene mayores posibilidades de su recuperación gracias a la cirugía. Por supuesto, nosotros haremos todo lo humanamente posible para que ello ocurra.

 _Al terminar la entrevista, me_ _levanté_ _de la cama y ella_ _empezó_ _a hablarme sonriente_ _…_

ANNE: Ha estado genial, ¿no lo crees Kurou?

KUROU: Por supuesto. Después de todo, es la noticia de tu padre.

ANNE: No hablo de él. Sino de ti.

KUROU: ¿Yo?

ANNE: Tú fuiste quien asistió al Doctor Ichinose durante la operación. Ambos estuvieron fantásticos. Estoy segura que gracias a ti, el prestigio del hospital ha aumentado enormemente y por supuesto el Doctor Ichinose. Ellos están muy agradecidos contigo.

KUROU: No, yo debería ser quien se siente agradecido. De no haberlos conocido, no habría tenido esta oportunidad en mi vida.

ANNE: Piensas mucho en el pasado, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Tal vez, pero prefiero no pensar más en ello. Siempre lo hago de esa forma y solo mirar hacia adelante.

ANNE: En eso no has cambiado ni siquiera el día en que nos conocimos. Tienes un brillante futuro, estoy segura que te convertirás en el sucesor del Dr. Ichinose y ser el Jefe de Cirugia, posteriormente en el Director.

KUROU: Te equivocas. Esa no es mi meta.

ANNE: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Te lo dije una vez, aquella vez que nos conocimos.

 _La hermosa chica de cabello largo_ _castaño_ _, brillantes ojos verdes, de mediana estatura que vino a despertarme se llama Anne Roswell, para_ _extraña_ _coincidencia es la hija menor del Director Roswell, a cargo del hospital en el cual trabajo._ _H_ _emos estado saliendo juntos desde el tiempo en que terminaba mi carrera de medicina_ _aquí_ _en Alemania. Tiene un_ _carácter_ _firme, algo rebelde pero alegre y es una estudiante de medicina,_ _razón_ _por la cual ella me admira bastante._

 _Sin embargo, para haber llegado hasta_ _aquí_ _, he pasado por muchas cosas, incluso momentos en los cuales estaba a punto de rendirme y dejar todo_ _atrás_ _._ _E_ _lla me ha apoyado mucho y me dio una_ _razón_ _más_ _para seguir adelante con mi carrera de_ _médico_ _._

ANNE: Lo sé. No lo he olvidado. Pero al menos deberías estar enfocado para progresar y alcanzar una buena posición.

KUROU: Es mejor no hablar de ello.

ANNE: Dime, ¿hoy no tienes nada urgente?

KUROU: No, es mi día libre.

ANNE: Salgamos a algún sitio.

KUROU: Prefiero quedarme a descansar el resto del día.

ANNE: Vamos, no te quedes allí. Hoy hace un día esplendido como para desperdiciarlo.

KUROU: Déjame en paz. Es mejor que te olvides de mí.

 _De pronto,_ _noté_ _que mis palabras le afectaron mucho a ella_ _…_

KUROU: Oh, Anne…

ANNE: Sabes que eso me afecta mucho ¿En serio me odias?

KUROU: No, solo estaba bromeando.

ANNE: Sé que has tenido una semana dura pero no te he visto últimamente por lo que…

KUROU: De acuerdo, salgamos.

ANNE: ¿Estás seguro? Pensé que querías descansar en casa.

KUROU: Como tú dices, sería una pena desperdiciar un hermoso día.

ANNE: ¡Jejeje!

 _Después_ _de cambiarme de ropa, ambos salimos juntos por la calle._ _E_ _ra un_ _día_ _soleado y no_ _había_ _mucha gente alrededor por lo que pudimos pasear tranquilamente y_ _después_ _de recorrer varias calles, llegamos al puente que conecta con el rio cercano a la ciudad._ _E_ _n ese momento, Anne se detiene y observa con una mirada_ _nostálgica_ _hacia el puente_ _…_

ANNE: ¿Recuerdas este lugar? Aquí fue donde comenzó todo.

KUROU: Sí, es verdad.

ANNE: También recuerdo la primera vez que fui regañada por un desconocido.

KUROU: ¿Te regañé?

ANNE: Sí. Recuerdo perfectamente aquel día…

 _Aquellos_ _días_ _era tan solo una estudiante de medicina, no estaba segura si seguir o no el camino_ _de mi padre, pero estaba muy interesada en ese entonces por la medicina._ _Creía_ _que si_ _podía_ _estudiar_ _sería_ _capaz de poder ayudar a mucha gente._ _S_ _in embargo, nunca_ _pensé_ _que_ _sería_ _capaz de ver las cosas bajo un punto de vista diferente cuando_ _conocí_ _a aquel hombre que_ _formaría_ _parte de mi vida_ _…_

 _ **Mansión**_ _ **Roswell, hace dos**_ _ **años**_ _ **atrás**_ _ **...**_

 _Esa tarde estaba estudiando medicina en mi cuarto, terminando trabajos y_ _preparándome_ _para un examen en la universidad cuando_ _recibí_ _la llamada de mi novio_ _…_

ANNE: ¿Aló? ¿Morris? ¿Ya has terminado? De acuerdo, iré para allá.

 _Tras recibir la llamada,_ _dejé_ _mis notas y me_ _alisté_ _rápidamente_ _para salir de la casa y en ese momento me encuentro con mi hermana mayor, Rossie quien acaba de llegar a la casa_ _…_

ROSSIE: ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

ANNE: Ah, solo voy a la Universidad.

ROSSIE: ¿Tan arreglada? No solo creo que sea por eso.

ANNE: Bueno, es que he quedado con Morris para cenar hoy.

ROSSIE: Increíble, incluso antes del examen final de ciclo tienes tiempo para eso.

ANNE: ¡Jooo! ¡No me molestes hermana!

ROSSIE: Dale recuerdos a Morris de mi parte.

ANNE: No tienes remedio.

 _Al salir de la_ _mansión_ _,_ _decidí_ _ir caminando por el puente que cruza por el rio cuando veo a un_ _pequeño_ _grupo de personas reunidas en ese lugar_ _…_

NIÑO: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor despierta! ¡Mamaaa!

 _En ese lugar, estaba inconsciente en el piso, una mujer de mediana edad de cabello negro largo y a su lado estaba su hijo gritando por ayuda. Fue en ese momento cuando_ _decidí_ _intervenir_ _rápidamente_ _para ayudarla usando mis conocimientos_ _…_

ANNE: Soy una doctora residente, déjame echar un vistazo.

NIÑO: ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡No te mueras!

 _Empecé_ _a revisarla y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Cielos! Es un paro cardiaco.

HOMBRE #1: ¿Dónde está la ambulancia?

MUJER #1: ¡Los llame! ¡Llegaran aquí en quince minutos!

HOMBRE #2: ¿Quince minutos? ¡Es demasiado!

ANNE: No podrá esperar.

 _Sin dudar, enseguida puse a la madre del_ _niño_ _en_ _posición_ _estirada para iniciar el masaje al_ _corazón_ _para reanimarla. Sin embargo, en ese momento, fui interrumpida_ _…_

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Alto! ¡Apártate!

 _Era un misterioso joven que usa un traje de color negro, cabello corto, mediana estatura, ojos del mismo color y_ _tenía_ _una mirada bastante seria quien se_ _apresuró_ _en llegar a la_ _víctima_ _._

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Antes de realizar el masaje cardiaco, es necesario hacer una cosa antes para esta situación ¿Y así te haces llamar un médico?

ANNE: ¡Espera! ¿Quién es usted?

 _El misterioso hombre trae el_ _maletín_ _que lleva encima y_ _después_ _de colocarlo en el suelo se dirige hacia la madre del_ _niño_ _y le abre la chaqueta._ _Después_ _se coloca unos guantes especiales de goma, previamente esterilizado._

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: En ese maletín hay una jeringuilla, tráemela.

ANNE: ¿Qué? Pero…

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: ¡Solo hazlo!

ANNE: ¡Sí!

 _Haciendo caso de sus instrucciones,_ _abrí_ _el_ _maletín_ _y_ _saqué_ _la libreta que_ _había_ _en_ _él_ _para hacerla a un lado y sacar el estuche con la jeringuilla que estaba dentro. Luego, se lo di e inmediatamente la_ _abrió_ _y la coloco justo en la zona cerca al cuello casi a la altura de la_ _clavícula_ _y_ _empezó_ _a sacarle un poco de sangre con ella y con ello dejando que el aire salga del pecho._

ANNE: La tensión del neumotórax. ¿Cómo supo…?

 _El misterioso hombre, inmediatamente comienza a realizar el masaje cardiaco a la madre del_ _niño_ _intentando reanimarla_ _…_

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Ahora mismo estoy haciendo lo que puedo. Si llega a morir… es la ley de la vida. Todos llegamos a morir tarde o temprano de una forma u otra.

NIÑO: ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!

ANNE: ¡Oiga usted! ¿Por qué dice esas cosas delante del niño?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Vida o muerte. Todo depende del deseo de vivir de tu madre, mocoso.

ANNE: Está bien, no te preocupes. Tu madre se salvará porque estoy segura que ella no te dejará atrás.

 _El misterioso hombre_ _continúa_ _con el masaje cardiaco hasta que la madre del_ _niño_ _empieza a recuperar la consciencia_ _…_

MADRE DEL NIÑO: ¡Cof! ¡Cof!

 _Mientras tanto, en ese momento, llega la ambulancia con los_ _paramédicos_ _para socorrer a la_ _víctima_ _y les informo a ellos sobre la_ _situación…_

PARAMEDICO #1: ¿Cuál es la situación?

ANNE: Tensión en el neumotórax junto con paro cardiaco. El aire fue extraído y la paciente ha sido reanimada.

PARAMEDICO #2: ¿Usted hizo esto?

ANNE: No, fue realizada por… ¿Eh?

 _Sin darnos cuenta, el misterioso hombre_ _desapareció_ _en medio de la multitud hasta alejarse por completo._

PARAMEDICO #1: La paciente tiene respiración.

PARAMEDICO #2: Tomaré su presión para estar seguros.

 _El sujeto misterioso de traje negro se ha esfumado._ _S_ _in embargo, en el piso_ _dejó_ _olvidado la agenda que yo_ _había_ _retirado de su_ _maletín_ _, lo cual me hizo pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Era la primera vez en mi vida que_ _conocí_ _a alguien_ _así_ _._ _E_ _ste encuentro_ _sería_ _el inicio de un nuevo cambio en mi vida._

 _Aquella noche, acordamos mi novio y yo reunirnos en un elegante restaurante cerca de la ciudad y mientras esperaba por su llegada,_ _empecé_ _a revisar la agenda del misterioso joven que_ _salvó_ _la vida de esa mujer._ _Empecé_ _a leerlo y no_ _podía_ _dejar de creer._ _S_ _u contenido estaba lleno de apuntes de_ _terminologías_ _y apuntes_ _médicos_ _, entre ellos_ _teorías_ _sobre diversos tipos de enfermedades_ _más_ _peligrosas y en_ _él_ _había_ _también_ _una foto en la cual se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad abrazando a un_ _pequeño_ _niño_ _el cual se da a entender que es su hijo. Al examinar detenidamente me di cuenta que ese_ _niño_ _podría_ _ser el mismo hombre que_ _salvó_ _la vida de esa mujer._

MORRIS: Lamento haber cambiado los planes. No me dejaba en paz la rueda de prensa que se efectuó después de la exposición.

ANNE: No, descuida.

MORRIS: Dime, ¿te preocupa algo?

ANNE: No, la verdad es que esta tarde…

 _Le_ _conté_ _a Morris acerca del misterioso hombre que_ _conocí_ _en el puente camino hacia la universidad y la_ _fría_ _actitud que este mostraba_ _…_

MORRIS: No deberías darle importancia a ese sujeto.

ANNE: Sin embargo, el procedimiento que realiza al usar sus manos, su apariencia, su conducta… son terroríficas. Es como si existiera un aura oscura y misteriosa a su alrededor, no parecía propio de un médico.

MORRIS: Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, he escuchado rumores últimamente que se llevan a cabo varias operaciones en el mercado negro y que son llevadas por médicos sin licencia, pero es mejor que no te preocupes por ello. Además no sería bueno tener a la hija del director de un hospital involucrada en esos extraños rumores.

ANNE: Sí, tienes razón.

MORRIS: ¿Y cómo va respecto a tus exámenes?

ANNE: Creo que no haya problema pero, realmente envidio a mi hermana que hace lo que ella realmente le gusta.

MORRIS: Me contaste que a ella le gustan los negocios, ¿verdad?

ANNE: Sí. Creo que no estoy hecha para ser médico.

MORRIS: No lo creo, pienso que te convertirás en una doctora brillante.

ANNE: Dime, ¿Cuáles son las condiciones para convertirse en un buen médico?

MORRIS: Mmmm… ahora que lo dices… creo que no se necesita creer que existan límites para la ciencia médica. Además el paciente debe tener una profunda confianza en el doctor y sentir que puede salvarlo de cualquier mal, al menos eso pienso.

ANNE: ¡Jejeje! Puedo ver que estás ocultando algo.

MORRIS: ¿Eh?

ANNE: Me pregunto si podré convertirme en una mejor doctora estando contigo.

MORRIS: Por supuesto que lo lograras. Solo debes tener confianza en ti y salir adelante.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, al terminar mis clases en la universidad, representantes de diversas_ _compañías_ _farmacéuticas_ _se encuentran ofreciendo tarjetas y volantes._ _E_ _ntre ellos, Fley Kaufmann, hijo del presidente de una_ _compañía_ _farmacéutica_ _que se ha establecido hace unos pocos_ _años…_

FLEY: Ah, doctora Roswell, buen trabajo con sus exámenes.

ANNE: ¿Nos conocemos?

FLEY: Represento a farmacéuticas Kaufmann, tome una tarjeta.

ANNE: Tengo prisa.

FLEY: ¡Espere! No me ignore, por favor. Además sería terrible ser rechazado por la hija del director del Hospital Rosenbach. Ahhh… una belleza inteligente, con grandes posibilidades y en sus 22 años de vida sin alcanzar la felicidad ¿Es eso lo que realmente tanto busca? Una vez que lo haga, no hay marcha atrás le recomiendo.

ANNE: ¿De qué estás hablando?

FLEY: Digamos que he conocido a muchas clases de personas en este tiempo y el 80% de las mujeres que son hijas de presidentes y millonarios son así. Recopilación de datos y estudios humanos son la base esencial para alguien que está en este negocio aunque muchos no lo toman en cuenta y es por eso que fracasan. Aunque en muchas ocasiones he conocido también casos peculiares que… ¡Oh! ¡Sakagami! ¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!

 _Fley inmediatamente reconoce de lejos la figura de un conocido suyo saliendo por la entrada del edificio y justamente se encuentra con_ _él…_

FLEY: ¡Es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, amigo!

ANNE: ¿Eh? ¡Eres ese hombre de antes!

FLEY: ¿Oh? ¿Un conocido suyo, doctora Anne? Me imagino que aún no se conocen. Permítame presentarle, es Kurou Sakagami, un estudiante de medicina que está en el último ciclo en la Universidad de Thalberg.

ANNE: ¿Universidad de Thalberg?

FLEY: ¡Sí! ¡Esa misma! Comparado con los prodigios de esta universidad, es casi como la diferencia entre el paraíso y el infierno. Sin embargo, este chico es totalmente diferente y está reescribiendo la historia. Ha logrado sentar las bases para graduarse con una puntuación perfecta. No cabe duda que algún día, la asociación médica estará muy interesada en él y se situará entre los mejores. Por lo que conozco, este chico es un genio y ha resuelto varias operaciones difíciles.

ANNE: ¡Espera un momento! Siendo solo un estudiante de medicina, ¿tratas a pacientes?

 _Sin responder nada, Kurou se aleja con la misma mirada_ _fría_ _en que lo_ _conocí_ _aquella vez_ _…_

FLEY: Discúlpelo. No acostumbra a relacionarse con nadie. Ya sabe, si necesita un farmacéutico, no dude en contactarse con nosotros. Hasta luego.

 _Tras retirarse, me encontraba totalmente asombrada_ _de cómo_ _un estudiante normal como_ _él_ _puede llegar a tal extremo y olvide de decirle algo importante_ _…_

ANNE: Olvidé entregarle la agenda.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en un_ _sótano_ _clandestino de otra parte de la ciudad_ _…_

FLEY: Bueno, ya he traído dos cajas de Remifentanilo y Thiamisol. Además de los nuevos antibióticos que solicitaste, un par de extras para ti y… listo, con eso es todo.

KUROU: Sí que te tomas muchas molestias, ¿eh?

FLEY: Por supuesto, soy el hijo del presidente de una compañía farmacéutica. Un par de llamadas y "puf". Te traigo todo lo que necesitas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Una firma aquí. Esta vez es una suma significativa.

KUROU: Sí que eres muy persistente. Algún día podrías meterte en problemas.

FLEY: Todo vale la pena si se trata de un cliente potencial. Oh, interesante. ¿Todos estos informes son de las examinaciones médicas de ayer? Seguramente todos deben ser pacientes ilegales…

KUROU: Listo.

FLEY: Gracias.

 _Fley examina el documento que Kurou_ _firmó_ _y empieza a preguntarle algo_ _…_

FLEY: Muchas veces me pregunto el significado de tu nombre. Nunca pensé que encajaría bien contigo siendo lo que eres. Dime, ¿siempre fuiste así?

KUROU: No, tuve otros tiempos.

FLEY: ¿Tienes algún recuerdo agradable?

KUROU: Solo un sueño de primavera. Tengo que realizar una operación inmediatamente por lo que el paciente debe estar por llegar ahora.

FLEY: Vale, vale. Ya me voy. Sin embargo, no cabe duda que eres un verdadero misterio.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en la Universidad donde Anne estudia, su novio quien es un doctor_ _recién_ _graduado se acerca hacia ella, preocupado por no haber prestado_ _atención_ _a la charla_ _médica_ _que dio hace minutos_ _atrás…_

MORRIS: ¡Anne! Estás presionándote demasiado, ¿no es así?

ANNE: Bueno, yo…

MORRIS: Entiendo que has tenido tu examen hace poco, pero luces preocupada. Ten en cuenta que apenas todavía estás en medio camino.

ANNE: Lo sé, pero últimamente he pensado en cosas sin importancia.

MORRIS: Por cierto, ¿qué contiene esa agenda en la cual has estado distraída?

ANNE: Ah, no es nada. Solo apuntes personales.

MORRIS: Tengo que ir a dictar otra charla. Nos vemos más tarde.

ANNE: Cuídate.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del campus, me_ _encontré_ _sorpresivamente con el Dr. Tenma Ichinose, quien trabaja en el hospital de mi padre como jefe de_ _cirugía_ _y me ha ayudado con mis estudios_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Anne, tiempo sin vernos.

ANNE: Ah, Dr. Ichinose.

DR. TENMA: ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

 _Empecé_ _a contarle acerca de mi rendimiento en este semestre mientras caminamos por el campus_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Bueno, si eres tú no veo motivos por lo que hay que preocuparse.

ANNE: Sin embargo, el hecho que pase el examen no quiere decir que llegue a ser un médico brillante como el Dr. Tenma Ichinose.

DR. TENMA: Te equivocas. Nosotros llegamos a convertirnos en verdaderos médicos al superar las pruebas y retos que nos llegan los pacientes.

ANNE: Dígame, ¿alguna vez le ha sucedido?

DR. TENMA: ¿Qué cosa?

ANNE: Una situación en la cual puso en riesgo su carrera,

DR. TENMA: Muchas veces.

ANNE: ¿En serio? ¿Podría contarme alguna?

DR. TENMA: Una en la cual tuve un sentimiento de culpa. Eso fue hace más de 15 años. Recuerdo que hubo un accidente en la cual una madre y su pequeño hijo fueron involucrados en la ciudad donde trabajé. En aquella ocasión, ambos fueron llevados de emergencia al hospital. En ese momento, arriesgué todo lo que tenía para poder salvarlos a ambos. Sin embargo, era imposible. El niño había perdido mucha sangre y no había donantes para hacer la transfusión de sangre. Fue entonces cuando la madre del niño recuperó milagrosamente la conciencia y me pidió que lo salvara sin importar el precio. Por supuesto ella era la única que poseía el mismo tipo de sangre compatible en ese momento. Al final, la operación fue todo un éxito y el niño pudo salvarse. No obstante, la fuerza de su madre se agotó y no pudo sobrevivir. Desde entonces, nunca pude ponerme en contacto con él y quizá es posible que su sueño de convertirse en médico se haya desvanecido con ella también.

ANNE: ¿Y si tal vez ese niño se convirtiera en medico y estudia por aquí? De todas maneras, ustedes no se han vuelto a ver después de ello.

DR. TENMA: La verdad si tuve oportunidad de verlo una vez aunque él ya no me recordó cuando fui a visitar a mi nieta hace unos años atrás. Si estuviera aquí, lo sabría definitivamente ya que no me es fácil de olvidar la mirada misteriosa que tiene, la fuerte determinación que me recuerda mucho a su padre.

ANNE: ¿Recuerda como se llama?

DR. TENMA: Solo su apellido, Sakagami.

 _En ese momento fue cuando lo_ _recordé_ _, al hombre que_ _conocí_ _en el puente_ _…_

ANNE: ¿Será posible…?

DR. TENMA: ¿Sucede algo?

ANNE: No, no es nada.

 _Nuevos_ _misterios se esclarecen frente al pasado de Kurou Sakagami y un nuevo encuentro_ _sería_ _el que le ayude a tomar una_ _decisión_ _importante en su vida._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _El pasado del Dr. Tenma es finalmente revelado y el encuentro entre_ _él_ _y Kurou Sakagami revelan toda una serie de_ _extrañas_ _coincidencias que se van mostrando. Sin embargo, un terrible incidente_ _pondrá_ _a pruebas por primera vez las habilidades del misterioso doctor._ _¿Qué_ _cosas_ _descubrirá_ _Anne acerca de su oscuro pasado?_

 ** _Próximo_ _capítulo_ _: Dunkel Karte 02: Origen Oscuro_ _–_ _Segunda Parte_**


	3. Dunkel Karte 02: Origen Oscuro II

**DUNKEL KARTE 02: Origen Oscuro – Segunda Parte**

 _En aquella_ _época_ _yo era tan solo una estudiante de medicina que_ _todavía_ _estaba en la mitad de mi camino para cumplir mi_ _sueño_ _._ _L_ _levaba una vida aburrida y sin rumbo, sin saber lo que realmente deseo hacer hasta que un encuentro_ _cambió_ _mi vida._ _E_ _l_ _día_ _en que_ _conocí_ _a aquel hombre que_ _cambiaría_ _el significado de la medicina. Sin embargo, un aura de misterio y soledad llenaba bastante mi curiosidad._ _N_ _o_ _podía_ _dejar de pensar en_ _él_ _y cada vez_ _más_ _y_ _más_ _dudas llegaban a mi mente por lo que_ _decidí_ _aclarar de una vez._

 _Aquella tarde,_ _decidí_ _esperar en el mismo puente donde lo_ _conocí_ _por primera vez con la esperanza de encontrarlo nuevamente y luego de una larga espera, paso justamente cerca de_ _allí_ _, el misterioso chico vestido de negro con un aura misteriosa y atemorizante._

ANNE: Como suponía, lo encontré.

 _Sin dudarlo_ _más_ _,_ _decidí_ _seguirlo por las calles antiguas de la ciudad, recorriendo viejos edificios, calles muy estrechas, algunas_ _fábricas_ _y negocios abandonados,_ _llegué_ _a una zona tenebrosa donde la gente no frecuenta pasar. Estaba nerviosa, pero mi curiosidad lo opacaba y_ _decidí_ _seguirlo_ _más_ _de cerca hasta que_ _entró_ _en una puerta que conduce hacia un_ _sótano_ _lúgubre_ _. Al entrar por la puerta, lo_ _perdí_ _de vista pero_ _seguí_ _el camino estrecho hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada y por encima de ella,_ _había_ _una_ _cámara_ _de vigilancia instalada._ _P_ _or lo visto_ _había_ _tomado sus precauciones por si alguien llegara a este lugar._ _E_ _stuve observando un momento alrededor y justo cuando_ _decidí_ _presionar el timbre del intercomunicador, un hombre violentamente me aparta hacia el suelo y trata de llegar a la puerta._ _C_ _uando lo vi, me pude dar cuenta que estaba muy malherido y estaba perdiendo sangre por lo que_ _perdió_ _sus fuerzas y cayo desmayado justo encima de_ _mí_ _._

ANNE: ¡Auxiliooooooooo!

 _En ese momento, la puerta se abre y el joven al que yo_ _seguía_ _aparece justo_ _allí…_

KUROU: ¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué haces aquí?

ANNE: Eso es precisamente lo que vengo a preguntarte.

KUROU: ¡Lárgate!

ANNE: Lo haría pero tengo un problema aquí.

KUROU: ¡Cielos!

 _El joven_ _médico_ _me ayuda a levantar al hombre inconsciente y lo llevamos al interior de la puerta._ _I_ _nmediatamente lo llevamos justo en una cama y el joven se prepara para realizar la_ _operación_ _y extraerle la bala al paciente. Al observar no_ _podía_ _dejar de_ _asombrarme que en el interior de_ _este_ _sótano_ _fuera una_ _clínica_ _clandestina con numerosos equipos y aparatos_ _médicos_ _en el interior._

ANNE: Asombroso… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Eres todavía un estudiante y no tienes licencia! ¿Qué harás si la policía lo averigua?

KUROU: Eres bastante ruidosa.

ANNE: ¡No puedo creerlo! Todo esto… ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

KUROU: Eso no tiene importancia.

ANNE: ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? ¿Acaso lo haces para ejercer tu pasión?

KUROU: ¿Pasión? ¡Ja! No puedes salvar a las personas con pasión. Solo con tecnología y habilidad. Por ello, solo existen dos tipos de médicos, aquellos que salvan personas o las matan. Ni más ni menos. Es por eso que la pasión es irrelevante. ¿Esa es la única razón por la que viniste? Solo date prisa y devuélveme mi agenda.

ANNE: Lo siento pero está en mi casa. Si la quieres ven y recógela esta noche.

 _Aquella noche en mi casa, Morris, mi novio y doctor_ _recién_ _graduado, llega temprano y es recibido por mi hermana_ _…_

ROSSIE: Ah, Morris, llegas temprano. Pasa, adelante.

MORRIS: ¿Tu hermana esta aquí?

ROSSIE: No, todavía no regresa. No tarda en llegar.

MORRIS: De acuerdo.

ROSSIE: Iré un momento a arreglarme. Enseguida regreso.

 _Morris, aprovechando la ausencia de mi hermana, entra sigilosamente a mi_ _habitación_ _y encuentra la agenda de Sakagami encima de mi escritorio y empieza a leerla provocando en_ _él_ _una mirada de angustia y enojo._

 _En ese momento, justo_ _llegué_ _a la casa y Morris sale a recibirme._

ANNE: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Morris, has venido temprano.

MORRIS: Digamos que estaba muy impaciente y he llegado antes para verte.

ANNE: ¡Jejeje! Morris, te presionas demasiado.

MORRIS: ¡Jajaja! Descuida.

 _En ese momento, en el_ _sótano_ _donde estuve anteriormente, Sakagami, con una mirada triste observa la foto de su madre con una mirada bastante triste_ _…_

KUROU: Mamá, lo siento. Desearía haber tenido en ese momento la habilidad para salvarte pero ni aún así fue inevitable. Por eso, debo seguir adelante para seguir con la promesa que te hice.

 _Horas_ _después_ _, como estaba planificado mi padre estaba realizando una fiesta en mi casa en la cual tiene reunidos a varios colegas suyos, entre ellos, el jefe de_ _cirugía_ _en el hospital de mi padre y amigo suyo, el Dr. Tenma Ichinose._

DR. TENMA: Bueno, tengo entendido que el Dr. Morris tiene una buena reputación fuera de la Asociación Médica y me han contado que doctores de algunas universidades quieren conocerle para tener una charla.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Es verdad. Aunque pienso que algún día estará capacitado para ser el jefe de cirugía de nuestro hospital. Doctor Morris, espero que lo considere.

MORRIS: Por supuesto, pero aún no soy lo suficientemente bueno para trabajar en su hospital.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: No digas tonterías. Has trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí.

ANNE: Padre, ¿has visto a Rossie?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Bueno, al parecer todavía sigue resfriada por lo que debe estar en su habitación.

ANNE: Ya veo.

 _Los minutos pasaban y mientras la_ _conversación_ _continuaba, esperaba impacientemente si Sakagami_ _habría_ _aceptado y venir._ _E_ _n ese momento, Rossie_ _había_ _bajado un momento para observar la fiesta y encuentra en la entrada a un hombre vestido de negro entrando por la puerta principal de la casa_ _…_

ROSSIE: ¿Quién es usted?

KUROU: Mi nombre es Sakagami.

ROSSIE: ¿Sakagami?

ANNE: Ah, qué bueno. Has venido.

KUROU: Solo he venido para recoger mi cuaderno.

ANNE: Está dentro, pasa adelante.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

 _En ese momento, Sakagami se detiene por un momento y comienza a observar a mi hermana que_ _está_ _tosiendo, posiblemente a causa del_ _resfrío_ _._ _Después_ _de ello,_ _continúa_ _adelante para ingresar al_ _salón_ _donde_ _están_ _los invitados de la fiesta._

ANNE: Doctor Ichinose, disculpe.

DR. TENMA: ¿Sí, Anne?

ANNE: Quiero presentarle a alguien. Usted lo recuerda, ¿verdad?

DR. TENMA: ¿Qué?

KUROU: ¡Usted!

 _Ambos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, era claramente obvio que ellos dos si se conocen, tal como era mi_ _intuición_ _. Sakagami es precisamente la persona de la cual me estuvo hablando el Dr. Tenma hace poco._

DR. TENMA: ¿Kurou Sakagami? ¿Eres tú?

KUROU: ¡Lo recuerdo! Usted estuvo en la casa de Kotomi ese día.

 _Sakagami empieza a recordar lo que_ _sucedió_ _hace siete_ _años_ _cuando una de sus amigas estuvo pasando por una crisis bastante grave_ _…_

[FLASHBACK]

KUROU: ¡Oiga usted! ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Tú eres el chico que estaba con ellos el otro día.

KUROU: ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta casa?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Oh, lo siento. No puedo culparte por sospechar de mí debido a lo que estoy haciendo. Toqué el timbre, pero nadie respondió, así que vine al jardín para ver si había alguien.

KUROU: ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Por qué estabas siguiendo a Kotomi?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Soy un conocido de los padres de Kotomi-kun.

KUROU: ¿Un conocido? Entonces si usted está aquí, esta casa es de…

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Así es, esta es la casa de los padres de Kotomi Ichinose. Yo soy miembro de su equipo de investigación. Conozco a Kotomi-kun desde que era pequeña.

KUROU: Es verdad, según lo que me contaron los padres de Kotomi son importantes científicos. Entonces, ¿vino a verlos, no es así?

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: Oh, ya veo. Entonces no lo sabes. Ah, bueno si entonces lo mantiene en secreto, entonces no es algo que yo debería decir ya que no quiero invadir su seguridad.

KUROU: Es exactamente lo que me dijo su profesora cuando fui a hablar con ella antes de venir aquí.

[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]

 _Volviendo a la realidad, la_ _conversación_ _entre ellos_ _continúa_ _dejándonos_ _sorprendidos ante este encuentro_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Desde ese entonces, no he podido contactarme contigo. Estuve buscándote durante este tiempo.

ANNE: Sakagami es estudiante de último ciclo en la Universidad Médica de Thalberg.

DR. TENMA: Entonces, ¿piensas seguir el camino de los médicos? Estoy realmente sorprendido, encontrarte aquí después de tanto tiempo e imaginar lo mucho que has crecido en todos estos años.

KUROU: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

DR. TENMA: Veo que ya no me recuerdas. De todas maneras han pasado más de 15 años desde aquel accidente.

KUROU: ¡No puede ser! Usted es…

DR. TENMA: Así es. El médico que salvo tu vida en aquel entonces.

KUROU: Ahora lo entiendo.

DR. TENMA: Puedo ver que has mantenido fielmente tu promesa hasta entonces. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo. Si realmente llegas a convertirte en médico, estaré encantado de poder realizar una operación a tu lado. ¿Es verdad que esta es tu meta? ¿No es así?

 _De pronto, el celular del Dr. Tenma empieza a sonar y este contesta una llamada que proviene del hospital donde trabaja_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Entiendo, iré enseguida. Ha ocurrido una emergencia. Tengo que volver al hospital.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Oh, es una pena.

 _Antes de retirarse, se despide de Sakagami con unas palabras_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de Kotomi-kun todo ese tiempo.

KUROU: No, descuide.

DR. TENMA: Estoy feliz de haberte encontrado.

 _Después_ _de que el Dr. Tenma se marchara,_ _llevé_ _a Sakagami para presentarle a mi padre_ _…_

ANNE: Quiero presentarte a mi padre, también.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Así que eres un estudiante de Thalberg, ¿eh? Suena interesante. Sin embargo, podrías haberte cambiado a otra con mejores instalaciones.

KUROU: No, Thalberg fue quien me acogió y me brindó esta oportunidad.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Con permiso.

 _Mi padre se retira a un lado para conversar con otros invitados de la fiesta y Sakagami viene hacia_ _mí…_

KUROU: Entrégame mi agenda.

ANNE: Iré por ella.

MORRIS: Espera Anne. Dame un minuto. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que decir en frente de los invitados.

ANNE: ¿Eh?

MORRIS: Damas y caballeros, aprovechando este momento hay algo que quiero anunciar ante todos ustedes.

 _En ese momento, Morris saca una_ _pequeña_ _caja de color rosa y al abrirla se descubre un anillo de compromiso en su interior_ _…_

MORRIS: He esperado a que terminaras tus exámenes para poder decírtelo directamente. Anne, por favor, cásate conmigo.

ANNE: Espera, todo esto es muy repentino. Además aún me falta mucho para convertirme en doctora.

MORRIS: Es por esa razón que te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Quiero ayudarte a madurar y logres alcanzar tu meta juntos los dos. Por ello quiero caminar por el mismo sendero que tú.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Anne, tienes el apoyo de tu padre y de tu familia.

 _Sin embargo, ese momento de felicidad es interrumpido cuando se escucha un ruido fuerte en la otra_ _habitación_ _y observamos que mi hermana Rossie_ _está_ _con un profundo dolor en el_ _estómago_ _y se desploma al piso._

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Oh no! ¡Rossie! ¡Rápido llamen a una ambulancia!

 _Ante el profundo dolor, mi hermana Rossie es asistida por mi otra hermana Kate y mi padre quienes desesperadamente tratan de calmarla mientras esperan por la ambulancia. Me encontraba aterrada ante la_ _situación_ _sin saber_ _qué_ _hacer cuando Sakagami se acerca a_ _mí_ _con una mirada_ _fría_ _y seria_ _…_

KUROU: El Cultivo bacteriano, es muy probable.

ANNE: ¿Eh?

KUROU: Es mejor que la revisen, solo para asegurarse.

ANNE: Sí.

KUROU: Y devuélveme mi agenda.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, en el hospital, la_ _situación_ _era cada vez peor. Rossie estaba_ _retorciéndose_ _de dolor sin dejar de moverse violentamente por lo que mi hermana Kate, Morris y yo intentamos controlarla._

ANNE: ¿Qué demonios le sucede? ¡Esto no es nada normal!

MORRIS: Tienes razón. No parece ser envenenamiento por comida. Los análisis de sangre muestran que los glóbulos blancos y la proteína c-reactiva están aumentando mientras que la hemoglobina baja.

ANNE: ¿Podrías ser algún tipo de gastritis?

MORRIS: Es posible pero mejor examinemos el interior del estómago con un endoscopio.

 _Luego de inyectarle un calmante, Morris utiliza el endoscopio para revisar el interior de sus_ _órganos_ _y llegar al_ _estómago_ _donde supuestamente se origina el problema. Al llegar al_ _estómago_ _, Morris se lleva ante una terrible y desagradable sorpresa. Varias secciones del tejido del_ _estómago_ _aparecen de color negro y algunos tumores alrededor aparecen en la pantalla_ _…_

MORRIS: ¡No! ¡No es posible!

ANNE: ¿Es una broma?

KATE: ¿Qué sucede?

MORRIS: La pared interior del estómago se está pudriendo. Definitivamente es necrosis.

KATE: ¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

MORRIS: No hay otra opción. Es necesario cortar la pared del estómago y eliminar los restos del tejido ahora mismo.

KATE: ¿Cómo?

MORRIS: Escuchen, si dejamos la necrosis como está, no tardará en expandirse la putrefacción en todos los órganos. ¿Le parece bien Director?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Haz lo que sea necesario.

KATE: ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Snif!

ANNE: Hermana…

 _En el_ _quirófano_ _, el Doctor Morris se prepara para realizar la_ _operación_ _para detener la necrosis antes que sea demasiado tarde_ _…_

MORRIS: Primero realizaremos un corte en la pared estomacal para llegar hacia los tejidos. Escalpelo.

ENFERMERA: ¡Sí!

MORRIS: Ahora, escalpelo eléctrico.

ENFERMERA: ¡Sí!

 _La_ _operación_ _continúa_ _exhaustivamente durante algunas horas y_ _después_ _de la_ _operación_ _, Rossie es llevada a la sala de cuidados intensivos y_ _después_ _de un rato, Morris entra con los resultados del_ _análisis_ _._

MORRIS: Tengo buenas noticias, el tejido putrefacto ha sido eliminado.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Qué bueno!

MORRIS: No, viene lo peor. Supuestamente esto es un tumor maligno. Sin embargo, el virus causante de esta necrosis no ha sido detectado.

ANNE: Entonces, ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué va a pasar con Rossie?

MORRIS: No lo sé. Jamás he enfrentado un caso como este. Con el estómago y el duodeno extraídos, la necrosis sigue avanzando por los órganos internos.

ANNE: ¿Acaso no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

MORRIS: Lo único que podemos hacer es continuar con los análisis. Si no encontramos la causa del virus será imposible poder actuar.

 _Cuando estaba pensando en lo peor,_ _recordé_ _precisamente las palabras que me dijo Sakagami aquella noche en la fiesta_ _…_

ANNE: El cultivo bacteriano.

MORRIS: ¿Qué?

ANNE: Morris, debes revisar las bacterias en su organismo.

MORRIS: ¿Bacterias? Es posible…

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, Morris vuelve con los resultados del_ _análisis_ _y se_ _reúne_ _con todos nosotros y_ _también_ _el Dr. Tenma estaba presente_ _…_

MORRIS: Dr. Tenma, los resultados del análisis.

DR. TENMA: Esto es…

MORRIS: Nunca lo habría imaginado pero tenías razón, Anne.

ANNE: Te equivocas, no fui yo. Fue Sakagami quien me lo dijo.

MORRIS: ¿Ese sujeto de la fiesta?

DR. TENMA: ¿Sakagami?

ANNE: Bueno, entonces, ¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

MORRIS: Peor de lo que creía. La bacteria caníbal.

DR. TENMA: Muchos lo confunden con un nuevo tipo de cáncer pero en realidad es una terrible bacteria que mata todos los tejidos internos. La mayoría de casos fueron vistos en el África y en países pobres en Asia como Filipinas.

MORRIS: Es por esa razón que no pudimos detectarla. No estábamos seguros si era algún tipo de cáncer o un terrible virus que ataque los órganos del cuerpo.

ANNE: Entonces, ahora que sabemos de qué se trata, podemos salvarla, ¿verdad?

MORRIS: Anne…

DR. TENMA: Me temo que no será posible. La bacteria ya ha avanzado considerablemente y la única de manera de salvarla es quitar todos y cada uno de los órganos infectados.

MORRIS: Si eso ocurre ahora en el corazón y en el hígado ya no hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer.

ANNE: ¿No se puede hacer nada? Están bromeando, ¿cierto?

DR. TENMA: Lo siento mucho, Anne.

ANNE: ¡Morris! ¡Dijiste que no había límites para la medicina moderna! ¿No es verdad?

MORRIS: ¡Cálmate! ¡Ya no eres una niña! Comprende que siempre hay un límite para todo y eso lo sabes.

ANNE: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero aceptarlo! ¡Noooooo!

MORRIS: ¡Anne! ¡Espera!

DR. TENMA: Déjala. Ella no te escuchará.

 _Estaba corriendo desesperada, sin saber_ _qué_ _hacer, no_ _quería_ _aceptar la cruel realidad._ _M_ _i dulce hermana quien siempre me apoyaba para llegar lejos, ahora_ _está_ _al borde de la muerte y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo._ _S_ _in embargo, al tropezar al piso, fue cuando lo_ _recordé_ _en ese momento, la_ _única_ _persona que tiene la voluntad y la habilidad para salvara. Sin tener_ _más_ _dudas,_ _corrí_ _desesperadamente hacia ese_ _sótano_ _la esperanza de hallarlo._ _Toqué_ _desesperadamente la puerta pero no me contestaba_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Sakagami! ¡Sakagami! ¡Ábreme por favor! ¡Sakagami! Si es por dinero… pagaré cualquiera sea el precio. ¡Por favor te lo pido! ¡Te lo suplico!

 _En ese momento, es cuando la puerta se abre y Sakagami aparece frente a_ _mí_ _, con la mirada_ _fría_ _de costumbre_ _…_

ANNE: Tú eres el tipo de doctor que salvan vidas, ¿no es así? ¡Ayúdame! Mi hermana… mi hermana ¡Sálvala!

KUROU: Me niego.

ANNE: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

KUROU: Hay otros doctores que pueden realizar esa tarea incluyendo al Dr. Tenma. No hay razón para que alguien como yo vaya.

ANNE: Pero la extensión de los órganos infectados está creciendo cada vez más. Si no hacemos nada ahora, ¡ella va a morir! ¡Eres el único que puede salvarla!

KUROU: No hay diferencia en quien opera. Como ya te dije una vez, la muerte es inevitable para todos. Debes aceptarlo.

ANNE: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Rossie no es como yo! Todo este tiempo he vivido una vida sin sentido, sin estar segura de lo que realmente debo hacer. Pero Rossie es diferente, ella lucha duro por sus sueños y los protege. ¡Por eso definitivamente ella no puede morir ahora! Si crees que puedes hacer algo, entonces debes salvarla.

KUROU: El tiempo que vive una persona está determinado por el destino. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

ANNE: ¡Estás equivocado! ¿Acaso no salvaste a esa mujer aquel día en ese puente? Si no hubieras intervenido, ella habría muerto ¡El destino puede cambiarse si uno lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas! Más vale que vengas porque yo creo en ti.

 _Sin decir nada_ _más_ _, me_ _retiré_ _del lugar con la esperanza que Sakagami me entienda y cambie de parecer_ _…_

KUROU: Si se pudiera cambiar el destino así de fácil, entonces mi madre no habría tenido que morir ese día.

 _De pronto, fue cuando_ _recordé_ _la promesa que le hice al Dr. Tenma ese_ _día_ _cuando me_ _recuperé_ _de la_ _operación_ _hace 15_ _años_ _atrás…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

OTOME: Kurou… Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

OTOME: Perdonemos a tu padre…

KUROU: ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Alguien por favor me ayude!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en la_ _habitación_ _del hospital_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Lo siento Kurou, tu madre usó su sangre para que pudieras salvarte. Por desgracia, ha perdido la conciencia y no podrá durar mucho.

KUROU: Doctor, yo… no quiero que eso pase… no quiero perder a nadie más… yo… me volveré en un doctor como usted y encontraré la manera de curar a las personas.

DR. TENMA: Estoy seguro que lo lograrás algún día. De esa manera tu madre se sentirá orgullosa aunque no seas capaz de verla.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo a la realidad, Kurou se mira al espejo al terminar de recordar aquella promesa que_ _cambió_ _su vida para siempre_ _…_

KUROU: Tal vez no pueda cambiar lo inevitable. Sin embargo… debo seguir adelante…

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, todos_ _estábamos_ _profundamente tristes, perdiendo toda posibilidad de salvarla y_ _decidí_ _salir un rato al pasillo cuando_ _escuché_ _unos pasos indicando la llegada de la persona que estaba esperando_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Has venido!

KUROU: ¿Dónde está la paciente?

 _Inmediatamente lo_ _llevé_ _al cuarto donde Rossie es internada y ante la sorpresa de todos, Sakagami entra para examinarla_ _…_

MORRIS: ¿Qué hace él aquí?

ANNE: Lo he llamado yo.

MORRIS: ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Las visitas están prohibidas!

KUROU: ¿Visita? Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para tal cosa.

MORRIS: ¿Qué has dicho?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

ANNE: Padre, ¡detente! ¡Deja que haga su trabajo!

ROSSIE: Yo… me voy a curar… ¿Verdad?

KATE: Por supuesto. Cuando mejores estaremos todas juntas.

KUROU: Imposible. Ella no se salvará. No hasta que espere tres días.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

KUROU: Me refiero a que si yo la opero, no morirá.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Pretendes hacer lo que otros médicos no pudieron hacer? ¡Ridículo!

KUROU: Para salvarla, solo debemos trasplantarle órganos nuevos, todos ellos sin excepción.

MORRIS: ¡Este bastardo solo dice cosas que le conviene! Es imposible hacer un trasplante de todos los órganos ante una enfermedad como esa.

KUROU: Hombre de poca fe.

MORRIS: Hablemos afuera.

 _Cuando las cosas parecen imposibles de resolver, Kurou Sakagami, un misterioso estudiante de medicina_ _está_ _dispuesto a realizar lo que otros no pudieron lograr. La vida de Rossie se encuentra en las manos del destino._ _E_ _n una_ _confrontación_ _entre_ _él_ _y Morris,_ _¿Quién_ _de los dos_ _saldrá_ _triunfante?_

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _El momento decisivo se acerca, Sakagami confiado en sus habilidades se enfrenta ante nuevamente ante un reto_ _difícil_ _donde se_ _decidirá_ _el futuro de su carrera. S_ _i_ _n embargo, una nueva_ _revelación_ _se manifiesta y un terrible secreto que guarda el Dr. Tenma se descubre poniendo a Sakagami en una_ _situación_ _extrema donde_ _deberá_ _decidir su propio camino._ _¿_ _Por_ _qué_ _el Dr. Tenma_ _dejó_ _a su familia_ _atrás_ _para trabajar en Alemania? El secreto de este misterio se revela en el_ _próximo_ _capítulo_ _._

 ** _Dunkel Karte 03: Origen Oscuro_ _–_ _Tercera Parte._**


	4. Dunkel Karte 03: Origen Oscuro III

**DUNKEL KARTE 03: Origen Oscuro – Tercera Parte**

 _En aquella_ _época_ _, mi hermana Rossie estuvo al borde de la muerte. Cuando se_ _creía_ _que no_ _habría_ _posibilidad de salvarla, un hombre aparece dispuesto a cambiar ese_ _trágico_ _destino. Luchando contra cualquier adversidad en su camino, ahora aquel hombre de mirada_ _sombría_ _deberá_ _demostrar ante todos su habilidad para salvarla._ _E_ _l nombre de este misterioso hombre vestido de negro es Kurou Sakagami._

 _Aquel_ _día_ _, el Dr. Morris nos lleva afuera para seguir con la_ _discusión_ _._ _C_ _onvencido que Sakagami es solo un farsante que pretende ser un_ _médico_ _,_ _está_ _dispuesto a desenmascararlo y humillarlo ante todos por su orgullo_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Kurou, lo que dice Morris es cierto. Incluso si pudiéramos trasplantar los riñones, el páncreas y el hígado, su corazón y sus pulmones ya estarán también infectados. Es por eso que no es posible tratarla.

KUROU: Por esa razón dije que "todos" sin excepción. Incluyendo los órganos más vitales como los pulmones y el corazón serán trasplantados por mí.

KATE: Entonces, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Es posible salvarla?

MORRIS: ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Dónde demonios piensas sacar todos los órganos para hacer el trasplante?

KATE: ¡Doctor! ¡Use todo mi cuerpo! De esa manera cualquier órgano que necesite puede tomarla.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Kate! ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

KATE: Si puedes salvarle la vida… ¡Te lo suplico! La vida de nuestra hermana es más importante. Soy la hermana mayor y he vivido más tiempo que ellas, por eso…

KUROU: Me niego.

DR. TENMA: Es verdad, aparte del riesgo de contagio, si los órganos del paciente no son perfectamente compatibles, el trasplante sería en vano. La probabilidad de esa naturaleza con los familiares es extremadamente baja ya que no todos poseen las mismas características.

MORRIS: Además, asumiendo que encontremos órganos compatibles en el banco de donantes, hay posibilidad de incompatibilidad en cuanto al grupo sanguíneo. Las probabilidades de conseguirlo serían solo de 1 a 1000000.

KUROU: Todo es posible si me entregan el HLA de la paciente. Encontraré un modo de lograrlo.

 **** NOTA****

 _HLA hace referencia a los_ _Antígenos_ _Leucocitarios Humanos, es decir, al conjunto de genes implicados en el reconocimiento_ _inmunológico_ _y en la_ _señalización_ _entre_ _células_ _del Sistema Inmunitario lo cual permite identificar la compatibilidad de_ _órganos_ _para hacer un trasplante._

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¿Quién rayos eres realmente?

ANNE: Padre, escúchame. Este hombre fue quien nos recomendó acerca del Cultivo Bacteriano. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, es probable que hasta ahora no supiéramos absolutamente nada sobre su enfermedad.

MORRIS: ¡Tonterías! Él es un médico sin licencia.

DIRECTOR: ¿Sin licencia?

MORRIS: Así es. Este hombre, sin licencia médica trata a pacientes ilegales. Es un delincuente que merece ser encarcelado.

DR. TENMA: ¿Es eso verdad, Kurou?

ANNE: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

MORRIS: Todo está escrito en su agenda.

ANNE: ¿Lo has visto?

MORRIS: Anne, no te dejes influenciar por un farsante como ese. Solo le interesa el dinero y ganar reputación. Es un criminal y lo sabes ¡Y tú lárgate de aquí! No vuelvas a poner un pie en este hospital.

ANNE: ¡Morris!

MORRIS: No queremos la ayuda de un tunante como tú.

KUROU: Si te preocupa más la ley que salvar la vida de una persona, entonces hazlo. Es el camino más fácil que toman solo los cobardes.

MORRIS: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!

 _Morris_ _está_ _a punto de ir a golpear a Sakagami cuando_ _corrí_ _desesperadamente para detenerlo_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Morris! ¡Detente! ¡Morris! ¡Para! ¡Te ruego que pares!

 _Sin_ _más_ _que decir, con una mirada_ _fría_ _, Kurou se retira del lugar dejando a todos frustrados sin saber si es posible confiar en_ _él_ _tras escuchar la inevitable verdad acerca de su clandestinidad. Momentos_ _después_ _, antes que Kurou abandone el hospital, el Dr. Tenma corre deprisa para alcanzarlo_ _…_

DR. TENMA: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera!

KUROU: No tenemos nada que hablar.

DR. TENMA: Pues yo sí ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? Ya no eres el mismo chico que encontré hace 6 años ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? ¿Has perdido tus sentimientos, tu pasión por la medicina?

KUROU: Los sentimientos son solo para los débiles. La vida me ha enseñado eso. Con sentimentalismos no puedes salvar una vida.

DR. TENMA: ¿Sientes todavía rencor por la vida de tu madre que te fue arrebatada?

KUROU: No solo de mi madre sino también de las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Por eso es mejor dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante sin dejar que nada atraviese mi camino.

DR. TENMA: Realmente has cambiado. Sé que te has esforzado demasiado pero lo que haces no es lo correcto. No me refiero al tratamiento sin licencia sino a tu actitud.

KUROU: Lo sé, pero ya no puedo volver atrás.

DR. TENMA: Entonces ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

KUROU: ¿Algo para mostrarme?

 _Mientras tanto, en ese momento, estaba caminando por el pasillo junto a Morris, decepcionada por su comportamiento mientras_ _él_ _intenta disculparse_ _…_

MORRIS: ¿Qué ha sucedido con la normalmente calmada y asertiva Anne? Sé que es una situación muy difícil para ti pero esa es la razón por la que no eres sensata. Escucha, esto es algo que un doctor sin licencia no es capaz de hacer.

ANNE: Entonces, ¿pretendes que la dejemos morir? ¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme?

MORRIS: No es eso, pero…

ANNE: Si el HLA es compatible, entonces hay posibilidades de salvarla, ¿no es así?

MORRIS: Estás bromeando. No tiene sentido y tú deberías saber eso mejor que nadie.

ANNE: Si crees en ello, es posible.

MORRIS: Anne, sé razonable. ¿De verdad crees en eso?

ANNE: Los milagros solo llegan a ocurrir a quienes creen en ellos.

 _Sin decir una palabra_ _más_ _me_ _retiré_ _del pasillo dejando a Morris pensativo_ _…_

MORRIS: ¿Milagros? ¡Jajaja! ¿Qué milagros? No permitiré que eso ocurra.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, el Dr. Tenma_ _guía_ _a Kurou a_ _través_ _de un_ _sótano_ _hasta llegar a una_ _cámara_ _herméticamente_ _criogenizada y al abrir la puerta, Kurou descubre la mayor e inesperada sorpresa de toda su vida_ _…_

KUROU: ¡No! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es imposible!

 _Ante_ _él_ _estaba el cuerpo inerte de su madre que supuestamente_ _habría_ _fallecido hace_ _más_ _de 15_ _años_ _atrás…_

KUROU: ¡Mamá! Pero… ¿Cómo?

DR. TENMA: Lamento habértelo ocultado todos estos años.

KUROU: ¿Por qué? ¡Incluso fue llevado a cabo un funeral! ¿Está viva de verdad? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

DR. TENMA: Kurou, no eres el único el cual tuvo que recurrir a un camino extremo para conseguir su meta.

KUROU: ¿Por qué nunca me contó de todo esto?

DR. TENMA: Intenté hacerlo pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. Además no pude ponerme en contacto contigo después de nuestro encuentro.

KUROU: Entonces, mi madre…

DR. TENMA: La temperatura aquí es de 15 grados. Está inducida a una hibernación.

KUROU: Pero la última vez, mi madre estaba definitivamente…

DR. TENMA: Esa es la razón de mi exilio, Kurou. Por esa razón, no podía volver al lado de mi familia. Estaba desesperado, cuando estaba convencido que tu madre tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir, me sentía completamente inútil. Por desgracia en nuestro país todavía no contaba con el equipo necesario para poder salvarla. Sin embargo, una organización estuvo interesada en mis investigaciones y me dio su apoyo a cambio de resultados. Con su ayuda pude reclamar su cuerpo y trasladarla a Alemania para llevar mayores investigaciones y ayudarla a recuperarse del coma. Por esa razón todavía permanece con vida.

KUROU: ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es eso posible por tanto tiempo?

DR. TENMA: Incrementé el volumen de plasma mediante inyección, por lo que el ritmo cardiaco y la estimulación eléctrica del cerebro fue suspendida. Con ello llevé a cabo una muerte aparente para engañar a todos y poder trasladarla a este hospital de forma clandestina.

KUROU: ¡Pero eso fue ilegal! ¡Usted también…! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

DR. TENMA: Supongo que ahora debes odiarme, Kurou. Por eso entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento que tienes ahora. El mismo que tengo al no poder salvar la vida de un ser querido. Tú madre y tu padre fueron personas valiosas para mí. De no haberlos conocido, jamás podría haber llegado tan lejos con mis investigaciones.

Sin embargo Kurou, ¿la ley puede salvar la vida de tu madre? ¿La ley puede salvar la vida de todas las personas?

KUROU: Yo…

DR. TENMA: Esa respuesta la conoces mejor que yo porque acabas de vivirla incontables veces, ¿no es así?

KUROU: Es verdad. Pero, ¿por qué no despierta? ¿Por qué aún no podemos salvarla? ¡Respóndame Dr. Tenma!

DR. TENMA: Por desgracia, aún no disponemos del suficiente conocimiento para poder hacer despertar de un coma a alguien por tantos años. Lo único que podemos hacer es tener paciencia y encontrar la respuesta. Lamentablemente ya estoy viejo y mis conocimientos han dejado de ser suficientes, por eso estaba a punto de rendirme y cuando te encontré nuevamente pude darme cuenta que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Tú eres la prueba viviente de ello, Kurou. Sin embargo, ¿no te parece irónico que un humano intente controlar la vida de otro ser humano?

 _Sus palabras eran entendibles para Sakagami, ahora_ _comprendía_ _que no era el_ _único_ _que_ _tenía_ _esa clase de dolor y por_ _qué_ _ha podido llegar tan lejos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la_ _máquina_ _que monitorea los impulsos cerebrales comienza a sonar dando una alerta_ _…_

KUROU: ¡Mamá!

DR. TENMA: Kurou, rápido, pásame la bombona de oxigeno.

KUROU: Enseguida.

 _El Dr. Tenma intenta colocarle unas inyecciones para poder estabilizarla pero resultan_ _inútiles_ _, sus signos vitales_ _continúa_ _n descendiendo_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Es inútil. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

KUROU: ¡No! ¡Todavía existe otro método!

DR. TENMA: ¡Espera! ¿Qué piensas hacer?

KUROU: Manda una señal eléctrica directamente al tronco encefálico.

DR. TENMA: Ya veo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes?

 _Mientras tanto, en el hospital, mi padre estaba destrozado_ _allí_ _mientras sostiene en sus manos, el resultado del HLA de los_ _órganos_ _de Rossie_ _…_

ANNE: Padre, ¿qué sucede?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Los resultados muestran que no hay órganos disponibles para realizar el trasplante. El HLA de ella es especial y es difícil encontrar lo que se requiere. Dudo que él encuentre una forma ahora.

MORRIS: Director, ¿por qué se deja estafar por las mentiras de ese tipo?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Creía que con reputación y poder podía conseguirlo todo pero ahora veo que ni siquiera soy capaz de salvar a mi propia hija. Irónico, ¿verdad?

ANNE: Padre, si algo he aprendido es a nunca rendirme. Encontraré la forma. Estoy segura.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en el_ _sótano_ _del hospital, el Dr. Tenma y Sakagami hacen esfuerzos desesperados por salvar a su madre y este le coloca una_ _máquina_ _con inyecciones a_ _través_ _de las_ _glándulas_ _endocrinas_ _…_

KUROU: Todo listo, Dr. Tenma.

DR. TENMA: Kurou, está muerta cerebralmente. Es imposible que recupere la conciencia.

KUROU: ¡Eso jamás! ¡No lo permitiré! No mientras tenga esta oportunidad en mi vida.

DR. TENMA: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Tienes que vivir!

 _En ese instante, pude encontrar la_ _ubicación_ _del Dr. Tenma cuando_ _pregunté_ _a una de las enfermeras y_ _encontré_ _para mi mayor sorpresa a_ _él_ _y a Sakagami intentando salvar la vida de una mujer inconsciente pero ya era demasiado tarde_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Kurou, comprende. Los médicos no son omnipotentes. Lo has hecho bien, debes sentirte orgulloso. Kurou, como te dije antes, es irónico pensar en que podemos controlar la vida de otro ser humano.

KUROU: Pero tú me salvaste, incluso has intentado todos estos años mantener con vida a mi madre.

DR. TENMA: Eso fue porque el destino lo decidió así. Tu hora no había llegado simplemente. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

KUROU: Entonces, ¿Por qué nadie puede salvarla? ¿Cuál era el propósito de su vida entonces? Todo esto es por mi culpa. Todo… es mi… culpa… incluso aquellos a quienes quería, mi amiga de la infancia… también… si no hubiésemos ido a la playa… si no me hubiera descuidado… ese accidente… jamás… habríamos sido víctimas y ella no tendría por qué morir.

DR. TENMA: ¡Basta! ¡No es culpa tuya!

KUROU: No puedo hacer nada… no puedo salvarla excepto… ¡Cargar con esta culpa el resto de mi vida! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _Kurou, empieza desesperadamente hacer destrozos por el lugar, expresando su rabia y_ _desesperación_ _._ _E_ _ra la primera vez en mi vida que_ _veía_ _ese lado de_ _él_ _, siempre tan_ _frío_ _, calmado y sereno pero ahora con lleno de_ _desesperación_ _y odio hacia_ _sí_ _mismo por la desgracia que tuvo que sufrir todos estos_ _años…_

DR. TENMA: ¡Kurou!

ANNE: ¡Sakagami! ¡Detente!

KUROU: Todos estos años… ¿Por qué? Todo es mi culpa…

 _Mientras Kurou, empujaba los libros y botaba los frascos por el lugar, accidentalmente cae cerca de mis pies un folder y sobresaliendo de_ _él_ _una tarjeta con el informe de HLA. Al leerlo vi que se trataba de la madre de Sakagami y al ver los_ _números_ _quedé_ _sorprendida al ver la tabla de HLA y los_ _números_ _me hicieron recordar algo y_ _saqué_ _de mi bolsillo el informe de HLA de mi hermana._ _L_ _o que_ _veía_ _ante mis ojos, no lo_ _podía_ _creer. No solo uno sino todos los_ _números_ _coincidían_ _exactamente entre ambos informes._

ANNE: Dr. Tenma, tiene que ver esto.

DR. TENMA: ¿Qué sucede? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Kurou! ¡Mira!

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

 _Sakagami_ _también_ _observó_ _los dos informes y tampoco lo_ _podía_ _creer._ _E_ _ra un milagro, una coincidencia que solo_ _podía_ _existir una en un_ _millón_ _era posible._

KUROU: Todos… todos encajan perfectamente… ¡Jajaja! ¡Snif! Así que esta es tu respuesta, mamá ¿Es esto obra del destino? ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Kurou, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas sacando todo el dolor, todo el peso y la culpa que llevaba consigo todos estos_ _años_ _el cual ahora tiene un significado._ _T_ _odos estos eventos lo_ _habían_ _llevado precisamente para ese momento._

DR. TENMA: Ahora lo entiendes. No todo ha sido en vano. Ahora hay una vida que debes salvar.

KUROU: ¡Hay que preparar todo para la operación! Traigan a la paciente aquí.

ANNE: ¿Vas a realizar la operación aquí?

KUROU: Así es. El tiempo es vital. Cada segundo cuenta, ¿va a ayudarme o a detenerme Dr. Tenma?

DR. TENMA: No necesitas hacerme esa pregunta. La respuesta es obvia ¡Andando!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, en el cuarto donde es internada Rossie, el doctor Morris les pide a todos que vayan a descansar_ _dejándolo_ _a solas con el paciente._ _S_ _in embargo, este empieza a actuar de forma_ _extraña…_

MORRIS: Me aseguraré que no exista ningún milagro. Ahora que estás durmiendo podrás morir tranquilamente sin dolor. Solo será un sueño. Ser inútilmente cortada por un médico farsante y sufrir hasta el final, no te hará feliz, ¿verdad? Rossie, descansa ahora…

 _Sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Morris estuvo de inyectarle la_ _extraña_ _jeringa,_ _entré_ _junto a un grupo de enfermeras para trasladar a mi hermana al_ _sótano_ _donde se_ _llevará_ _a cabo la_ _operación_ _dejando sin oportunidad a_ _él_ _de cometer un grave error._

MORRIS: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

ANNE: La llevamos hacia donde se encuentra Sakagami.

MORRIS: ¿Y para qué?

ANNE: Encontramos el donante para el trasplante.

MORRIS: ¡Imposible!

 _Después_ _de ser llevada al_ _sótano_ _, Sakagami y el Dr. Tenma se preparan para la_ _operación_ _cambiándose_ _rápidamente_ _de ropa usando las batas y guantes esterilizados para comenzar mientras que el resto de sus familiares, diversos doctores y enfermeras empiezan a llegar_ _…_

KUROU: No necesito ayuda de nadie. Pídeles que no intervengan.

DR. TENMA: ¡Es absurdo! Estos doctores han venido para ayudar, deberías cooperar con ellos.

KUROU: Solo van a estorbar. Conmigo será más que suficiente.

MORRIS: ¡No me jodas! ¿Qué rayos puede hacer un estudiante mediocre como tú?

DR. TENMA: En ese caso, participaré como sustituto de todos ellos.

KUROU: Me parece bien. Sin embargo, solo quiero que observe y me ayude solo si es necesario.

DR. TENMA: Pero Kurou, ¿por qué insistes en hacer esto tú solo?

KUROU: El donante para esta operación es mi madre. No permitiré que absolutamente nadie le ponga un dedo sobre su cuerpo. Si nadie está de acuerdo entonces me niego a hacer esta operación.

DR. TENMA: Kurou…

KUROU: Escuchen todos, la condición para que esta cirugía salga con éxito es que la realice yo solo, únicamente bajo la supervisión del Dr. Tenma. Caso contrario, la operación será anulada y el paciente morirá. La decisión es suya ahora.

MORRIS: ¡Director! ¡Detenga esto inmediatamente! Esto definitivamente es ilegal. Dañará definitivamente la reputación de nuestro hospital.

 _Cuando se pensaba que_ _accedería_ _a la_ _petición_ _de Morris, mi padre voltea su mirada y se dirige hacia Sakagami_ _…_

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Doctor Sakagami! Tiene usted mi autorización. Siga adelante y demuéstrenos lo que puede hacer.

KUROU: Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

DR. TENMA: Yo asumiré la responsabilidad como su supervisor.

MORRIS: ¡Dr. Tenma! ¿Usted también?

DR. TENMA: De esa manera, no hay objeciones, ¿de acuerdo?

KUROU: Gracias doctor.

DR. TENMA: Solo ten confianza.

 _En ese momento, llega Fley junto con las_ _máquinas_ _requeridas para la_ _operación…_

FLEY: ¡A un lado! Las máquinas para el corazón y los pulmones están llegando. ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Todos los actores están aquí. Esto sí que será muy interesante.

KUROU: No pensé que vendrías en persona.

FLEY: ¿Y perderme de una operación extrema de vida o muerte? Jamás me lo perdería. Conozco bien las habilidades de este hombre y ha realizado grandes proezas con el escalpelo.

ANNE: Por favor, déjame estar al lado de mi hermana durante la operación.

KUROU: Haz lo que quieras.

 _Con todo preparado, Sakagami comienza la complicada_ _operación_ _él_ _mismo supervisado_ _únicamente_ _por el Dr._ _T_ _enma Ichinose. Ambos no_ _podíamos_ _dejar de creer en los cortes perfectos que realiza con el_ _bisturí_ _y el escalpelo. La ardua_ _operación_ _se_ _llevó_ _a cabo durante largas horas. Todos_ _estábamos_ _allí_ _, impacientes por el resultado. Las cosas continuaron sin complicaciones y Sakagami_ _trasplantó_ _con_ _éxito_ _los principales_ _órganos_ _en determinado orden para evitar complicaciones terminando con el_ _corazón_ _. Varias horas_ _después_ _, la_ _operación_ _culmina con_ _éxito_ _y el nuevo_ _corazón_ _de Rossie empieza a latir dando con_ _éxito_ _la_ _operación_ _._

KUROU: La operación fue un éxito.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Doctor Sakagami, no sé cómo darle las gracias.

KATE: Realmente pudiste conseguir un milagro.

ANNE: Padre, hermana…

 _No_ _podía_ _evitar las_ _lágrimas_ _de_ _emoción_ _y_ _abracé_ _a mi familia por el_ _éxito_ _de la_ _operación_ _y por Rossie mientras que Sakagami camina hacia el Dr. Tenma_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Lo has conseguido, muchacho.

FLEY: Es el resultado más obvio posible.

MORRIS: ¡Inconcebible! Como médico se ha burlado de nosotros. ¡Esto definitivamente es un crimen!

FLEY: Eso bien dirías, excepto que él solo realizó esta operación por lo que nadie es cómplice además esta operación fue aprobada por el director y el jefe de cirugía de este hospital.

MORRIS: Sí, pero lo ha hecho gracias a que ha chantajeado a un padre cuya hija estaba al borde de la muerte ¿Por qué nadie quiere entender?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Ya basta doctor Morris! ¡El doctor Sakagami nos ha demostrado ya lo que puede hacer y eso tú lo sabes!

MORRIS: ¿Piensan justificar sus acciones realizando experimentos sobre una persona viva?

ANNE: ¡Morris! ¡Él ha salvado una vida! ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender?

DR. TENMA: Esta operación fue posible gracias a que disponíamos del cuerpo de su madre con muerte cerebral. No voy a dudar y diré esto de una vez. Ante ustedes tenemos al hombre que cambiará la historia de los cirujanos en nuestro país.

MORRIS: Si no tiene licencia, no puede hacer nada. Este hombre es un criminal.

DR. TENMA: ¡Doctor Morris!

MORRIS: Director, no puede permitir que exista esta injusticia. Eso es lo que creo, por ello, ¡denunciaré a este hombre!

KUROU: ¡Idiota! La licencia médica es irrelevante.

MORRIS: ¿Qué has dicho?

KUROU: La licencia médica, así como la ley no aseguran la vida de un ser humano. Un verdadero médico se convierte cuando pone a prueba sus habilidades con las vidas que salvan. Eso lo he aprendido a lo largo de mi vida y también una vez más por la persona que salvó mi vida aquella vez usando todo lo que tenía e incluso arriesgando su propia reputación.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Morris, ¿te atreves a irte en contra mía? Sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrirá si sigues con esa actitud.

MORRIS: ¡No olvidaré esto!

 _Morris, enojado, se aleja del lugar decepcionado por su derrota ante Sakagami._ _M_ _ientras tanto, este observa sorpresivamente que el paciente ha empezado a recobrar la conciencia_ _…_

ANNE: ¿Eh? ¿Rossie?

KATE: ¡Rossie!

KUROU: ¡No es posible! El paciente se supone que no debería haber recuperado el sentido todavía.

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, Rossie empieza a abrir los ojos y empieza a susurrarle unas palabras hacia Sakagami_ _…_

OTOME: Kurou… gracias por pensar siempre en mí…

KUROU: Un momento, esas palabras… ¡No puede ser! ¿Eres tú? ¿Mamá?

OTOME: Sí.

KUROU: Pero… es imposible…

OTOME: Siempre has estado triste por mí, culpándote de lo ocurrido pero no es tu culpa. Kurou, gracias por pensar en mí. Soy muy feliz ahora. Sin embargo… de ahora en adelante… vive tu vida… vive junto a las personas que amas… busca tu propia… felicidad…

KUROU: ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!

 _Después_ _de eso, ella empieza a cerrar los ojos y queda inconsciente nuevamente_ _dejándolo_ _confundido si lo que vio fue realmente su_ _imaginación_ _o era posible._ _S_ _in embargo, el hecho fue que todos los presente fuimos capaz de observar aquel_ _extraño_ _milagro._

KUROU: Mamá… perdóname…

 _Dos meses_ _más_ _tarde, en el hospital Rosenbach_ _…_

FLEY: ¡Oh! Te veo con mejor cara.

ANNE: Sí, ha mejorado bastante.

ROSSIE: Sí, cada día me recupero mejor.

FLEY: ¿Y como está?

ANNE: Parece no recordar nada de lo que ocurrió.

ROSSIE: ¿Qué cosa?

FLEY: Esta es la primera vez que lo veo, el caso de Memoria Celular. Había escuchado muchos casos pero…

ROSSIE: ¿Memoria Celular?

FLEY: Es la teoría en la que el cuerpo humano tiene la capacidad de almacenar recuerdos más no solo el cerebro. Se dice que los recuerdos del donante de ese órgano se transfieren al receptor después del trasplante. He escuchado cientos de casos como ese en diversas partes del mundo pero es la primera vez que lo veo directamente.

ANNE: Es sorprendente de creer.

FLEY: Yo tampoco, fue inesperado que la voz de la madre de Sakagami…

ROSSIE: Oigan, ¿de qué están hablando?

ANNE: ¡Ah! De lo que te sucedió mientras estabas inconsciente.

ROSSIE: Esa historia ya me la has contado una y otra vez. Por cierto, ¿qué sucedió con Sakagami?

FLEY: Digamos que a pesar de lo ocurrido, ha tenido mucha suerte. Ha conseguido una puntuación perfecta en el examen estatal y además para evitar que él sea acusado por realizar operaciones ilegales, el padre de Anne piensa contratarlo en el hospital como practicante hasta que se gradúe. Bueno, aunque es solo cuestión de tiempo. La verdad es que no sé que tiene pensado hacer ese chico. Y ese doctor tan orgulloso, ¿Cómo se llama? Ah, Morris. Dejó el hospital y la universidad en el cual trabajaba. Lo único que escuché es que se fue como voluntario como médico de guerra en algún país de oriente. Ahhh… ¿me pregunto a donde irán a parar esos dos?

 _Mientras tanto, en una tienda de_ _campaña_ _, en un_ _país_ _lejano de oriente medio, el Dr. Morris se encuentra terminando de firmar unos informes cuando observa atentamente su nombre escrito_ _…_

MORRIS: Morris… Morris…

 _Con el lapicero, cambia una letra de su nombre transformando a_ _"_ _Mortis_ _"_ _que significa_ _"_ _Muerte_ _"_ _._

MORRIS: Doctor Muerte…

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, el Dr. Sakagami se encuentra caminando en la playa con un ramo de rosas llevando en su mano mientras recuerda los felices momentos que_ _vivió_ _junto a su madre y la arroja al mar_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Sakagami! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!

 _Sin prestarme_ _atención_ _, Sakagami se retira con una mirada_ _fría_ _como siempre por lo que_ _decidí_ _detenerlo_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Quiero entregarte esto.

 _De mi folder_ _saqué_ _la foto que_ _tenía_ _guardada de la agenda que_ _tomé_ _de_ _él_ _hace un tiempo_ _atrás_ _donde se observa a_ _él_ _y a su madre en la playa_ _…_

ANNE: La he conservado durante un tiempo y no tuve la oportunidad de devolvértela. Lo siento.

KUROU: No, descuida. Adiós.

ANNE: ¡Espera! ¡Hay algo que quiero decirte!

KUROU: Dime.

ANNE: Yo… la primera vez que te conocí, pensé que estaba haciendo todo bien para ser una buena doctora pero tenía mis dudas. Ahora que pude conocerte mejor… yo también… ¡Quiero convertirme en un buen médico como tú!

KUROU: Haz lo que quieras. Sin embargo, no te conviertas en alguien como yo.

 _Kurou y Anne, dos personas diferentes encontradas por el inevitable destino, aprenden juntos una importante_ _lección_ _acerca de la vida y lo que significa convertirse en un verdadero doctor. Sin embargo, este encuentro_ _marcaría_ _para Kurou Sakagami el comienzo de un nuevo viaje el cual_ _determinará_ _su futuro dejando todo aquello que amaba_ _atrás_ _viajando a_ _través_ _del sendero oscuro de la medicina._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Un nuevo camino en la vida de Kurou Sakagami empieza y forjando su futuro en el hospital Rosenbach al lado de su mentor, empieza a descubrir nuevos aspectos en la vida de un_ _médico_ _. Todo eso y_ _más_ _cosas acerca de Kurou y su mentor se_ _verán_ _más_ _en el_ _próximo_ _capítulo_ _._

 ** _Dunkel Karte 04: Un maestro y su aprendiz._**


	5. Dunkel Karte 04: Maestro y aprendiz

**DUNKEL KARTE 04: Un maestro y su aprendiz**

 _Ha transcurrido_ _más_ _de un_ _año_ _desde que me_ _gradué_ _de la Universidad y durante ese tiempo estuve trabajando a la vez como practicante de medicina en el hospital de Rosenbach. Al terminar mis estudios fui contratado como_ _médico_ _auxiliar y se me_ _permitió_ _participar en_ _cirugías_ _junto a mi mentor, el Dr. Tenma Ichinose._

 _Hospital de Rosenbach, sala de operaciones_ _…_

KUROU: La operación salió perfecta como se esperaba.

DR. TENMA: Sí, no resultó sencillo poder fijar esa masa arterial tan rápido sin tu ayuda. Una vez más, un trabajo bien realizado.

KUROU: Ahh… vaya, es de día ya. Empezamos a trabajar toda la noche en esa operación.

DR. TENMA: No tendremos más pacientes para operar estos días. Tomate un par de días de descanso para que te recuperes.

KUROU: Gracias Dr. Tenma.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, fui despertado en mi_ _habitación_ _por una visita inesperada_ _…_

ANNE: Kurou, despierta. Levántate, Dr. Sakagami.

KUROU: Oh… ¿Qué? ¿Annie? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

ANNE: Tú me diste la copia de la llave, ¿recuerdas?

KUROU: Cielos, te la di solo para que la usaras en caso de emergencia.

ANNE: Bueno, venir a cuidarte puede ser una consideración, ¿no crees?

KUROU: Como quieras.

ANNE: ¿Qué deseas para desayunar? ¿O tal vez prefieras a mí?

KUROU: Muy graciosa.

ANNE: ¡Jejeje!

KUROU: Solo quiero una taza de café.

ANNE: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Acaso menosprecias mi cocina? Y yo que venía con las ganas de prepararte algo original.

KUROU: No se trata de eso. Digamos que me volví adicto a tu café.

ANNE: Eso no es muy halagador de tu parte.

 _Anne Roswell, es una estudiante de medicina que_ _conocí_ _hace un_ _año_ _atrás_ _en la_ _época_ _en que me dedicaba a hacer operaciones a pacientes ilegales con el fin de mejorar cada vez_ _más_ _mi labor como doctor. Por azares del destino, ella resulta ser_ _además_ _hija del director Roswell, quien me_ _ofreció_ _trabajar en su hospital junto al Dr. Tenma Ichinose, el doctor que_ _salvó_ _mi vida hace_ _más_ _de 15_ _años_ _atrás_ _y me siento en deuda con_ _él_ _. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa_ _resultó_ _ser_ _además_ _el abuelo de mi amiga de la infancia, Kotomi quien_ _perdió_ _a sus padres en un accidente_ _aéreo_ _quedando_ _huérfana_ _igual que yo. Actualmente trabajo como_ _médico_ _auxiliar en el_ _área_ _de_ _cirugía_ _pero pronto_ _llegaría_ _el_ _día_ _en ser ascendido a medico cirujano del hospital y poder realizar por mi propia cuenta cualquier tipo de_ _operación_ _de forma legal sin impedimento._

 _Desde entonces Anne estuvo_ _apoyándome_ _todo este tiempo y empezamos a salir juntos poco tiempo_ _después_ _._

 _Esa noche, nos encontramos cenando en uno de los restaurantes_ _más_ _elegantes de la ciudad_ _…_

ANNE: Por eso mi amiga y yo nos quedamos fascinadas por ese vestido. Como quedaba solo uno, decidí que ella se lo quedara… Kurou, ¿sucede algo?

KUROU: No, nada.

ANNE: No mientas. Estás preocupado por algo, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Es porque el Dr. Tenma piensa evaluarme mañana.

ANNE: No veo por qué razón estás preocupado. Yo diría que es una buena oportunidad para ti.

KUROU: No se trata de eso.

ANNE: ¿Entonces?

KUROU: Solo estaba pensando si este es realmente el camino que debo seguir.

ANNE: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KUROU: Hasta ahora solo he seguido órdenes y he estado estudiando duro estos años pero todavía no encuentro lo que me falta.

ANNE: ¿Qué es lo que te falta?

KUROU: Un motivo real por la cual sigo el camino de los médicos.

ANNE: Pero eso lo encontraste al salvar a mi hermana aquella vez, ¿no?

KUROU: No, eso tan solo fue el resultado de mis acciones pero no es el motivo que busco.

ANNE: Es mejor que no te preocupes por eso y sigue adelante. Además no echarás a perder nuestra cita, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Tienes razón.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, en la sala de_ _cirugía_ _del hospital Rosenbech_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que yo me encargue de esta operación?

DR. TENMA: Así es Kurou, solo me limitaré a observarte. Es momento que demuestres tus habilidades.

KUROU: De acuerdo.

 _Horas_ _después_ _, la_ _operación_ _quirúrgica_ _fue un_ _éxito_ _y ambos salen de la sala de operaciones caminando de vuelta hacia los vestidores para cambiarse de ropa_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Debo reconocer que tus habilidades quirúrgicas han mejorado bastante durante este corto tiempo.

KUROU: Sin embargo, siento que todavía me falta mucho camino por recorrer.

DR. TENMA: Es verdad muchacho, pero no solo en la medicina sino principalmente como persona.

KUROU: ¿Eh?

DR. TENMA: Me alegra que el director haya decidido ascenderte en el área de neurocirugía siendo tan joven. Todos han comenzado a apreciarte en el corto tiempo que has empezado a trabajar con nosotros.

KUROU: No lo habría logrado sin sus enseñanzas.

DR. TENMA: Además de haber conseguido conquistar el corazón de la hija del director de este hospital a pesar que ella estuvo comprometida con otra persona, me parece un afortunado logro por tu parte.

KUROU: No diga eso. Yo tan solo sigo con mi trabajo.

DR. TENMA: Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado. La política forma parte en el hospital.

KUROU: ¿Qué quiere decir?

DR. TENMA: No debes dejar que nadie te utilice. En especial, el director. Sin embargo, al ser utilizado demuestra que posees un gran potencial. Por ello, debes saber cómo emplearlo no solo a favor tuyo sino también en las vidas que salvas. Nunca lo olvides.

KUROU: Así lo hare, Dr. Tenma.

 _Aquella noche, Anne y yo fuimos a cenar juntos con el motivo de celebrar mi_ _éxito_ _al ser reconocido por mis habilidades como doctor._ _E_ _s solo_ _cuestión_ _de tiempo en el cual enfrente casos_ _más_ _graves._ _Después_ _de la cena, la_ _llevé_ _de vuelta a su casa y en la entrada nos recibe su padre quien nos esperaba_ _…_

ANNE: Ah, padre.

KUROU: Disculpe Director Roswell, he traído a su hija demasiado tarde.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Descuida, Sakagami. Al fin y al cabo ustedes dos están prometidos.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¡Espere! Todavía no hemos llegado a eso…

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¿Te apetece una taza de té mientras hablamos?

 _Accedí_ _a su oferta y todos nos sentamos en la sala para continuar con nuestra charla_ _…_

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Dime, ¿le contaste a tus padres sobre tus planes de boda?

KUROU: No, además soy huérfano.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Oh, es verdad. Lo había olvidado, perdona.

KUROU: No, descuide.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Dime, ¿ya te has acostumbrado?

KUROU: Sí, fue duro al principio pero con el apoyo de ustedes he podido mejorar bastante.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¿Tienes otros familiares viviendo en Japón?

KUROU: Sí, mi tía por parte de mi madre que cuidó de mí cuando era niño, vive en otra ciudad al sur del país. Y mis otros tíos de la familia de mi padre, se quedaron a vivir en mi ciudad natal.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Sería buen momento para que tus tíos disfruten de un viaje al extranjero.

ANNE: Así es. Los invitaremos, siendo tus familiares directos me encantaría conocerlos.

KUROU: Gracias, no sé como pagar lo que usted ha hecho por mí.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: No, estoy en deuda con usted por haber salvado a Rossie de una muerte segura. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti visto que ustedes no se han vuelto a ver en años.

ANNE: Imaginar que cuando te conocí eras tan solo estudiante de medicina que realizaba practicas ilegales y ahora te has convertido en uno de los mejores y el más joven médico cirujano del Hospital Rosenbach.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Dime, es cierto que estás investigando acerca de los tumores cerebrales y las hemorragias subaracnoideas, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Sí, así es. Estoy realizando una teoría para realizar cirugías en pacientes con discapacidad cerebral o en estado de coma.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Es mejor que lo dejes a un lado por el momento.

KUROU: Pero, la investigación está casi finalizada.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Tengo que acudir a un simposio europeo de ciencia médica en unos días. Necesito que prepares mi ponencia para el evento.

KUROU: Entiendo.

 _Durante los siguientes_ _días_ _, estuve concentrado en mi trabajo._ _H_ _aciendo el chequeo de pacientes, revisando informes y asistiendo en_ _cirugías_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, a pesar de estar_ _desempeñando_ _mi labor, de alguna manera me_ _sentía_ _vacío_ _y era como si algo me impidiera salir adelante y no solo por las instrucciones del director sino_ _también_ _porque_ _sentía_ _que estaba perdiendo el rumbo de lo que_ _debería_ _realmente hacer._

 _Realmente era_ _irónico_ _lo que pensaba ya que tengo lo que una persona normal_ _podría_ _desear, un buen trabajo,_ _reputación_ _y una mujer que siempre me_ _acompaña_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, me siento_ _vacío…_

 _Aquella tarde,_ _después_ _de terminar nuestro trabajo, el Dr. Tenma y yo salimos a caminar durante un rato por la calle para decirme algo importante_ _…_

DR. TENMA: Puedo decir que tus habilidades han mejorado considerablemente a la primera vez que nos encontramos en este país.

KUROU: Sin embargo, siento que todavía me falta algo importante.

DR. TENMA: Naturalmente, eres joven y tienes muchas posibilidades por delante. Me alegra haberte conocido.

KUROU: ¿Le sucede algo doctor?

DR. TENMA: Kurou, mañana pienso irme de viaje.

KUROU: ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

DR. TENMA: Debo ir a ver a un colega que trabaja en un hospital en Canadá. Tengo muchos asuntos que hablar con él acerca del pasado.

KUROU: Pero, ¿qué hay del hospital?

DR. TENMA: No necesito preocuparme por ello ya que está en buenas manos.

KUROU: Entonces… ¿piensa retirarse?

DR. TENMA: Mis habilidades ya no son como las que eran antes. Poco a poco pierdo resistencia. Es lo normal ya que he estado en esto durante mucho tiempo.

KUROU: Eso no es verdad. Usted todavía…

DR. TENMA: Kurou, no olvides que todo tiene sus limitaciones. Como te dije en otra ocasión, ¿no te parece irónico que un humano intente controlar la vida de otro ser humano?

KUROU: Doctor Tenma…

DR. TENMA: Kurou, debes seguir el camino que creas correcto. No lo olvides.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, fui a despedirlo en el aeropuerto._ _E_ _l lugar estaba concurrido de gente, Anne_ _todavía_ _estaba en sus clases por lo que no pudo venir a_ _acompañarme_ _por lo que yo era la_ _única_ _persona presente en ese lugar._

DR. TENMA: Kurou, saluda a mi nieta de mi parte si vuelves a encontrarla.

KUROU: ¡Espere! Hay algo que usted todavía no me ha dicho ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a visitarla ni una sola vez? Ella ha estado sola durante mucho tiempo.

DR. TENMA: Es el terrible precio que tuve que pagar por mi capricho. Kurou, es cierto que te dije que debes seguir adelante en lo que crees. Sin embargo, nunca olvides a las personas que te apoyaron. Sigue adelante al lado de ellos, aunque sus caminos sean diferentes al tuyo, recuérdalo siempre.

KUROU: Así lo haré.

 _Al final el Dr. Tenma se_ _despidió_ _de_ _mí_ _con una sonrisa._ _N_ _unca_ _imaginaría_ _que ese_ _sería_ _el_ _último_ _recuerdo que_ _tendría_ _de la persona que_ _salvó_ _mi vida y se_ _convirtió_ _como un padre para_ _mí_ _._ _Días_ _después_ _, en el hospital Rosenbach_ _…_

ENFERMERA #1: ¡Doctor! El quirófano está listo pero nos acaban de comunicar que el Dr. Hoffmann todavía no llega.

KUROU: ¿Qué hay del Dr. Krauford?

ENFERMERA #2: Está en Rumania atendiendo un caso.

KUROU: No hay otra opción. Yo seré el cirujano líder de esta operación.

DOCTOR: ¿Qué? Pero, Dr. Sakagami, es la primera vez que usted… es necesario llamar antes al Director Roswell para…

KUROU: La vida de ese paciente peligra si dejamos pasar más tiempo ¡En marcha! Preparen todo para la operación.

ENFERMERA #1: ¡Sí!

 _Tomando seriedad y confianza en_ _mí_ _mismo,_ _llevé_ _a cabo la_ _operación_ _en ausencia de los doctores_ _más_ _experimentados del hospital por lo que hice todo lo que_ _está_ _en mis manos para seguir adelante y llevar yo mismo la_ _operación_ _._ _E_ _n el_ _quirófano_ _, todos quedaron asombrados de mis habilidades con el_ _bisturí_ _en la cual no se_ _podía_ _comparar a la de otros doctores._

DOCTOR #1: ¡Increíble! Tiene una velocidad y habilidad sorprendente.

DOCTOR #2: Solo el Dr. Ichinose posee dichas cualidades pero el Dr. Sakagami también…

 _Finalmente_ _después_ _de algunas horas, la_ _operación_ _resulta ser un_ _éxito_ _y salgo agotado del_ _quirófano…_

KUROU: Les dejo la saturación a ustedes. Gracias por su colaboración.

DOCTOR #1: ¡Excelente trabajo, Dr. Sakagami!

KUROU: Supongo ahora que podré ir a dormir un rato. Dudo que esta noche suceda algo.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, Anne y yo salimos juntos a tomar desayuno en una_ _cafetería_ _cerca de mi apartamento dado que_ _todavía_ _me encontraba agotado por lo que_ _cubrí_ _dos turnos el_ _día_ _de ayer._

ANNE: Me contaron que hiciste un trabajo estupendo el día de ayer.

KUROU: Ah, solo me preocupaba que tu padre me cortara la cabeza por haber actuado por mi cuenta.

ANNE: Ah, de eso no te preocupes. Sucede algunas veces con frecuencia. Además como todo salió bien, no tiene motivo alguno para molestarse. El confía mucho en tu talento.

KUROU: Tal vez…

ANNE: Kurou, no te veo animado ¿Qué sucede?

KUROU: No, no es nada. Quizá es por el cansancio.

ANNE: No, tienes una mirada triste, ¿qué ocurre?

KUROU: Solo pensaba que estaría mejor si estuviera por aquí.

ANNE: ¿Estás preocupado por el Dr. Tenma?

KUROU: Es que… irse así de repente y decir que piensa retirarse, me cuesta difícil creerlo.

ANNE: Pero, ¿esa no es la prueba más evidente que finalmente te ha reconocido?

KUROU: Pero, yo… no lo sé… todo es tan repentino.

 _Mientras tanto, en la_ _televisión_ _de la_ _cafetería_ _, se muestran la noticia de un accidente de_ _avión_ _cuyos restos han sido encontrados ayer_ _…_

REPORTERO: En otras noticias, el día de ayer fueron encontrados los restos del avión con destino a Canadá. Entre las víctimas de este accidente se encuentran algunas figuras importantes de la música y además también uno de los médicos más reconocidos del país, el Dr. Tenma Ichinose. Las causas de este terrible accidente se mencionan por el momento que fueron fallas técnicas durante el vuelo pero todavía no se ha confirmado.

 _Al escuchar su nombre mi_ _corazón_ _empezó_ _a latir de temor ante la terrible noticia_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡No! ¡No es posible!

ANNE: ¡Qué horror!

KUROU: No, esto no puede estar pasando ¡Dr. Tenma!

 _Después_ _de una intensa_ _búsqueda_ _, sus restos fueron encontrados._ _M_ _e encontraba terriblemente destrozado por su_ _pérdida_ _y le_ _pedí_ _al Director Roswell que se mantenga la_ _discreción_ _y que sus restos fueran enterrados en su ciudad natal._ _Así_ _es, en la misma ciudad donde todo_ _empezó_ _sería_ _el lugar donde finalmente_ _reposaría_ _para siempre._

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, en el hospital Rosenbach, el director Roswell se encuentra en una sala reunido con otros_ _médicos_ _de la junta para decidir sobre el destino del hospital_ _…_

DR. KRAUFORD: Es una pérdida lamentable para el hospital.

DR. DECKER: Sin embargo, ya tiene decidido quién será el próximo Jefe de Cirugía.

DR. RITTER: Pero el Dr. Kauffmann todavía no regresa de su viaje.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: No, eso ya está decidido. Solo una persona que es capaz de ocupar ese puesto sin problema alguno.

DR. DECKER: No se refiere a…

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Exactamente.

DR. RITTER: ¡Me niego! Él todavía es muy joven para ocupar ese cargo.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Sin embargo, sus acciones demuestran lo contrario siendo él, el único sucesor y aprendiz de Tenma Ichinose. Además todo ira bien si sabes cómo manejarlo.

 _Aquella noche, en la_ _cafetería_ _de la ciudad,_ _después_ _del trabajo estaba sentado frente a la ventana observando a la gente pasar, a los coches, el ambiente de la ciudad como si nada hubiese ocurrido._ _S_ _in embargo, en mi interior_ _sabía_ _perfectamente lo que significaba esta perdida para_ _mí_ _. Ni siquiera me_ _atrevería_ _a pensar en_ _qué_ _decirle a Kotomi si vuelvo a encontrarla, acerca de su abuelo y como fue que por mi culpa todo_ _terminó_ _de esa forma. En ese momento, Anne llega corriendo desesperada tratando de buscarme y entra en la_ _cafetería_ _._

ANNE: ¡Por fin te encontré! ¡Kurou! ¡Escucha esto! ¡Buenas noticias! Mi padre acaba de nombrarte como el nuevo Jefe de Cirugía del Hospital.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

ANNE: ¿No es eso maravilloso? Finalmente lo has conseguido. Estás avanzando cada vez más en tu carrera.

KUROU: Pero, ¿a qué precio? ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara! Si al menos él estuviera aquí…

ANNE: Kurou, olvida eso ¿Crees que el Dr. Tenma se pondría contento si te ve con esa cara? Él tuvo mucha confianza en ti. Por eso, estoy segura que tú podrás hacerlo.

KUROU: Anne… yo…

 _Ante mi tristeza, Anne me abraza sabiendo el dolor que me produce al no solo haber perdido a mi mentor sino_ _también_ _porque justamente acabo de ocupar su lugar el cual no siento merecer._ _S_ _in embargo, como dije anteriormente, la_ _única_ _manera de superarlo es seguir adelante sin mirar hacia_ _atrás_ _dejando el pasado a un lado._ _H_ _asta ahora es la_ _única_ _forma por la cual puedo salir adelante llevando este peso encima sin saber las cosas que_ _ocurrirán_ _de ahora en adelante._ _N_ _uevos retos que_ _tendría_ _que superar pero_ _también_ _darme cuenta del significado de las_ _enseñanzas_ _de la persona que guio mis pasos hacia este momento._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Ante una nueva oportunidad en la vida, el Dr. Kurou Sakagami sigue adelante_ _desempeñando_ _su nueva labor en el hospital como jefe de_ _cirugía_ _sin saber las consecuencias que esto_ _traería_ _y le_ _llevarían_ _a revelar la oscura verdad de los doctores en la actualidad. Una_ _decisión_ _crucial que_ _cambiaría_ _para siempre la vida de un doctor que lucha por salvar la vida de sus pacientes_ _estaría_ _a punto de comenzar._

 _A_ _través_ _del dolor y el sufrimiento, un nuevo aspecto de la vida de Kurou da inicio poniendo a su fin el pasado que una vez_ _llevó_ _._

 ** _Dunkel Karte 05: El_ _médico_ _mercenario. No se pierdan el origen del Dr. Oscuro._**


	6. Dunkel Karte 05: El doctor mercenario

**DUNKEL KARTE 05: El doctor mercenario**

 _Cuando se esperaba que las cosas_ _marcharan_ _con tranquilidad un hecho inesperado ocurre, el Dr. Tenma, mi mentor y Jefe de_ _Cirugía_ _del hospital en donde trabajo, fallece inevitablemente en un accidente de_ _avión_ _cuando_ _partía_ _a_ _Canadá_ _._ _D_ _ebido a este hecho, el destino me prepara para nuevas e inesperadas sorpresas al ser escogido como el nuevo Jefe de_ _Cirugía_ _en reemplazo de mi mentor._

 _Vestuario del personal_ _médico_ _del hospital Rosenbach, varias semanas_ _después…_

DOCTOR #1: Eso fue magnífico.

DOCTOR #2: Sí, como siempre.

DOCTOR #1: Realizar un corte tan rápido y preciso sin dañar las arterias, es impresionante.

DOCTOR #3: Una operación magnifica, doctor Sakagami. Una vez más ha demostrado su genialidad en una operación tan complicada.

KUROU: Gracias.

DOCTOR #1: Esperamos mucho de usted como Jefe de Cirugía.

 _Luego de estrechar las manos de los doctores que me apoyaron en la_ _cirugía_ _que_ _realicé_ _a un paciente con una enfermedad intestinal, me_ _reuní_ _con el Dr. Decker, uno de los cirujanos_ _más_ _experimentados en el hospital._

DR. DECKER: Puedo observar que tus habilidades han mejorado mucho recientemente.

KUROU: Gracias, no habría podido llegar tan lejos sin el apoyo que me brindaron ustedes en este hospital.

DR. DECKER: Sin embargo, debes tener cuidado.

KUROU: ¿Qué quiere decir?

DR. DECKER: La política es parte del hospital. Debes estar enterado que el Director te está utilizando, ¿no es así? En aquella operación en la cual salvaste la vida de un cantante declaró a la prensa que el fue el responsable de haber llevado tal hazaña. Pero eso a ti no te interesa, ¿verdad?

KUROU: Solo hago mi trabajo.

DR. DECKER: Es verdad, el ser necesitado demuestra que posees una habilidad envidiable para muchos. Sin embargo, no olvides que tienes una responsabilidad mayor ahora. Nos vemos, doctor.

KUROU: Hasta luego.

 _Es cierto, ahora ya no soy solo un simple doctor que realiza operaciones complicadas porque ahora_ _también_ _soy el Jefe de_ _Cirugía_ _de este hospital._ _S_ _in embargo, muchas veces me pregunto si este es realmente el camino que he escogido._ _D_ _urante el tiempo que he estado_ _aquí_ _he podido observar un ambiente de_ _alegría_ _pero_ _también_ _un ambiente de_ _lágrimas_ _y dolor entre las personas que acuden al hospital._ _D_ _esde que_ _asumí_ _este cargo he hecho lo posible por disminuir la cantidad de tristeza y muerte._

NIÑO: ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Qué le ha pasado a papá? ¡Dime!

SEÑORA: ¡Snif! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, cuando esta a punto de terminar mi turno, una_ _señora_ _con vestidura humilde y con_ _pañuelo_ _de color rojo sujeta en el pelo que combina con su vestido y su_ _pequeño_ _hijo de una edad aproximada de seis_ _años_ _que estuvieron tristes en el pasillo de espera, aparecen ante_ _mí_ _con una mirada de disgusto_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

SEÑORA: ¿Es usted el Jefe de Cirugía?

KUROU: Sí, efectivamente.

SEÑORA: Devuélvame a mi marido.

KUROU: ¿Perdón?

SEÑORA: ¡Dije devuélvamelo!

 _De pronto, la_ _señor_ _a me sujeta violentamente hacia la pared con una actitud furiosa en contra_ _mía…_

KUROU: ¡Espere un momento! ¿Qué sucede?

SEÑORA: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no operó usted a mi marido?

KUROU: ¡Oh! Usted es…

SEÑORA: ¡Mi marido llegó primero! ¡Llegó mucho antes que ese paciente que usted atendió! ¡Pero le atendieron a él antes! ¡Usted es el mejor doctor que existe en este hospital! ¡Usted podría haberlo salvado! Pero aún así, ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?

 _Seguramente muchos se_ _preguntarán_ _cómo_ _fue que_ _sucedió_ _esta_ _situación_ _. En ese momento pude recordarlo, el_ _día_ _de ayer se supone que_ _debía_ _operar a un hombre de nacionalidad Turca quien fue_ _víctima_ _de un accidente de_ _construcción_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, el Director Roswell me_ _prohibió_ _que hiciera esa_ _operación_ _ya que en su lugar_ _tenía_ _que atender a un ministro que fue llevado de emergencia por una enfermedad intestinal._

 _V_ _olviendo al presente, la_ _señora_ _seguía_ _sufriendo de dolor_ _culpándome_ _de la muerte de su marido_ _…_

SEÑORA: ¡Si usted hubiera hecho la operación, el habría sobrevivido!

NIÑO: ¡Mamá!

SEÑORA: ¡En lugar de usted pusieron a otro médico! ¡Devuélvame a mi marido!

 _Sus palabras fueron como heridas punzantes hacia_ _mí_ _, es cierto que_ _podría_ _haberlo salvado en ese momento pero no lo hice y como consecuencia aquel hombre_ _falleció_ _._

 _Aquella noche, estaba cenando con Anne en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad pero mi mente no_ _podía_ _dejar de pensar en aquel infortunio_ _…_

ANNE: ¿Kurou? ¡Kurou!

KUROU: Disculpa, ¿me hablabas?

ANNE: No me has prestado la más mínima atención desde que nos reunimos ¿Qué sucede contigo?

KUROU: He comprobado los expedientes médicos y descubrí que la operación realizada al hombre Turco fue hecha por el sobrino del Doctor Decker. Si lo hubiera sabido…

ANNE: ¿Todavía sigues presionado por tu trabajo?

KUROU: Le llevó demasiado tiempo empezar el tratamiento, usó métodos convencionales y no analizó correctamente la situación. Si yo hubiera llevado a cabo esa operación… habría tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

ANNE: No hables de ese tema mientras cenamos.

KUROU: Pero, ¿por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Realmente esto tiene que ver conmigo? Solo hice las órdenes de tu padre y operé al ministro. Entonces, la responsabilidad no es mía, ¿cierto?

ANNE: Por supuesto, no puedes estar en todo lugar al mismo tiempo. Deja de culparte de ello.

KUROU: Lo sé, pero…

ANNE: Por desgracia, no todas las vidas valen lo mismo.

KUROU: Anne…

 _Las palabras de Anne me hicieron dudar de mi mismo._ _Me_ _preguntaba cual era realmente el camino que_ _debía_ _tomar._ _M_ _i meta era convertirme en el mejor doctor pero no por vanidad o dinero sino simplemente porque era doloroso ver morir a gente que luchaba por vivir. Sin embargo,_ _¿_ _en_ _qué_ _se basa uno para decidir el valor de una vida? En ese momento, las palabras del Dr._ _T_ _enma me vinieron a la mente:_ _"¿_ _No es_ _irónico_ _que un ser humano intente controlar la vida de otro ser humano?_ _"_ _. La muerte es un hecho natural para todos, pero aun_ _así_ _soy un doctor. Después_ _de la cena,_ _acompañé_ _a Anne a su casa siendo recibidos por su padre con quien nos quedamos a charlar esa noche. No obstante, muy pronto_ _llegaría_ _un momento en el cual_ _tendría_ _que poner a prueba mi carrera y mi_ _pasión_ _por la medicina. Algunos_ _días_ _más_ _tarde,_ _ocurrió_ _un terrible accidente en el cual un empresario y su familia fueron victimas._ _L_ _a_ _única_ _sobreviviente fue la hija menor de la familia en la cual su estado era_ _crítico_ _y estaba en un profundo coma._

KUROU: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

DOCTOR #1: Doctor Sakagami, la paciente ha sufrido un grave accidente y se encuentra en estado de coma.

KUROU: ¿Tomaron las radiografías?

DOCTOR #2: Sí, nos informaron que ya están listas.

KUROU: De acuerdo, vamos enseguida.

 _Junto con otros doctores fuimos al laboratorio para ver las_ _radiografías_ _y al parecer el paciente_ _sufría_ _de una_ _lesión_ _cerebral la cual si no se trataba inmediatamente_ _podría_ _llegar a producirse un derrame cerebral._

DOCTOR #1: ¡Cielos! Esta es una situación bastante complicada.

DOCTOR #2: Es imposible. Está fuera de nuestros límites.

KUROU: No hay que rendirse. Yo realizaré la operación.

DOCTOR #1: ¡Pero doctor es demasiado arriesgado para la vida del paciente! Además eso pondría en peligro la reputación del hospital. Necesitaríamos una autorización del…

KUROU: ¡Olvídalo! El tiempo es crítico.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Doctor Sakagami.

 _En ese momento, aparece inesperadamente el director Roswell a cargo del hospital_ _…_

KUROU: Director.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: No efectuarás la cirugía de ese paciente.

KUROU: ¿Qué?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Lamentablemente ese tipo de cirugía no es permitida en este país debido al alto riesgo que este compromete.

KUROU: ¡Maldita sea! La vida de un paciente corre grave peligro, ¿y usted solo se preocupa de una ley?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Usted no lo comprende, doctor. Si la operación falla, ¿Quién tomará la responsabilidad? Además no valdría la pena ya que la paciente no posee un seguro que cubra una operación tan costosa.

KUROU: ¡Entonces yo asumiré la responsabilidad!

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Doctor Sakagami! ¿Acaso quiere perder todo lo que ha conseguido hasta ahora? No solo perderá su licencia médica sino que también podría ser acusado por la Asociación Medica y pasar el resto de su vida tras las rejas.

KUROU: Yo… ¡Maldición!

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Dr. Sakagami, no olvide que usted es el jefe de Cirugía de este hospital y está bajo mis órdenes. No olvide que gracias a usted la reputación de este hospital ha aumentado considerablemente.

KUROU: ¿Aún a costa de vidas que se pueden salvar?

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: No todas las vidas valen lo mismo. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, acéptelo.

 _Resignado a obedecer al director y las reglas del hospital no tuve_ _más_ _opción_ _que desistir._ _S_ _in embargo, me_ _sentía_ _mal al culparme por mi incapacidad de poder hacer algo por esa_ _niña_ _._ _E_ _sa noche_ _salí_ _temprano del hospital y me_ _encontré_ _casualmente con Anne._

ANNE: Kurou, qué bueno que te encuentro. Una amiga de mi promoción dará una fiesta a las 9 de la noche y nos acaba de invitar ¿Quieres venir?

KUROU: Lo siento, Anne. No estoy de humor.

ANNE: ¡Espera Kurou! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Te veo con una mala cara.

KUROU: Necesito estar a solas por favor, discúlpame.

ANNE: ¡Kurou!

 _Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Anne me_ _retiré_ _del lugar y me fui caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad y me detuve a beber en un bar pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Esta no era la primera vez que_ _sucedió_ _esta clase de infortunios._ _E_ _l otro_ _día_ _tuve que operar a un importante ministro en lugar de un paciente que estaba en malas condiciones por una balacera y no pude salvarlo._ _I_ _ncluso_ _también_ _recientemente con el obrero turco que no pude salvar dado que me cambiaron nuevamente de paciente de forma improvista. E_ _staba harto de toda injusticia, ver como gente sufre y muere_ _trágicamente_ _solo porque no_ _tenían_ _los recursos suficientes para una costosa_ _operación_ _._ _I_ _ncluso_ _también_ _como el director llevaba todo el_ _crédito_ _de mis acciones, estaba harto de todo._ _E_ _n ese momento me puse a beber demasiado para desahogar mis penas pero el barman me detuvo y me_ _pidió_ _que fuera a descansar. Al caminar de regreso a casa, me encontraba ebrio mientras observaba las calles, a la gente paseando de forma despreocupada, ni siquiera la luna_ _apareció_ _esa noche, dejando las calles oscuras apenas iluminada por los postes de luz._

KUROU: ¡Hic! Kurou Sakagami, eres un brillante médico pero ni siquiera eres capaz de salvar la vida de una niña ¡Hic! Regularidades, leyes, todo apesta. La gente solo le importa la reputación y el dinero ¡Hic! Dr. Tenma… ¿qué debería hacer? Supongo que tú también has tenido que pasar por esta clase de cosas…

 _Al seguirme lamentando_ _tropecé_ _y_ _caí_ _al piso debido a que_ _todavía_ _me encontraba ebrio._ _E_ _n ese momento,_ _cayó_ _de mi bolsillo una foto en la cual estaba Fuuko, mi amiga de la infancia que fue victima de un accidente_ _automovilístico…_

KUROU: Fuuko… la promesa… ¡Oh!

 _En ese momento,_ _empecé_ _a recordar mi_ _último_ _encuentro con ella, un recuerdo que_ _había_ _desaparecido de mi mente pero de alguna manera_ _volví_ _a recordar_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

FUUKO: Kurou, Fuuko ya no es ninguna niña.

KUROU: Sí, lo eres.

FUUKO: No es cierto.

KUROU: Vas corriendo de aquí para allá y causando problemas a los demás. Sin embargo, lo que es peor es que intentas llevar todo el peso tú misma. Todo eso con tu pequeño cuerpo. Tú no estás sola. Definitivamente no aceptare ese deseo. No puedo.

FUUKO: Kurou…

KUROU: ¡Es imposible que pueda olvidarte jamás!

FUUKO: No obstante, ya lo he decidido. Mi verdadero deseo es que tú encuentres a la persona ideal para ti, aquella persona que será capaz de sanar tus heridas y hacerte feliz toda tu vida.

KUROU: ¿Qué estás diciendo Fuuko? No hay manera que yo pueda encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de…

FUUKO: Kurou, sé feliz.

KUROU: ¿Fuuko? ¡Fuuko! ¡Espera! ¡Fuukoooooo!

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, ese recuerdo me hizo reaccionar y finalmente pude verlo todo claro_ _…_

KUROU: ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí. No puedo creerlo, pero de alguna manera esta foto me dio la respuesta que estaba buscando.

 _En ese momento_ _grité_ _con todas mis fuerzas al darme cuenta de mi error._ _M_ _i verdadero_ _propósito_ _era venir a Alemania y convertirme en un doctor y cumplir la promesa que hice a las personas_ _más_ _preciadas para_ _mí_ _. Desde ese_ _día_ _el hombre conocido como Kurou Sakagami deja de existir. Al_ _día_ _siguiente, fuera del_ _quirófano_ _del hospital Rosenbach, varios doctores se encuentran discutiendo acerca de la_ _decisión_ _inesperada por el Jefe de_ _Cirugía…_

DOCTOR #1: Es una estupidez. No tiene idea que el director forma parte de la Asociación Medica Mundial.

DOCTOR #2: Esto es terrible. Nunca será capaz de seguir como cirujano si se pone en contra de él.

 _Dentro del_ _quirófano_ _estaba_ _únicamente_ _yo preparando todo para lo que_ _sería_ _una de las operaciones_ _más_ _complicadas que he realizado en toda mi vida aunque eso significara el fin de mi carrera en este hospital, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo._

KUROU: Christie, aún si me encuentro totalmente solo, daré mi mejor esfuerzo. No dejaré que mueras.

 _Completamente decidido y sin dar marcha_ _atrás_ _cogí_ _el_ _bisturí_ _frente a mis ojos y me di cuenta que esto ya formaba parte de mi vida._ _D_ _e esa manera_ _empecé_ _la_ _difícil_ _operación_ _pero antes llegaron algunas enfermeras quienes a pesar de ser testigos de lo que estaba haciendo decidieron apoyarme y de esa forma_ _empecé_ _a realizar solo la complicada_ _cirugía_ _. Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, la_ _operación_ _había_ _concluido y_ _salí_ _del_ _quirófano_ _pero por desgracia me_ _encontré_ _con la persona que menos deseaba cruzar_ _…_

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¡Doctor Sakagami! ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

KUROU: La operación fue un éxito. El paciente milagrosamente pudo escapar de la muerte. Con un buen descanso y seguir el tratamiento se recobrará rápidamente.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: Ese no es el problema ¡Mis órdenes eran explicitas! ¿Por qué las desobedeciste? No tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras con los pacientes sin mi aprobación. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo.

KUROU: Usted sabe perfectamente la respuesta.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: No solo te atreves a contradecirme sino también a poner en peligro la reputación de este hospital. No pienso permitir que un hombre como tú continúe como doctor de este hospital.

KUROU: Me parece bien. De todas maneras ya pensaba en renunciar.

DIRECTOR ROSWELL: ¿Crees que saldrás fácilmente de esta? Has cometido un grave error y me aseguraré que nunca más vuelvas a usar un bisturí por el resto de tu vida ¿Oíste?

 _Sin embargo, nuestra_ _discusión_ _es interrumpida inesperadamente_ _…_

ANNE: ¡Padre, no! ¡Detente!

DIRECTOR ROSEWELL: ¡Anne! ¡No te metas en esto!

ANNE: ¡Por favor, padre! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Kurou ha salvado una vida! Al igual que lo hizo con mi hermana. Deja que se marche, por favor.

DIRECTOR ROSEWELL: ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Esta conversación todavía no ha terminado!

KUROU: Se equivoca, esto ya se acabó.

DIRECTOR ROSEWELL: ¡Si te marchas ahora, nunca volverás a trabajar en un hospital en este país! ¿¡Escuchaste!?

 _Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, me_ _retiré_ _dándole_ _la espalda sin arrepentirme de mi_ _decisión_ _._ _E_ _ra_ _inútil_ _que pudiera tratar a alguien que ya no existe. Al_ _día_ _siguiente, me encontraba en mi apartamento terminando de empacar mis maletas mientras observaba la foto de Fuuko._

KUROU: Gracias Fuuko, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer.

 _En ese momento, la puerta suena aunque ya_ _sabía_ _de quien se trataba_ _…_

KUROU: Adelante.

 _La puerta se_ _abrió_ _y entro Anne con una mirada de angustia a mi_ _habitación…_

ANNE: Kurou, lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

KUROU: ¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente?

ANNE: Christie se encuentra mucho mejor. Ha empezado a recobrar la conciencia. Están todos asombrados por su recuperación. Es un milagro.

KUROU: No, fue su voluntad de vivir la que la salvó.

ANNE: Aun así estoy muy asombrada. Kurou, ¿en verdad te marchas?

KUROU: Así es.

ANNE: Kurou, espera. Mi padre es muy obstinado a veces. Hablaré con él. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, incluso volverás a ser el Jefe de Cirugía de nuevo.

KUROU: Te equivocas, Anne. Tu padre tiene razón.

ANNE: ¡No es verdad! ¡Es toda una injusticia!

KUROU: ¿Acaso no lo ves? Este no es mi lugar, he aprendido mucho alrededor de estos años y tuve la bendición de conocer a personas maravillosas como tú y el doctor Tenma pero mi camino es diferente.

ANNE: ¿Acaso ya no prefieres estar conmigo? Pronto me graduaré y podré trabajar a tu lado. No quiero que te vayas.

KUROU: Lo siento. Pero tengo una promesa que cumplir, esa es la razón por la que sigo este camino.

ANNE: ¡Espera! Existe una mujer en tu vida, ¿verdad? Vi la foto que tenías guardada en tu agenda.

KUROU: Eso fue hace tiempo, en aquellos días de primavera. Sin embargo, la he traicionado dejando todo atrás para seguir mi propio camino. Tal vez nunca me perdone pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse debido a que ese hombre ya no existe tan solo una sombra de lo que fue.

ANNE: Kurou…

KUROU: Adiós, Anne.

 _Ese_ _día_ _fue cuando vi a Anne por_ _última_ _vez._ _C_ _on_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos_ _veía_ _como me retiraba poco a poco, llevando mi capa negra y el sombrero que Ryou, mi antigua novia, me_ _regaló_ _hace tiempo._ _C_ _on ello, la vida de Kurou Sakagami llega a su fin para dar inicio a la historia de un hombre que ha dejado absolutamente todo_ _atrás_ _para seguir adelante en lo_ _único_ _que le queda, su_ _pasión_ _por la medicina. Tiempo_ _después_ _, en un hospital del continente europeo, un misterioso hombre de bigotes formalmente vestido y llevando un_ _maletín_ _, espera pacientemente la llegada de otro hombre que lleva puesto un traje, capa y sombrero de color negro quien aparece a su encuentro..._

MISTERIOSO HOMBRE: El dinero que prometí esta preparado. Cincuenta millones de euros, Dr. Oscuro.

DR. OSCURO: Lleven el paciente al quirófano. La operación comenzará inmediatamente.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Una nueva serie de Clannad ha comenzado._ _E_ _n su primera aventura, el Dr. Oscuro_ _deberá_ _enfrentar un reto importante al encontrarse con una persona que le_ _ayudará_ _a forjar sus primeros pasos hacia un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades._

 _L_ _os sentimientos de las personas toman muchas formas y algunas de ellas pueden llegar a extremos_ _increíbles_ _._ _N_ _o se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _capitulo. Dunkel Karte 06: Un encuentro de dos mundos_ _–_ _Primera parte._ _N_ _o se pierdan la_ _aparición_ _de un nuevo personaje._


	7. Dunkel Karte 06: Encuentro de 2 mundos I

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 06: Encuentro de dos mundos diferentes – Primera parte**

 _En un_ _país_ _del Oriente medio, un grupo de terroristas ha secuestrado a un grupo de dignatarios de diversas partes de Europa que estaban realizando un acuerdo de paz._ _S_ _in embargo, el grupo extremista_ _está_ _en contra de ello y_ _están_ _a punto de matar a los rehenes si no se cumplen sus condiciones._

 _Lo que nadie contaba es que alguien ya se ha infiltrado en el edificio sin ser detectado._

SILVER MAGNUS: Ya estoy dentro ¿Cómo está la situación?

 _El misterioso infiltrado se comunica con su personal que se encuentra en un sitio lejano_ _…_

ASISTENTE: Están intentando negociar con los secuestradores pero dudo que lleguen en algún acuerdo.

SILVER MAGNUS: Conozco a esa clase de sujetos. No se detendrán hasta haber derramado sangre ante sus pies.

ASISTENTE: Esto es muy peligroso, deberíamos dejar en manos de las Naciones Unidas.

SILVER MAGNUS: Será demasiado tarde cuando ellos actúen. ¿Analizaste la situación?

ASISTENTE: De acuerdo con la información del satélite infrarrojo hay 7 hombres en la azotea, al menos 5 hombres en cada piso cercano hacia los rehenes. 10 hombres resguardan el piso de abajo.

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Ubicaste a los rehenes?

ASISTENTE: En el piso más alto del edificio. Están resguardados por 6 hombres bien armados.

SILVER MAGNUS: Perfecto. Avisa al ejército que rodeen los pisos inferiores. Yo me encargaré de cortar su ruta de escape y de los rehenes.

ASISTENTE: ¿Su ruta de escape? Pero el edificio está completamente rodeado. No hay forma que… ¡Un momento! Esa formación, a no ser…

SILVER MAGNUS: Escaparan por aire, lo más seguro es que un helicóptero vendrá por ellos.

ASISTENTE: ¡Espere! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado…!

SILVER MAGNUS: Lo sé, pero es mi trabajo. Cambio y fuera.

 _El misterioso_ _héroe_ _se infiltra a_ _través_ _de los ductos de_ _ventilación_ _y llega_ _rápidamente_ _hacia los pisos superiores y sale para interceptar a los_ _malhechores_ _usando su sable laser._

SILVER MAGNUS: Listo. Ahora a cortar la ruta de escape. Esto los asustará un poco. KAME… HAME… ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 _Silver Magnus lanza una de sus_ _más_ _poderosas_ _técnicas_ _, el Kame Hame Ha el cual lanza un poderoso rayo de_ _energía_ _que destruye y derrumba las escaleras del edificio cortando la ruta de escape hacia la azotea._

LIDER TERRORISTA: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

TERRORISTA #1: ¡Alguien se ha infiltrado en el edificio y parece que fue una especie de bomba!

LIDER TERRORISTA: ¡Las Naciones Unidas jamás se arriesgarían a cometer tal locura!

SILVER MAGNUS: Ellos no, ¡pero yo sí!

LIDER TERRORISTA: ¡Intruso! ¡Mátenlo!

SILVER MAGNUS: Su ruta de escape fue cortada, lo único que les espera es la muerte.

 _Los maleantes disparan con sus armas a Silver Magnus pero este los esquiva y_ _contrataca_ _con su sable de luz matando a cada uno de los salvajes terroristas._

LIDER TERRORISTA: ¡Nooooo! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Eres un monstruo!

SILVER MAGNUS: Alguien que se encarga de limpiar basuras como tú.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, Silver Magnus comunica con su radio comunicador a sus asistentes_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: Los rehenes están asegurados. Avisa al ejército que manden un helicóptero para llevárselos a salvo.

ASISTENTE: Presidente, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

SILVER MAGNUS: Heridas insignificantes pero estoy bien. La situación está bajo control.

ASISTENTE: Sin embargo, debió actuar con más delicadeza. Un movimiento en falso y la vida de los rehenes podría haber…

SILVER MAGNUS: Quien no arriesga, no gana. Era una operación de vida y muerte. Por supuesto, no permitiré que más vidas inocentes se pierdan. Cambio y fuera.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, el incidente es reportado en las noticias_ _…_

REPORTERO: En una acción inminente, las fuerzas armadas consiguieron detener a los terroristas y el rescate de los rehenes fue un éxito aunque hubo pérdidas materiales considerables, ninguno de los rehenes resultaron heridos y salieron ilesos todo gracias a la intervención del conocido héroe y exmiembro del grupo conocido como los Maverick Hunters, Silver Magnus. Todos se preguntaran, ¿Quién es realmente este grandioso héroe? ¿Saldrá de las sombras nuevamente a salvar vidas de inocentes nuevamente?

 _Mientras tanto, en el edificio de_ _Signas_ _Corporation, el presidente de la_ _compañía_ _se_ _reúne_ _con su asistente_ _…_

YATSU: ¡Uf! Finalmente todo terminó.

ASISTENTE: Presidente Amamiya, pienso que ya no debería dedicarse a ese tipo de cosas. Debería dejar en manos de la policía.

YATSU: Te equivocas. Todavía hay cientos de maleantes ahí fuera atormentando las vidas de personas inocentes. Mientras no haya paz, no hay forma que pueda retirarme de esto. Además aprendí una dura lección aquella vez. El tener un gran poder implica una gran responsabilidad; sin embargo, eso también atrae a enemigos cada vez más fuertes.

ASISTENTE: Sin embargo, usted es el presidente de una de las compañías más grandes del país. De no ser por usted, esta compañía, no, todos no llegaríamos tan lejos como ahora. Considere su salud.

YATSU: Tal vez. Quizás deba dejar esto. Ahora que lo pienso ya no hay amenazas tan grandes que afecten al mundo, tan solo unos malandrines que pretenden arruinar las cosas. Ah, por cierto, no mencione de esto a mi esposa. No quiero imaginar si se entera de la misión que tuve ayer.

ASISTENTE: Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso. Acaba de salir en las noticias.

YATSU: Ahhh… eso pasa cuando uno llama la atención.

ASISTENTE: Con su permiso, me retiro. Presidente, no olvide que mañana tiene una reunión a las 8 en punto.

YATSU: De acuerdo. Puedes retirarte.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, Yatsu llega a su residencia, siendo recibido por su mayordomo quien le informa la_ _situación_ _sin novedad alguna._ _Después_ _de ello, decide relajarse en su escritorio mientras se pone a ver unas fotos del pasado cuando es interrumpido por la llegada de un ser muy querido para_ _él…_

IRIS: ¡Yatsu! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Lo volviste a hacer?

YATSU: No tengo idea de qué estas hablando.

IRIS: Lo sé. Lo vi en las noticias, no puedes ocultarme.

YATSU: ¡Cielos! Mi asistente tenía razón. Debí ser más discreto.

IRIS: Yatsu, prometiste que no volverías a poner tu vida en peligro nuevamente.

YATSU: No hay nada que pueda evitarse, además todo salió bien.

IRIS: ¿Y esas heridas?

YATSU: Ah… pues… ¿Me tropecé tal vez?

IRIS: ¡Uuuuuuu!

YATSU: Ahhhh... lo sé. Perdona por haber mentido.

IRIS: Pero Yatsu, has estado luchando por tanto tiempo y ahora que puedes disfrutar de una vida normal sigues arriesgando tu vida. Mientras que tu cuerpo…

YATSU: Lo sé. Ya no tengo la misma fuerza de antes pero lamentablemente no puedo renunciar.

IRIS: ¿Por qué?

YATSU: Tengo miedo.

IRIS: ¿Miedo?

YATSU: Este poder representa para mí una maldición por una parte ya que hay mucho sufrimiento y si uno no lo emplea correctamente.

IRIS: ¿Estas sufriendo todavía por lo que ocurrió con la Repliforce? ¡No es tu culpa!

YATSU: ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Quería terminar esa guerra de una vez por todas pero lo que cause fue aún más daño! Inclusive a ti…

IRIS: Tranquilo, ya todo pasó. No debes preocuparte tanto. Solo quiero estar contigo a tu lado.

YATSU: Yo también pero mientras tenga este talismán, no quiero que nadie más sufra por ser escogido por él.

IRIS: Pero sabes, yo no diría eso. Has olvidado las cosas buenas que hiciste por todos nosotros y gracias a ello el mundo vive en paz. Gracias a ello pude conocerte y para mi fue lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida. Por eso, no debes lamentarte.

YATSU: Iris… gracias. No sé, pero de alguna manera me siento mucho mejor.

IRIS: Me alegra mucho. Ven, vamos a que te cure esas heridas.

YATSU: Iris…

IRIS: ¿Sí?

YATSU: Lo he decidido. Tal vez este poder no sea tan malo después de todo pero como tú dices, no quiero que esto interfiera con nuestras vidas. Además ya hay otros que luchan por la paz en mi lugar. Creo que ya es tiempo en que deba dedicarme a mi vida y a nuestro futuro.

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _, Yatsu decide ya no usar_ _más_ _sus poderes debido a su salud y al_ _estrés_ _que acumulaba llevando dos vidas diferentes, la de un empresario y la de un_ _héroe_ _que lucha por la paz y la justicia._ _Únicamente_ _las personas_ _más_ _cercanas a_ _él_ _conocían_ _su secreto pero eso le preocupaba que tuvieran que poner sus vidas en peligro a causa de ello. Sin embargo, Yatsu se da cuenta que_ _también_ _puede ayudar a cambiar las cosas de otra manera distinta sin recurrir a sus poderes._

 _La_ _Empresa Amamiya_ _fue la empresa que le_ _dejó_ _su padre tras retirarse y vivir en su retiro._ _A_ _l principio Yatsu se_ _negó_ _a aceptarlo ya que el_ _todavía_ _guarda resentimientos en contra de_ _él_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, al ver su realidad y necesitaba pensar en un buen futuro para la persona que ama, decide aceptar._ _Además_ _para su suerte, los laboratorios Cain, en el cual trabajaba junto a su mentor y la persona que_ _más_ _admiraba, le_ _dejó_ _a cargo antes de morir por lo que decide anexarla a la Corporacion_ _Signas_ _y hacer un cambio radical en el mundo de la_ _tecnología_ _y la medicina._

 _Durante este tiempo, Yatsu estuvo_ _dedicándose_ _a su_ _compañía_ _y en nuevos proyectos en beneficio de las personas lo cual le deja menos tiempo libre para_ _sí_ _mismo._

 _Una tarde, en la sede central de la_ _Corporación_ _Signas_ _, se termina una junta entre todos los socios mayoristas y el presidente de la_ _compañía…_

YATSU: Caballeros, agradezco profundamente su apoyo y aprobación para este proyecto.

EJECUTIVO: Por supuesto, tenemos muchas expectativas en usted y espero que todo resulte bien.

YATSU: Yo también. Esta reunión ha concluido. Espero que podamos reunirnos en otra ocasión.

 _Después_ _de retirarse todos de la sala, Yatsu regresa a su despacho, cansado_ _después_ _de un_ _día_ _de negocios._

YATSU: ¡Uf! Vaya, hoy sí que tuve una agenda apretada. Mmm… ¡Oh! Vaya la hora que es, debo darme prisa, espero no llegar tarde.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, llega su asistente para informarle la agenda restante para hoy_ _…_

ASISTENTE: Presidente Amamiya, quiero recordarle que esta noche tiene un compromiso con… ¿Eeeeeeeeh?

 _Para su sorpresa, Yatsu_ _había_ _desaparecido por completo de la oficina y solo estaba la ventana abierta, en el escritorio_ _había_ _una nota que_ _decía_ _:_ _"Estaré_ _ausente un par de_ _días_ _, te dejo a cargo del resto hasta que vuelva_ _"_ _._

ASISTENTE: Lo hizo de nuevo. Vaya, el sí sabe como desaparecer. Bueno, supongo que merece un buen descanso.

 _Mientras tanto, en un gigantesco Centro Comercial, cercano a la_ _estación_ _de trenes de la ciudad, Iris, la esposa de Yatsu, quien lleva puesto un bello vestido de color violeta, adornado la parte superior del cuello de color blanco, una falda y zapatos del mismo color y una horquilla con figura de los_ _pétalos_ _de una flor de cerezo, espera emocionada cerca de la baranda central del edificio_ _…_

IRIS: Yatsu…

 _Iris recuerda la_ _conversación_ _que tuvo con Yatsu esta_ _mañana_ _en la residencia_ _…_

 **[FLASHBACK]**

YATSU: Bueno Iris, tengo que irme. Tengo una junta temprano en la oficina.

IRIS: Lo sé. Cuídate mucho.

YATSU: ¡Pssst! Iris.

 _Yatsu le susurra unas palabras al_ _oído_ _de ella_ _…_

YATSU: Encontrémonos hoy a las 5:00 pm en el Centro Comercial en la baranda central cerca a los adornos.

IRIS: E-esto es… ¿Una cita?

YATSU: Sí, los dos solos. Ya hice las reservaciones.

IRIS: Pero… ¿Y tú trabajo?

YATSU: No te preocupes, todo está arreglado. Solo espérame.

IRIS: ¡Jejeje! Esto me recuerda a nuestra primera cita.

YATSU: ¡Jajaja! Sí, me trae muchos recuerdos.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Iris mira el reloj de su_ _muñeca_ _indicando las 5:45 pm, cuarenta y cinco minutos_ _después_ _de lo acordado_ _…_

IRIS: Yatsu se está retrasando. Espero no le suceda nada malo.

 _Mientras tanto, en una de las avenidas principales,_ _había_ _una_ _congestión_ _vehicular por reparaciones en la otra_ _vía_ _y Yatsu estaba decepcionado por el infortunio mientras espera en su coche convertible de color rojo._

YATSU: ¡Demonios! Encima que salgo tarde de la oficina a las 5:30 pm me tuve que meter en esta avenida. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

 _En ese instante, en la cochera_ _subterránea_ _del Centro Comercial, un hombre uniformado que supuestamente pertenece a una_ _compañía_ _de transporte, lleva consigo un paquete y luego sube por las escaleras hacia la parte superior en el Area Central, cerca de donde Iris espera por su cita._ _D_ _e pronto, el hombre deja el paquete_ _detrás_ _de una de las columnas y sale huyendo entre la multitud hacia el estacionamiento donde tiene estacionado su_ _camión_ _y sale a toda_ _máquina_ _del lugar asustando a algunos_ _transeúntes_ _. Minutos_ _después_ _, un guardia observa que hay un paquete tirado_ _allí_ _detrás_ _de una de las columnas y se sorprende al ver su contenido_ _…_

GUARDIA: ¡Imposible! ¡Una bomba!

 _Para entonces, la bomba inesperadamente hace_ _explosión_ _y todo el Centro Comercial se viene a escombros causando_ _daños_ _considerables y muchas personas quedaron atrapadas en el incidente._

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, Yatsu llega en su_ _automóvil_ _para ver el edificio en escombros y queda totalmente en shock_ _…_

YATSU: ¡No! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

 _Yatsu, de pronto escucha en la radio de su_ _automóvil_ _acerca del incidente que acaba de ocurrir_ _…_

REPORTERO: En noticias de último minuto, el Centro Comercial de la Ciudad de Tomoeda ha sido victima de una explosión provocada de una bomba. El número de victimas es relativamente alto. Por el momento, el equipo de rescate y los bomberos hacen todo lo posible para rescatar a los sobrevivientes. Se calcula que alrededor de más de 300 personas resultaron heridas además se reporta que se encontraron alrededor de 20 personas fallecidas, entre ellas, miembros del cuerpo de seguridad que resguardaban el Centro Comercial.

YATSU: ¡Imposible! Este lugar es donde se supone que… ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Iris!

 _En su_ _desesperación_ _, Yatsu corre_ _rápidamente_ _hacia un_ _callejón_ _para ocultarse y utilizar el poder de su_ _talismán…_

YATSU: ¡Talismán del trueno! ¡Actívate!

 _Con el poder de su_ _talismán_ _, el cual obtuvo cuando era_ _niño_ _en otro mundo, se transforma en Silver Magnus, con su nuevo traje de color plateado, una cinta en su cabeza, el uniforme de combate que_ _recibió_ _de su antiguo maestro Culex._

 _Los bomberos hacen todo lo posible por rescatar a los heridos mientras Silver Magnus llega_ _también_ _para ayudar y busca entre los escombros alguna_ _señal_ _de su amada_ _…_

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Iris! ¿En donde estas? ¡Iriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!

RESCATISTA #1: ¡Silver Magnus! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Rápido! ¡Necesitamos de su ayuda!

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Alguien de ustedes ha visto a una mujer joven de 1.68 metros de alto, delgada, cabello castaño y largo de esta altura, ojos verdes que estaba por el Área Central?

RESCATISTA #2: Imposible saberlo, hemos encontrado a muchos heridos que fueron llevados rápidamente a emergencias.

RESCATISTA #3: Ahora que lo pienso, de todas las personas que hemos encontrado no hay ninguna que coincida con la descripción que acaba de mencionar.

SEÑORA: ¡Tomo! ¡Tomo! ¡Qué alguien la ayude!

 _En otra_ _sección_ _, una_ _niña_ _quedó_ _atrapada en medio de uno de los escombros lo cual_ _hacía_ _imposible al equipo de rescate acercarse_ _…_

RESCATISTA #1: ¡Hay una niña atrapada en medio de los escombros! ¡Es una emergencia!

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Qué?

 _El equipo de rescate escalo por arriba de los escombros para acercarse, pero_ _…_

RESCATISTA #4: ¡Imposible! ¡Se derrumba cada vez que nos acercamos!

RESCATISTA #2: ¿Por qué no llega la maldita grúa?

 _En ese momento, los escombros empiezan a desmoronarse y todos_ _están_ _asustados al ver que la_ _niña_ _corre grave peligro pero en ese momento_ _…_

RESCATISTA #4: ¡Miren allí!

 _Silver Magnus llega velozmente y entra en medio de los gigantescos escombros para intentar rescatar a la_ _niña_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, al entrar los escombros comienzan a derrumbarse_ _más_ _y este usa sus poderes al_ _máximo_ _para intentar detenerlo y poder llegar hasta la_ _niña_ _._

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Maldición! A este paso… ¡No! ¡No lo permitiré! No dejaré que nadie más… Poderes no me fallen esta vez, esto no puede acabar así… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Silver Magnus empieza a incrementar_ _aún_ _más_ _sus poderes_ _exponiéndose_ _en grave riesgo y utiliza su_ _transformación_ _de Super Gold, el poder secreto de los Caballeros Ninjitsu._ _S_ _in embargo, los escombros se desmoronan hacia el suelo enterrando a ambos en_ _él_ _, dejando terriblemente preocupados a los rescatistas y todos los presentes._

RESCATISTA #1: ¡No es posible! ¡Silver Magnus ha…!

SEÑORA: ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Tomoooooooooooo! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 _Todos empiezan a lamentarse por el infortunio cuando inesperadamente, uno de los escombros explota inesperadamente creando un agujero y saliendo de_ _él_ _, aparece Silver Magnus muy malherido derramando sangre mientras carga en sus brazos a la_ _pequeña_ _niña_ _inconsciente._

RESCATISTA #2: ¡Miren hacia allá!

RESCATISTA #1: ¡No puedo creerlo!

RESCATISTA #3: ¡Es un milagro!

 _Silver Magnus camina hacia los rescatistas llevando en sus brazos a la_ _niña_ _salvándola_ _del peligro y su madre corre hacia ellos desesperada_ _…_

SEÑORA: ¡Tomo! ¡Tomoooo! ¡Gracias al cielo!

SILVER MAGNUS: Su hija está a salvo ahora… ¡Argh!

SEÑORA: ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias!

RESCATISTA #1: ¡Deprisa! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo de emergencia!

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Déjenme! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

RESCATISTA #1: ¡Imposible! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre! ¡Es necesario que lo atiendan o sino…!

SILVER MAGNUS: ¡Olvídense de mi! ¡Vayan por los otros! Yo tengo que ir… a encontrarla… Iris…

RESCATISTA #3: ¡Silver Magnus! ¡Me acaban de informar que encontraron a una mujer con la misma descripción que acaba de dar en los escombros cerca del estacionamiento!

SILVER MAGNUS: ¿Está con vida? Díganmelo.

RESCATISTA #3: Sí, acaban de llevársela al Hospital Central.

SILVER MAGNUS: Qué alivio… ¡Ugh!

 _Silver Magnus cae inconsciente, aliviado por la noticia en brazos de los rescatistas quienes_ _continúan_ _con su labor de rescate inspirados por la_ _acción_ _del_ _héroe_ _legendario. Unos minutos_ _más_ _tarde, un_ _helicóptero_ _aterriza en el lugar bajando su asistente junto al grupo contratado por_ _él_ _en su rescate para llevarlo hacia el_ _helicóptero_ _en una camilla._

 ** _Celda de_ _detenciones_ _, Cuartel de la P_ _olicía_ _Metropolitana de Tokio,_ _días_ _después_ _._**

 _Una oficial de la Interpol, de aspecto joven, contextura delgada, cabello largo y gris, ojos azules, llevando puesta un gancho para el pelo en su cabeza y un saco largo de color purpura oscuro, camina hacia la celda donde se encuentra encerrado_ _allí_ _con una mirada tranquila y seria un hombre de cabello corto, alto, ojos negros y llevando puesta una camisa y un_ _pantalón_ _negro observando_ _únicamente_ _la pared mientras espera su sentencia._

OFICIAL: ¡Sal! ¡Quedas en libertad!

DR. OSCURO: ¿Huh?

 _El Doctor Oscuro es liberado de la_ _cárcel_ _por nada menos que la Inspectora de la Interpol a quien este se sorprende al reconocerla_ _…_

INSPECTORA: ¡Maldición! No esperaba encontrarte de esta forma, metiéndote en dificultades, cobrando sumas exorbitantes y rebelándote en contra de la Asociación Medica Mundial. Quien iría a pensar que tú fueras el Dr. Oscuro.

DR. OSCURO: Y yo estoy sorprendido que esta vez fueras tú quien viniera a salvarme, Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: No cantes victoria. Si has sido liberado de los cargos, es porque tus servicios son solicitados.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Cuál es la situación?

TOMOYO: Ocurrió una explosión en un Centro Comercial en una de las ciudades cercanas. Hay muchos heridos y no hay médicos suficientes para atenderlos.

DR. OSCURO: Supongo que debes ser consciente de lo caro que soy ¿Puede la policía metropolitana pagar el precio?

TOMOYO: ¡No estas en condiciones para hablar! Deberías agradecer que todos los cargos en contra tuya fueron absueltos y estas en libertad solo si aceptas nuestras condiciones. Es tiempo de demostrar tus habilidades, Kurou.

DR. OSCURO: Otro trabajo gratis, no hay más remedio.

 _De esa manera, una nueva aventura para el Dr. Oscuro comienza sin saber que un inesperado encuentro le_ _ayudará_ _a adquirir nuevas experiencias sobre la vida._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Un terrible incidente pone en peligro la vida de muchas personas._ _S_ _in embargo, es cuando los doctores hacen su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar y salvar la vida de dichas personas._ _S_ _in embargo, la muerte es un hecho inevitable para las personas pero un doctor hace todo lo posible por combatirla. No se pierdan el enfrentamiento entre dos doctores con_ _ideologías_ _totalmente opuestas. Dunkel Karte 07: Encuentro de dos mundos_ _–_ _Segunda Parte._ _L_ _a_ _aparición_ _del alter ego del Dr. Oscuro_ _está_ _a punto de llegar._


	8. Dunkel Karte 07: Encuentro de 2mundos II

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 07: Encuentro de dos mundos diferentes – Segunda parte**

 _Una_ _explosión_ _en un Centro Comercial de una de las ciudades de_ _Japón_ _pone en peligro la vida de cientos de personas dejando muchos heridos y fallecidos en el incidente provocado por_ _algún_ _movimiento terrorista. Los bomberos y otros escuadrones realizan_ _difíciles_ _labores de rescate. Silver Magnus, el_ _héroe_ _legendario se une_ _también_ _al rescate ya que entre ellos, una persona muy querida para_ _él_ _ha sido victima de aquel fatal incidente._ _E_ _n medio de la_ _búsqueda_ _, una_ _niña_ _queda atrapada inconsciente en medio de unos escombros enormes que_ _están_ _a punto de derrumbarse._ _U_ _sando todas sus fuerzas, Silver Magnus rescata a la_ _niña_ _sano y salvo quedando malherido por el derrumbe._ _C_ _on todos los doctores de diversos hospitales trabajando, la_ _policía_ _metropolitana decide liberar de la_ _cárcel_ _al Dr. Oscuro, un cirujano mercenario que cobra altas sumas de dinero y es acusado injustamente por la_ _Asociación_ _Medica Mundial con el fin de ayudar a salvar las vidas de todos los sobrevivientes._ _Así_ _un nuevo caso para el Dr. Oscuro comienza._

 _Hospital Central de la ciudad,_ _días_ _después_ _, el Dr. Oscuro sale cansado del hospital tras haber tratado a muchos pacientes que fueron victimas de la_ _explosión_ _acompañado_ _de Tomoyo Sakagami, Inspectora de la INTERPOL y_ _además_ _prima del_ _médico_ _mercenario_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: Finalmente todo salió bien.

TOMOYO: Kurou, muchas gracias. Puedo admitir que tienes un buen talento como doctor.

DR. OSCURO: Lo sé. Supongo que ahora estamos a mano, ¿verdad?

TOMOYO: Sí, puedes irte. Sin embargo, no puedo decir nada si te llega a suceder de nuevo.

DR. OSCURO: Descuida, el tiempo se encarga de arreglar las cosas.

TOMOYO: Kurou, realmente has cambiado.

DR. OSCURO: Tú lo has dicho. Adiós.

TOMOYO: ¡Espera! ¿Piensas alguna vez venir a visitarnos? Estoy segura que mi familia estará emocionada por verte.

DR. OSCURO: Es mejor que no, como puedes ver yo ya no soy el hombre que una vez conociste. Adiós.

TOMOYO: Kurou…

DR. OSCURO: Ah, Tomoyo.

TOMOYO: Dime.

DR. OSCURO: Me alegra verte de nuevo.

TOMOYO: Igualmente.

 _El Dr. Oscuro camina solo fuera del hospital para dar un paseo hacia el parque cuando justo en ese momento, un par de_ _jóvenes_ _lo esperan en las afueras del hospital_ _…_

CHICO: ¿Es usted el Dr. Oscuro?

DR. OSCURO: Así es.

CHICA: ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!

 _Los_ _jóvenes_ _llevan al Dr. Oscuro a una_ _cafetería_ _cercana para hablar tranquilamente sobre el tema y pedirle su ayuda_ _…_

MESERA: Aquí tiene su café.

DR. OSCURO: Gracias. Bien, cuéntenme su problema.

CHICO: Disculpe, no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Riki y ella es mi hermana Komari.

KOMARI: Gusto en conocerlo.

RIKI: Nuestra madre está gravemente enferma ya que tiene la columna fracturada y ahora no puede moverse.

KOMARI: Los médicos dicen que no hay forma de curarla.

DR. OSCURO: Si eso es lo que dicen, entonces no se puede hacer nada.

RIKI: Sin embargo, nosotros escuchamos que usted sí podría salvarla.

DR. OSCURO: Supongo que también se habrán enterado que mi precio es bastante alto, ¿verdad?

RIKI: Doctor, hemos reunido aquí un millón de yenes.

KOMARI: Entre nosotros hemos trabajado duro para ahorrarlo.

DR. OSCURO: Una operación de la medula espinal cuesta por lo mínimo unos 30 millones de yenes.

RIKI & KOMARI: ¿¡Treinta millones!?

KOMARI: ¡Es demasiado!

RIKI: ¿Usted se hace llamar médico?

DR. OSCURO: Vuelvan cuando hayan ahorrado más dinero. Adiós.

 _Sin decir_ _más_ _, el Dr. Oscuro se retira al terminar de beber su_ _café_ _rechazando la_ _petición_ _de los dos_ _jóvenes_ _quienes quedan decepcionados y tristes al escuchar su respuesta_ _…_

KOMARI: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

RIKI: Komari, no llores. No es culpa del Dr. Oscuro. El culpable es ese desgraciado que colocó la bomba.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Eh?

 _Justo antes de marcharse, el Dr. Oscuro escucha las palabras de Riki que empiezan a llamarle la_ _atención…_

DR. OSCURO: ¿Has dicho una bomba?

RIKI: Cuando explotó el edificio, nosotros solo pasábamos por allí pero inevitablemente nos alcanzó. Nuestra madre se arriesgó para que nosotros sufriéramos daño y ahora ella… ¡Snif!

KOMARI: ¡Riki! ¡Snif!

RIKI: Si no hubiesen puesto esa bomba, ella no estaría… no habría…

 _El Dr. Oscuro de pronto empieza a recordar la tragedia que_ _marcó_ _su vida para siempre._ _A_ _l igual que esos chicos, el_ _también_ _sufrió_ _por la_ _pérdida_ _de su madre en aquel accidente y recuerda_ _además_ _que ella fue quien se_ _sacrificó_ _para que_ _él_ _pudiera sobrevivir._

DR. OSCURO: Madre…

RIKI: Doctor, ¿se siente bien?

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Iré a examinarla mañana temprano.

RIKI: ¿Habla en serio?

DR. OSCURO: Así es. Vendré mañana a las 9:00 en el hospital, nos reuniremos allí.

RIKI: ¿Escuchaste eso Komari?

KOMARI: ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

 _Esa noche, en el Hospital Central, un misterioso hombre de cabello gris con un abrigo similar al Dr. Oscuro y un_ _maletín_ _plomo, entra en una de las habitaciones del hospital_ _…_

SEÑORA: ¿Es usted el famoso Dr. Muerte?

DR. MUERTE: Sí.

SEÑORA: ¿Es cierto que usted puede hacerme dormir para siempre?

DR. MUERTE: Usted lo ha dicho.

SEÑORA: Mi columna está dañada y he quedado paralitica de por vida. Mis niños ahora están cuidando de mi pero por mi culpa, estoy arruinando sus futuros. Desde entonces, no van a la escuela y se sacrifican demasiado por mi bienestar.

DR. MUERTE: Entonces, ¿prefiere morir?

SEÑORA: Sí, ya no quiero ser una carga para ellos. No quiero que sigan sufriendo más.

DR. MUERTE: Ha tomado una sabia decisión.

SEÑORA: Pero doctor, ¿existe alguna manera de morir sin que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido?

DR. MUERTE: No se preocupe, mis métodos son especiales. Sin embargo, el precio…

SEÑORA: Mi seguro de vida equivale a 10 millones de yenes.

DR. MUERTE: Perfecto. El pago es suficiente.

 _El Dr. Muerte coge los papeles del seguro de vida que se encuentran sobre la mesa auxiliar_ _…_

DR. MUERTE: ¿Deberíamos empezar ya?

SEÑORA: No, todavía déjeme una noche más para ver a mis hijos.

DR. MUERTE: Como usted desee. Nos veremos mañana.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, el Dr. Oscuro se_ _reúne_ _con los dos_ _jóvenes_ _quienes lo_ _guían_ _hacia la_ _habitación_ _donde reposa su madre enferma_ _…_

KOMARI: Mamá, hemos traído al Dr. Oscuro.

 _El Dr. Oscuro empieza a examinar los_ _análisis_ _que le trae el doctor encargado de la madre de Komari y Riki_ _…_

DOCTOR: Como usted puede ver, está paralizada del cuello hacia abajo y apenas solo puede mover una sola mano.

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… así que las vertebras de aquí y de allá son las más afectadas. – Dice el Dr. Oscuro mientras examina la radiografía.

DOCTOR: Ah, y también la vertebra de la columna C2 también está dañada. Un movimiento en falso y podríamos provocar un paro respiratorio. Es por eso que no podemos arriesgarnos.

DR. OSCURO: Ya veo. De acuerdo, la operación se realizará en una semana.

KOMARI: Entonces mi madre, ¿se salvará?

DR. OSCURO: Todo depende de su voluntad de vivir.

RIKI: Pero, ¿y el dinero?

DR. OSCURO: Todo esto se debe a la explosión, ¿no? Entonces haré que la compañía se haga responsable de los gastos.

 _Esa tarde, la inspectora Tomoyo camina por el parque meditando acerca de su encuentro con el Dr. Oscuro_ _…_

TOMOYO: Ahhh… Kurou sí que ha cambiado mucho, pero, ¿por qué a ese extremo? Cuando dijo que daría lo mejor de sí para convertirse en el mejor médico… ¿Eh?

 _En ese preciso instante, Tomoyo ve a lo lejos a alguien caminando por otro lado del parque quien posee similares_ _características_ _que el Dr. Oscuro e intenta seguirlo pero lo pierde de vista al voltear por una calle_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Uh? Qué raro, me pareció haber visto a Kurou.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en las oficinas de la_ _Corporación_ _Signas…_

ASISTENTE: Entiendo, pero lamentablemente nosotros no somos responsables del incidente.

DR. OSCURO: Sin embargo, ustedes son los socios mayoritarios que adquirieron ese Centro Comercial, ¿no es así?

ASISTENTE: Lo lamento, pero ahora no podemos atender su petición. En estos momentos, la compañía enfrenta momentos de crisis.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Qué quiere decir?

ASISTENTE: Nuestro presidente por ahora está en descanso médico por lo cual no puede asistir y es quien toma las decisiones para este asunto.

DR. OSCURO: Entonces, ¿también fue victima de ese incidente?

ASISTENTE: Podría decirse. Como le repito, este incidente fue provocado por un grupo extremista que posiblemente pretenda arruinar la reputación de nuestra compañía. Estamos haciendo las investigaciones correspondientes de este asunto.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Y qué hay de las víctimas causadas por esa explosión? ¿Acaso pretenden pasarse de ese asunto?

ASISTENTE: Nuestra compañía ayuda a muchos hospitales y laboratorios, lo que usted nos exige es completamente irracional. Ya hemos colaborado con el rescate de la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes posibles, así que no venga a molestarnos más.

DR. OSCURO: Entiendo. En ese caso, me retiro.

ASISTENTE: Dr. Oscuro, he escuchado de su reputación dentro de la ciencia médica y es considerado como uno de los mejores en su clase ¿Por qué no trabaja para nosotros? Estoy segura que nuestro presidente estaría encantado de contar con su apoyo.

DR. OSCURO: No gracias. Solo he venido a decir lo que tenía que hacer, me retiro.

 _Esa noche, el Dr. Oscuro regresa al hotel donde se hospeda cuando inesperadamente se cruza con una persona conocida para_ _él…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Tomoyo!

TOMOYO: ¿Kurou?

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, el Dr. Oscuro la invita a su_ _habitación_ _en el hotel mientras le sirve una copa de vino_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: Aquí tienes.

TOMOYO: Gracias. Vaya, es una inesperada sorpresa que nos encontremos en el mismo hotel.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Estas por un caso?

TOMOYO: Sí, a decir verdad, estoy a cargo de la investigación del grupo extremista responsable de la explosión.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Sospechas de la Corporación Signas?

TOMOYO: ¿La Corporación Signas? Lo dudo, ellos fueron las victimas principales de este hecho. ¿Piensas que ellos provocaron esto a propósito para obtener algún beneficio?

DR. OSCURO: Si hay algo que he aprendido es que cada uno ve por su bolsillo.

TOMOYO: Kurou, no sé que te ha pasado pero te aseguro que no todos piensan así. A propósito, ¿estuviste en el parque esta tarde?

DR. OSCURO: No, ¿por qué?

TOMOYO: Esta tarde me pareció ver a alguien un poco similar a ti.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Ah sí?

TOMOYO: Vestía también de negro y llevaba un maletín parecido al tuyo. Tenía una mirada fría parecida a la tuya.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Un momento! ¿Ese hombre tenía el cabello gris y largo además de contextura delgada?

TOMOYO: Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

DR. OSCURO: ¡No puede ser! Ese hombre…

 _Kurou, de pronto se levanta de la mesa y se retira de la_ _habitación_ _llevando su capa y su_ _maletín…_

TOMOYO: ¡Espera Kurou! ¿A dónde vas?

DR. OSCURO: Disculpa Tomoyo, tengo un asunto que atender. Volveré más tarde.

TOMOYO: Cada vez lo entiendo menos.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde en el Hospital Central, el Dr. Muerte llega hacia la_ _habitación_ _del paciente que solicita sus servicios y prepara su equipo para comenzar con la eutanasia_ _…_

DR. MUERTE: Ha llegado la hora, señora.

SEÑORA: ¿Qué es eso?

DR. MUERTE: Es un sistema que la pondrá a dormir plácidamente. Le aseguro que no sentirá ni el más mínimo dolor. Dígame, ¿le gusta la música clásica?

SEÑORA: Sí.

DR. MUERTE: Con este aparato se dormirá plácidamente mientras escucha la música solo que esta vez será un sueño más profundo de lo habitual. Nada más que eso.

 _El Dr. Muerte empieza a activar el aparato y le coloca el_ _audífono_ _en sus_ _oídos_ _para que ella escuche tranquilamente la_ _música_ _mientras prepara el veneno para inyectarla pero_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Detente Morris!

DR. MUERTE: Dr. Sakagami, no… El Dr. Oscuro. Ha pasado tiempo.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Detén esta locura inmediatamente!

 _El Dr._ _O_ _scuro interviene e inmediatamente le quita los_ _audífonos_ _al paciente y aparta al Dr. Muerte a un lado y en ese momento, sus hijos entran corriendo hacia ella_ _…_

KOMARI: ¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡No te mueras!

DR. MUERTE: ¿Cómo osas interferir en mi trabajo?

RIKI: ¿Quién rayos eres?

DR. OSCURO: A este hombre se le conoce como el Dr. Muerte, un desgraciado que va matando a sus pacientes.

RIKI: ¿Qué?

DR. MUERTE: Oye, oye. No vayas diciendo eso de mí. Yo ayudo a las personas a descansar tranquilamente, no soy un asesino.

DR. OSCURO: ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti! No imaginaría que un médico respetable como tú se convirtiera en un asesino de pacientes.

DR. MUERTE: Tú fuiste quien me hizo ver la realidad, ¿o piensas negarlo Dr. Oscuro? Rebelándote ante las reglas de la sociedad, trabajando solo bajo las sombras. Incluso cuando tenías a Anne, la abandonaste para llegar a un nivel tan bajo al igual que yo. Irónico, ¿no lo crees?

DR. OSCURO: ¿Crees que la muerte puede ayudar a los pacientes? ¡No me vengas con esas!

DR. MUERTE: Sé que me odias al igual que yo te desprecio, ya que tú combates contra la misma muerte. Por esa razón, tú salvas vidas a cambio de dinero y yo ofrezco una muerte digna y sin dolor a cambio de dinero. Tenemos mucho en común, ¿no lo ves?

DR. OSCURO: ¡No me compares a tu nivel, maldito psicópata!

DR. MUERTE: Pero ve la realidad, Dr. Oscuro; tarde o temprano todos llegamos a morir, ¿no te parece más agradable que las personas puedan morir sin dolor y sufrimiento? Ese es mi trabajo.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Solo estas demente!

DR. MUERTE: ¿Y tú crees que puedes salvar a todo el mundo? Sabes bien como yo que nosotros solo somos seres humanos, no es posible ir más allá de eso.

RIKI: ¡Vete! ¡No le hagas daño a mi madre!

DR. MUERTE: Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo un contrato con tu madre aprobando su consentimiento.

KOMARI: ¡Mamá! ¿Por qué?

DR. MUERTE: El estado de tu madre es incurable.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo la curaré!

DR. MUERTE: ¡Dr. Oscuro! ¡Ella es mi paciente!

DR. OSCURO: ¡No! ¡Ella es ahora mi paciente! ¡Dr. Muerte! Aquí hay un millón en efectivo dentro de este paquete. Si fracaso en esta operación, puedes quedártelo. Sin embargo, si la operación va bien y es salvada, entonces me quedaré con él ¿De acuerdo?

DR. MUERTE: ¿Aún insistes con ello? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú por alguien que ya está perdido?

DR. OSCURO: Observa y veras.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, el Dr. Oscuro se cambia_ _rápidamente_ _de ropa para entrar en el_ _quirófano_ _usando el equipo adecuado y junto a varios doctores y enfermeras se preparan para la_ _operación_ _._

DR. OSCURO: Señora, vamos a empezar a operarla. Si sale bien, dele las gracias a sus hijos porque el fuerte vínculo que tienen hacia usted hace posible milagros como este y esta vez no piense en quitarse la vida. Bien, comencemos con la operación. Abriremos la columna, repararemos la raíz del nervio central y entonces yo realizaré una laminectomia en los puntos de la C6 y T7 como estuvo indicado en la radiografía. Manos a la obra.

 _El Dr. Oscuro y su equipo comienzan la complicada_ _operación_ _, abriendo con el_ _bisturí_ _hasta llegar a la columna y reparar los nervios de la medula_ _dañada_ _a una velocidad impresionante dejando sorprendidos a los doctores a su alrededor._ _S_ _in embargo, la lucha es ardua y el tiempo corre_ _rápidamente_ _mientras la_ _operación_ _sigue en su curso._

 _Mientras_ _tanto, los chicos conversan con el_ _Dr._ _Muerte quienes esperan fuera del_ _quirófano…_

RIKI: ¿Cómo puedes dedicarte a algo tan horrible?

DR. MUERTE: Lo horrible es la guerra, jovencito. Después de renunciar como médico en Alemania, me convertí en un médico militar.

KOMARI: ¿Médico militar?

DR. MUERTE: Así es. Allí en el campo de batalla es donde vives la muerte día tras día y pude ver el sufrimiento de las personas al entrar en contacto con ella.

 _Algunas horas_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _quirófano_ _el Dr. Oscuro termina con la primera fase de la_ _operación…_

DR. OSCURO: Bien, la primera fase ha sido completada. Hay que suturar.

DOCTOR #1: ¡Increíble! ¡Qué velocidad!

DOCTOR #2: ¡Una técnica increíble!

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, tras una larga espera, el Dr. Oscuro finalmente sale del_ _quirófano_ _para reunirse con los hijos de la_ _señora…_

KOMARI: ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra madre?

DR. OSCURO: Deberá someterse a un programa de rehabilitación.

RIKI: ¿Eso quiere decir…?

DR. OSCURO: La operación fue un éxito.

RIKI & KOMARI: ¡Siiiii!

 _Ambos hermanos se abrazan con_ _alegría_ _al saber la buena noticia al punto de derramar_ _lágrimas_ _de felicidad en sus ojos mientras que el Dr. Muerte, algo decepcionado pero tranquilo se retira con una_ _pequeña_ _sonrisa en su rostro_ _…_

DR. MUERTE: Entonces me retiro.

DR. OSCURO: (Morris, tú también debiste haber sufrido bastante, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, seguiré adelante sin importar lo que digas.)

 _Semanas_ _más_ _tarde, el_ _otoño_ _llega y las hojas de arce comienzan a transformarse en color dorado y anaranjado indicando que pronto se marchitaran al llegar el invierno._ _E_ _n el parque, el Dr. Oscuro camina por el parque admirando las hojas mientras le traen algunos recuerdos del pasado_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: Si mal no recuerdo, fue en un día de otoño cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, sin imaginar que disfrutaríamos juntos aquellos días de primavera.

TOMOYO: Veo que el destino nos volvió a reunir otra vez. Es una casualidad encontrarnos de nuevo.

DR. OSCURO: No creo en las casualidades. Siempre hay una razón para todo ¿Qué te trae por aquí nuevamente en esta ciudad?

TOMOYO: Por trabajo. Aún seguimos investigando el incidente.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Sin ninguna pista?

TOMOYO: Tenemos nuestras sospechas pero como puedes ver la Corporación Signas al igual que tiene mucho apoyo por diversas entidades también tiene muchos enemigos.

DR. OSCURO: Lógico.

TOMOYO: Tengo una cita con el presidente de la compañía. Ahora que se ha recuperado, tal vez nos ayude con la investigación.

DR. OSCURO: Vaya, puede ser una buena oportunidad para ti, ¿no crees?

TOMOYO: ¡No digas tonterías! Mi relación es estrictamente profesional.

DR. OSCURO: Bueno, tú dijiste la palabra "cita" y sabes que eso se puede interpretar de muchas formas.

TOMOYO: Puedo ver que todavía te entrometes en la vida privada de los demás, ¿eh?

DR. OSCURO: Digamos que solo quiero saber si realmente te sientes bien con esto.

TOMOYO: Solo quieres alterarme ¡Jejeje! Hace tiempo que no teníamos una conversación como esta Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

DR. OSCURO: Fui a chequear a uno de mis pacientes. Por lo visto la rehabilitación ha dado buenos resultados.

TOMOYO: Me alegra saberlo. ¿Eh? ¿No es ese el hombre que vi el otro día?

DR. OSCURO: ¿Huh?

 _En ese momento, aparece caminando desde el otro extremo del parque el Dr. Muerte quien se encuentra inesperadamente con ellos_ _…_

DR. MUERTE: Tiempo sin vernos, Dr. Oscuro.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Todavía estas por aquí? ¿Has venido por otro paciente?

DR. MUERTE: Te equivocas, solamente estoy dando un paseo. En esta ciudad las flores de arce lucen hermosas en esta época del año.

TOMOYO: ¿Es un conocido tuyo?

DR. OSCURO: Algo así.

DR. MUERTE: ¿Cómo va tu paciente?

DR. OSCURO: Muy bien. Le acaban de dar el alta hoy. Supongo que tu viaje fue en vano.

DR. MUERTE: Ya veo, pero aún no he admitido mi derrota. Continuaré llevando la muerte a cualquier persona que me lo pida. Aquellos que han sufrido de mucho dolor, aquellos que viven una pesadilla día tras día, es mi trabajo darles un descanso placentero. Cuando un ser vivo muere, lo hace por las fuerzas de la naturaleza, forma parte del destino. Los seres humanos son los únicos que intentan prolongar su vida yendo en su contra. Así que, ¿Cuál camino crees que es correcto Dr. Oscuro?

DR. OSCURO: Sabes perfectamente cual es mi respuesta.

DOCTOR: ¡Dr. Oscuro! ¡Dr. Oscuroooooooooo!

 _La_ _conversación_ _de ambos es interrumpida ante la llegada de uno de los doctores del hospital quien busca al Dr. Oscuro desesperadamente_ _…_

TOMOYO: ¿Ese no es el jefe de cirugía del Hospital Central?

DOCTOR: ¡Malas noticias! ¡El paciente ha muerto!

DR. OSCURO: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!? ¡Imposible! ¡Acabo de verla esta mañana!

DOCTOR: Cuando iban conduciendo de camino a casa, su vehículo chocó contra un camión que no vio la señal ¡Han muerto ella y todos sus hijos!

TOMOYO: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

DOCTOR: Sus muertes fueron instantáneas. No se pudo hacer nada.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Maldición!

DR. MUERTE: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Ves que tengo razón, Dr. Oscuro? No tiene caso que sigas con aquellas inútiles ideologías.

TOMOYO: Kurou… ¡Lo siento mucho!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Te equivocas! ¡Seguiré salvando vidas sin importar lo que pase! ¡No solo por orgullo, no solo por voluntad sino también porque esta es la razón de mi existencia!

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _, su encuentro con el Dr. Muerte, el Dr. Oscuro mantiene_ _más_ _fuerte sus convicciones y convertirse cada vez en un mejor doctor._ _D_ _e esa manera, nuevos_ _desafíos_ _y casos_ _deberá_ _enfrentar en adelante._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _A pesar que las cosas no siempre salen como espera, el Dr. Oscuro sigue adelante con su trabajo como_ _médico_ _mercenario y esta vez un nuevo encuentro_ _pondrá_ _a prueba la voluntad del camino que ha decidido seguir._

 _Un hombre que se desmorona al ver que la mujer que ama no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir, busca encontrar a_ _través_ _de la_ _tecnología_ _una manera de salvarla aunque el precio por pagar_ _sería_ _bastante alto que le puede costar incluso la vida de ambos._

 _No se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia. **Dunkel Karte 08: Encuentro de dos mundos**_ ** _–_** _ **Tercera Parte.** Un encuentro entre dos importantes personajes __está_ _a punto de ocurrir._


	9. Dunkel Karte 08: Encuentr de 2 mundo III

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 08: Encuentro de dos mundos diferentes – Tercera parte**

 _Una_ _explosión_ _en un Centro Comercial de una de las ciudades de_ _Japón_ _pone en peligro la vida de cientos de personas dejando muchos heridos y fallecidos en el incidente provocado por_ _algún_ _movimiento terrorista. Los bomberos y otros escuadrones realizan_ _difíciles_ _labores de rescate. Silver Magnus, el_ _héroe_ _legendario se une_ _también_ _al rescate ya que entre ellos, una persona muy querida para_ _él_ _ha sido victima de aquel fatal incidente._ _E_ _n medio de la_ _búsqueda_ _, una_ _niña_ _queda atrapada inconsciente en medio de unos escombros enormes que_ _están_ _a punto de derrumbarse._ _U_ _sando todas sus fuerzas, Silver Magnus rescata a la_ _niña_ _sano y salvo quedando malherido por el derrumbe._ _C_ _on todos los doctores de diversos hospitales trabajando, la_ _policía_ _metropolitana decide contratar al Dr. Oscuro, un cirujano mercenario que cobra altas sumas de dinero para ayudar a curar a los supervivientes._

 _Residencia de la familia Amamiya, semanas_ _más_ _tarde del incidente_ _…_

ASISTENTE: Presidente, el coche está listo.

YATSU: Gracias Layer, has sido de mucha ayuda.

 _La persona vestida con un uniforme morado oscuro, cabello largo, estatura mediana, de contextura delgada y una mirada seria es Layer, fiel asistente del presidente Amamiya y una de las pocas personas que conocen su secreto._

LAYER: Me alegra saber que se encuentra mejor ¿Piensa ir al hospital el día de hoy?

YATSU: Así es. Cancela el resto de mi agenda del día de hoy. Quiero estar a solas.

LAYER: Pero, ¿qué hay de la junta administrativa?

YATSU: Diles que lo siento y mejor lo posterguen para el día viernes.

LAYER: Como usted diga.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, en el Hospital Central de ciudad Tomoeda, Yatsu conversa con los doctores quienes le informan malas noticias_ _…_

YATSU: Por favor, díganme cual es su condición.

DOCTOR #1: Lo lamento mucho pero hicimos todo lo posible por salvarla. Sin embargo, su condición es bastante grave.

DOCTOR #2: Está más allá de nuestros límites.

YATSU: ¿Esa es la única respuesta que escucho de ustedes? ¿Acaso no dijeron que una operación podría salvarla?

DOCTOR #1: No es tan sencillo. Por desgracia, no contábamos con la condición actual del paciente. Si mostraba alguna mejoría es posible realizar una operación para salvar sus órganos vitales.

DOCTOR #2: Sin embargo, sus signos vitales son cada vez más débiles. Es imposible para ella soportar una larga operación en las condiciones en que se encuentra.

DOCTOR #1: De acuerdo a nuestros cálculos, solo le queda una semana de vida si sigue a este ritmo. Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Amamiya.

YATSU: ¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Tiene que haber una forma de salvarla! ¡No pienso escuchar palabras de incompetentes como ustedes!

DOCTOR #2: Señor, créame que hacemos todo lo posible pero su condición es demasiado delicada. Debido a ese incidente todo su cuerpo sufrió de graves lesiones internas por eso no es posible salvarla.

YATSU: No es posible ¿Acaso no hay una manera? Lo que sea, no importa el precio. Solo quiero que ella vuelva a recuperarse. ¡Snif!

DOCTOR #1: Señor, lo siento.

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, en una capilla cercana, Yatsu empieza a orar en el altar sufriendo y suplicando por la vida de su ser querido_ _…_

YATSU: Sé que no frecuento a venir a visitar aquí pero estoy muy agradecido por la felicidad que me has brindado. Sé qué es mucho pedir pero por favor, te lo pido sálvale la vida. No importa lo que me pase pero no puedo seguir viviendo si ella no está aquí además tengo el presentimiento que no es la primera vez que he vivido esta clase de situación. No sé qué hacer, los doctores han perdido sus esperanzas con ella. Si tan solo hubiera una manera, tan solo…

 _Mientras se levanta, a Yatsu se le cae su_ _pequeña_ _agenda y en ella sale volando un papel en el cual muestra un_ _pequeño_ _plano dibujado acerca de una_ _máquina_ _y lo recoge._

YATSU: ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? En ese sueño que tuve… parecía tan real, pero recuerdo que Iris había fallecido y yo como no pude soportar ese dolor perdí el control y la oscuridad se apodero de mi. De no ser por mis amigos, habría causado un terrible desastre. Por eso decidí para expulsar los poderes negativos de la semilla del mana tuve que someterme a ese proyecto. Cuando desperté de ese sueño, estaba en mis manos este papel y fue cuando decidí iniciar este proyecto para cambiar las cosas. Es verdad, todavía hay una posibilidad. No puedo rendirme ahora.

 _Decidido y motivado, Yatsu se dirige hacia su auto y le ordena a su chofer que le lleve hacia los laboratorios de la_ _compañía_ _donde se llevaba a cabo un importante proyecto secreto el cual_ _él_ _mismo dirige_ _…_

YATSU: Díganme, ¿Cómo siguen los preparativos?

CIENTIFICO #1: Como usted pidió, seguimos los planos calculados y finalmente la Cápsula Criogénica está completada al 100% de su capacidad.

YATSU: Excelente.

CIENTIFICO #2: Sin embargo, tenemos un problema con el proyecto.

YATSU: ¿Cuál?

CIENTIFICO #1: No podemos completar las pruebas finales.

YATSU: Pero, ¿acaso no dijeron que las pruebas terminaron esta semana?

CIENTIFICO #2: A lo que nos referimos es que necesitamos algún paciente para realizar pruebas reales. Por ahora solo hemos hecho pruebas de su funcionamiento y ha tenido buenos resultados hasta ahora pero…

YATSU: ¿Cómo va con el proyecto Dark Shadow?

CIENTIFICO #1: Todo va sin ningún problema, la computadora ha sido programada para encargarse de los análisis de forma automática.

YATSU: Me parece bien.

CIENTIFICO #2: Sin embargo, aún no estamos seguros si esto puede funcionar con seres humanos.

YATSU: De eso no hay problema. Ustedes solo hagan los preparativos.

CIENTIFICO #1: Pero Sr. Amamiya, es demasiado arriesgado. Hacer pruebas con seres humanos, nos podrá meter en serias dificultades, dudo que nos den autorización para…

YATSU: Ya les dije que preparen la Cápsula Criogénica para mañana. No se preocupen por esos detalles.

CIENTIFICO #2: ¡Un momento! ¿Quiere decir que ya consiguió…?

YATSU: Exacto. Por ello iniciaremos mañana con las pruebas.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente en el Hospital Central, el Dr. Oscuro y Tomoyo caminan juntos por los pasillos para visitar al doctor encargado del paciente que el Dr. Oscuro_ _atendió…_

DR. OSCURO: No tienes por qué haberme acompañado hasta aquí.

TOMOYO: Lo sé. Solo que estoy algo preocupada.

DR. OSCURO: Si es por este asunto, solo he venido a recibir el informe del doctor.

TOMOYO: Sí, pero quiero que entiendas que no fue tu culpa. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Además, estoy segura que ellos fueron felices gracias a ti.

DR. OSCURO: Lo sé, por eso no pienso rendirme.

 _En ese momento, observa a un hombre joven, vestido formalmente discutiendo con el jefe de_ _cirugía_ _y otros doctores_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¿Qué está sucediendo?

TOMOYO: Ah, yo conozco a ese hombre. Es el presidente de la Corporación Signas. Tuve una entrevista con él la semana pasada. Es extraño, pero de alguna manera me recuerda a ti.

 _Mientras tanto, el presidente de la_ _Corporación_ _continúa_ _discutiendo con ellos_ _…_

DOCTOR #1: ¿Acaso ha perdido la razón? Ya le dijimos que no puede llevarse al paciente en el estado en que se encuentra.

YATSU: ¡Es por esa razón que debo hacerlo! ¡Es la única solución para salvarla!

DOCTOR #2: Aunque usted nos haya explicado la situación, es una verdadera locura.

YATSU: Entonces, ¿prefieren dejar que muera aquí? ¿Qué pueden hacer ustedes por ella? Esta es la única solución.

DOCTOR #1: Sin embargo, aun si esto se llevara a cabo, podría demorar mucho tiempo para que esto sea efectivo. Además esto es ilegal, el gobierno podría…

YATSU: No habrá ninguna objeción si me ofrezco también como voluntario.

DOCTOR #1: ¿Qué dice?

YATSU: De acuerdo a los cálculos para que pueda curarse por completo, el proceso durará unos cincuenta años, es tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda salvarse.

DOCTOR #2: ¡Es una completa locura! ¿Además piensa exponer dos vidas ante un experimento en el cual puede costarles la vida?

YATSU: Es un riesgo que debo correr. Ahora, si no van a cooperar, entonces apártense de mi camino.

 _En ese momento, la asistente del presidente, Layer interviene para disuadirlo_ _…_

LAYER: ¡Espere presidente Amamiya! ¿Y quien se hará cargo de la compañía? No puede dejarnos ahora que nos estamos recuperando de la crisis.

YATSU: Si este experimento resulta un éxito, será un gran beneficio para nosotros y la humanidad entera. Imagínate, poder salvar de esta forma a personas con enfermedades casi incurables. Es por eso que esto es algo que debo llevar a cabo.

LAYER: ¿Y qué hay de su familia? ¿Qué hay de su hija? ¿Sabes de lo mucho que sufrirá si haces algo como eso?

YATSU: Por eso te pido que cuides de ella. Lo entenderá eventualmente.

LAYER: Sin embargo, todavía se necesitan hacer más pruebas. Los científicos lo dijeron claramente, no hay forma segura alguna de saber que esto resulte.

YATSU: Es por eso que debo hacerlo. Layer, entiende.

LAYER: ¡Usted es el que no entiende! Comprendo que la señorita Iris se encuentre en situación difícil, pero eso no significa que usted…

YATSU: Lo sé, pero no quiero que esto termine así. Si inclusive este experimento falla, al menos no tendré ningún arrepentimiento.

LAYER: Presidente…

YATSU: Ahora por favor les pido que se aparten a un lado y seguir adelante con el proyecto.

 _Al ver que ninguno puede disuadirlo, Yatsu con la ayuda de su equipo, proceden para trasladar al paciente hacia el laboratorio pero en ese momento, son interrumpidos ante la llegada del Dr. Oscuro_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Alto!

YATSU: ¿Quién eres para venir a interferir?

DR. OSCURO: No pude evitar escuchar la discusión que acaban de tener y estoy al tanto de ello.

DOCTOR: ¡Doctor Oscuro! Vaya sorpresa.

DR. OSCURO: Este es el paciente que me mostró el otro día, ¿verdad?

DOCTOR: Así es. Como puede ver es un caso bastante delicado y por desgracia, piensan llevársela para un experimento.

YATSU: ¿El Dr. Oscuro? ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?

DOCTOR: Es uno de los mejores doctores que existen. Recientemente estuvo por aquí para tratar algunos pacientes.

DR. OSCURO: Me parece una tontería que piense exponer su vida de ese modo.

YATSU: ¿Qué dice? Este asunto no le concierne así que por favor apártese.

DR. OSCURO: Y si le dijera que puedo salvar la vida de su mujer sin exponerla a ese riesgo.

 _Yatsu empieza a_ _reír_ _al escuchar sus palabras_ _…_

YATSU: ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Eso sí que es gracioso. Supongo que no está enterado pero es imposible salvarla ahora. Todos los doctores aquí presentes lo acaban de confirmar.

DR. OSCURO: No, yo puedo salvarla si está dispuesto a pagar el precio.

YATSU: Me temo que pierdes tu tiempo. Para salvarla habría que hacer un trasplante de varios de sus órganos en tan poco tiempo, eso es prácticamente imposible.

DR. OSCURO: Cuarenta millones.

YATSU: ¿Eh?

DR. OSCURO: Cuarenta millones de yenes es el precio para operarla.

YATSU: ¿Ahora pretendes chantajearme? Si eso fuera cierto, sería capaz de pagar el doble de eso.

DR. OSCURO: Entonces es un trato. Si consigo salvar su vida y sanarla completamente usted me pagará ochenta millones como acordado, de lo contrario le pagaré a usted dicha suma.

YATSU: ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto a ese extremo?

DR. OSCURO: Porque al igual que tú estoy apostando mi vida en ello.

YATSU: ¿Qué?

DR. OSCURO: Pagar ochenta millones por la oportunidad de salvar lo más importante para usted o someterla a un experimento que la lleve posiblemente a una muerte segura, usted elije. Como ve, usted no tiene nada que perder.

LAYER: ¿Cómo se atreve a dirigirse al presidente de esa forma? Aprovechándose de su situación... ¡Es imperdonable! Presidente, no tiene que escuchar a ese tipo.

YATSU: De acuerdo.

TODOS: ¿Eh?

 _Todos los presentes quedan sorprendidos ante la inesperada respuesta de Yatsu_ _…_

YATSU: Si eres tan bueno como dices, acepto el trato. Sin embargo, solo tienes una sola oportunidad y el tiempo en contra. Si fracasas, lo pierdes todo, ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?

DR. OSCURO: Como dije, nunca dejo un trabajo atrás. La operación será esta noche. Tengan todo listo para entonces.

LAYER: Presidente, ¿está seguro que puede confiar en ese tipo? Dicen que es un mercenario que cobra sumas altas de dinero. Es un farsante.

YATSU: No lo sé, pero hay algo en él que me hace recordar muchas cosas. Esa mirada que tiene… me hace remembrar aquellos días…

 _Eran ya cerca de la media noche, los preparativos_ _están_ _listos y en la sala de operaciones, el Dr. Oscuro_ _está_ _reunido con los doctores del hospital para asistirlo mientras que afuera, en la sala de espera, el presidente Amamiya y la inspectora Sakagami esperan por el resultado._

YATSU: ¿Usted cree que pueda hacerlo?

TOMOYO: De una cosa sí estoy segura, cuando está decidido no deja de sorprenderme.

YATSU: Entiendo.

 _En ese momento, con todo el equipamiento listo, el Dr._ _O_ _scuro y su equipo se preparan para realizar una carrera en contra del tiempo._

DR. OSCURO: Bien, comenzaremos con la operación.

JEFE DE CIRUGIA: La verdad esto es sumamente complicado.

DR. OSCURO: Ustedes únicamente me ayudaran con la suturación y el chequeo. Yo me encargaré del resto.

DOCTOR #1: ¿Qué? ¿Ha perdido la razón? El paciente no soportará una operación tan complicada y extensa.

DR. OSCURO: Lo sé, es por esa razón que debo hacerlo solo para completarlo en tres horas.

DOCTOR #2: ¿Tres horas? ¡Es imposible!

DR. OSCURO: Comencemos de una vez, el tiempo es crítico. ¡Bisturí!

ENFERMERA: ¡Sí!

 _Pese a las indirectas de los otros_ _médicos_ _, el Dr. Oscuro se dispone a operar a la paciente realizando cortes con una_ _precisión_ _y una velocidad sorprendente_ _…_

DOCTOR #1: ¡Increíble! ¡Qué velocidad!

DOCTOR #2: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad podrá completarlo en tan solo tres horas?

JEFE DE CIRUGIA: Si es el Dr. Oscuro, para él es posible.

 _Una ardua y_ _difícil_ _operación_ _comienza para el Dr. Oscuro, tanto los doctores como enfermeros hacen todo lo posible para vigilar el estado del paciente y no presentar_ _anomalías_ _mientras que el Dr. Oscuro hace todo la_ _operación_ _él_ _solo._ _Después_ _de una complicada labor, las tres horas_ _están_ _por cumplirse._

DR. OSCURO: Solo un poco más.

DOCTOR #1: Doctor, ¿no está muy cansado? Déjenos hacer el resto.

DR. OSCURO: No, ya falta poco.

DOCTOR #2: ¡Doctor Oscuro! ¡Debe darse prisa! El paciente no resistirá mucho tiempo más.

DR. OSCURO: Sigamos adelante, no debemos detenernos ahora.

 _Minutos_ _después_ _, el Dr. Oscuro termina finalmente con el trasplante con el tiempo llegando casi al_ _límite_ _._

DR. OSCURO: Operación completada. Les dejo a ustedes la suturación.

JEFE DE CIRUGIA: ¡De acuerdo!

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, el Dr. Oscuro sale del_ _quirófano_ _cansado por la complicada_ _operación_ _y se_ _reúne_ _con el presidente de la_ _corporación_ _, su asistente y la Inspectora Tomoyo._

YATSU: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

DR. OSCURO: La operación fue un éxito. No hay de qué preocuparse. Necesita guardar una semana de reposo al menos para que pueda rehabilitarse.

YATSU: ¿Eso quiere decir qué…?

DR. OSCURO: Así es. Ahora tendrán mucho tiempo para compartir.

YATSU: ¡No puedo creerlo! Es como si fuera un sueño, gracias doctor. No sé como agradecérselo. Estaba a punto de cometer un grave error.

DR. OSCURO: Supongo que estamos a mano.

YATSU: ¿Eh?

DR. OSCURO: Aquel día, cerca a la estación del tren, tú me salvaste de la desesperación cuando perdí de vista a mi pequeña prima.

YATSU: ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ahora te recuerdo! Tú eres el chico con el cual conversé durante mi viaje.

DR. OSCURO: Dime, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

YATSU: Sí, e incluso ahora lo he vuelto a recuperar.

DR. OSCURO: Entonces te deseo una feliz vida. Adiós.

YATSU: ¡Espera! Aún no te he entregado el dinero.

DR. OSCURO: Ese dinero entrégalo a todas las victimas del incidente y también para el funeral de una madre y sus hijos que no corrieron con buena suerte. El jefe de cirugía te dará los detalles.

YATSU: Definitivamente eres un tipo bastante raro.

 _El Doctor Oscuro,_ _después_ _de cambiarse a su ropa habitual, se pone su capa y se marcha llevando su_ _maletín_ _de costumbre saliendo del hospital._ _L_ _uego de un rato, su asistente Layer se_ _reúne_ _con_ _él…_

LAYER: Presidente Amamiya, yo…

YATSU: Gracias Layer, te agradezco por haberme apoyado durante todos estos años. Supongo que debió ser duro para ti las dificultades que hemos llegado.

LAYER: Sr. Amamiya…

TOMOYO: Layer, asistente del presidente de la Corporación Signas, queda usted bajo arresto por los cargos de colaboración con el terrorismo y el incidente de la bomba en el Centro Comercial.

LAYER: ¡Presidente Amamiya! ¡Usted! ¿Por qué?

YATSU: Al principio no lo podía creer pero era evidente que alguien estuvo infiltrando información acerca de mí y la compañía. Por supuesto, nos hizo creer que esto era obra posiblemente de algún grupo anti pacifista o alguna facción que esté en contra de las acciones de la empresa. Sin embargo, con ayuda de la Inspectora se hallaron evidencias que resultaron sorprendentes.

LAYER: Supongo que desea saber la razón, ¿verdad?

YATSU: No, no es necesario. No te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo, te conozco muy bien y sé que no eran tus verdaderas intenciones al traicionarme. Sin embargo, no imaginaste que esto se saldría de control y resultaría como precio las vidas de muchos inocentes.

LAYER: Presidente, le juro que no era mi intención. Usted trabajaba demasiado, se sacrificaba no solo por la empresa sino también por las vidas de muchas personas, un peso que resultaba ser demasiado para un solo hombre. Además usted vivía obsesionado por esa mujer. Cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad, al principio no me agradaba pero me preocupaba que alguien más pudiera hacerle daño. Por eso acepté.

YATSU: Tú no lo comprenderías. Sé que sonara extraño pero ella es mi única razón de vivir. Hace mucho tiempo le hice mucho daño, un daño irreparable que ha quedado marcado para siempre en mi corazón. Pensé que la perdería para siempre, pero la vida me dio una oportunidad más para corregir mis errores. Por esa razón, sigo luchando, no importa el sufrimiento, el cansancio o el dolor que lleve ya que ese es el precio que debo de pagar por ello y nadie más debe llevarlo. Layer, tú intentaste llevar todo ese peso hacia ti, por esa parte es mi culpa pero las vidas que se perdieron a consecuencia de tus actos es imperdonable y es por ello que debes pagarlo.

LAYER: Lo sé. He cometido un grave error y lo acepto. La verdad siento mucha envidia por esa mujer, pero sé que nadie puede reemplazarla. Presidente, tenga mucho cuidado esa organización hará todo lo posible por sacarlo fuera del camino.

YATSU: ¿Quién? ¿Quién está detrás de esto?

LAYER: Me gustaría decirle, pero no puedo. Además de comprometerlo, no tengo mucha información acerca de ellos. Solo sé que tienen bastantes influencias con la Asociación Medica Mundial por lo que ellos saben ocultarse bastante bien.

TOMOYO: ¡Andando! Tendremos una larga charla en la Jefatura.

YATSU: No importa que tan poderosos sea esa organización. Juro que los detendré y los haré pagar por esto.

 _Un encuentro de dos vidas diferentes,_ _marcará_ _el inicio de una nueva aventura para un genio de la_ _cirugía_ _moderna y un_ _héroe_ _que lucha desde las sombras enfrentando nuevos peligros y nuevos casos que_ _pondrán_ _a prueba sus habilidades._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Luego de emprender un_ _difícil_ _trayecto, el Dr. Oscuro emprende un nuevo caso._ _E_ _sta vez_ _deberá_ _enfrentar una vez_ _más_ _los secretos de su pasado y cumplir una promesa que hizo hace muchos_ _año_ _s_ _atrás_ _._ _L_ _a_ _decisión_ _que_ _cambió_ _su vida para siempre, un capitulo en el cual_ _reúne_ _muchos momentos interesantes. Clannad: The Dark Doctor, Dunkel Karte 09: La promesa cumplida. No se pierdan la_ _aparición_ _de una nueva protagonista._


	10. Dunkel Karte 09: La promesa cumplida

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 09: La Promesa Cumplida**

 ** _Instituto de Hikarizaka,_ _Japón_ _, hace diez_ _año_ _s_ _atrás…_**

KUROU: Espérame por favor en la estación después de clases. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

FUUKO: ¿Es acerca de mi colección de estrellas de mar?

KUROU: ¡No!

FUUKO: ¿Es acerca de las estrellas de mar que me mostraste en la playa?

KUROU: ¡No! No es nada relacionado con las estrellas de mar. Es… digamos… más importante que eso.

FUUKO: ¿Mas importante que las estrellas de mar? ¡Estoy sorprendida! Tengo curiosidad de saberlo.

KUROU: Ahora no puedo decirlo, por eso te pido que me esperes en la estación después de clases, ¿vale?

FUUKO: Entendido, nos vemos Kurou.

KUROU: Cuídate.

 ** _Estación_ _de trenes de la ciudad, una hora_ _después_ _de las clases_ _…_**

KUROU: ¡Rayos! Si que se me hizo tarde, ojala ella no siga enfadada conmigo. Tuve que quedarme a conseguir material de referencia para los nuevos cursos. Espero que no se haya ido a su casa, esta vez tengo que decírselo sin importar la respuesta que me dé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente parada allí?

VOZ DE MUJER: ¡Uyyy! ¡Qué horrible!

KUROU: ¿Fuuko? ¡Fuuko! ¿En donde estas?

VOZ DE HOMBRE: Es una tragedia.

KUROU: ¿Eh? Que raro. ¡No puedo verla por ninguna parte!

VOZ DE ANCIANA: ¡Pobre niña! Nunca pensé que esto le llegara a pasar.

 _En ese momento, Kurou observaba a un oficial de policía comunicándose con su radio a la comisaria reportando el accidente._

POLICIA: Comandancia, aquí reportando un accidente ocurrido a las 2:30 de la tarde. La víctima del accidente ya fue llevada a emergencias en una ambulancia. Según su carnet de identidad, es una muchacha de primer año de instituto, la víctima es identificada como Fuuko Ibuki.

KUROU: ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

 ** _Ciudad de Hikarizaka, tiempo presente, en la residencia de la familia Ibuki, Kouko Yoshino, una mujer de mediana estatura, contextura delgada, cabello corto y_ _castaño_ _, ojos del mismo color de aspecto joven, aproximadamente unos treinta_ _año_ _s de edad, se despide de su esposo quien se va a trabajar._**

YUSUKE: Bueno, me voy a trabajar.

KOUKO: Que te vaya muy bien.

YUSUKE: ¿Piensas visitarla el día de hoy?

KOUKO: Sí.

YUSUKE: Han pasado cerca de diez años desde aquel accidente.

KOUKO: Es verdad.

YUSUKE: No debes perder la esperanza. Ten la seguridad que algo bueno pasará.

KOUKO: Sí, tienes razón. No te preocupes.

 _El esposo de Kouko se llama Yusuke Yoshino, es un hombre de alta estatura, cabello corto y negro, ojos morados, de edad casi similar a Kouko, pero de_ _carácter_ _más_ _maduro y confiable._ _A_ _nteriormente se dice que fue un famoso_ _músico_ _pero debido a problemas que no pudo superar,_ _perdió_ _su_ _inspiración_ _y tuvo que retirarse del mundo de la_ _música_ _._ _A_ _ctualmente trabaja en una_ _compañía_ _eléctrica_ _en el mantenimiento de postes y alumbrados_ _eléctricos_ _._

 _Después_ _de marcharse, Kouko cierra la puerta y sale en_ _dirección_ _hacia la ciudad vecina pero antes decide pasarse un rato por la_ _panadería_ _que hay en el camino que toma hacia la_ _estación…_

KOUKO: Buenos días.

AKIO: ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días! ¡Adelante!

SANAE: ¡Buenos días profesora Ibuki!

KOUKO: Ah, buenos días. Aunque he dejado de ser profesora hace tiempo atrás.

SANAE: Disculpa, es que se nos hace costumbre.

KOUKO: Descuide.

SANAE: ¿Vino a comprar pan?

KOUKO: No, solo pasabaa saludar.

SANAE: Dime, ¿no gustas probar mi nuevo pan? Esta vez le puse mucho empeño a esta idea.

AKIO: No te preocupes, si lo pruebas te dejaré llevar un par de panes dulces gratis como compensación.

KOUKO: Ah, pues…

SANAE: Mi pan… mi pan… ¡Snif! Solo sirve para compensar a la gente, ¿verdad?

 _Después_ _de eso, Sanae corre de la tienda llorando de tristeza dejando destrozado a Akio quien enseguida coloca un par de panes en la boca y sale corriendo tras de ella_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Mmmmph! ¡Pero a mi me gustaaaaaaan!

KOUKO: ¡Jeje! Supongo que iré a la estación.

 _Akio y Sanae son los_ _dueños_ _de la_ _panadería_ _Furukawa a quienes Kouko conoce desde hace mucho tiempo_ _atrás_ _y siempre los visita_ _animándola_ _un poco de su tristeza ya que lamentablemente Sanae no es buena panadera y los panes que ella hacen son, por decir, impactantes en el sentido negativo._

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kouko aborda el tren en la_ _estación_ _para ir a la ciudad vecina el cual tiene un hospital grande y moderno en el cual_ _está_ _internada su hermana menor._

 _Al llegar a su destino, sale de la_ _estación_ _y observa que_ _también_ _la ciudad vecina ha cambiado bastante con la_ _construcción_ _de nuevos edificios y rascacielos cerca de la_ _estación_ _._ _P_ _ara no perder el tiempo de visita, decide tomar un taxi para llegar al Hospital Central de la ciudad para visitar a su hermana que permanece_ _todavía_ _en un largo_ _sueño_ _._

 _Luego de cruzar avenidas llenas de edificios y tiendas, el taxi la lleva al otro extremo de la ciudad donde_ _está_ _el hospital y al bajar agradece al chofer y_ _después_ _de pagarle entra en el enorme edificio. Dentro del lugar, se dirige a la_ _recepción_ _para preguntar por el doctor que atiende a su hermana._

KOUKO: Buenos días, vengo a ver al doctor Kishida.

ENFERMERA: Ah, señorita Yoshino, el doctor la está esperando en su despacho en el tercer piso.

KOUKO: De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

 _Kouko se dirige hacia la oficina del Dr. Kishida en el tercer piso y es recibida por_ _él…_

DR. KISHIDA: Pase, adelante.

KOUKO: Buenos días, dígame, ¿Cuál es la condición de mi hermana?

DR. KISHIDA: Siento comunicarle malas noticias.

KOUKO: ¿Eh?

DR. KISHIDA: No quisimos informarle de esto para evitar preocuparla demasiado pero lamentablemente la condición de su hermana ha empeorado más de lo que se esperaba.

KOUKO: ¡Espere un momento! Usted dijo que con el tratamiento, Fuu-chan despertaría pronto, ¿no es así?

DR. KISHIDA: Es verdad, pero al parecer la cosa es más complicada de lo que parece.

KOUKO: ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

DR. KISHIDA: Como debe saber su hermana cayó en un profundo coma a pesar de haber sobrevivido a la operación. Sin embargo, hemos descubierto que al parecer ella ha desarrollado algún tipo de enfermedad desconocida para nosotros la cual ha generado un tumor en el cerebro que ha ido desarrollándose sin ser detectado hasta estas últimas semanas.

KOUKO: ¡No es posible!

DR. KISHIDA: En sus actuales condiciones, solo le quedarían unos días de vida a lo mucho si no se lleva a cabo una cirugía cerebral para extirpar el tumor.

KOUKO: Entonces, ¿es posible salvarla con una operación?

DR. KISHIDA: Por desgracia no es tan sencillo. El tumor se encuentra en una zona inalcanzable para el bisturí eléctrico. Por esa razón, no disponemos de especialistas que puedan realizar una operación de semejante magnitud. Lo siento mucho.

 _Las malas noticias del doctor hacen que Kouko, quien_ _permanecía_ _siempre serena y optimista, empiece a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _de tristeza y_ _desesperación…_

KOUKO: ¡Doctor! ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso no hay una forma de salvarla? ¡No quiero que ella muera así!

DR. KISHIDA: Entiendo su preocupación pero como ya le expliqué, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Buaaaaaa!

DR. KISHIDA: Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez pueda… no, es mejor que no.

KOUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir?

DR. KISHIDA: Bueno, en realidad existe una posibilidad. Es algo que me contó un colega mío antes de que yo fuera trasladado a este hospital este año.

KOUKO: ¿Qué fue lo que le contó?

DR. KISHIDA: Existe un doctor que es capaz de resolver los casos más complicados para cualquier médico ordinario. Se dice que es un maestro de la cirugía y tiene una técnica incomparable. Sin embargo, hay un problema.

KOUKO: ¿Cuál es?

DR. KISHIDA: Es un doctor que cobra cantidades exorbitantes sumas de dinero por lo que trabaja al margen de la Asociación Medica. Es mejor olvidarse de esa idea.

KOUKO: ¡Espere! ¿Eso es cierto?

DR. KISHIDA: Sí, pero…

KOUKO: ¿Acaso no existe una manera de contactarlo?

DR. KISHIDA: Mmmm… si llamo a mi colega, seguramente debe tener su número de teléfono para contactarlo.

KOUKO: ¡Se lo pido!

DR. KISHIDA: De acuerdo, pero no le prometo nada.

 _A_ _través_ _de la ayuda de su colega, el Dr. Kishida logra ponerse en contacto con el doctor que mencionan los rumores quien acepta venir para hacerle un chequeo al paciente tras recibir los detalles._

 _D_ _os_ _días_ _después_ _, en el Hospital Central, un misterioso hombre de estatura alta, lleva puesto un saco y un_ _pantalón_ _de color negro, un sombrero del mismo color y una larga capa con una mirada seria se dirige hacia la_ _recepción_ _._

ENFERMERA: Esto… ¿En qué puedo atenderlo, señor?

DR. OSCURO: Vengo a ver al Dr. Kishida.

ENFERMERA: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

DR. OSCURO: Soy el Dr. Oscuro.

ENFERMERA: ¿Eh? ¿Usted es el especialista?

DR. OSCURO: Así es ¿Algún problema?

ENFERMERA: No, ninguno. El doctor Kishida lo espera en el tercer piso.

 _El Dr. Oscuro se_ _reúne_ _con el Dr. Kishida en su oficina del tercer piso_ _…_

DR. KISHIDA: Gracias por haber venido, no esperaba que los rumores fueran ciertos, Dr. Oscuro.

DR. OSCURO: Supongo que debe ser consciente de lo caro que soy.

DR. KISHIDA: Lo sé. Sin embargo, quien insistió fue el familiar del paciente para que viniera.

DR. OSCURO: Entiendo, deme los detalles del paciente.

DR. KISHIDA: De acuerdo, primero pasemos al laboratorio para que pueda examinar las radiografías y los análisis.

DR. OSCURO: Entendido.

 _Ambos doctores se dirigen al laboratorio y los encargados le entregan las_ _radiografías_ _al Dr. Kishida para_ _mostrárselas_ _al Dr. Oscuro y de su_ _opinión…_

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… ya veo.

DR. KISHIDA: Como usted puede observar, el tumor comenzó a desarrollarse de esa forma.

DR. OSCURO: Ya veo. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo lleva el paciente en coma?

DR. KISHIDA: No lo va usted a creer pero lleva casi una década en estado de coma.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Diez años? Es sorprendente que haya podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo de esa forma.

DR. KISHIDA: Y más aún cuando la vea personalmente porque no ha cambiado físicamente es como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ella. Es un caso bastante raro, pero lo triste es que ya no le queda más tiempo.

DR. OSCURO: Lléveme con el paciente.

 _Ambos doctores van hacia el cuarto donde es internada la hermana de Kouko quien permanece en un letargo_ _sueño…_

DR. KISHIDA: Su nombre es Fuuko Ibuki. Según el informe médico fue victima de un atropello hace casi diez años atrás.

DR. OSCURO: No lo puedo creer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

DR. KISHIDA: Sí, las enfermeras que la cuidan la conocen como la Bella Durmiente. Por lo que ha permanecido así todos estos años.

DR. OSCURO: Nunca pensé que llegaría este día tan pronto.

DR. KISHIDA: ¿Eh?

DR. OSCURO: Preparen todo para la operación. Empezaremos inmediatamente, comuniquen de esto a sus familiares.

DR. KISHIDA: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora mismo? Pero, ¿está loco? Todavía no estamos seguros de…

DR. OSCURO: Como usted dijo, el tiempo es vital. Cada minuto que perdemos, es una posibilidad menos para el paciente. ¡Vaya deprisa!

DR. KISHIDA: ¡Espere! Pero, aún no se ha comunicado con los familiares respecto al costo de la operación.

DR. OSCURO: Eso puede esperar. Preparen la sala quirúrgica ahora mismo si desean que la vida de esta persona se salve.

DR. KISHIDA: ¡Entendido! Enfermera, comunique todo a la señora Yoshino inmediatamente.

ENFERMERA: ¡Sí!

 _Una hora_ _más_ _tarde, en el_ _quirófano_ _, el Dr. Oscuro junto a un equipo de doctores y enfermeras se prepara para la_ _operación_ _de Fuuko_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¿Cómo están los monitores?

DOCTOR #1: Trabajando perfectamente.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

DOCTOR #2: Sí, pero el Dr. Kishida dijo que el bisturí eléctrico.

DR. OSCURO: No, no usaremos aparatos modernos para la cirugía. Representan un grave peligro para el paciente.

DOCTOR #3: ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Se necesitaría una precisión más exacta con la ayuda del bisturí eléctrico para llegar hasta el tumor!

DR. OSCURO: Es por ello, que esta operación la haré yo solo. Ustedes vigilen sus signos vitales y el cardiograma.

DR. KISHIDA: Hagan lo que él dice. Doctor, dejamos esto en sus manos.

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Traigan el taladro. Perforaremos hasta llegar hasta el lóbulo indicado en la radiografía.

TODOS: ¡Entendido!

DR. OSCURO: Fuuko, el momento ha llegado. Gracias a ti he podido llegar hasta donde estoy ahora, por eso no pienso dejarte morir. Usare todos mis conocimientos y mis esperanzas para cumplir promesa que hice.

 _El Dr. Oscuro sin decir_ _más_ _,_ _empezó_ _inmediatamente con la_ _operación_ _._ _L_ _os minutos y las horas pasaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la_ _situación_ _era bastante tensa pero el Dr. Oscuro y su equipo trabajaban incesablemente._ _T_ _odos quedaron asombrados con la_ _dedicación_ _, la habilidad y velocidad con la que el Dr. Oscuro trabaja,_ _más_ _allá_ _que cualquier_ _médico_ _ordinario._ _S_ _in embargo, lo que nadie sabe es que en esta_ _ocasión_ _el Dr. Oscuro_ _está_ _empleando todas sus habilidades y sin sentir cansancio ni dolor, sigue trabajando arduamente._

DOCTOR #1: ¡Es increíble!

DOCTOR #2: ¡Qué precisión!

DR. KISHIDA: Es más sorprendente de lo que creía.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, el Dr._ _O_ _scuro termina con la_ _operación_ _extirpando el tumor que estaba en una de las zonas profundas del cerebro._

DR. OSCURO: El tumor ha sido extirpado. Caballeros, les dejo el resto a ustedes.

DR. KISHIDA: Doctor Oscuro, no tengo palabras para decirle de lo asombrado que estoy con la operación.

DR. OSCURO: Que nadie me moleste iré a dormir un rato en el hotel.

DR. KISHIDA: Muy bien, que descanse.

 _Después_ _de un rato, la_ _operación_ _es finalizada con_ _éxito_ _y el Dr. Kishida y su equipo sale del_ _quirófano_ _y se_ _reúne_ _con Kouko_ _…_

KOUKO: Dígame doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

DR. KISHIDA: La operación fue un éxito. Debemos esperar unos días para que recupere la consciencia y en base a ello asignar un tratamiento para su recuperación.

KOUKO: ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

DR. KISHIDA: No, debe darlas al especialista quien realizó la operación. En estos momentos no se encuentra pero vendrá para el chequeo del paciente.

KOUKO: De acuerdo.

 _Tres_ _días_ _más_ _tarde, en el hospital, Kouko se dirige a visitar a su hermana junto al doctor quien le informa de su_ _recuperación…_

DR. KISHIDA: Como puede usted observar, la recuperación de su hermana fue sorprendente. No esperamos que lograra despertar después de la operación. Realmente nos quedamos asombrados con el resultado.

KOUKO: Esto… Dr. Kishida, sobre el costo de la operación.

DR. KISHIDA: Mmmm… eso es verdad. Bueno, ese asunto tiene que discutirlo con el cirujano especialista. Ah, mire. Aquí llega.

 _Al llegar a la_ _habitación_ _donde Fuuko es internada, se encuentra justo llegando_ _también_ _el Dr. Oscuro, el_ _médico_ _que_ _realizó_ _la exitosa_ _operación_ _._

DR. KISHIDA: Sra. Yoshino, quiero presentarle al Dr. Oscuro, el doctor que le hablé y realizó con éxito la operación de su hermana.

KOUKO: ¡Doctor! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sinceramente no sé como pagarle! Lo que hizo por mi hermana, estoy profundamente agradecida. Sobre el pago de la operación, hablaré con mi esposo e intentaremos pagarle…

DR. OSCURO: No se preocupe. Usted no tiene que pagar por esa operación, profesora Kouko Ibuki, no, Kouko Yoshino.

KOUKO: Usted es…

 _El Dr. Oscuro se quita su sombrero revelando con_ _más_ _claridad su rostro y apariencia_ _…_

KOUKO: ¡Kurou! ¿En verdad eres tú?

DR. OSCURO: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, profesora Ibuki.

 _Kouko empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _de_ _emoción_ _ante inesperada sorpresa_ _…_

KOUKO: No puedo creerlo. Has vuelto después de tanto tiempo.

DR. OSCURO: Sí, he recorrido un largo camino. Finalmente he logrado cumplir con la promesa que hice.

KOUKO: ¿Quieres decir que hiciste todo por ella?

DR. OSCURO: De no ser por Fuuko, no sería el médico que soy ahora. Con ello, podré pagarle todo lo que le debo.

DR. KISHIDA: Antes de ver al paciente, hay algo que ustedes deben saber.

 _Momentos_ _después_ _, todos ingresan a la_ _habitación_ _para ver a Fuuko quien_ _está_ _despierta pero recostada_ _aún_ _en la cama_ _…_

FUUKO: Hermana, has venido.

KOUKO: ¿Cómo te sientes, Fuu-chan?

FUUKO: Es algo extraño pero de alguna manera veo diferente. Dime, ¿es verdad que piensas casarte?

KOUKO: En realidad ya me casé. En cuanto te recuperes, te presentaré a Yuu-kun.

FUUKO: ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Quién es ese sujeto raro?

KOUKO: No tengas miedo, Fuu-chan ¿No lo recuerdas? Él es…

DR. OSCURO: Soy el médico que te ha tratado. Soy el Dr. Oscuro.

FUUKO: ¡Waaaah! Incluso el nombre es aterrador.

DR. OSCURO: Y tú sigues igual de grosera.

FUUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Nos conocimos antes? No lo sé, de alguna manera Fuuko no recuerda bien ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? ¿Quizás todavía estoy en una terrible pesadilla?

DR. OSCURO: Admito que la gente me vea raro, pero tú exageras.

FUUKO: Es porque tu existencia es completamente rara. ¿Eh? Siento que no es la primera vez que lo digo ¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación en mi pecho?

DR. OSCURO: Tranquila, todo estará bien. Solo concéntrate en tu recuperación ya que hay muchas personas que esperan tu regreso.

FUUKO: ¿Muchas personas?

DR. OSCURO: Sí, probablemente no las recuerdes pero hay una cosa que permanece siempre en la vida de cada persona.

FUUKO: ¿Qué es?

DR. OSCURO: Los vínculos que formas con las personas que conoces. Vendré pronto para examinarte, adiós.

FUUKO: ¡Espera! ¡Hay algo que quiero decirte!

DR. OSCURO: Dime.

FUUKO: ¡Gracias por todo, Doctor raro!

DR. OSCURO: Definitivamente no has cambiado.

 _El Dr. Oscuro se retira con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras emprende su camino hacia otro caso, pero en ese momento, es detenido por Kouko en la salida del hospital_ _…_

KOUKO: ¡Kurou! ¡Espera! ¿Estas seguro que no piensas decirle la verdad? Sé que todavía es repentino decirle todo acerca de ti pero…

DR. OSCURO: Te equivocas, profesora Kouko. Ese hombre ya no existe, es por esa razón que no vale la pena mencionar el pasado.

KOUKO: Kurou…

DR. OSCURO: Mande mis saludos a Yusuke de mi parte. Cuídense mucho.

KOUKO: Igualmente y gracias por todo, Kurou.

 _De esa manera, al enfrentar una vez_ _más_ _los dolorosos recuerdos de su pasado y finalmente_ _después_ _de diez_ _año_ _s, logra_ _cumplir la promesa que hizo a la persona que lo motivó a convertirse_ _en el_ _médico_ _mercenario, el Dr. Oscuro siguiendo ahora su propio camino en busca de un nuevo_ _sueño_ _._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Para un joven que_ _había_ _perdido sus_ _sueño_ _s y esperanzas de salir adelante, una nueva oportunidad_ _encontró_ _en su vida al conocer el amor y el afecto de una persona que_ _perdió_ _la confianza en_ _sí_ _misma pero se_ _volvió_ _más_ _fuerte gracias a su apoyo._ _A_ _hora juntos_ _deberán_ _enfrentar un_ _difícil_ _camino para encontrar su propio futuro. Una nueva historia de_ _rencuentros_ _comienza ahora. Dunkel Karte 10: Nagisa y Tomoya, la forma de la eternidad_ _–_ _Primera parte. No se pierdan esta historia con los protagonistas de la serie original._


	11. Dunkel Karte 10: Nagisa y Tomoya I

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

DUNKEL KARTE 10: Nagisa & Tomoya, la forma de la Eternidad – Primera parte

 _Graduación_ _del Instituto de Hikarizaka,_ _Japón_ _, hace seis_ _año_ _s_ _atrás…_

KYOU: Adiós, cuídate. Más te vale que cuides de Nagisa.

RYOU: Buena suerte.

KOTOMI: Espero poder volver a verlos a todos.

SUNOHARA: Te seguiré viendo, aunque me vuelva famoso ¡Jajaja!

NISHINA: ¡Nos vemos!

NAGISA: Felicidades por tu graduación, Tomoya.

 _Volviendo al presente, al despertar me di cuenta del_ _sueño_ _que tuve acerca del_ _día_ _de_ _graduación_ _. Sin embargo, pude recordar todo lo que_ _viví_ _en mi_ _último_ _año_ _de instituto._ _A_ _l principio era un chico rebelde que_ _había_ _perdido todos sus_ _sueño_ _s y_ _tampoco tenía_ _un lugar al cual llamar hogar._ _T_ _ras la muerte de mi madre, mi padre_ _cayó_ _bajo una profunda_ _depresión_ _,_ _dedicándose_ _a las bebidas y a las apuestas pero_ _aun así_ _pagaba mis estudios aunque nuestra_ _relación_ _nunca_ _volvió_ _a ser la misma de antes y cada vez se_ _volvió_ _más_ _distante._ _S_ _in embargo, no estaba solo, al principio disfrutaba al menos algo de la vida estudiantil junto a mis dos amigos Kurou Sakagami y Youhei Sunohara, los cuales les debo mucho ya que al estar con ellos_ _hacían_ _sentir que mi vida no fuera tan miserable como pensaba. En el tercer y ultimo_ _año_ _de preparatoria, mi vida_ _cambió_ _al conocer a una chica solitaria llamada Nagisa Furukawa quien no_ _tenía_ _confianza en_ _sí_ _misma pero deseaba poder actuar en el club de teatro._ _A_ _l ayudarla me_ _ayudó_ _también_ _a conocer nuevas personas y amigos los cuales formamos un_ _vínculo_ _fuerte y gracias a ello pudimos cumplir el deseo de ella y participar juntos en el Festival Escolar. No obstante, aquellos tiempos llenos de felicidad llegaron a_ _cambiar_ _al llegar nuestra_ _graduación_ _._ _D_ _esde ese_ _día_ _cada uno_ _tomó_ _un camino diferente para salir adelante y realizar el_ _sueño_ _de sus vidas. Sin embargo, Nagisa fue la_ _única_ _que no pudo graduarse debido a su salud y tuvo que repetir el_ _año_ _nuevamente._ _A_ _pesar que todos nuestros_ _compañeros_ _se fueron, Nagisa y yo fuimos los_ _únicos_ _en quedarnos en esta ciudad donde_ _comenzó_ _todo._ _Lo_ _que nunca pude imaginar es que ahora_ _enfrentaría_ _un reto incluso_ _más_ _difícil_ _el cual_ _sería_ _el de forjar mi propio futuro por el bien de la persona que amo._ _D_ _urante unos meses estuve trabajando como ayudante en la_ _panadería_ _de su familia, pero me di cuenta que estaba dependiendo de ellos a pesar que ellos me aceptaron como parte de la familia; eso me causaba una terrible impotencia ya que eso no era suficiente para poder salir adelante y poder hacer sentir segura a Nagisa._ _P_ _or azares del destino me_ _encontré_ _con Yusuke Yoshino, el esposo de la profesora Kouko Ibuki quien_ _enseñó_ _a Nagisa y a Kurou antes de conocernos, y gracias a_ _él_ _pude conseguir un trabajo en la empresa que_ _él_ _trabaja; a pesar de lo_ _difícil_ _que era adaptarme a ese trabajo, hice todo lo posible por dar lo mejor de mi y demostrar que puedo valerme por mi mismo sin preocupar a otros._

 _Sin embargo, aunque haya conseguido poder independizarme,_ _todavía_ _faltaba una cosa muy importante, algo que_ _tenía_ _que hacer para poder alcanzar mi propia felicidad._

 _Por esa_ _razón_ _, ese_ _día_ _en la casa de Nagisa, estaba en la sala hablando con Sanae, la madre de ella para hablar sobre algo importante_ _…_

SANAE: Ya veo, buscas a Akio. Lo siento, salió en cuanto me descuidé.

TOMOYA: ¡Cielos! Y yo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

SANAE: Escuché lo que le pasó a tu padre.

TOMOYA: Discúlpeme por causarle tantos problemas.

SANAE: ¡Eso no es verdad! No causó incomodidad a nadie, ni Akio, ni Nagisa, ni tampoco a mi.

TOMOYA: Pero a la sociedad sí. Como prueba de eso, perdí una importante oportunidad de trabajo cuando pensaban en recomendarme en otra compañía más grande.

SANAE: Pero no te desanimes, siempre hay otros caminos que puedes tomar. Además estoy segura que Nagisa está lista para seguir cualquier camino contigo.

TOMOYA: Sí, lo sé.

SANAE: Por favor, ten fe en ella.

TOMOYA: Muchas gracias.

NAGISA: Disculpen por la demora. Tomemos juntos algo de te.

TOMOYA: Muchas gracias.

SANAE: Y por supuesto, ¿no quieres probar mi último pan? Esta vez tengo mucha confianza, espera voy a traerlo.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

 _En_ _ese momento, Akio, el padre de Nagisa, llega_ _recién_ _a la casa y se_ _reúne_ _con nosotros en la sala_ _…_

AKIO: Oh, mi amada hija ya está aquí.

NAGISA: Bienvenido de vuelta.

TOMOYA: ¿Estuviste jugando con los niños de nuevo?

AKIO: No, estuve ocupado. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

TOMOYA: ¿Acaso no te llamé por teléfono para decirte que tenía que conversar de algo muy importante cuando venga a visitarlos?

AKIO: Bueno, para venir a comprar pan no tienes que ser tan formal.

TOMOYA: No vine a comprar pan.

AKIO: ¡Te advierto! No creas que vaya a darte un descuento solo porque seas el novio de mi hija ¡Es más, pienso cobrarte el doble! Bueno, si te decides por el pan de Sanae, la cosa es distinta, te lo dejaré a precio regular.

NAGISA: Pero mamá está detrás

AKIO: ¡Argh!

SANAE: Mi pan… mi pan… ¿¡Solo puede venderse a precio regular!?

AKIO: ¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene de malo venderlo a precio regular?

NAGISA: ¡Mamá espera!

 _Nagisa va tras de su_ _mamá_ _que sale huyendo toda triste por el comentario y justo cuando Akio_ _también_ _va_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Viejo, espera! Hay algo que necesito hablar. Por favor, escúchame.

AKIO: ¿Es en serio?

TOMOYA: Sí.

AKIO: En ese caso, es hora que saldemos cuentas mocoso.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde en el parque, Akio estaba parado en un extremo usando un guante de beisbol y una pelota en la mano mientras que Tomoya_ _está_ _en el otro lado usando un bate de beisbol_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Jajaja! Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan emocionado.

TOMOYA: ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué terminamos haciendo esto?

AKIO: En este vecindario me llaman "El Águila Rápida" que hace pan. Veamos si puedes darle a mi bola extra veloz.

TOMOYA: ¿Estas loco? ¿No sabes que tengo el hombro lesionado?

AKIO: Dijiste una vez que algún día zanjaríamos esto en un juego. Mira, para no complicarte las cosas no quiero que hagas un cuadrangular, con que le des a la pelota es más que suficiente. Tu victoria se decidirá si consigues darle ya sea un toquecito o una bola al aire.

TOMOYA: ¿Estás seguro que esa regla te basta para ti?

AKIO: Sí, y si ganas escucharé atentamente lo que tienes que decir.

TOMOYA: No solo quiero que lo escuches. Quiero que también me prometas que aceptarás lo que voy a decirte.

 _En ese momento Nagisa llega junto a su_ _mamá_ _al parque para ver lo que ocurre entre su_ _papá_ _y Tomoya_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Tomo…!

SANAE: Déjalos. Cuando dos hombres luchan, no debes interponerte.

AKIO: De acuerdo mocoso, pero solo si es que consigues superarme ¡Prepárate!

TOMOYA: Muy bien.

 _Akio lanza la pelota pero debido a su_ _lesión_ _, Tomoya no consigue hacer un buen reflejo y la pelota atraviesa la red._

TOMOYA: ¡Una vez más!

 _Akio realiza varios lanzamientos pero Tomoya no consigue pegarle a la pelota en_ _ningún_ _momento por lo cual pierde el encuentro_ _…_

AKIO: Buen intento mocoso, regresa cuando quieras retarme nuevamente ¡Jajajaja!

 _En ese momento, Tomoya cae de rodillas lamentando su derrota y viendo la cruel realidad mientras Nagisa corre hacia_ _él_ _para animarlo_ _…_

NAGISA: Tomoya.

TOMOYA: Nagisa, lo siento. He perdido mi oportunidad por hacer algo tan estúpido.

SANAE: Sin embargo, puedes hacerlo si te esfuerzas más. ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo por el bien de Nagisa?

 _Las palabras de Sanae me motivaron y_ _decidí_ _ponerme a entrenar para darme una oportunidad a mi mismo y demostrar que soy un hombre ahora a pesar de mi_ _lesión_ _._ _S_ _in embargo, tras mi ultima derrota pude darme cuenta que es muy posible que_ _él_ _ya sepa lo que quiero decirle; de alguna manera siento que ya me lo dice claramente que_ _todavía_ _soy un mocoso._ _S_ _olo soy un idiota que cree que puede proteger a alguien_ _más_ _pero no es tan sencillo, no basta simplemente con voluntad sino_ _también_ _tener el valor y la fe que uno puede lograrlo por_ _más_ _difícil_ _que parezca._ _E_ _sa_ _quizá_ _fue la_ _última_ _lección_ _y la_ _más_ _importante que me_ _enseñó_ _el viejo ese_ _día_ _._

 _Durante los siguientes_ _días_ _estuve intentando una y otra vez hasta que un_ _domingo de lluvia, estaba_ _en el parque entrenando arduamente para intentarlo una vez y poder superar mis debilidades_ _…_

AKIO: En verdad está lloviendo bastante ¿Será uno de esos otoños lluviosos?

TOMOYA: Viejo…

AKIO: Esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿te queda claro?

TOMOYA: Adelante.

 _Akio se prepara para lanzar mientras que Tomoya se prepara con el bate para intentarlo una vez_ _más_ _. Akio lanza la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y Tomoya en medio de la lluvia sin dudar dos veces consigue finalmente batear la pelota_ _lanzándola_ _lejos_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya!

SANAE: ¡Consiguió un cuadrangular!

 _De esa manera,_ _corrí_ _desesperadamente hacia el padre de Nagisa y me_ _arrodillé_ _en el piso para decirle aquello tan importante que_ _tenía_ _guardado_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Por favor permíteme casarme con Nagisa!

 _Akio lo mira de forma seria aunque algo sorprendido por la actitud de Tomoya que lo hizo pensar muchas cosas_ _…_

AKIO: En verdad se parece mucho a mí.

SANAE: Yo siempre lo supe desde hace tiempo. Al conocerlo me trajo muchos recuerdos de nuestro pasado. Por ello diría que es idéntico a ti.

AKIO: En aquellos tiempos quería convertirme rápidamente en un adulto. En ese entonces yo también era un mocoso que quería volverse más fuerte.

SANAE: Exactamente.

AKIO: Levanta tu cabeza, mocoso. Escucha, si Nagisa experimenta algo triste y doloroso por tu culpa, me la llevaré de tu lado. Aunque supongo que no es necesario decírtelo.

TOMOYA: Entonces…

NAGISA: ¡Papá!

SANAE: Tomoya, Nagisa es nuestro sueño. Sin embargo, a partir de hoy tú también eres parte de nuestro sueño ahora. La felicidad que ustedes dos lleven será nuestra más grande alegría. Así que por favor, sean felices ustedes dos.

TOMOYA & NAGISA: ¡Gracias por todo!

 _El tiempo transcurre_ _rápidamente_ _, durante el invierno estuve todo el tiempo con Nagisa, saliendo juntos a recorrer la ciudad, visitando tiendas, comprando obsequios y por supuesto recordando los buenos tiempos que llevamos juntos._ _N_ _unca estuve_ _más_ _feliz desde_ _día_ _porque a partir de ahora he encontrado un nuevo_ _sueño_ _al lado de la persona que amo. Durante el A_ _ño_ _Nuevo, la_ _panadería_ _cerró_ _sus puertas para festejar en familia y por supuesto Nagisa y yo estuvimos_ _allí_ _reunidos en la sala_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo esperando que llegue este momento! ¡Finalmente ha llegado el día en que puedo brindar y beber con mi hija!

TOMOYA: Esto, eso significa que nunca has bebido antes, ¿cierto?

NAGISA: Así es. Es mi primera vez.

SANAE: Nagisa, no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo si no deseas.

NAGISA: No, no te preocupes. Pienso tomar una copa por mi papá.

AKIO: Nagisa… nunca antes me había sentido tan contento de haberte traído a este mundo.

TOMOYA: No te emociones por cosas como esas.

NAGISA: ¡Aquí voy!

 _Nagisa bebe de un sorbo todo el sake que_ _había_ _en la copa para brindar por la festividad._ _S_ _in embargo_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Wow! ¡Mírala como bebe!

NAGISA: ¡Hic! ¡Hic!

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

NAGISA: Estas sentado muy lejos de mi… ¡Hic!

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

 _De pronto Nagisa se arrima y se coloca_ _más_ _pegada a_ _él…_

NAGISA: Ahora sí estás más cerca.

TOMOYA: No puede ser, te volviste borracha de un solo trago.

NAGISA: ¡No! ¡No lo estoy!

TOMOYA: Eso es lo que todos dicen cuando están borrachos.

NAGISA: Tomoya…

TOMOYA: ¡Auch!

SANAE: ¡Jejeje! ¡Qué pareja más amorosa!

TOMOYA: ¿Esto también cuenta como ser amorosos?

NAGISA: ¡TOMOYA!

TOMOYA: ¡Dime!

NAGISA: ¿¡Es verdad que te gusta tanto mi mamá!?

TOMOYA: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?

SANAE: A mii también me gustaría saber esa respuesta, ¡Jejeje!

 _Tomoya voltea y se da cuenta que Sanae_ _también_ _está_ _bebiendo_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿¡Por qué también estás bebiendo!?

SANAE: Tomoya, ¿estas interesado en mi?

NAGISA: ¿¡ASÍ QUE LO ADMITES!?

AKIO: Esto sí que se pone interesante.

TOMOYA: Oye, oye. ¡Una de ellas es tu esposa!

NAGISA: ¡Respóndeme ahora Tomoya!

SANAE: Esto es bastante excitante.

TOMOYA: Contrólese por favor.

AKIO: Los pechos de Sanae son bastante grandes, ¿no?

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaaaaargh!

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya! ¿Por qué te estas alterando tanto?

AKIO: Eso prueba definitivamente que está interesado en Sanae.

TOMOYA: ¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy! ¡No lo estoy!

SANAE: ¿No?

TOMOYA: No, sí me gustas como persona, nada más.

NAGISA: ¡Entonces sí te gusta!

TOMOYA: ¡GYAAAAAAAAA! ¿¡Qué rayos hice para merecer esto!?

AKIO: ¡Jajajaja! Sanae ya deja de jugar con él, lo estás torturando mucho.

SANAE: Bueno, yo no estoy jugando con él. Lo decía en serio.

AKIO: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No! ¿En qué estás pensando?

NAGISA: ¡Decídete de una vez!

 _Dos horas_ _más_ _tarde, la fiesta termina y Nagisa queda profundamente dormida en el regazo de Tomoya_ _…_

AKIO: Vaya, mira como duerme.

SANAE: Nagisa es muy feliz.

AKIO: Definitivamente.

SANAE: ¿Y tú como te sientes, Tomoya?

TOMOYA: Yo también lo estoy. Solo seré feliz mientras ella esté a mi lado.

AKIO: En ese caso cuento contigo.

TOMOYA: Gracias.

 _E_ _l tiempo transcurre nuevamente y al llegar el_ _último_ _semestre, como imaginaba Nagisa se_ _enfermó_ _una vez_ _más_ _por lo que no_ _podía_ _seguir asistiendo a las clases._ _S_ _in embargo, por fortuna esta vez_ _consiguió_ _los_ _créditos_ _y asistencias necesarias para aprobar el curso sin tener que repetir el_ _año_ _._ _E_ _l_ _día_ _de la_ _graduación_ _, Nagisa no pudo ir al instituto pero en lugar de ello se_ _quedó_ _sentada a mi lado ese_ _día_ _observando en_ _dirección_ _a la escuela y pensando como deben estar pasando Tomoyo y Yukine ahora que se han graduado._ _P_ _or lo que me he enterado, Tomoyo va a viajar a Estados Unidos para estudiar derecho en una universidad reconocida, mientras que Yukine va a ser encargada de administrar una_ _cafetería_ _construida por sus amigos de su hermano fallecido._ _U_ _na vez_ _más_ _somos los_ _únicos_ _que_ _todavía_ _permanecen en esta ciudad donde nos conocimos y muchas cosas pasaron._ _D_ _ebido a ello,_ _decidí_ _a hacer algo para remediar esta_ _situación_ _haciendo una llamada_ _telefónica…_

MEI: ¿Alo? Soy Sunohara, ¿Quién habla?

TOMOYA: Ah, ¿eres tú Mei? ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Okazaki.

MEI: ¡Oh! ¿Okazaki? ¡Cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos!

TOMOYA: ¿Has estado bien?

MEI: ¡Sí! ¿Tú y Nagisa se encuentran bien?

TOMOYA: Mas o menos diría, pero estamos mejor. ¿Tú hermano se encuentra por ahí?

MEI: No, mi hermano está viviendo en el dormitorio por lo que no se encuentra aquí.

TOMOYA: ¿Dormitorio?

MEI: Sí, los dormitorios en la empresa que está trabajando ¿Quieres que te de el número?

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, pude comunicarme con mi viejo amigo_ _…_

SUNOHARA: Hola, disculpa la demora.

TOMOYA: Hola Sunohara, ha pasado tiempo. Soy yo, Okazaki.

SUNOHARA: ¿Okazaki? ¿En serio?

TOMOYA: Sí, ¿Cómo estas?

SUNOHARA: ¡Jajaja! Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo. Bueno, la verdad… la compañía en que trabajo ahora es demasiado estricta. He tenido muchos problemas al principio, tú sabes.

TOMOYA: Hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión. La verdad es que necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

SUNOHARA: De acuerdo, dime.

 _De esa forma le_ _conté_ _lo que_ _tenía_ _pensado hacer debido al infortunio que tuvimos al enfermarse Nagisa el_ _día_ _de la_ _graduación…_

TOMOYA: Sí, cuando puedas lo planificamos. Tengo que acomodarlo todo con el horario de los demás, aunque se ve muy complicado ya que algunos están en el extranjero pero encontraré la manera de solucionarlo. Así que, por favor.

SUNOHARA: Pero todavía estoy en periodo de entrenamiento, así que me despedirán inmediatamente si abandono la ciudad sin permiso.

TOMOYA: Oh vamos, sé qué puedes.

SUNOHARA: ¿A pesar de lo que te digo me sigues pidiéndolo de todos modos?

TOMOYA: Un día no te va a afectar, ¿o sí?

SUNOHARA: No lo digas como si todo fuera sencillo. Esta compañía es en verdad muy estricta.

TOMOYA: ¡Por favor! ¡Hazlo por mí!

SUNOHARA: Querrás decir por Nagisa, ¿verdad? Bueno, si es por un solo día, creo que puedo hacer planes.

TOMOYA: Gracias amigo.

SUNOHARA: En verdad soy demasiado bueno para hacer todo esto por la novia de otra persona.

TOMOYA: Por eso mismo te lo estoy pidiendo precisamente.

SUNOHARA: Está bien. Entonces llámame a esta hora que siempre me encuentro.

TOMOYA: De acuerdo, lo haré.

 _Instituto de Hikarizaka, primavera, varios_ _días_ _más_ _tarde_ _…_

NAGISA: Oh, los cerezos están hermosos.

TOMOYA: Te alegras de haber venido, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí.

TOMOYA: Pero eso no es todo, hay una sorpresa esperándote.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

 _Al llegar al patio de la escuela, para mayor sorpresa estaban reunidos_ _allí_ _todos y cada uno de los amigos que Nagisa y yo hemos conocido a lo largo de nuestras vidas en el instituto_ _…_

KYOU: ¡Hola!

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Es increíble! ¡Todos están…!

SUNOHARA: Nagisa-chan, tiempo sin vernos.

TOMOYA: ¿Y tú quien rayos eres?

SUNOHARA: ¿Cómo demonios puedes decirme eso tras verme por primera vez después de tanto tiempo?

 _No_ _podía_ _creerlo pero aquel chico de cabello negro y peinado diferente era nada menos que el Sunohara que yo_ _conocía_ _desde hace tanto tiempo_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Jajajaja!

SUNOHARA: ¡Deja de burlarte!

KYOU: Cualquier persona se reiría. Al comienzo yo también pensé que se trataba de otra persona que se había colado.

MISAE: Estábamos jugando un buen rato con Sunohara hasta que ustedes llegaron.

KOTOMI: A mi también me sorprendió. No parece él mismo sin su cabello rubio.

RYOU: Oigan, ¿y qué les parece si después se lo teñimos juntos?

TOMOYA: No es mala idea.

SUNOHARA: ¡Me despedirán de mi trabajo!

NISHINA: ¿Cómo te encuentras Furukawa?

NAGISA: Sí, estoy bien.

YUKINE: En verdad es grandioso que todos hayamos podido reunirnos de este modo.

TOMOYO: Así es. Fue una lástima que no hayamos podido venir a la graduación.

SUGISAKA: Tanto como Rie como yo logramos hacer un espacio entre nuestros horarios.

RYOU: ¿No creen que ha sido un pequeño milagro en que todos nos hayamos podido reunir así?

YUSUKE: Si tuviese que decir algo diría que es un milagro del amor y la amistad.

MEI: ¡Exactamente señor Yoshino!

KOUKO: Sí, es una sorpresa de ver a todos ustedes nuevamente en este día.

NAGISA: ¿A propósito, Kurou todavía no ha llegado?

 _Las palabras de Nagisa_ _ponen_ _en_ _preocupación_ _a todos al notar la ausencia de su amigo_ _…_

TOMOYO: No hemos vuelto a saber de él desde su graduación.

TAKAFUMI: De verdad no tiene remedio, desaparecer incluso en el día de graduación.

KYOU: ¡Olvídense de ese irresponsable!

RYOU: ¡Hermana!

KYOU: Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de escribir siquiera una carta, desaparecer así nada más… ¿Quién rayos se cree que es?

RYOU: Te equivocas hermana, si hubiese tomado en cuenta sobre la oportunidad que recibió para ejercer su carrera en el extranjero en lugar de forzarlo a estudiar conmigo en Tokio, el no habría tenido que sufrir tanto.

KYOU: ¡No es así! Irse sin siquiera despedirse, me parece una tontería. Deberías olvidarte de él.

RYOU: No puedo hermana, además le hice una promesa.

KYOU: ¿Cómo puedes hacerle una promesa si él ya no está aquí?

RYOU: Aun así pienso cumplirla hasta el día en que regrese.

KYOU: Ryou…

NAGISA: Esto… aún no estoy segura por qué todos están aquí.

RYOU: Porque hoy es tu graduación. Aquí tienes tu uniforme, Nagisa.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

KOUKO: El Profesor Komura le pidió permiso a la escuela para poder usarla en el evento de hoy.

PROF. KOMURA: No puedo negarme a un favor pedido por mi último alumno.

TOMOYA: Muchas gracias a todos.

 _Después_ _de ponerse el uniforme, Nagisa se_ _reúne_ _con todos en el patio mientras el profesor Komura llega con los preparativos para la ceremonia_ _…_

PROF. KOMURA: Ahora comenzaremos con la ceremonia de graduación. Nagisa Furukawa.

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

PROF. KOMURA: Aquí tienes tu certificado de graduación. Con este documento certificamos que has cumplido con los requisitos impuestos por esta institución educativa.

 _Nagisa se acerca para recibir en sus propias manos el diploma de_ _graduación_ _entregado por el profesor Komura_ _…_

NAGISA: He experimentado muchas dificultades en esta escuela. Soy tímida, introvertida y mala en hacer amigos. Después de llegar al último año, no pude atender a suficientes clases y repetir el año. En la primavera de mi segundo último año, estaba sola en mi nueva clase. Cuando descubrí que no hay nada que no cambie con el transcurrir del tiempo, no pude avanzar por mi misma. Así que me quedé parada sin saber qué hacer en la base de la colina. Y eso fue cuando Tomoya quien empujó mi espalda. Desde entonces he conocido a mucha gente. Con la ayuda de todos los presentes, pude formar el club de Teatro, en especial con la ayuda de nuestro amigo Kurou Sakagami quien no está presente pero inclusive así, los momentos que compartimos con él, estarán siempre en mi corazón. Gracias a él, me dio el valor suficiente para actuar en el escenario durante el Festival Escolar. Sin embargo, poco tiempo después de eso, me enfermé nuevamente y tuve que repetir una vez más el año escolar. A pesar de ello, decidí esforzarme. Quería ser más fuerte y no olvidar lo que cada uno de ustedes me enseñó a pesar de tener un cuerpo débil. Al final terminé en una clase distinta a Tomoyo, Nishina y Miyazawa así que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo sola. A pesar de ello, considero los días que pasé en esta escuela bastante valiosos. Me tomó cinco años en poder graduarme pero amo a esta escuela y a todos los amigos que conocí porque este fue el lugar donde pude esforzarme tanto y poder cambiar. Por eso… ¡Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí!

 _Al final de los numerosos aplausos, los_ _días_ _de escuela de Nagisa finalmente llegan a su fin._ _T_ _odo_ _había_ _terminado, aquellos_ _días_ _de escuela y a partir de ahora somos capaces de seguir adelante a una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas._

 _Prisión_ _cercana a Hikarizaka,_ _días_ _después_ _..._

 _Naoyuki Okazaki, el padre de Tomoya fue acusado de contrabando y encerrado por algunos_ _año_ _s en_ _prisión_ _._ _D_ _ebido a ello, Tomoya no_ _consiguió_ _la oportunidad de ser recomendado a una empresa grande en otra ciudad._ _E_ _se_ _día_ _, Nagisa y Tomoya fueron a visitarlo para darle noticias importantes_ _…_

TOMOYA: Padre, voy a casarme con ella.

NAOYUKI: Ya veo. Muchas felicidades.

NAGISA: Muchas gracias.

NAOYUKI: Eres Nagisa, ¿verdad?

NAGISA: Sí.

NAOYUKI: Dejo a mi hijo Tomoya a tu cuidado.

NAGISA: Y yo estaré bajo el suyo.

NAOYUKI: Les deseo a ambos una vida feliz.

 _Al final de todo, entregamos nuestro registro de matrimonio para hacer legal nuestra_ _unión_ _ante la ley. A partir de ahora Nagisa Okazaki,_ _sería_ _el nombre que ella_ _llevará_ _a lo largo de nuestras vidas._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

 **AVANCE**

 _Tras haber recorrido un camino de diversas dificultades, nuevos encuentros y eventos inesperados, Nagisa y Tomoya comienzan un nuevo capitulo en sus vidas._ _S_ _in embargo, el destino_ _todavía_ _les aguarda muchos retos y uno de los cuales_ _pondría_ _en grave peligro el_ _vínculo_ _que los une a ambos. Dunkel Karte 11: Nagisa y Tomoya, la forma de la Eternidad_ _–_ _Segunda parte. No se pierdan la_ _continuación_ _de esta historia con los protagonistas de la serie original._


	12. Dunkel Karte 11: Nagisa y Tomoya II

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 11: Nagisa & Tomoya, la forma de la Eternidad – Segunda parte**

 _Casa de la familia Furukawa, la noche_ _después_ _de presentar los papeles de matrimonio_ _…_

AKIO: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo será la boda?

TOMOYA: Ah, pues cuando tenga suficiente dinero.

AKIO: ¡Keeeh! No entiendo por qué tuviste que casarte con un misio como él.

NAGISA: Porque lo amo.

AKIO: No lo digas tan abiertamente, haces que me deprima.

TOMOYA: En ese caso, a partir de ahora te llamaré "Papá" ¿Te parece?

AKIO: ¡Ni lo pienses! Es desagradable.

TOMOYA: Bueno, es que ahora eres mi suegro, ¿no lo crees así, papá?

AKIO: ¡Aaaaargh! ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces a partir de ahora te llamaré "Hijo"! ¿Está bien, hijo?

TOMOYA: ¡Aaaaaargh! ¡Detente papá!

AKIO: ¡Hijo mío!

TOMOYA: ¡Papá!

 _Ambos se retuercen de dolor al notar lo incomodo que es llamarse cada uno de esa manera_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿Estarán bien?

 _Desde ese_ _día_ _, Nagisa_ _viviría_ _conmigo en nuestro nuevo hogar en un apartamento ubicado cerca de su casa. Esa noche, Nagisa estaba nerviosa al ser el primer_ _día_ _que_ _viviría_ _ya no como mi novia sino ahora como mi esposa._

NAGISA: Esto…

TOMOYA: Dime.

NAGISA: ¿Qué debería decir ante una situación como esta?

TOMOYA: No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

NAGISA: Es que hoy es el inicio de nuestra nueva vida ¿Debería decir algo como "Preparados" o "Empecemos"?

TOMOYA: Eso sería raro ya que esto no es como una meta en sí.

NAGISA: Si lo ves de ese modo, tienes razón.

TOMOYA: Lo que sí podrías decir ya que vamos a vivir apoyándonos el uno al otro, probablemente sea mejor "Estaré bajo tu cuidado".

NAGISA: ¿Sabes? Quiero hacer un juramento entre los dos.

TOMOYA: ¿Un juramento?

NAGISA: ¡Sí! Yo, Nagisa Okazaki, prometo no volver a llorar. Sin importar que tan difícil sea la situación, haré todo por superarlo. Aunque, puede que llore de alegría en algunas ocasiones. Así soy yo, pero me pondré bajo tu cuidado.

TOMOYA: Yo también a partir de hoy, estaré bajo tu cuidado.

 _Después_ _de acomodar las cosas, Nagisa se dirige al_ _baño_ _para tomar una ducha mientras que yo, estaba sentado impaciente y nervioso en la sala_ _…_

NAGISA: Tomoya.

TOMOYA: ¡Di-dime! ¿Qué sucede?

NAGISA: ¿Te parece bien que me bañe yo primero?

TOMOYA: ¡S-sí! Yo me lavaré mañana temprano.

NAGISA: De acuerdo. Entonces, con tu permiso.

TOMOYA: (¡Rayos! ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Ya he escuchado el sonido de Nagisa bañándose varias veces cuando vivía en su casa. Definitivamente siento que hay algo diferente. Pero…)

NAGISA: ¡Waaah!

 _De pronto, Nagisa da un_ _pequeño_ _grito en el_ _baño…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué sucede?

NAGISA: ¡Lo siento! Es que el agua salió muy fría.

TOMOYA: Ah, es cierto. Olvidé mencionar que el agua caliente aquí tarda un poco en salir. Haz que salga un poco al comienzo.

NAGISA: Entendido. Esto, intentaré terminar rápido.

TOMOYA: N-no, no te preocupes. Tómate tu tiempo.

NAGISA: ¡No puedo hacer eso! Mañana tienes que trabajar, así que debes acostarte más temprano.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? Ah, cierto… tiene razón ¡Bueeeeh!

NAGISA: Mañana yo también empezaré a buscar un trabajo.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? Pero…

NAGISA: Es que no puedo estar sin hacer nada.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _del_ _baño_ _._ _N_ _os preparamos para dormir, obviamente me_ _sentía_ _incomodo aunque la palabra correcta_ _sería_ _nervioso ya que esta es la primera vez que Nagisa y yo dormimos juntos en la misma_ _habitación_ _._

TOMOYA: Esto… Nagisa, ¿estás despierta?

NAGISA: Sí, estoy despierta.

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿hablas en serio con respecto a buscar un empleo?

NAGISA: Sí, obviamente no pienso descuidar los quehaceres de la casa. Después de todo, ahora este es mi hogar.

TOMOYA: Yo también procuraré ayudarte con los quehaceres, pero… no sé… me preocupa mucho tu salud…

NAGISA: Es cierto que tengo un cuerpo débil pero no quiero ser considerada como una persona débil. Lo siento, estoy siendo egoísta nuevamente contigo.

TOMOYA: Descuida, además nunca deseaste nada lujoso en tu vida, ¿no?

NAGISA: Sí, pero siempre te pido demasiado.

TOMOYA: ¡Jajaja! Solo pides cosas como ir a jugar beisbol con tu viejo o sujetarnos de las manos al irnos a pasear.

NAGISA: ¿Podemos cogernos de las manos?

TOMOYA: Claro.

 _Tímidamente_ _Nagisa y yo nos cogemos de las manos._ _E_ _s una_ _sensación_ _bastante_ _cálida_ _, aunque esta es la primera vez que lo hacemos antes de dormir_ _…_

NAGISA: Estamos casados, ¿no es así?

TOMOYA: Sí, estoy seguro que muchas cosas nos sucederán a partir de ahora, incluso tanto problemáticas como dolorosas.

NAGISA: Pero mientras esté contigo, siento que puedo superar cualquier cosa.

TOMOYA: Yo también. Siento que cada vez me vuelvo más fuerte cuando estás a mi lado. Por ello, quiero que estés conmigo por siempre.

NAGISA: Sí. Siempre estaré contigo.

 _De esa manera,_ _empezó_ _nuestra nueva vida juntos._ _A_ _l terminar el trabajo, me_ _dirigía_ _directamente a la casa._ _A_ _l_ _cálido_ _hogar donde Nagisa me esperaba, nuestro propia residencia._ _I_ _ncluso una vez que me_ _crucé_ _con ella en el camino de regreso, me_ _ofrecí_ _a llevarle las cosas que ella_ _compró_ _del supermercado aunque ella se rehusaba pero le dije que estoy bien y le_ _ayudé_ _a llevar los paquetes._ _S_ _in embargo,_ _todavía_ _me preocupaba el hecho que Nagisa decida buscar trabajo. Una noche, mientras preparaba la cena ella me cuenta una_ _anécdota_ _que le_ _sucedió_ _el_ _día_ _de hoy._

NAGISA: ¿Sabes? Hoy me comuniqué con Nishina. Me dio su número telefónico en la graduación.

NISHINA: Ahora recuerdo que ella no ingresó a la universidad, ¿cierto?

NAGISA: Así es. Ahora se está preparando para ingresar a una escuela de música. Dijo que ya estaba trabajando para no ser una carga para sus padres.

TOMOYA: Oh, eso es sorprendente.

NAGISA: Escuché que va a trabajar en un restaurante familiar que abre el próximo mes. Me pregunto si deseaba trabajar con ella.

TOMOYA: ¿Con ella?

NAGISA: Sí, como mesera. Estoy buscando trabajo así que sería perfecto.

TOMOYA: Es verdad. Supongo que es mejor ir a un lugar lleno de desconocidos.

NAGISA: Sí, y además tengo una sorpresa interesante.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué cosa?

NAGISA: También me puse en contacto con Ryou-chan.

TOMOYA: Ah, Fujibayashi. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo está ella?

NAGISA: Se encuentra bien. Acaba de graduarse de la Escuela de Enfermería y me dijo que encontró empleo para trabajar como enfermera en el Nuevo Hospital que abrirán en esta ciudad. Me dijo que están necesitando gente para trabajar y podría trabajar con ella medio tiempo.

TOMOYA: Oh, eso es genial.

NAGISA: Pero, la verdad estoy muy preocupada.

TOMOYA: ¿Por Fujibayashi?

NAGISA: Sí, su hermana me contó que por alguna razón ella se negó a trabajar en la capital pese a que su salario es más alto en comparación al sitio donde va a trabajar.

TOMOYA: No me digas que todavía ella…

NAGISA: Sí, eso me temo.

TOMOYA: ¡Cielos! Tras marcharse al extranjero ese tipo no ha escrito ni una sola carta como si hubiera desaparecido por completo.

NAGISA: Estoy segura que tiene sus razones.

TOMOYA: Es verdad. Recuerdo que sufrió bastante cuando tomó su decisión, ya no era el mismo en la escuela y parecía distante.

 _Antes de acostarnos, me encontraba contemplando el cielo iluminado por la luna llena mientras pensaba en muchas cosas_ _…_

NAGISA: ¿En que piensas Tomoya?

TOMOYA: En lo que Miyazawa nos dijo hace tiempo, sobre una antigua leyenda de los inicios de esta ciudad. Cuando hay gente feliz, una misteriosa luz aparece cerca de ellos. Solo pienso que quizá haya una de esas luces cerca de nosotros en estos momentos. Se dice que si obtenemos esa luz, podemos pedir cualquier deseo, ¿verdad?

¿Tú que pedirías por ejemplo?

NAGISA: No necesito nada.

TOMOYA: Pero debe haber algo que quieras.

NAGISA: No, la verdad es que no necesito nada. ¿Y tú?

TOMOYA: Pues no, quizá poder curar mi hombro algún día para no causar problemas a Yoshino. Pero, ¿de verdad no deseas algo?

NAGISA: Pues… a decir verdad, sí hay algo.

TOMOYA: ¿De verdad? Dime qué es. Si me lo dices, te lo conseguiré.

NAGISA: Pero, no es algo que se pueda comprar.

TOMOYA: Mmmm… vaya, eso sí que es un reto. A ver, dime qué es.

NAGISA: Un bebé.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: ¿No se puede?

TOMOYA: (¡Glup! Eso me pasa por preguntar demasiado.)

 _El fin de semana,_ _tenía_ _el_ _día_ _libre por lo que el viejo me_ _pidió_ _que lo_ _acompañara_ _a un lugar que conoce en el distrito comercial_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tengo que venir contigo?

AKIO: No me trates así. Además si pasas todo el tiempo con Nagisa, deberías dedicarle un poco para nosotros. Vamos a entretenernos como hacen los adultos, ¿vale?

TOMOYA: ¿Entretenimiento para adultos?

AKIO: Esta es una tienda que suelo visitar.

TOMOYA: ¿Frecuentas venir aquí?

 _El viejo me_ _llevó_ _a una tienda_ _extraña_ _donde al parecer venden numerosos_ _artículos_ _, en su_ _mayoría_ _juguetes_ _…_

AKIO: ¡Hola!

 _De pronto, un anciano sale de la tienda con_ _intención_ _de atacarnos con lo que parece ser una espada laser de juguete y tanto como el viejo como yo esquivamos sus ataques._

AKIO: ¡Es mi turno ahora!

 _El viejo_ _también_ _saca una espada similar y empieza a luchar con el misterioso anciano en un combate de espadas, algo totalmente inusual e inesperado que me_ _dejó_ _totalmente confundido_ _…_

ANCIANO: ¡Deja de esquivarme!

 _El misterioso anciano lanza un contra ataque y por desgracia me_ _golpeó_ _a mi en lugar del viejo._

TOMOYA: ¡Auch!

ANCIANO: Oh, para ser alguien que tú has traído tiene muy malos reflejos.

AKIO: Es solo un novato, déjalo tranquilo.

TOMOYA: ¿Qué? ¿¡Acaso hay profesionales en esto!?

AKIO: Dejémoslo en un empate por hoy.

ANCIANO: Entonces serían en total 120 triunfos, 153 derrotas y 73 empates para mi.

TOMOYA: Oye, ¿a esto llamas entretenimiento para adultos?

AKIO: Eso no es nada. El verdadero espectáculo comienza ahora. Dime, ¿ya lo conseguiste?

ANCIANO: Por supuesto ¿Quién crees que soy? Ábrelo tú, mocoso.

 _El anciano me da una caja y al abrirla se revela que hay una especie de reptil adentro_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es esto?

ANCIANO: Un lagarto de bengala tamaño gigante, por supuesto.

TOMOYA: Pero esto es de juguete ¿Qué piensan hacer con esto?

AKIO: Obvio, vamos a ponérsela en la espalda de Sanae para sorprenderla. Solo de pensarlo hace que mi corazón se acelere.

TOMOYA: Me niego a hacerlo ¿No sientes pena por Sanae?

AKIO: No te preocupes, esto es tan solo un estimulo para mantener fresca nuestra relación.

TOMOYA: ¿Realmente piensas eso?

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, en la_ _panadería_ _Furukawa_ _…_

SANAE: Tiempo sin vernos, Tomoya.

TOMOYA: Sí, ha pasado tiempo.

AKIO: Por cierto Sanae, ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu animal menos preferido?

SANAE: Los lagartos Gigantes de Bengala.

TOMOYA: (Vaya, ¡qué específica!)

AKIO: Oh, es cierto. ¡Ooooooh! ¡Mira eso! ¡Increíble! ¡Hay un lagarto justo allí!

SANAE: ¿Eeeeeeeh? ¿En donde?

AKIO: Mira, ahora se escabulle por allá.

SANAE: ¡Eeeeeeeeeeeek!

 _El viejo me hace la_ _señal_ _para que_ _actúe_ _y coloque el lagarto de juguete en su espalda_ _…_

TOMOYA: Lo siento, Sanae. Espero me perdone.

 _Inmediatamente se lo_ _metí_ _dentro de su camiseta_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¡Oh no! ¡Ahora se ha metido en su espalda!

SANAE: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Alguien sáquemela por favor!

 _Sanae nos empuja violentamente y sale huyendo despavorida por el susto dejando al viejo y a m_ _í_ _tirados en el piso_ _…_

AKIO: Creo que eso fue demasiado estímulo, ¡Ay!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡Idiota!

AKIO: ¡Sanaeeeee! ¡Te juro que no lo hice! ¡Esperaaa!

TOMOYA: ¡Mentiroso!

 _Justo cuando iba tras el viejo, me cruce con su vecina_ _…_

ISOGAI: Hoy están corriendo más rápido que de costumbre.

TOMOYA: Señora Isogai, disculpe por todo el alboroto.

ISOGAI: Está bien. Todos en el vecindario dicen que cada día es divertido verlos a los dos.

TOMOYA: ¿De verdad?

SANAE: ¡Que alguien me la saqueeeeeeeeeee!

AKIO: ¡Esperameeeee Sanae!

TOMOYA: Lo siento, tengo que alcanzarlos.

ISOGAI: No te preocupes. Yo cuidare la tienda por ti.

 _Esa noche, en el apartamento de Tomoya y Nagisa_ _…_

NAGISA: Hoy me sorprendí bastante. Cuando vine a verlos, los vi a ti, a mamá y papá corriendo por toda la calle.

TOMOYA: Es posible que Sanae ahora me odie.

NAGISA: Yo no lo creo. Te llevas muy bien con papá y mamá.

TOMOYA: Pero yo fui quien puso el Lagarto en su espalda.

NAGISA: Sí, pero nadie había corrido junto a ellos antes. Así que por ello pienso que hoy te conectaste bastante a ellos.

TOMOYA: ¿Tú crees?

NAGISA: Ah, Tomoya, ¿sabes qué sucederá dentro de dos domingos?

TOMOYA: Mmmm… pues tu cumpleaños es en Diciembre, el de Sanae ya pasó y el del viejo todavía falta mucho.

NAGISA: Es el festival de nuestra antigua escuela. Kyou me llamó para preguntar si quería ir ese día ya que no he tenido oportunidad de ir cuando repetí de año ¿Te parece si…?

TOMOYA: Por supuesto. Vamos juntos.

NAGISA: ¡Sí!

 _Varios_ _días_ _más_ _tarde,_ _después_ _del trabajo estaba en la camioneta hablando con Yusuke Yoshino mientras este_ _conducía_ _hacia la_ _compañía_ _._

TOMOYA: Sí, y es por eso que quiero pedir permiso para tener libre el fin de semana.

YUSUKE: Ya entiendo, bueno, no te preocupes. No hay necesidad de trabajar este fin de semana.

TOMOYA: ¿En serio?

YUSUKE: ¿Cómo está tu hombro derecho?

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? Pues yo…

YUSUKE: Últimamente te estas forzando demasiado. Debes visitar a un médico si sigue complicándose.

TOMOYA: Disculpa por causarte problemas.

YUSUKE: No, recuerda que la salud es lo primero. Además no estas haciendo mal tu trabajo.

TOMOYA: Señor Yoshino, mantenga esto en secreto. No quiero preocupar a nadie.

YUSUKE: Descuida, si hay algo que te suceda. No debes dudar en decirlo, la compañía hará todo lo posible si tienes dificultades.

TOMOYA: Muchas gracias.

YUSUKE: Por desgracia en esta ciudad no hay especialistas que puedan tratar tu condición. Aunque he escuchado que han abierto un nuevo hospital al otro lado de la ciudad.

TOMOYA: Es verdad, Nagisa me lo comentó el otro día.

YUSUKE: Solo asegurarte de no estropear las cosas para que tu chica no se sienta mal.

TOMOYA: Gracias, prometo que daré lo mejor.

 _El_ _sábado_ _en la noche, todos se fueron a sus casas temprano, mientras que yo me_ _quedé_ _en la oficina con el jefe para ayudarlo a terminar de hacer unas cuentas._

JEFE: Oh, cielos. Todos se fueron a casa.

TOMOYA: ¿Sucede algo?

JEFE: Bueno, la verdad quedó un trabajo pendiente que había olvidado encargar. Por supuesto, se podría postergar para el lunes, pero…

TOMOYA: A ver, déjame verlo.

 _El jefe le entrega el informe sobre el trabajo pendiente para realizar_ _…_

TOMOYA: Ah, esto es un trabajo sencillo. Yoshino me enseñó a hacerlo una vez. ¡Ay! Pero… va a tomar alrededor de unas horas en terminarlo.

JEFE: Disculpa por pedírtelo, ¿te parece bien si puedes venir solo mañana?

TOMOYA: Bueno, mañana…

JEFE: Lamentablemente tengo una reunión y no podré ayudarte. Pero por fortuna queda cerca de tu residencia por lo que no te tomará mucho tiempo. ¡Te lo pido!

TOMOYA: De acuerdo, déjelo en mis manos.

JEFE: Vendré a recogerte cuando termines.

TOMOYA: Gracias.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, el_ _día_ _del Festival Escolar, me preparaba para ir a trabajar y despedirme de Nagisa_ _…_

TOMOYA: Discúlpame Nagisa. Siento tener que irme así de repente.

NAGISA: No, descuida. Es tu trabajo.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué no te adelantas y vas al festival? Una vez que termine con esto iré a alcanzarte.

NAGISA: Pero…

TOMOYA: No te preocupes, no tomará mucho tiempo. Prometo que estaré allí presente.

NAGISA: De acuerdo. Nos reuniremos en el portón más tarde.

TOMOYA: Claro, nos vemos.

 _Después_ _de ello, me_ _despedí_ _de Nagisa mientras me apresuraba en ir a terminar el trabajo que me dejaron encargado de la_ _Compañía_ _Eléctrica_ _en el cual trabajo. Sin embargo, quien_ _imaginaría_ _que esa_ _sería_ _la ultima vez que_ _podría_ _recordar aquellos momentos._

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, el sol empezaba a ponerse, el festival ya_ _había_ _terminado por lo que todos caminan de regreso a sus casas mientras Nagisa espera preocupada por Tomoya quien_ _todavía_ _no llega_ _…_

NAGISA: Tomoya… está tardando mucho.

KYOU: Nagisa, ¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa? Se hace tarde.

NAGISA: No, descuida. Esperaré un rato más.

KYOU: ¡Cielos! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese chico? Dejando plantada a su esposa en el día del festival…

NAGISA: ¡No! ¡No se trata de eso! Es que él tuvo trabajo pendiente en su compañía así que…

KYOU: Es verdad, a veces el trabajo nos vuelve esclavizantes. En fin, iré a la casa. Probablemente Ryou ya esté de vuelta. Cuídate mucho.

NAGISA: Gracias, manda saludos a Ryou-chan de mi parte.

 _Nagisa_ _siguió_ _esperando y justo antes que llegue el anochecer, una sombra viene corriendo hacia el instituto._ _A_ _l acercarse cada vez_ _más_ _, Nagisa se da cuenta que es nada menos que Yusuke Yoshino,_ _compañero_ _de trabajo de Tomoya y quien le_ _enseñó_ _todo acerca del trabajo_ _…_

YUSUKE: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

NAGISA: ¡Señor Yoshino! ¿Qué sucede?

YUSUKE: ¡Tienes que venir rápido al hospital! ¡Okazaki ha…!

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeh?

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Una terrible_ _situación_ _les llega a Nagisa y a Tomoya lo cual_ _pondrá_ _a prueba el_ _vínculo_ _que los mantiene unidos._ _S_ _in embargo, ante el sufrimiento y la_ _desesperación_ _,_ _¿habrá_ _alguna manera de recobrar la felicidad que ellos perdieron? No se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _capitulo de Clannad, The Dark Doctor. Dunkel Karte 12: Nagisa y Tomoya, la forma de la eternidad_ _–_ _Tercera Parte._ _N_ _o se pierdan el regreso del Dr. Oscuro._


	13. Dunkel Karte 12: Nagisa y Tomoya III

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 12: Nagisa & Tomoya, la forma de la Eternidad – Tercera parte**

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _de graduarse, Nagisa Furukawa y Tomoya Okazaki tras superar diversas adversidades, deciden dar un paso adelante en sus vidas y consiguen casarse._ _N_ _uevos momentos de felicidad_ _llegaría_ _n para esta feliz pareja quienes logran formar un hogar, juntos._ _S_ _in embargo, esa_ _alegría_ _no_ _duraría_ _mucho ya que un terrible incidente_ _marcaría_ _sus vidas para siempre._

 _Nuevo Hospital de Hikarizaka, al_ _día_ _siguiente de la_ _operación_ _, Nagisa visita a Tomoya quien recupera la conciencia y se dirige a la_ _habitación_ _donde_ _está_ _hospitalizado_ _acompañada_ _del doctor_ _…_

DOCTOR: Dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

TOMOYA: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

DOCTOR: Sufriste un accidente el fin de semana por lo que fuiste llevado de emergencias al hospital. Tuviste fuertes golpes sobre todo detrás de la cabeza. Pero, ya deberías estar mejor.

TOMOYA: Ya veo.

DOCTOR: Por cierto, hay una persona que desea verte. Pase adelante por favor.

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya! ¡Tomoyaaaa!

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

DOCTOR: Por fortuna las contusiones no son graves y dentro de unos pocos días que se recupere se le podrá dar de alta.

NAGISA: ¿En serio? ¡Qué alivio!

TOMOYA: Por cierto, ¿Quién es usted señorita?

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

DOCTOR: Señora Okazaki, ¿puedo hablar con usted en privado?

 _Nagisa y el doctor se_ _reúnen_ _en el laboratorio para explicarle la_ _situación_ _a ella sobre la salud de Tomoya_ _…_

DOCTOR: Señorita, lamento informarle que el paciente sufre de amnesia a causa del tumor en el cerebro recibido por el accidente. Debido a ello, es posible que pierda su memoria cada cierto tiempo.

NAGISA: Doctor, eso quiere decir que…

DOCTOR: Así es. No podrá recordarla a usted ni la vida que el tuvo antes del accidente. Como puede observar en la radiografía, hemos ubicado el tumor donde se origina el problema.

NAGISA: Pero… ¿Acaso no hay algo que usted pueda hacer? ¿Acaso no hay forma de curarlo?

DOCTOR: ¿Curarlo, usted dice? Ya veo… no quisiera darle más malas noticias, pero… me temo que eso no será posible. Considere un milagro que haya podido recuperarse de la operación. En otros casos, el paciente quedaría en estado de coma o quizá nunca recupere la conciencia.

NAGISA: ¡No puede ser!

DOCTOR: En estos momentos, usted debe ser fuerte. Por el momento debe apoyarlo en todo momento mientras consiga recuperar sus recuerdos.

NAGISA: De acuerdo, gracias doctor.

 _Nagisa sale del laboratorio sin evitar derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos mientras que sus padres vienen a verla_ _…_

SANAE: Nagisa, ¿qué dijo el doctor?

NAGISA: ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!

 _Nagisa comienza a llorar en brazos de su madre quien_ _también_ _comienza a llorar junto a ella por la mala noticia._ _S_ _in embargo, ese_ _día_ _Nagisa_ _demostraría_ _su_ _determinación_ _para poder ayudar a la persona que ama._

 _Días_ _después_ _de su_ _recuperación_ _, Tomoya fue llevado de regreso a casa_ _acompañado_ _de su esposa y su familia intentando ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos_ _…_

TOMOYA: Entonces… ¿Esta es mi casa?

NAGISA: ¡Así es! Al principio empezaste a vivir solo aquí por tu cuenta, pero comencé a visitarte muy a menudo después de la escuela cuando me tocó repetir por tercera vez mi último año por mi salud. ¿Puedes recordar algo?

TOMOYA: Mmmmm… recordar, ¿dices? No, todo es tan… extraño… no puedo recordarlo… aunque...

NAGISA: ¿No recuerdas de los momentos que compartimos juntos?

TOMOYA: Creo recordar algo, una sensación cálida y familiar que recorre mi cuerpo.

AKIO: ¡Un momento! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra recordar cosas indecentes, maldito mocoso!

TOMOYA: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Y deje de actuar como si me conociera usted.

SANAE: Ah, no le hagas caso, Tomoya. A él le gusta jugar bromas.

TOMOYA: Siento que tengan que tomar tantas molestias por mí, pero por desgracia no puedo recordar nada. Mmmm… este muñeco de felpa que parece una bola… me parece familiar.

NAGISA: ¡Es la familia Dango! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Son mis favoritos! Hasta incluso tienen una canción linda que a ti te encanta. Escucha, "Dango, Dango, Dango… La Familia Dango…"

TOMOYA: Esto… ¿Eso no suena demasiado infantil para alguien de su edad?

NAGISA: ¡Uuuuuuu!

AKIO: ¡Keeeeeh! ¡Esto me irrita! ¡Vamos, mocoso!

TOMOYA: ¡Espere! ¿A dónde me llevaaaaaaaa?

SANAE: Vuelvan pronto para la cena.

 _Akio, furioso, se lleva arrastrando a su nuero por las calles y posteriormente_ _llevándolo_ _hacia la subida de la colina donde se encuentra el Instituto Hikarizaka donde Nagisa y Tomoya se conocieron_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Qué es este lugar?

AKIO: Este es el instituto donde estudiaron ustedes. Supongo que esto ayudará a refrescarte mejor las neuronas que te quedan, mocoso.

TOMOYA: Tal vez…

AKIO: Dime, ¿recuerdas algo?

TOMOYA: No. Aunque la sensación me resulta familiar. ¿Podría contarme como fue mi vida aquí?

AKIO: ¿Seguro que quieres escucharlo?

TOMOYA: Sí, si eso ayuda a recordar algo.

AKIO: Escucha con atención. Según lo que me contaron, fuiste un famoso delincuente en la escuela, siempre ibas por ahí haciendo de las tuyas con ese estúpido amigo tuyo, ¿Cómo era su nombre? Oh, sí. Era Youhei Sunohara, hacían travesuras tales como hacer que tu estúpido amigo sea golpeado por las chicas, molestando a los chicos del club de Rugby, incluyendo la desagradable ocasión que le hiciste creer que Sanae era la hermana mayor de Nagisa. Tus calificaciones al principio eran terribles, recuerdo que también hicieron la locura de desafiar al equipo de baloncesto y siempre te trataban como un vago antes de conocer a Nagisa…

TOMOYA: ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASÓ A MI JUVENTUUUUUUUD!?

 _Tras escuchar los relatos de Akio, Tomoya huye despavoridamente al estilo de Sanae_ _…_

AKIO: Mierda, creo que exageré un poco y herí su inocente corazón de estudiante.

 _Con el tiempo, Nagisa y su familia hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a Tomoya para que recupere su memoria._ _S_ _in embargo, a pesar del noble esfuerzo, resultaba_ _inútil_ _ya que en varios_ _días_ _perdía_ _nuevamente la memoria_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

NAGISA: ¡Soy yo! ¡Nagisa! ¡Tú esposa! ¡Recuérdame por favor!

 _Las cosas continuaron durante medio_ _año…_

NAGISA: Esto… Tomoya, ¿no piensas decirme algo?

TOMOYA: Ah… pues… gracias…

NAGISA: Oh…

 _Durante un_ _año_ _entero_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Uuuuuu!

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué está llorando señorita?

 _Meses_ _más_ _tarde_ _…_

NAGISA: Esta vez iremos a la escuela, aunque el viejo edificio ya no está, tal vez puedas recordar algo.

TOMOYA: Pero ya hemos recorrido muchos lugares, ¿no le parece mejor continuar mañana?

NAGISA: ¡No! Por favor, solo un poco más.

 _Dos_ _año_ _s_ _después…_

TOMOYA: No puedo… ¡No puedo recordar nada! ¡Déjame solo!

 _Todo_ _parecía_ _perdido para Tomoya, quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le era imposible poder recordar aquellos momentos que ha vivido junto a la persona que_ _él_ _amaba y todos los_ _vínculos_ _que_ _había_ _formado durante su vida escolar._ _S_ _in embargo, a pesar de ello, Nagisa no se_ _rindió_ _y_ _tenía_ _las esperanzas que_ _algún_ _día_ _recobraría_ _la memoria. Y fue cuando_ _después_ _de tres_ _año_ _s, una_ _decisión_ _importante_ _determinaría_ _el destino de ambos. Fue un_ _día_ _en aquella colina donde Nagisa y Tomoya se conocieron y hablaron por primera vez._

TOMOYA: Esto… señorita…

NAGISA: Por favor, llámame Nagisa.

TOMOYA: Ah, pues… Nagisa… hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

NAGISA: ¿Eh?

TOMOYA: La verdad, quiero disculparme. Había pensado que después de todo lo ocurrido, encontrarías a alguien mejor que yo durante estos últimos tres años. Sin embargo, ¿por qué haces tanto por mí? ¿Realmente hice algo que te lastimara? ¿Te hice sentir culpable de algún modo?

NAGISA: Tomoya, quiero que me beses.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh? E- Espera un segundo… yo…

NAGISA: ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención.

TOMOYA: No, descuida.

NAGISA: Tomoya, la razón por la que quiero ayudarte, es la razón por la que quiero besarte.

TOMOYA: ¿Eh?

NAGISA: Te amo Tomoya. Por esa razón quiero hacer todo lo posible para que puedas recuperar tus recuerdos.

TOMOYA: Nagisa… (Soy un idiota, un verdadero estúpido. Porque ella me ama tanto… durante estos tres años… ella… aquellos debieron ser los más largos y difíciles… ¡Maldición!)

NAGISA: ¿Tomoya?

TOMOYA: Nagisa, lo he decidido. La única manera que puedo recobrar la memoria, pienso hacerme una cirugía.

NAGISA: ¿Qué?

TOMOYA: Escuche tu conversación con el doctor ayer y pienso que esta es la mejor decisión.

NAGISA: ¡No! ¡No puedes!

TOMOYA: Pero…

NAGISA: ¡Las probabilidades de éxito de la cirugía son bajas! ¡Estarás arriesgando tu vida!

TOMOYA: Lo sé, pero de esa manera tú serás feliz. Estoy decidido a correr ese riesgo.

NAGISA: ¡Nooo! ¡No quiero que arriesgues tu vida solo para recuperar tus recuerdos! ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

TOMOYA: Porque te amo, Nagisa. No puedo soportar cada minuto que este olvidando los momentos que disfruto a tu lado, es por eso que… ¡Ah! Lo siento, seguramente no querrás estar escuchando eso de mí, ahora que no tengo recuerdos.

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya!

 _Nagisa corre llorando en los brazos de Tomoya, llena de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras_ _…_

TOMOYA: Nagisa…

NAGISA: De acuerdo, te estaré apoyando.

TOMOYA: Gracias.

 _Horas_ _más_ _tarde, ambos deciden hablar con el doctor Mizuno, quien es el nuevo jefe de_ _cirugía_ _del Nuevo Hospital de Hikarizaka, ciudad donde ellos viven_ _…_

 _Nota: El Dr. Yuki Mizuno es el hermano mayor de Hazuki Mizuno, una de los personajes de la historia Magic Rose que es desarrollada al mismo tiempo que esta serie y fue_ _compañero_ _de estudios del Dr. Oscuro cuando estudiaban medicina en Alemania._

DR. MIZUNO: Como debió explicarle el anterior jefe de cirugía, las probabilidades de éxito son bastante reducidas considerando el tiempo en el que el tumor ha permanecido. Por desgracia, ninguno de nuestros médicos posee la habilidad necesaria para llevar con éxito esta operación.

NAGISA: ¡Doctor! ¿Acaso no hay algo que se pueda hacer?

TOMOYA: ¡No importa el precio! ¡Pagaremos lo que sea!

DR. MIZUNO: Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso, existe una posibilidad que incluso podría salir con mayor éxito. Pero… no… mejor olvídenlo. Dudo que sea posible…

TOMOYA: ¿A qué se refiere doctor? ¿Acaso hay alguna manera?

DR. MIZUNO: A decir verdad, conozco a alguien que es capaz de llevar a cabo la cirugía. Según los rumores, es un gran especialista que ha hecho operaciones que parecían ser imposibles para la ciencia médica. Estoy seguro que él podría manejar esto sin ningún problema.

TOMOYA: ¡Oh! ¡Eso es increíble!

DR. MIZUNO: Sin embargo, hay un problema. De acuerdo a los rumores, se dice que cobra exuberantes sumas de dinero por sus servicios. Es por ese motivo que trabaja en la clandestinidad.

TOMOYA: ¿Es posible ponerse en contacto con él?

DR. MIZUNO: Sí, da la casualidad que un colega mío me dio su número de contacto. Pero, ¿están de acuerdo con eso?

TOMOYA & NAGISA: Sí, por favor.

DR. MIZUNO: De acuerdo. En cuanto tenga noticias de él, me comunicaré con ustedes para coordinar el día de la operación.

NAGISA: ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

DR. MIZUNO: Ah… sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo… yo también tengo ganas de verle.

 _Varios_ _días_ _después_ _, a bordo del tren se encontraba sentado un misterioso hombre vestido de un terno de color negro, camisa blanca, corbata, una capa y un sombrero del mismo color llevando consigo un_ _maletín_ _observando el paisaje mientras espera la llegada de su destino._

CONDUCTOR: ¡Proxima parada, Hikarizaka! La salida es por la puerta derecha, no olviden sus pertenencias al salir del tren.

 _El conductor del tren anuncia la llegada a la_ _próxima_ _estación_ _y al detenerse, el misterioso hombre baja saliendo del tren y de la_ _estación_ _mientras observa el sol y la ciudad que ha cambiado mucho en estos_ _últimos_ _año_ _s_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: La ciudad sí que ha cambiado bastante la última vez que me fui.

 _El misterioso hombre es nada menos que el Dr. Oscuro quien ha regresado a su ciudad natal_ _después_ _de_ _más_ _de siete_ _año_ _s de ausencia. Al caminar decide recorrer la ciudad observando las nuevas tiendas en el trayecto mientras camina en_ _dirección_ _hacia su destino._

 _Nuevo Hospital de Hikarizaka, una hora_ _más_ _tarde, el Dr. Oscuro se acerca hacia la_ _recepción_ _donde la recepcionista queda sorprendida por la apariencia tenebrosa de aquel hombre._

RECEPCIONISTA: Disculpe, ¿en qué puedo atenderlo?

DR. OSCURO: He venido a ver al Dr. Mizuno. Tengo una cita con él.

RECEPCIONISTA: Ah, en estos momentos se encuentra en el laboratorio 5 hablando con algunos doctores.

DR. OSCURO: Iré a esperarlo en su oficina.

RECEPCIONISTA: Se lo comunicare. Vaya al tercer piso en la tercera puerta del pasillo a la mano izquierda.

DR. OSCURO: Gracias.

RECEPCIONISTA: ¡Ay! Creo que debería llamar a seguridad.

ENFERMERA: Ah, ese hombre seguramente es el doctor que el Dr. Mizuno está esperando.

RECEPCIONISTA: ¿Eh? ¿Ese sujeto es un médico? Por un momento pensé que era un mafioso, estaba tan nerviosa.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, el Dr. Mizuno regresa a su oficina para encontrarse con el Dr. Oscuro quien lo_ _está_ _esperando_ _…_

DR. MIZUNO: Disculpe la espera. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, no esperaba que fueras el Dr. Oscuro.

DR. OSCURO: Yo también estoy sorprendido de verte, Dr. Mizuno. Quien diría que ahora eres el jefe de cirugía de este hospital.

DR. MIZUNO: Sí, muchas cosas han pasado y no te he vuelto a ver desde que nos graduamos en la universidad. Cuando regresé a trabajar en Japón, mi padre me ayudó a conseguir un puesto en este hospital y el jefe de cirugía decidió retirarse por su jubilación por lo que me dejó a cargo.

DR. OSCURO: Me alegra saber que las cosas te fueron bien a ti.

DR. MIZUNO: Pero, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Nunca me escribiste ni tampoco te pusiste en contacto con nadie. Escuche que estuviste envuelto en un lio en el hospital que trabajabas en Alemania y después nunca se volvió a saber de ti.

DR. OSCURO: Muchas cosas han pasado, pero no me arrepiento de ello. Bueno, supongo que no me has hecho venir simplemente para hablar de viejos tiempos.

DR. MIZUNO: Ah no, claro que no. La verdad es que quiero solicitar tu ayuda en un caso.

DR. OSCURO: Supongo que sabes con qué te estas metiendo. Estas arriesgando demasiado tu reputación si las autoridades se enteran que estas contratando mis servicios.

DR. MIZUNO: Eso es lo de menos, además a nadie le importa las cosas que sucedan por aquí ya que este es un pueblo muy pacifico.

DR. OSCURO: Pero sabes, alguien con tu reputación debería trabajar en un hospital de la capital.

DR. MIZUNO: No, yo estoy tranquilo y satisfecho con mi vida aquí, además puedo estar más cerca de mi familia.

DR. OSCURO: Es verdad. Puedo ver que has madurado mucho.

DR. MIZUNO: Bueno, sobre el caso que te pedí se trata de un caso muy delicado ya que el paciente sufre de amnesia a causa de un tumor cerebral que fue detectado hace tres años.

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… se ve complicado ¿Se puede saber por qué no intervinieron inmediatamente?

DR. MIZUNO: Por desgracia este es un pueblo pequeño y los doctores de aquí no poseen mucho conocimiento en cirugía, es por eso que me eligieron como jefe de cirugía. Además que no se puede comparar con los nuevos equipos que tenemos ahora.

DR. OSCURO: Eso lo esclarece todo. Muéstrame las radiografías y el historial medico del paciente.

DR. MIZUNO: Acompáñame al laboratorio, te explicaré los detalles.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, el Dr. Oscuro examina las_ _radiografías_ _y los_ _análisis_ _hechos al paciente para dar su_ _opinión_ _personal_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… ya veo. Es un caso complicado.

DR. MIZUNO: Como puede observar el tumor se encuentra justo en esa parte del cerebro lo cual hace que la cirugía sea extremadamente complicada ¿Qué opina usted?

DR. OSCURO: Probabilidades 2 de 5.

DR. MIZUNO: ¿Dos de cinco?

DR. OSCURO: Tuve cinco casos similares de este tipo, dos en Suráfrica, uno en Francia, otro en Australia y uno en Canadá. Solo dos de ellos tuvieron éxito y el resto fallecieron.

DR. MIZUNO: Bueno, eso no suena muy esperanzador.

DR. OSCURO: Sí, es por eso que esta operación es sumamente costosa ¿Están conscientes de ello la familia del paciente?

DR. MIZUNO: Sí, ellos solicitaron tu ayuda aunque no creo que sea buen momento para hablar del dinero.

DR. OSCURO: Naturalmente, ese aspecto se trata directamente con ellos ¿Me puedes dar su historial medico?

DR. MIZUNO: Sí, aquí lo tienes. El nombre del paciente es Tomoya Okazaki, trabaja en una compañía eléctrica.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Tomoya Okazaki?

DR. MIZUNO: Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

DR. OSCURO: ¡Jajaja! No, solo pensaba en las extrañas coincidencias.

DR. MIZUNO: ¿Huh?

DR. OSCURO: Comunícale a su familia que la operación será mañana.

DR. MIZUNO: ¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto?

DR. OSCURO: Así es. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, se lleva a cabo la_ _cirugía_ _en la sala de operaciones._ _E_ _l Dr. Oscuro estaba reunido con un grupo de doctores a cargo del Dr. Mizuno quienes lo asisten en la_ _operación_ _de hoy_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Empezaremos con la cirugía cerebral que se efectuara para extraer el tumor. Para esta operación, se requiere de toda la colaboración de todos ustedes. Un mínimo error y la vida del paciente correrá peligro.

DR. MIZUNO: ¡Espera! ¿Es verdad que no piensas utilizar el bisturí eléctrico?

DR. OSCURO: No, esa es la causa por la que muchos han fallado. Lo haré a mi manera, solo sigue mis indicaciones.

DR. MIZUNO: De acuerdo.

DR. OSCURO: Quien iría a imaginar que mi primer paciente en esta ciudad serías nada menos que tú. La vida es muy irónica a veces.

 _Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera, Nagisa aguarda preocupada para que la_ _operación_ _salga con_ _éxito_ _cuando una persona conocida para ella aparece justo a su lado_ _…_

RYOU: Nagisa-chan, ¿eres tú?

NAGISA: ¡Ryou-chan! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

RYOU: Qué inesperada sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

NAGISA: Es que Tomoya está en medio de una cirugía.

RYOU: ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? ¿Okazaki?

 _Nagisa le cuenta todo lo ocurrido a su querida amiga acerca del accidente que tuvo Tomoya y del tumor que le_ _originó_ _la_ _pérdida_ _de memoria_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Ay! ¡Eso es terrible!

NAGISA: Sí, por eso estoy muy preocupada.

RYOU: Descuida, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura. El Dr. Mizuno es un buen doctor y es reconocido por todos aquí.

NAGISA: ¿Estas trabajando de enfermera aquí?

RYOU: Sí, cuando el nuevo hospital se construyó hice todo lo posible para poder transferirme aquí ya que tenía muchos deseos de trabajar en esta ciudad.

NAGISA: Entonces, ¿todavía sigues esperando?

RYOU: Así es. Por eso mantengo fiel a mi promesa a pesar que han transcurrido tantos años. ¡Jejeje! Incluso mi hermana se quejaba muchas veces de eso, pero le dije que esto es algo que deseo hacer.

NAGISA: Ya veo.

RYOU: Pero no te desanimes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

NAGISA: Eso espero.

RYOU: Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que ayudar a un paciente, nos vemos después.

NAGISA: Gracias, Ryou-chan.

 _El Dr. Oscuro y su equipo empiezan con la_ _operación_ _realizando la_ _cirugía_ _cerebral para extraer el tumor._ _T_ _odos quedan sorprendidos ante la_ _precisión_ _y velocidad que realiza el Dr._ _O_ _scuro con el_ _bisturí_ _. La_ _operación_ _tardó_ _varias horas y finalmente la_ _cirugía_ _termina_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: Bien, mi trabajo termina aquí. Dejo en sus manos la suturación.

DR. MIZUNO: Excelente. He quedado maravillado ante su trabajo, felicidades Dr. Sakagami.

DR. OSCURO: Ya no me llames con ese nombre.

DR. MIZUNO: Pero…

DR. OSCURO: Ese hombre, ya no existe. Con tu permiso iré a descansar un rato en el hotel. Mañana vendré a chequear al paciente.

DR. MIZUNO: De acuerdo, se lo comunicare a sus familiares.

DR. OSCURO: Cielos, ese viaje sí qué me dejó agotado.

 _Tras retirarse, Nagisa quien se_ _había_ _quedado dormida por la espera y falta de_ _sueño_ _, corre_ _rápidamente_ _hacia donde_ _está_ _el doctor para preguntar por su estado_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra Tomoya?

DR. MIZUNO: Descuide, el paciente está fuera de peligro. La operación fue todo un éxito. Por ahora el paciente ha sido llevado a cuidados intensivos y después de unos días podrá iniciar la rehabilitación.

NAGISA: ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

DR. MIZUNO: No debe agradecerme a mí, sino al especialista que realizó la operación.

NAGISA: Es verdad.

DR. MIZUNO: Bueno, la verdad es que acaba de marcharse pero vendrá mañana para ver como sigue. Usted también debería ir a descansar, le avisaremos si algo sucede.

NAGISA: Gracias doctor.

 _Hospital de Hikarizaka, al_ _día_ _siguiente en la_ _habitación_ _donde es internado Tomoya, Nagisa llega inquieta por saber como se encuentra_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya! ¿Estas despierto?

TOMOYA: ¿Nagisa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

NAGISA: ¡Tomoya! ¿Puedes recordarme?

TOMOYA: Sí, incluso he recordado algo pervertido.

NAGISA: ¿Eeeeeeh?

TOMOYA: Solo bromeaba ¡Jejeje!

NAGISA: ¡Uuuuu!

TOMOYA: Perdona por haberte preocupado tanto.

NAGISA: No, descuida. Recuerda todas las cosas que olvidaste, las cosas difíciles, los momentos felices que hemos pasado y todas las cosas divertidas que hicimos juntos.

TOMOYA: Sí, poco a poco empiezo a recordar. Dime, ¿y cual fue el resultado de la cirugía?

NAGISA: Según el doctor dice que estarás bien aunque todavía no ha llegado…

DR. MIZUNO: Con su permiso ¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Okazaki?

TOMOYA: Me siento mejor, muchas gracias.

DR. MIZUNO: Quiero presentarles al especialista que hizo posible esta operación. Adelante.

DR. OSCURO: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Okazaki.

 _Para sorpresa de Nagisa y Tomoya, el doctor Oscuro se quita su sombrero revelando su rostro_ _dejándolos_ _totalmente sorprendidos_ _…_

TOMOYA & NAGISA: ¡Kurou!

DR. OSCURO: Me alegra verlos nuevamente.

TOMOYA: Entonces… ¿Tú eres el especialista?

DR. OSCURO: Así es ¿Sorprendido?

TOMOYA: No lo puedo creer.

NAGISA: ¡Snif! ¡Snif!

DR. OSCURO: ¿Huh?

NAGISA: Lo siento, estoy tan emocionada que las lágrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos.

TOMOYA: ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Todos estuvimos preocupados por ti.

DR. OSCURO: Siento mucho por eso. Muchas cosas han pasado, por eso ya no podía volver.

NAGISA: ¡Snif! ¡Snif! Kurou, gracias… realmente no esperaba esto…

DR. OSCURO: Veo que no has cambiado mucho. Eres la Nagisa que conozco.

TOMOYA: ¿Por qué te marchaste sin decir nada?

DR. OSCURO: Eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, ustedes también me han sorprendido. No esperaba que ustedes dieran un paso por delante de mí, sobre todo tú, Okazaki. En cambio yo he dejado mi pasado atrás para perfeccionarme y ser el mejor doctor.

NAGISA: Kurou, esto… sobre el costo de la operación…

DR. OSCURO: De eso no te preocupes, no tienes por qué pagarme nada.

NAGISA: ¡No es posible! No sería justo para ti.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Jajaja! Se equivocan, de no ser por ustedes no sería quien soy ahora y me siento orgulloso de mi trabajo aunque me encuentre en estas condiciones. Gracias a ustedes me ayudaron a superar mi miseria y mi soledad. Fue muy divertido los días que pasamos juntos en la escuela. Por ello, parte de mi deuda con ustedes está saldada.

NAGISA: Kurou…

DR. OSCURO: Bueno, ahora solo tienes que pensar en recuperarte y no hacer preocupar más a tu esposa, ¿de acuerdo?

TOMOYA: Dime, ¿tienes pensado en quedarte en esta ciudad?

DR. OSCURO: La verdad todavía no lo he decidido. Creo que aún no tengo el valor para enfrentar el presente pero pienso permanecer un tiempo para ver como te recuperas y posiblemente me marche.

TOMOYA: Entiendo. Me alegra verte nuevamente, amigo.

DR. OSCURO: Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo un paciente que tengo que visitar en la ciudad vecina así que me retiro. Nos vemos luego.

NAGISA: ¡Kurou! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces tanto por nosotros?

DR. OSCURO: La verdad, no lo sé. Tal vez porque al verlos, me recuerdan aquellos días de primavera. Cuídense mucho.

 _El Dr. Oscuro se retira con una sonrisa en su rostro y se pone nuevamente su sombrero y comienza a retirarse dejando a sus amigos emocionados y sorprendidos por el reencuentro_ _…_

TOMOYA: Lo cierto es que me he quedado totalmente sorprendido. Quien iría a imaginar que Kurou sería quien me salvara la vida esta vez, después de tantos años.

NAGISA: Es verdad. Se ha convertido en un excelente doctor. Ha cambiado mucho.

TOMOYA: Y su frialdad también.

 _En_ _ese momento, la enfermera pasa al cuarto de Tomoya para atenderlo y este se queda sorprendido al verla_ _…_

TOMOYA: ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Fujibayashi?

RYOU: Tiempo sin vernos, Okazaki. Dime, ¿te encuentras mejor?

TOMOYA: Sí, gracias a la operación aunque todavía no puedo moverme bien del todo.

RYOU: Me alegra saberlo. Nagisa me contó lo sucedido por lo que he venido a verte.

TOMOYA: Ya veo ¿Así que trabajas en este hospital?

RYOU: Sí. Me transfirieron cuando se inauguró el hospital. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con Nagisa el día de ayer con una cara muy triste.

NAGISA: Sí, estaba muy preocupada por el resultado de la operación pero por fortuna todo salió bien.

RYOU: Me alegra mucho. Estaba segura que el Dr. Mizuno y su equipo podían lograrlo.

 _En ese momento, Nagisa estaba a punto de olvidar algo muy importante_ _…_

NAGISA: ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Ryou! ¡Hay algo muy importante que tienes que saber!

RYOU: ¿Huh?

 _Tras escuchar la noticia, Ryou sale corriendo desesperada del hospital. Mientras tanto, en la parada del_ _autobús_ _, el Dr. Oscuro espera por el_ _próximo_ _bus mientras contempla el paisaje recordando aquellos_ _días_ _de su pasado_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Ah! Esto me hace recordar aquellos días en que empecé a ir al instituto en autobús con ella. Me pregunto que será de su vida ahora. Posiblemente esté trabajando en algún hospital de la capital. Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, pero jamás olvidaré los momentos en que una vez viví como Kurou Sakagami. A pesar que esta ciudad ha cambiado bastante, la nostalgia y su calidez todavía permanecen aquí.

 _En ese momento, el_ _autobús_ _llega y justo en el momento en que el Doctor aborda el bus, una voz intenta detenerlo_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Espera!

DR. OSCURO: Esa voz… no… ¡No puede ser!

 _Para su mayor sorpresa Ryou Fujibayashi quien trabaja de enfermera en este hospital llega hacia el paradero dejando sorprendido al Dr. Oscuro_ _dejándolo_ _con la boca abierta por el encuentro_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Ryou! ¿Eres tú?

RYOU: ¡Sí! Soy yo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

DR. OSCURO: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

RYOU: Para poder cumplir aquella promesa que ambos hicimos cuando te fuiste sin despedir.

DR. OSCURO: Pero… ¿Acaso no ibas a cumplir tu sueño? Se supone que estarías trabajando en algún hospital de la capital que te pagaran más.

RYOU: No, sé que fue bastante doloroso irte de esa forma. Para cumplir nuestros sueños ambos sacrificamos lo más importante en nuestras vidas y llegar a nuestra meta pero es por esa razón que decidí esperarte en la ciudad donde nos conocimos una vez y fuimos felices aquellos días.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Y qué tal si yo no regresaba? Yo dejé todo atrás para convertirme en médico, mis amigos, mis recuerdos y también a ti.

RYOU: Sin embargo, regresaste. Por eso, estuve muy emocionada cuando Nagisa me lo dijo.

DR. OSCURO: Yo… no entiendo… ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme después de todo lo que te he hecho? ¡No mereces amar a alguien como yo! ¡Tú te mereces algo mucho mejor!

RYOU: Te equivocas, sin importar las dificultades que enfrentemos, mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán. Por eso estuve esperándote.

DR. OSCURO: Ryou… yo… yo…

 _Sin poder resistir_ _más_ _, ambos se abrazan derramando_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos tras_ _rencontrarse_ _después_ _de siete_ _año_ _s completamente separados del uno del otro. Ahora ante una nueva oportunidad, ambos deciden seguir adelante caminando juntos en un nuevo sendero en sus vidas_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: Ryou, comencemos juntos desde aquí.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

 _Mientras tanto, en el Hospital, Tomoya y Nagisa observan afuera, donde se encuentra Ryou llorando al lado de su amado_ _…_

NAGISA: Me pregunto si estarán bien.

TOMOYA: No te preocupes, aunque ellos han estado separados tanto tiempo. Ahora pueden volver a recuperar el tiempo que han estado alejados.

NAGISA: ¡Snif! Me alegro por ti, Ryou-chan.

TOMOYA: Kurou, gracias por todo. Ojalá encuentres tú también la felicidad junto a ella.

 _Esta es la historia de un hombre que_ _dejó_ _su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _, dejando_ _atrás_ _aquello que_ _más_ _quería_ _rodeado por el sufrimiento y el dolor. Sin embargo, vuelve a recuperar el tiempo que_ _perdió_ _al estar alejado de la persona que_ _más_ _quería_ _. U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina_ _._ _E_ _l_ _médico_ _mercenario, el Dr. Oscuro._

 **FIN DE TEMPORADA**

 **PROXIMAMENTE**

 _Mi nombre es Kaito Ninomiya, un estudiante del instituto Hikarizaka. Aspiro a convertirme en un mago como lo fue mi padre, por lo que una vez terminen mis estudios me dedicaré a hacer actuaciones. En una ciudad pacifica y aburrida como esta quien pensaría que guardaría muchos secretos que estarían por revelarse y uno de ellos sería el que cambiaría mi vida para siempre._

 _Un milagroso mago que lucha por la verdad y que lleva las palabras de su padre en su corazón. Magic Rose_

 _Muy pronto!_


	14. Dunkel Karte 13 Segunda Temporada

**SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

 **RYOU AFTER**

 _U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 13: Un Nuevo Inicio**

 _Han transcurrido_ _más_ _de siete_ _año_ _s desde que el Doctor Oscuro deja su hogar, familia y amigos con el fin de convertirse en uno de los mejores doctores. Tras regresar a su ciudad natal se reencuentra con sus mejores amigos del cual Tomoya Okazaki_ _resultó_ _ser su primer paciente al llegar. Sin embargo, su mayor sorpresa fue el reencuentro con su ex-novia, Ryou Fujibayashi quien ha estado esperando por_ _él_ _durante tanto tiempo._

 _Finalmente tras superar una serie de dificultades y experiencias tras estar separados por tanto tiempo, ambos tienen una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo con sus vidas._

 _ **Residencia de la familia Sakagami en el extremo de la Ciudad, cerca al mar**_ _ **…**_

DR. OSCURO: Finalmente después de tanto tiempo, he vuelto.

RYOU: Sí, estamos de vuelta.

 _Ambos,_ _sujetándose_ _de las manos entran en la casa que dejo_ _atrás_ _hace varios_ _año_ _s. Para sorpresa de_ _él_ _, la casa estaba conservada y limpia como si el tiempo_ _allí_ _no hubiera transcurrido._

DR. OSCURO: ¿Eh? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Yo imaginaba que lo encontraría hecho un desastre.

RYOU: Es que cuando volví, conservaba todavía la llave que me diste y decidí cuidar de la casa hasta que pudieras volver. ¿Hice algo malo?

DR. OSCURO: No, más bien debería disculparme por causarte estos problemas.

RYOU: No, no. No te preocupes para mí me dio mucho placer poder cuidar de esta casa, ya que tiene muchos recuerdos de nuestra juventud.

DR. OSCURO: Sí, es verdad. Aunque yo ya no lo recuerde claramente debido a que decidí borrarlo de mi mente.

RYOU: ¿Por qué?

DR. OSCURO: Recordarlo solo trae tristes momentos que no te dejan salir adelante.

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! Para mí gracias a estos recuerdos pude ser firme y esforzarme al máximo por mí misma.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Jajaja! Eso demuestra que te has vuelto más fuerte que yo.

RYOU: No, eso no es verdad. Yo todavía cometo muchos errores y no soy muy fuerte.

DR. OSCURO: No lo sé, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que aquellos momentos difíciles por los cuales he pasado ha sido tan solo un sueño.

RYOU: Kurou…. – Empieza a sonrojarse.

DR. OSCURO: Hay algo que quiero decirte.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Esto… pues… ¡Uuuuuuu!

DR. OSCURO: Ryou, yo…

RYOU: (¿Eh? ¿Acaso él va a pedirme…? ¡Ay! No me siento preparada para esto ¿Qué voy a hacer?)

DR. OSCURO: Sé que esto podría ser algo imprevisto pero, ¿quisieras…?

RYOU: (¿Qué hago? ¡No sé qué decir! Han pasado varios años y…)

DR. OSCURO: ¿Quisieras trabajar conmigo a partir de ahora?

RYOU: ¿Eh?

DR. OSCURO: He tomado una decisión. Voy a construir mi propia clínica aquí mismo en esta ciudad donde comenzó todo. En este lugar donde conocí y aprendí nuevas experiencias, el lugar donde pude forjar mi decisión para convertirme en el doctor que soy ahora.

RYOU: Ahhhh… ¿Era eso?

DR. OSCURO: Sí, ¿por qué?

RYOU: Ah, nada importante. (¡Qué alivio y también decepción!)

DR. OSCURO: Normalmente trabajo solo sin aceptar ayuda de nadie pero pienso que esta podría ser una nueva experiencia para nosotros. Además esto podría representar una oportunidad para tu carrera de enfermera.

RYOU: Sí, es verdad.

DR. OSCURO: Bueno, quizá al principio no consiga muchos pacientes pero es un buen inicio y con el tiempo es posible que las cosas mejoren. ¿Qué me dices?

RYOU: Pues, claro. Será un gusto poder trabajar a tu lado.

DR. OSCURO: De todas maneras la casa necesita reparaciones así que es una buena oportunidad para convertirla en una clínica.

RYOU: Sí, estoy segura que tu familia se pondrá contenta con esta noticia.

DR. OSCURO: Sí, tal vez.

 _Después_ _de instalar algunas de nuestras cosas, fuimos al centro de la ciudad en la inmobiliaria en la cual mis padres acudieron para comprar la casa y solicitar la_ _remodelación_ _de esta._

EMPLEADO: Ya veo. Entonces desea usted convertir su casa en una clínica particular, ¿no es así?

DR. OSCURO: Así es. Si pudiera conseguir a alguien para que se encargue de las remodelaciones, estaría perfecto.

EMPLEADO: Entiendo, en ese caso iré mañana a primera hora para revisar la casa e informar a alguno de nuestros maestros constructores sobre el precio de la reforma.

DR. OSCURO: Gracias.

 _A la_ _mañana_ _siguiente, el empleado de la inmobiliaria vino temprano y me_ _encontré_ _con_ _él_ _mientras observa el exterior de la casa._

EMPLEADO: Mmmm… ya veo. La casa es muy pequeña para la clínica por lo que necesitaría una reforma para ampliarla.

DR. OSCURO: Ya veo. Entonces, ¿puede conseguir a alguien?

EMPLEADO: Sí, aunque el precio por ampliarla resultaría…

DR. OSCURO: No se preocupe. Sin embargo, es necesario que sea lo antes posible.

EMPLEADO: De acuerdo. En ese caso…

 _Justo en ese momento, un anciano de estatura baja, de cabello muy corto y contextura delgada, se acerca hacia nosotros interrumpiendo nuestra_ _conversación…_

ANCIANO: ¿De casualidad es usted el propietario de esta casa?

DR. OSCURO: Así es ¿Quién es usted?

ANCIANO: ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien se ha conservado! Sin averías ni abolladuras. Esta casa sí que es fuerte.

EMPLEADO: ¡Oh! Usted es…

ANCIANO: Así es. Me llamo Shigure, soy el carpintero y albañil que construyó esta casa.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Eh? ¿Usted fue quien construyó esta casa?

ANCIANO: Precisamente. Han pasado más de veinte años desde que lo construí. Estoy contento que haya quedado muy bien incluso después de tanto tiempo.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el propósito de su visita?

SHIGURE: Vine aquí al escuchar que esta casa va a ser remodelada y ampliada, ¿no es así?

DR. OSCURO: Así es.

SHIGURE: Entonces le suplico por favor que me deje hacerlo. No quiero que ningún otro maestro constructor lo toque. ¡Por favor!

 _Después_ _de ser tan insistente, el Dr. Oscuro no tuvo_ _más_ _remedio que dejar a Shigure la_ _remodelación_ _de la casa por lo que le_ _pidió_ _venir al_ _día_ _siguiente para empezar con el trabajo. Sin embargo, dicha_ _decisión_ _lo_ _llevaría_ _a enfrentar un nuevo reto para_ _él_ _._

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, el maestro constructor llega con su camioneta trayendo consigo todos los materiales de_ _construcción_ _necesarios_ _acompañado_ _únicamente_ _por su ayudante dejando sorprendido a Ryou y al Doctor Oscuro_ _…_

SHIGURE: ¡Buenos días!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Un momento! ¿Solo han venido ustedes dos?

SHIGURE: Así es. Solo nosotros dos somos el equipo para el trabajo. No serviría de nada tener a un montón de inútiles que no saben hacer bien su trabajo.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Oh!

SHIGURE: ¡Bien, empecemos de una vez! ¡Empieza a descargar todo por allá!

ASISTENTE: ¡Sí maestro!

 _Ambos empiezan a descargar todos los materiales y usando cuerdas y clavos especiales, empiezan a clavar las estacas y refuerzos de madera necesarios para empezar con las remodelaciones._

RYOU: Esto Kurou, ¿de verdad estarán bien ellos dos solos?

DR. OSCURO: Si el maestro dice que estará bien de esa forma, dejémoslo así.

 _Las habilidades de Shigure eran sorprendentes, en tan solo_ _cuestión_ _de horas_ _había_ _avanzado bastante con el techo y las paredes de la casa. Sin embargo, su_ _único_ _y principal defecto era que resultaba impaciente con su joven aprendiz por lo que era bastante estricto. Mientras su maestro trabajaba de manera_ _rápida_ _y precisa, su aprendiz no era lo que se esperaba aunque se esforzaba mucho por lograrlo pero era demasiado torpe._

SHIGURE: ¡Estúpido! ¿Quieres matarte?

 _Shigure le golpea a su aprendiz con el palo para corregir su imprudencia de subirse al techo de esa forma._

SHIGURE: ¡Eres demasiado lento! ¡Inútil!

 _Su maestro le golpea con la tabla al ver que clavaba muy despacio la madera._

SHIGURE: ¡Idiota! ¡Así no se mezcla el cemento!

 _Shigure arroja a su aprendiz al charco de cemento al ver que colocaba incorrectamente la cantidad de cemento y arena para la mezcla._

SHIGURE: ¡Aaaaargh! ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! ¡Apártate imbécil! ¡Mira! ¡Así es como se cepilla la madera!

 _Shigure empuja a su aprendiz a un lado y coge el cepillo para pulir la madera_ _haciéndolo_ _de manera_ _rápida_ _y precisa_ _…_

ASISTENTE: ¡Oh! ¡Es usted sorprendente maestro! Lo hace usted mucho mejor que yo.

SHIGURE: ¡Ja! Los jóvenes de ahora son cada vez más ociosos.

ASISTENTE: Esto maestro, ya es más del medio día. Tenemos que ir a almorzar.

SHIGURE: ¡Calla y observa cómo se termina!

 _Una hora_ _después_ _, el maestro Shigure_ _todavía_ _sigue trabajando_ _…_

ASISTENTE: Maestro, ya son más de la una de la tarde.

SHIGURE: ¡Silencio!

 _Dos horas_ _después…_

ASISTENTE: Maestro, ya van a ser las tres de la tarde.

SHIGURE: ¿Y eso qué? ¡Todavía no está terminado!

 _Media hora_ _después…_

ASISTENTE: Maestro ya van a ser las cuatro.

SHIGURE: ¡Ridículo! ¿Quieres comer sin haber terminado el trabajo que se supone que debías haberlo terminado?

ASISTENTE: Pero maestro…

SHIGURE: ¡Deja de quejarte y sigue trabajando!

ASISTENTE: ¡No es justo! No he comido nada desde ayer y mi estómago no deja de gruñir.

SHIGURE: ¿Por qué los jóvenes de hoy en día son tan débiles? ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta cuando se debe terminar el trabajo?

ASISTENTE: ¡Ay!

 _En ese momento, Ryou se acerca a ellos trayendo un poco de comida que ella acaba de preparar_ _…_

RYOU: Les he traído algo de comer. Sírvanse.

ASISTENTE: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias señorita!

SHIGURE: ¿Queee? ¡MALDITO INUTIL!

 _Shigure, al darse cuenta que su aprendiz aprovecha en comer a sus espaldas, lo persigue con un palo por todo el lugar mientras este huye con la comida…_

SHIGURE: ¡Maleducado! ¿Comiendo cuando tu maestro está trabajando como asno? ¡Trae aquí ese almuerzo!

RYOU: Kurou, ¿crees que debemos dejarlos así?

DR. OSCURO: La verdad no sé qué decir al respecto. Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos cuando tu hermana perseguía furiosa a Sunohara.

RYOU: Sí, así parece.

 _En ese momento de la_ _persecución_ _, Shigure empieza a sentirse muy mal y empieza a dolerle mucho el pecho y cae rendido al piso_ _…_

ASISTENTE: ¿Maestro? ¡Oh no!

 _Después_ _de sacar algunas cosas de la casa, el Doctor Oscuro y Ryou deciden tomar un descanso cuando el asistente de Shigure aparece corriendo y alarmado_ _…_

ASISTENTE: ¡Señor! ¡El maestro está en peligro! ¡Ayuda!

DR. OSCURO: ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

ASISTENTE: Es su enfermedad que ha tenido siempre. Esto le sucede mucho desde que lo he conocido.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Ryou! ¡Prepara una cama y el equipo para revisarlo!

RYOU: ¡Sí!

 _Después_ _de llevarlo al interior de la casa y utilizando_ _plástico_ _para crear un cuarto aislado de bacterias y microbios Ryou me ayuda para colocarlo sobre la cama que trajimos para los pacientes de nuestra_ _clínica_ _y_ _empecé_ _a revisarlo con el estetoscopio._

SHIGURE: Siento mucho los problemas, doctor.

DR. OSCURO: Olvídelo. Dígame sus síntomas.

SHIGURE: No se preocupe, no es nada serio. Solo un poco de dolor en mi pecho. Es por la edad, ya sabe.

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… posiblemente sea anemia por exceso de trabajo. Deje examinar su sangre para estar seguros.

SHIGURE: ¿Está bromeando? ¡No se preocupe por mí, doctor! No es necesario que se tome muchas molestias. Tengo que irme, mañana vendré temprano a continuar con el trabajo.

 _Shigure, sin decir_ _más_ _se va_ _rápidamente_ _hacia su camioneta yendo de regreso a su casa con su aprendiz quien lo esperaba en el coche._

RYOU: Kurou, ¿de verdad piensas dejarlo cómo está? Estoy muy preocupada por el pobre hombre,

DR. OSCURO: No te preocupes, tomé una muestra de sangre antes que despertara.

RYOU: ¡Jejeje! Eres muy listo.

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, el Dr. Oscuro empieza a revisar la muestra de sangre con un microscopio y al observar las_ _células_ _de la sangre descubre algo inesperado_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Esto es terrible! No cabe duda.

RYOU: ¿Qué ocurre?

DR. OSCURO: El paciente sufre de Leucemia.

RYOU: ¿Leucemia?

DR. OSCURO: Así es. Es una enfermedad tan terrible como el cáncer el cual si no es tratada a tiempo puede llevar al paciente a una muerte segura.

RYOU: ¡Ay no! ¡Santo cielo!

DR. OSCURO: Sin embargo, este no es cualquier tipo de leucemia. En el caso de los niños la enfermedad es solo aguda y puede curarse fácilmente con un buen tratamiento y adecuada nutrición pero en el caso de los adultos mayores como ahora, la enfermedad se vuelve crónica y hay menores probabilidades de cura.

RYOU: ¿No hay manera de ayudarlo?

DR. OSCURO: Solo existe una manera.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, el maestro Shigure viene nuevamente esta vez sin la camioneta y lo_ _más_ _importante, su ayudante._

DR. OSCURO: ¡Oiga maestro! ¿Qué hay de su camión! ¿Y el aprendiz que venía con usted?

SHIGURE: Ah, el renunció.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Renunció?

SHIGURE: No tenía remedio el chico. Apenas duró un par de semanas. Esas cosas pasan, no se preocupe. Tendré terminado su clínica muy pronto. A partir de hoy trabajaré por mi cuenta.

DR. OSCURO: ¡De eso nada! ¡No necesito las remodelaciones! ¡Vaya a descansar!

SHIGURE: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no le agrada mi trabajo?

DR. OSCURO: ¡Esa no es la razón! ¡Usted está muy enfermo! ¡Tiene un serio caso de Leucemia Crónica! Tomé una muestra de su sangre mientras estaba inconsciente. De ninguna manera pienso permitir que una persona enferma como usted realice estas labores. Como doctor, no pienso permitir que arriesgue su vida inútilmente.

SHIGURE: Entonces, ¿piensa permitir que otro extraño termine de construir esta casa? ¡Se lo suplico! ¡No lo haga! ¡Esta casa es mi orgullo! ¡Déjeme por favor al menos terminarlo! ¡Le prometo que no le fallaré!

DR. OSCURO: ¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta que puedes morir en cualquier momento? Lo siento pero me niego. Su vida correrá grave peligro si no es llevado a un hospital mejor equipado. Primero lo más importante es que se recupere pronto.

SHIGURE: De acuerdo. Debo ir a un hospital y descansar, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, pienso trabajar en la casa al mismo tiempo.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Qué?

SHIGURE: Es algo simple. Veras, este lugar va a convertirse en una clínica. En ese caso, me convertiré en su primer paciente quedándome aquí.

DR. OSCURO: Pero, ¿qué está diciendo?

SHIGURE: De esa forma puede usted tratarme aquí y de esa manera no necesito venir escalando la colina. Es lo que llaman "matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro".

DR. OSCURO: ¡Me niego a hacerlo! Esta casa todavía está en remodelaciones y no tengo el equipo adecuado. Las posibilidades de tratar a un paciente tan enfermo como usted son bastante bajas.

SHIGURE: ¡No diga excusas! Si no tiene el equipo, consígalo. Si no tiene una habitación para mí, yo se la construiré. ¿No eres acaso un doctor? Entonces haga bien su trabajo.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado con esta casa?

SHIGURE: La respuesta es simple. Esta casa es mi obra maestra. Para nosotros, los maestros constructores las casas construidas son como si fueran sus hijos.

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Usted será mi primer paciente hospitalizado aquí. Sin embargo, mi precio es muy elevado.

SHIGURE: Si se trata de dinero, trabajare duro hasta que muera.

DR. OSCURO: No. El precio por mis servicios será que usted se retirará definitivamente y tomará un descanso como debe ser. Además no permitiré que realice labores pesadas que le afecten su salud mientras trabaje en esta casa.

SHIGURE: Trato hecho.

 _De esa manera, el Dr. Oscuro no tuvo_ _más_ _remedio que ayudar con el trabajo de_ _remodelación_ _en lugar de su ayudante._

SHIGURE: ¡Bien doctor! ¡Tráigame esa tabla justo aquí arriba!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Uf! Sí que está pesado. (Nunca pensé que terminaría ayudando a remodelar mi propia casa).

SHIGURE: Oiga doctor, ¿puede ver esa firma que está cerca al techo?

DR. OSCURO: ¿Eh? Vaya, no me había fijado.

SHIGURE: Esa firma la hice como conmemoración al haberla construido.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Conmemoración?

SHIGURE: Siempre por lo general dejo una firma en cada casa que construyo con permiso del propietario por supuesto. Bueno, en caso que no lo consiga, siempre dejo alguna escondida en el ático. Esta casa fue construida para una pareja de recién casados en aquella época. Dado que les gustaba estar en un lugar más tranquilo, compraron esta propiedad para construir la casa. Ellos querían una casa que soportara la sal de mar, el óxido y los tifones por lo que la casa fue construida mayormente con piedra. Solo espere a verlo, su casa se convertirá en una agradable clínica para sus pacientes.

DR. OSCURO: Dígame, ¿entonces usted conoció a los propietarios de esta casa?

SHIGURE: Así es. Aunque es una pena sobre la muerte de la esposa y creo que por esa razón su marido no volvió hasta ese entonces. Espere, ¿no me diga que usted es…?

DR. OSCURO: Precisamente. Soy el hijo de aquella pareja.

SHIGURE: ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Es bueno saber que esta casa queda en buenas manos.

 _De esa manera, los_ _días_ _continuaron y Shigure_ _continúa_ _trabajando en la casa mientras es tratado por el Dr. Oscuro quien pese a sus esfuerzos_ _aún_ _no encontraba la manera de curarlo de su enfermedad._

DR. OSCURO: Aquí tiene la tabla, maestro.

SHIGURE: Mmmm… ¡Maldición! ¡Esta tabla no es! Dije que quería la más pequeña, ¿estás ciego? ¡Oh! Disculpe, fuerza de la costumbre.

 _El tiempo_ _transcurría_ _rápidamente_ _y en_ _cuestión_ _de varias semanas, la casa estaba casi terminada. Shigure en ese momento,_ _está_ _realizando los_ _últimos_ _retoques al tejado mientras que el doctor se encuentra abajo acomodando los tablones de madera restantes._

SHIGURE: Bien doctor. Ahora use esa sierra doble para serruchar las tablas que faltan como le indiqué.

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo.

SHIGURE: Oh, lo hace usted bien. ¿Por qué no deja de ser médico y se convierte en mi aprendiz? Usted tiene talento.

DR. OSCURO: Oye, oye.

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, Shigure empieza a desmayarse nuevamente y cae del tejado mientras que el doctor corre en su ayuda._

DR. OSCURO: ¡Cuidado!

 _Momentos_ _más_ _tarde, el doctor examina a Shigure en la sala de_ _diagnóstico_ _quien al parecer su_ _condición_ _ha empeorado en los_ _últimos_ _días_ _._

SHIGURE: Ya estoy viejo. Antes solía tener bastante energía para hacer mi trabajo.

DR. OSCURO: Pide usted demasiado. Además la fatiga es un síntoma común de la Leucemia y las fiebres altas también ¿No cree que ya hizo suficiente, maestro?

SHIGURE: No se preocupe por mí doctor. No tengo pensado morir todavía. Quizás no tenga ahora muchas fuerzas para continuar pero es mi misión terminar esta casa.

 _Tiempo_ _después_ _, la casa_ _está_ _casi terminada y solo restaba colocar las_ _mayólicas_ _del_ _baño_ _. Shigure_ _está_ _avanzando con los_ _últimos_ _retoques mientras que el doctor entra para verlo_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¿No podría dejar al menos que eso lo haga alguien más por usted?

SHIGURE: Como si cualquier muchacho podría hacer el trabajo de un verdadero constructor. ¡Uf! ¡Uf!

 _Shigure mostraba notables_ _síntomas_ _de fatiga y debilidad y justo cuando intentaba colocar la_ _mayólica_ _empieza a perder el sentido nuevamente y cae inconsciente_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¡Maestro! ¡Deje de ser tan obstinado, maestro!

SHIGURE: No… no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente. Hay cosas todavía que tengo que realizar. Doctor, ¿usted que preferiría? ¿Escoger una vida en la cual no haya podido hacer lo que más anhelaba o terminar tu obra maestra así te costara la vida para hacerlo?

DR. OSCURO: Ninguno de ellos. Si yo fuera usted, escogería una manera de vivir y continuar realizando obras maestras.

SHIGURE: Supongo que usted tiene mucha razón.

 _De esa manera, el Dr. Oscuro lleva cargando a Shigure hacia la sala de_ _examinación_ _dejando el trabajo a medio terminar._ _L_ _uego, con la ayuda de su asistente, ambos realizan los_ _análisis_ _e informes con las medicinas suministradas al paciente. Sin embargo, las cosas no parecen mejorar._

DR. OSCURO: (Tal como me lo temía. Los síntomas se hacen cada vez peores. Las medicinas no están surtiendo efecto en él. Incluso podría decirse que en estas condiciones no debería ni poder caminar pero es sorprendente que aún tenga las fuerzas para ponerse de pie.)

SHIGURE: ¿Qué sucede con esa cara? ¿No dijo que iba a curarme?

DR. OSCURO: Pides lo imposible.

SHIGURE: ¡Qué patético! ¿Te haces llamar un doctor? No se preocupe, no tengo pensado morir aún. Quizás no me quede mucho de vida pero al menos tengo que terminar esa casa.

RYOU: Kurou…

DR. OSCURO: Está intentando todo lo posible por vivir, no, se encuentra obsesionado con terminar lo que él empezó. Si al menos la casa pudiera completarse…

RYOU: ¡Maestro por favor! ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Vaya a un hospital más grande!

DR. OSCURO: Ryou…

RYOU: Sé que su trabajo es importante y lo mucho que significa para usted, pero no quiero que usted muera. Por eso… ¡Por favor! ¡Ya es suficiente!

SHIGURE: Jovencita… ¡Jejeje! De acuerdo. No soportaría ver llorar a una jovencita tan amable como usted.

 _Gracias a las palabras de Ryou, Shigure_ _accedió_ _a ser llevado al hospital en que ella trabajaba para_ _después_ _ser trasladado al que se encuentra en la ciudad vecina._ _A_ _ntes de partir en la ambulancia,_ _él_ _se despide de nosotros._

SHIGURE: Doctor, prometo que algún día voy a regresar y terminar los últimos detalles que faltan. Así que por favor, no deje que nadie lo toque hasta entonces.

DR. OSCURO: Es una promesa.

SHIGURE: Jovencita, cuide bien del doctor, de lo contrario podría terminar igual que yo.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

DR. OSCURO: Una cosa más. La próxima vez que usted regrese, le prometo que me convertiré en un mejor doctor incluso con más habilidades que ahora. Estaré esperando su regreso, maestro.

 _De esa manera, las puertas de la ambulancia se cierran y parte dejando al Dr. Oscuro y a Ryou Fujibayashi observando de lejos recordando la experiencia que tuvieron juntos por primera vez al regresar a casa._

DR. OSCURO: Ryou, a partir de ahora enfrentaremos muchos casos incluso más difíciles que este. Sin embargo, ¿te parece bien seguir a mi lado?

RYOU: Sí, porque yo también le hice una promesa al anciano.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Y cuál es?

RYOU: Cuidarte por siempre, ¡jejeje!

DR. OSCURO: Estoy seguro que estará satisfecho con eso.

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Un héroe no es solo aquel que se dedica a enfrentar a tipos malos para salvar la vida de los débiles. Existen también otra clase de héroes que pueden estar incluso en los lugares menos pensados. Esta es la pequeña historia de un héroe que sacrificó todo con el deseo de encontrar y proteger el lugar que pertenece. Próximo capítulo, Dunkel Karte 14: El Cerdito valiente._


	15. Dunkel Karte 14: El cerdito valiente

_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 14: El Cerdito Valiente**

 _Han transcurrido_ _más_ _de siete_ _año_ _s desde que el Doctor Oscuro deja su hogar, familia y amigos con el fin de convertirse en uno de los mejores doctores. Tras regresar a su ciudad natal se reencuentra con su exnovia, Ryou Fujibayashi quien ha estado esperando por_ _él_ _durante tanto tiempo._

 _Finalmente tras superar una serie de dificultades y experiencias tras estar separados por tanto tiempo, ambos tienen una nueva oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo con sus vidas._

 _ **Residencia de la Familia Fujibayashi, al otro lado de la Ciudad**_ _ **…**_

 _Algunos_ _días_ _después_ _, Ryou Fujibayashi sostiene una_ _discusión_ _con su hermana melliza quien luce disgustada y preocupada por su repentina ausencia._

KYOU: ¡Ryou! ¿En dónde demonios has estado? ¡Estuve tan preocupada por ti! Intenté llamar a tu trabajo pero no me dieron respuesta alguna. Estaba a punto de ir a la Estación de Policía cuando justo viniste con una risa despreocupada.

RYOU: ¡Lo siento mucho, hermana! Estuve ocupada en muchas cosas que no pude comunicarme contigo.

KYOU: ¿Qué cosas estuviste haciendo como para desaparecer así no más sin avisar a ninguno de nosotros?

RYOU: ¡Perdóname! Es que estuve ayudando en las reformas de la casa.

KYOU: ¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa?

RYOU: En la casa de Kurou en la cual solíamos vivir durante un tiempo.

KYOU: ¡Ugh! Estoy muy disgustada contigo, Ryou ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te olvides de él? Mira los años que han transcurrido y todavía tú no dejas de pensar en el pasado. La verdad no estaba segura de sentirme tranquila cuando volviste a la ciudad por tu nuevo trabajo en el nuevo hospital ya que presentía que seguirías aferrada al pasado.

RYOU: Pero hermana…

KYOU: ¡Déjame terminar! No puedo creer que todavía sigas pensando en ese bueno para nada que encima de abandonarte por perseguir sus sueños, no te escribe ni te llama por teléfono. Acepta la realidad, el ya no va a volver. Deja de perder el tiempo en esas cosas.

RYOU: ¡Espera! ¿Podrías escucharme por favor?

KYOU: ¿Y ahora qué? Solo estoy hablando esto por tu propio bien.

RYOU: Por favor, escucha lo que te voy a decir.

KYOU: Vale, soy toda oídos.

RYOU: Pues, resulta que casualmente Kurou regresó justamente esta semana y…

KYOU: ¿Otra vez con eso? Ryou, ya te dije que… ¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que él…?

RYOU: ¡Sí!

KYOU: ¿¡QUEEEEEEE!? ¿Es eso cierto?

RYOU: Sí, nos hemos vuelto a reconciliar.

 _Ryou le explica su reencuentro con el Doctor Oscuro en el hospital donde ella trabaja y la_ _operación_ _que este_ _realizó_ _para salvar a su amigo Tomoya Okazaki._ _Además_ _de las semanas que transcurrieron en la reforma de la casa para convertirla en una_ _Clínica_ _Particular._

KYOU: Sinceramente me cuesta creer que haya cambiado de esa forma.

RYOU: ¿En serio lo crees?

KYOU: Bueno, debo admitir que se ha convertido en alguien de provecho para variar.

RYOU: Dime, ¿no quieres ir a verlo más tarde?

KYOU: No, es mejor dejarlo así. No es buen momento para verlo.

RYOU: ¿Aún sigues disgustada con él?

KYOU: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Definitivamente no pienso perdonarlo por todas las cosas que hizo.

RYOU: Lo sé, pero estoy muy contenta que Kurou haya podido cumplir su sueño y esté de vuelta.

KYOU: Un doctor, ¿eh? Realmente me cuesta creerlo.

RYOU: Ah, es cierto. Hermana, he tomado una decisión pero espero que no te vayas a molestar.

KYOU: Si es algo relacionado con él, es obvio que me voy a molestar.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuuuu!

KYOU: De acuerdo, dilo. Es mejor enterarme ahora que sorprenderme después.

RYOU: Bueno, la verdad es que he decidido trabajar con él en su clínica a partir de ahora. Sé que es algo repentino, pero yo…

KYOU: No es nada de qué sorprenderse. Era obvio que eso sucediera ¡Jajaja! Aunque nunca pensé que fuera tan exacto.

RYOU: Lo siento mucho, hermana.

KYOU: Bueno, antes de decir algo más, dime, ¿qué piensa él de ti? ¿Ha cambiado mucho?

RYOU: Ah, pues él me pidió que trabajara a su lado y se veía tan feliz que…

KYOU: Ya veo. No ha cambiado mucho en ese aspecto. Realmente no sabe expresar bien sus sentimientos. Dime, ¿piensas mudarte?

RYOU: Pues, la verdad, yo…

KYOU: Si vas a trabajar con él, es bueno que te encuentres cerca de él y así no lo pierdes de vista, ¿no te parece?

RYOU: ¡Sí!

KYOU: Dime, ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo con eso? Han pasado más de siete años, las cosas cambian.

RYOU: Es irremediable, no hay forma de volver atrás en el pasado, pero estamos decididos a recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido y seguir adelante juntos.

KYOU: Bueno, ya no eres una niña aunque sigues siendo mi pequeña hermana pero es tu decisión y debo respetarla siendo ya una adulta.

RYOU: ¡Muchas gracias hermana!

KYOU: Vayamos a dormir temprano. Mañana tenemos que empacar las cosas para la mudanza.

RYOU: Sí.

 _Al_ _día_ _siguiente, ambas hermanas se disponen a empacar las maletas y cosas que Ryou va a necesitar. Lograron acabar en poco tiempo ya que son pocas las cosas que ella decide llevar ya que ella ha estado acostumbrada a viajar de ciudad en ciudad por su trabajo. Horas_ _más_ _tarde, el taxi llega a la casa del Doctor dejando a las hermanas con el equipaje y este sale a recibirlas y ayudarles a llevar el equipaje al interior de la casa._

DR. OSCURO: ¿Estas son todas tus cosas Ryou?

RYOU: Sí, no llevo mucho equipaje ya que aquí hay casi todo lo necesario.

DR. OSCURO: Es verdad.

KYOU: Ryou, ¿te parece bien si dejo esta maleta aquí?

RYOU: Sí, muchas gracias hermana.

DR. OSCURO: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kyou.

KYOU: ¡Humph! Hola. – Pone una mirada disgustada.

DR. OSCURO: Supongo que debes estar enfadada conmigo, pero no viene bien en ti poner esa cara.

KYOU: Pues disculpa que tenga esta cara pero no pienso dirigir la palabra a un irresponsable como tú.

DR. OSCURO: Eso es muy frio de tu parte. Lamento haberte causado problemas todo este tiempo.

KYOU: Mejor olvídalo. Ah, solo te daré una advertencia. Si vuelves a hacerle eso a Ryou, juro que te odiaré por el resto de mi vida.

DR. OSCURO: Tranquila, ya entendí la advertencia.

KYOU: ¡Listo! Bueno, tengo que marcharme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la escuela. Ryou, ya sabes. Si algo sucede, no dudes en avisarme.

RYOU: Sí, no te preocupes.

DR. OSCURO: Kyou.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres?

DR. OSCURO: Me alegra verte de nuevo.

KYOU: No tienes remedio.

 _Kyou se retira con una sonrisa en el rostro y se va caminando de vuelta a casa rehusando a tomar un taxi de regreso._ _M_ _ientras los dos regresan a la casa_ _después_ _de despedirse de ella y el Doctor Oscuro se dispone a ayudarle con el equipaje y acomodar sus cosas en la_ _habitación_ _individual para ella._

DR. OSCURO: Esta habitación se encentra al lado de la mía. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en avisarme.

RYOU: Sí, muchas gracias Kurou.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Ah! Veo que no ha cambiado mucho. Todavía sigue desconfiando de mí.

RYOU: ¡Eso no es verdad! La verdad es que ella también te extrañaba mucho.

DR. OSCURO: Lo sé.

RYOU: Ah, Kurou.

DR. OSCURO: Dime.

RYOU: Sé que es algo tarde para decirlo pero gracias por recibirme en tu casa. Estaré bajo tu cuidado.

DR. OSCURO: Del mismo modo.

 _De esa manera empieza una nueva vida para el Dr. Oscuro y su novia en el cual_ _enfrentarán_ _nuevos retos sin saber las sorpresas que les esperan en el futuro._

 _Residencia de la Familia Fujibayashi, a la_ _mañana_ _siguiente_ _…_

KYOU: Botan, tengo que irme. Cuida bien de la casa.

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

 _Kyou se despide de Botan, su cerdo salvaje mascota el cual estuvo criando desde que era_ _pequeño_ _y ahora ha crecido bastante por lo que ella lo deja siempre en casa._ _S_ _in embargo, debido a su trabajo, Botan queda cada vez_ _más_ _solo por lo que cada vez pasa menos tiempo con su_ _dueña_ _._

KYOU: ¡Ah! Por fin empieza mi nuevo trabajo en este jardín. Esas capacitaciones sí que duraron mucho. Bien, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo.

 _Kyou entra de manera optimista al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _mientras que la directora la espera en la entrada de manera disgustada._

DIRECTORA: ¡Profesora Fujibayashi!

KYOU: ¡Ah! Directora, buenos días. ¿Por qué está enfadada?

DIRECTORA: ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no traiga esa cosa a las clases?

KYOU: ¿Eh?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

 _Kyou voltea y para su sorpresa Botan se encuentra justo_ _detrás_ _de ella quien al parecer_ _escapó_ _de la casa y la estuvo siguiendo por todo el trayecto._

KYOU: ¡Botan! Ah, directora. Esto tiene una explicación.

DIRECTORA: ¡No me importan sus excusas! ¡Deshágase de ese animal inmediatamente!

KYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento mucho!

 _La directora se marcha disgustada de vuelta a su oficina mientras que Kyou, apenada, se dirige hacia Botan para reprenderlo_ _…_

KYOU: Botan, escúchame. No puedes seguirme hasta la escuela. La directora tiene estrictamente prohibido traer mascotas por lo que tienes que quedarte en casa.

BOTAN: Puhiiii.

 _Botan pone una mirada triste al entender que_ _está_ _siendo un estorbo_ _aquí_ _._

KYOU: Vamos Botan, ¡vuelve a casa!

BOTAN: Puhi.

 _Botan, resentido vuelve a casa al sentirse solo y lentamente emprende el camino de regreso._

KYOU: ¡Ahhh! Botan… siempre ha sido así.

 _Sin embargo, los_ _días_ _transcurrieron y Botan fue seguido al_ _jardín_ _de_ _niños_ _a escondidas donde en varias ocasiones fue ahuyentado por la directora quien furiosamente lo echaba del lugar cada vez que entraba._

DIRECTORA: ¡Lárgate maldito animal!

BOTAN: ¡Puhiiii!

 _Al terminar las clases, Kyou nuevamente fue reprendida por la directora quien no deja de quejarse por la_ _aparición_ _de Botan en el_ _jardín_ _._ _Después_ _de ello, ella se retira furiosa de la oficina mientras se_ _reúne_ _con sus colegas que terminan de ordenar las cosas._

KYOU: ¡¿Pero qué demonios se cree esa vieja?! No entiendo qué tiene de malo Botan. No hace daño a nadie.

PROFESORA: No se trata de eso.

KYOU: ¿Qué quieres decir?

PROFESORA: La verdad es que existe una razón por la que la directora odia los animales.

KYOU: ¿A qué te refieres?

PROFESORA: Hace tiempo atrás ella tenía una mascota. Un perro que ella una vez encontró en la calle y cuidaba con mucho cariño.

KYOU: ¿Eh? Realmente me cuesta creerlo ¿Qué sucedió con él?

PROFESORA: Un día escapó de la casa para irse de paseo y a poca distancia de su casa fue encontrado atropellado por un coche y murió.

KYOU: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

PROFESORA: La directora sufrió mucho desde entonces y es por eso que prohíbe las mascotas en el jardín. Para ella verlos le causa mucho sufrimiento.

KYOU: Ya veo. Eso no lo sabía.

PROFESORA: Pero no cuente nada de eso a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

KYOU: Descuida. Sin embargo, no es justo que se lo desquite con Botan.

 _El fin de semana, Kyou se prepara para ir a su trabajo y en esta_ _ocasión_ _ella decide dejar a Botan amarrado en el patio con una cuerda atada a su collar para que no escape._

KYOU: Lo siento Botan, sabes que no puedes acompañarme al trabajo. Además hoy día tengo una excursión con los niños en el parque y la directora vendrá con nosotros así que es mejor que te quedes en casa.

BOTAN: Puhi…

KYOU: No te preocupes. Vendré lo más pronto posible y saldremos de paseo juntos, ¿vale?

BOTAN: ¡Puhi!

 _Después_ _de ello, Kyou_ _tras_ _despedirse de Botan se dirige hacia la escuela dejando al pobre animal solo y amarrado en el patio de la casa._ _H_ _aciendo caso de las instrucciones de su ama, esta vez decide obedecer y quedarse esperando por su regreso._

 _Dos horas_ _más_ _tarde en el Jardin de_ _Niños_ _donde trabaja Kyou, los_ _niños_ _de su clase empiezan a reunirse con ella llevando sus cosas para el paseo mientras que ella verifica que todo_ _esté_ _en orden._ _S_ _in embargo, en ese preciso momento, en el patio de la residencia Fujibayashi, Botan comienza a ponerse inquieto por algo y comienza a forcejear la cuerda hasta romperla con todas sus fuerzas, quebrando la promesa que le hizo a su ama para salir corriendo de la casa._

BOTAN: ¡Puhi! ¡Puhi!

 _Mientras tanto, en el J_ _ardín_ _de_ _niños_ _la profesora Kyou y sus alumnos empiezan a salir._

KYOU: Niños, ¿están listos?

NIÑOS: ¡Siiiii!

KYOU: Bien, partamos. No olviden cruzar con mucho cuidado la pista por el cruce peatonal.

DIRECTORA: Profesora Fujibayashi, supongo que ese animal suyo no vendrá a molestarnos hoy, ¿verdad?

KYOU: Descuida, lo dejé amarrado en el patio.

DIRECTORA: Así está mejor. Las mascotas son solo una pérdida de tiempo. No entiendo cómo puede haber gente irresponsable que malgaste su tiempo en ellas. Vámonos.

KYOU: Esa vieja me saca de quicio.

DIRECTORA: ¿Dijo usted algo?

KYOU: No, nada, nada. Démonos prisa.

 _Botan, desesperado corre a toda velocidad por la calle llamando a_ _atención_ _de los_ _transeúntes_ _en busca de su ama por alguna_ _razón_ _._

 _Mientras tanto, cerca del lugar, el chofer de una camioneta se distrae mientras conduce al caerse la comida que tiene guardado en su costado al piso y se agacha para recogerlo._

CHOFER: ¡Rayos! Se cayó al piso.

 _En ese momento, el_ _vehículo_ _llega al cruce de la_ _intersección_ _donde_ _todavía_ _no terminan de cruzar algunos alumnos de Kyou y justo en ese momento el_ _vehículo_ _está_ _a punto de arrollar a ella y a su alumno._

DIRECTORA: ¡Profesora Fujibayashi!

KYOU: ¡Noooooooooooo!

 _Sin embargo, justo en ese preciso momento, el cuerpo de un gigantesco animal se entromete en el medio y es arrollado en lugar de Kyou y su alumno que ella_ _protegía_ _._

KYOU: ¿Qué sucedió?

NIÑO: Profesora, mire eso.

KYOU: ¡Botan! ¡Botan! ¿Por qué?

NIÑA: ¡Nooo! ¡El animalito se murió! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

DIRECTORA: ¡No puedo creerlo!

KYOU: ¡Botan! ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Resiste por favor! ¡No te mueras, Botan!

 _Kyou empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos al ver moribundo a su querido_ _compañero_ _que ella crio con mucho_ _cariño_ _y que de manera milagrosa le acaba de salvar la vida sacrificando la suya._

CHOFER: ¡Espere! Todavía respira. Sin embargo, morirá si no recibe atención médica.

KYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Un doctor? ¡Directora! ¡Rápido, présteme su celular!

DIRECTORA: ¡Sí!

 _Mientras tanto, en la_ _clínica_ _del Doctor Oscuro, el_ _teléfono_ _de la casa comienza a sonar._ _E_ _n ese momento, el doctor estaba entretenido leyendo una novela de misterio mientras que su novia_ _salió_ _de compras y decide cogerlo._

DR. OSCURO: ¿Será un cliente? ¿Diga?

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Kurou! ¿Eres tú? ¡Ayúdame por favor!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Kyou! ¿Qué sucede?

KYOU: ¡Estoy en un accidente en la intersección cerca al parque Umeburo! ¡Ven rápido!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Resiste! ¡Enseguida voy!

 _El Doctor Oscuro sin dudar dos veces, fue_ _rápidamente_ _por el coche y a toda prisa se_ _dirigió_ _a la_ _intersección_ _para acudir a la llamada de hermana de su novia._

 _Al llegar a la_ _intersección_ _, el doctor estaciona el carro y encuentra a varias personas reunidas y preocupadas rodeando el cuerpo de la_ _víctima_ _. El doctor confirma que todo lo que le fue informado por ella era cierto. Sin embargo_ _…_

DR. OSCURO: ¿Qué? Pero si es…

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que salvarlo!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Ugh! Y yo pensaba que la víctima fuera una persona, no imaginaba esto.

CHOFER: ¡Lo siento mucho! La verdad, todo fue mi culpa. De no ser por él esos niños habrían resultado gravemente heridos.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Eh?

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Por favor! ¡Sálvalo!

DR. OSCURO: Me niego.

KYOU: ¿Por qué?

DR. OSCURO: Recuerda, soy un doctor. No un veterinario.

KYOU: ¿Y eso qué? ¡Tú sabes mucho acerca de medicina e incluso salvaste la vida de Tomoya!

DR. OSCURO: ¡Olvídalo! Mejor llama a un veterinario.

KYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡No quiero que Botan muera! ¡Tú eres el único que puede salvarlo! ¡Te lo suplico!

 _Era la segunda vez que_ _veía_ _a Kyou sufrir de esa forma._ _R_ _ecuerdo que hace mucho tiempo, la hice sufrir bastante aquel_ _día_ _cuando_ _empecé_ _a salir con su hermana._ _Fue_ _en ese momento cuando vi en su rostro aquella_ _expresión_ _de dolor que vi en aquel momento, era totalmente distinto a la chica alegre y de mal genio que siempre me molestaba en la escuela._

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Sin embargo, debes saber que mi precio es bastante elevado.

KYOU: ¡Por favor! ¡Pagare lo que sea! ¡Ayúdalo!

DR. OSCURO: No queda otra opción. Que todos ayuden a subirlo con cuidado al coche, deprisa.

TODOS: ¡Sí!

 _Botan es llevado a la_ _clínica_ _particular y residencia del Doctor Oscuro_ _acompañado_ _por su_ _dueña_ _en el coche quien se encuentra muy afligida y preocupada por su estado._

 _Al llegar a la_ _clínica_ _, Ryou los recibe sorprendida al ver a Botan malherido_ _…_

RYOU: ¡Botan! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

DR. OSCURO: Te lo explicaremos todo después. Ayúdanos a llevarlo dentro.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde, Kyou espera muy preocupada en la sala mientras que en el_ _quirófano_ _el Doctor Oscuro,_ _acompañado_ _de su asistente se preparan para la_ _operación_ _._

RYOU: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

DR. OSCURO: Esto se ve muy difícil. Lo más complicado es que una de sus costillas, está perforando el pulmón debido al choque.

RYOU: Entonces, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer?

DR. OSCURO: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Sin embargo, le tomará algún tiempo para recuperarse dependiendo que tan fuerte es. ¡Ryou! Esta es tu primera vez trabajando conmigo en una operación ¡Prepárate!

RYOU: ¡Por supuesto, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

DR. OSCURO: Nuestro paciente es Botan, un miembro de nuestra familia. Por ello, no permitiré que muera aquí. Ryou, el bisturí.

RYOU: Sí.

 _Diciendo esto, el Doctor Oscuro se prepara para iniciar la_ _operación_ _para salvar la vida de Botan con la ayuda de su nueva asistente, enfrentando juntos su siguiente caso._

 _Ryou queda absolutamente sorprendida al ver en la manera en que su novio trabaja con habilidades_ _más_ _sorprendentes que cualquier doctor que haya conocido._

RYOU: ¡Es sorprendente! ¡La forma y rapidez en que emplea el bisturí…! Lo que me dijo el Dr. Mizuno era cierto.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 ** _Oficina del Dr. Mizuno, hace varios_ _días_ _atrás_ _, Ryou se dirige a verlo para hablar sobre su renuncia al puesto_ _…_**

DR. MIZUNO: Entiendo. Por ese motivo renuncias tu trabajo.

RYOU: Sí. Lamento mucho comunicarle esta noticia tan repentina.

DR. MIZUNO: Descuida, fuiste de mucha ayuda aunque es una pena que tengas que irte. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que aprenderás bastante del Doctor Oscuro. Su talento es único sin mencionar el carácter difícil que tiene. Estoy seguro que obtendrás una buena experiencia trabajando a su lado.

RYOU: Sí, estoy segura de ello.

DR. MIZUNO: Cuando tengas tiempo disponible, puedes venir a ayudarnos si deseas.

RYOU: Sí.

DR. MIZUNO: No sabes lo afortunada que eres. Una vez intenté pedirle trabajar a su lado pero él nunca ha aceptado a nadie ni a las personas cercanas a él. Siempre realiza solo sus operaciones.

RYOU: Lo sé.

DR. MIZUNO: Te deseo buena suerte.

 **[FIN DE FLASHBACK]**

 _Volviendo al presente, Ryou continua observando atentamente el trabajo del Doctor Oscuro_ _…_

RYOU: Kurou, has cambiado bastante. Ojala la gente pudiera darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres ahora.

 _Un par de horas_ _después_ _, la_ _operación_ _termina y ambos salen del_ _quirófano_ _para descansar un poco y comunicarle a Kyou._

KYOU: ¿Cómo se encuentra Botan?

DR. OSCURO: La operación fue un éxito.

KYOU: ¿De verdad?

RYOU: Así es hermana. Kurou hizo un trabajo estupendo.

KYOU: ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Qué feliz estoy! ¡Snif!

 _Kyou empieza a derramar_ _lágrimas_ _en sus ojos y su hermana la abraza para reconfortarla..._

DR. OSCURO: Otro caso resuelto.

 _Semanas_ _más_ _tarde, en las afueras del Jardin de_ _Niños_ _, el Dr. Oscuro y su novia conversan mientras llegan al interior del lugar._

RYOU: Entonces Botan ya está mejor, ¿verdad?

DR. OSCURO: Sí, aunque todavía no puede correr rápido como antes.

RYOU: ¿En serio piensas cobrarle a mi hermana?

DR. OSCURO: Por supuesto. Nos debe una cena lujosa. Hace tiempo que no salíamos los tres juntos.

RYOU: Es verdad ¡Jejeje!

KYOU: ¡Hola chicos!

 _Desde lejos, Kyou nos saluda de forma entusiasta en el patio del_ _jardín_ _y corre para recibirnos._

RYOU: ¡Hola hermana! ¿Te encuentras bien?

KYOU: Sí, estoy dándome un descanso. Hace un bonito sol el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

DR. OSCURO: Dime, ¿Botan se encuentra en tu casa?

KYOU: Oh, no. Él está jugando con los niños allá, ¿ves?

DR. OSCURO: Imaginar que cuando lo conocí era un bicho de este tamaño y ahora se ha vuelto enorme.

KYOU: ¡Sí! ¡Jejejeje!

RYOU: Pero hermana, ¿no tenían prohibidos traer mascotas al jardín?

KYOU: Cierto, pero después de lo sucedido y al enterarse de lo solo que se sentía Botan, la directora lo adoptó como la mascota del jardín y ahora puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. ¡Ahhhhh! Los niños no se cansan de jugar con él.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Jajaja! Puedo ver que Botan finalmente pudo encontrarlo.

KYOU: ¿Eh?

DR. OSCURO: ¿No te lo mencione hace tiempo? Botan es feliz cuando encuentra el lugar en el que pertenece.

KYOU: Tienes razón. Le debo mucho a él sin mencionar que salvó mi vida.

DR. OSCURO: De igual forma. De no ser por él no podría haberme vuelto cercano a ustedes.

RYOU: Es verdad.

DR. OSCURO: Bueno, espero que estés preparada. Conozco un buen lugar donde sirven un excelente vino.

KYOU: ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué tengo que pagar todo yo?

DR. OSCURO: Dijiste claramente que pagarías lo que sea y ese pago es totalmente ínfimo a lo que yo acostumbradamente suelo cobrar.

KYOU: ¡Ay! ¡Adiós a todos los ahorros del mes!

 _Y_ _así_ _, Botan logra encontrar un lugar donde puede sentirse completamente feliz._ _S_ _in importar cuanto tiempo pase, siempre_ _será_ _totalmente fiel a su ama, olvidando todos aquellos momentos de tristeza y soledad que_ _vivió_ _antes de conocerla. Esa es la historia de un cerdito que valientemente_ _rescató_ _aquello que_ _más_ _valora en su vida._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _¡_ _Hola!_ _¡_ _Fuuko_ _está_ _aquiiiiiiiiii!_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¿Cómo_ _que no saben_ _quién_ _soy?_ _¡Qué_ _crueles! Pues ahora_ _verán_ _que en el_ _próximo_ _capítulo_ _haré mi_ _aparición_ _donde_ _…_ _¡_ _Waaaaaah!_ _¡_ _No puede ser!_ _¡_ _Todos han cambiado! Ya no_ _está_ _el chico del cabello raro ni tampoco mi amigo raro que_ _…_ _¿_ _Eh?_ _¿Sí_ _está_ _?_ _¿Dónde_ _? Si quieren saber_ _más_ _de Fuuko no se pierdan el_ _próximo_ _capítulo_ _. Dunkel Karte 15: El Regreso de Fuuko._ _¡_ _No se pierdan mi nueva aventura!_ _¡_ _Aaaaah!_ _¡_ _Estrellas de mar!_


	16. Dunkel Karte 15: El regreso de Fuuko - I

**_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._**

 **DUNKEL KARTE 15 : El Regreso de Fuuko – Primera parte**

 _Hikarizaka, una ciudad pequeña y moderna, rodeada de hermosa vegetación y colinas en las cuales se pueden observar los árboles de cerezo floreciendo en la primavera. Una ciudad como cualquier otra pero llena de misterios e historias interesantes. Entre ellas, la historia de un médico mercenario con habilidades sorprendentes y una joven chica cuyo tiempo estuvo detenido por más de diez años…_

 _En una hermosa mañana, aquella chica usando una chopa roja y un short azul, camina enojada por la calle acompañada de su hermana mayor recorriendo los paisajes de la ciudad…_

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko está muy disgustada! Esa persona ha sido muy grosera. Fuuko no es una niña de primaria.

KOUKO: Eres muy pequeña, no puedes culparlos de su error.

FUUKO: Aunque digas eso, Fuuko quiere que todos sientan el aura de adulta que desprende.

KOUKO: Bueno, la verdad es que no desprendes tanto como piensas.

FUUKO: Sin embargo, es como si apuñalasen el corazón herido de Fuuko. Esto se siente horrible. ¡La gente ya no valora a Fuuko!

KOUKO: No digas cosas raras.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko ya es toda una adulta!

KOUKO: Mmmm… ¡Oh! Quizás sea por eso.

FUUKO: ¿Qué cosa?

KOUKO: La forma de hablar que tienes al referirte a ti misma en tercera persona es posiblemente la razón porque la gente te ve como una niña.

FUUKO: Entonces, ¿Cómo debería hablar Fuuko? Decir "Yo", ¿Verdad? Sabes, "yo" ya es lo suficientemente madura. ¿Así? ¡Eso ha sonado tan mal!

KOUKO: Estas hablando de manera incorrecta. Tienes que decir "Yo soy" como lo hace todo el mundo.

FUUKO: ¿"Yo soy"? Mmmm… entonces... "¿Sabes? Yo ya soy lo suficientemente madura" ¿Así? ¡Eso suena obsceno!

KOUKO: No sé porque todo lo encuentras obsceno.

FUUKO: Fuuko tiene hambre.

KOUKO: Así que ya te rendiste, ¿verdad?

FUUKO: Fuuko quiere ir a un restaurante de comida rápida.

KOUKO: De acuerdo, entonces vayamos después de la revisión.

FUUKO: ¿Revisión?

KOUKO: Así es, tu chequeo médico.

FUUKO: ¡Espera! ¿Vas a llevar a Fuuko con el doctor raro?

KOUKO: Vamos Fuuko, ya no lo llames así. Recuerda que él fue quien salvó tu vida.

FUUKO: Ya no hay nada malo con Fuuko, mejor vámonos a comer ahora.

KOUKO: ¡Que no!

FUUKO: Si no nos damos prisa, se nos acabarán las hamburguesas.

KOUKO: Hay muchas, así que no te preocupes.

FUUKO: ¡No! Existe la posibilidad de que todas se hayan agotado si todos han pedido hamburguesas durante toda esta semana.

KOUKO: Sería demasiada coincidencia, dudo que suceda eso. Mira, ya no falta mucho para llegar, solo debemos atravesar esa colina. Además, si se han agotado las hamburguesas yo te haré una.

FUUKO: ¿Las servirán en un plato de metal para que ya no se enfríen?

KOUKO: Por supuesto, lo haré.

FUUKO: Entonces, vale.

KOUKO: Recuerda, que a pesar que ya estés recuperada, es importante revisar periódicamente tu salud. Me sentiré muy feliz si dice que estás creciendo adecuadamente ¿De acuerdo?

FUUKO: Dime, ¿Fuuko está haciendo que te preocupes y sea una molestia para ti?

KOUKO: Por supuesto que no. Estoy feliz que estés aquí conmigo.

FUUKO: En ese caso…

 _Fuuko de pronto se recuesta en el piso estirando todo su pequeño cuerpo…_

FUUKO: Por favor, analiza a Fuuko todo lo que quieras para que te sientas bien.

KOUKO: ¡Joooo! ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Me estás avergonzando!

 _Después de eso, Fuuko se levanta y ambas continúan con su viaje…_

KOUKO: No entiendo por qué te da miedo ir al consultorio del doctor.

FUUKO: Porque da miedo y Fuuko no quiere que le claven más agujas.

KOUKO: Que no te va a poner ninguna inyección. Es solo una revisión médica.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko no quiere ir!

KOUKO: ¡Qué lástima! Y yo que iba a comprarte una doble hamburguesa de esas que te gustan, pero es una lástima, supongo que tendremos que regresar derechito a casa.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko se prepara para ir!

 _Sin decir más Fuuko, emprende una caminata rápida en dirección hacia la clínica del doctor que la atiende._

FUUKO: ¡Hermanita! ¡Vas muy despacio! ¡Camina más rápido!

KOUKO: ¿Por qué será así esta chica?

 _Mientras tanto, en aquella pequeña clínica ubicada en una casa subiendo a lo largo de la colina, se observa a una paciente saliendo del consultorio agradeciendo al doctor._

ANCIANA: Muchas gracias doctor, gracias a usted me siento mejor ahora.

DR. OSCURO: Recuerde venir periódicamente para hacerle los últimos análisis.

ANCIANA: Así lo haré, doctor.

 _La anciana se marcha satisfecha y agradecida por su recuperación mientras que el doctor regresa de nuevo al consultorio para terminar de hacer algunos informes mientras que su enfermera le trae una taza de café._

RYOU: Buen trabajo. Aquí tienes.

DR. OSCURO: Muchas gracias.

RYOU: Puedo ver que hemos mejorado bastante.

DR. OSCURO: Sin embargo, todavía tenemos muy pocos pacientes.

RYOU: ¡Uuuuu! Eso se debe a que tú les cobras mucho dinero.

DR. OSCURO: Te equivocas, comparado con el precio de la vida de cada persona, es un valor insignificante. Es por eso que mi trabajo debe ser perfecto y eso también requiere un precio.

RYOU: Entiendo ¿Qué vas a querer de cenar? Supongo que mejor deberíamos comer en algún sitio.

DR. OSCURO: No, prefiero tu comida.

RYOU: ¿Lo dices de verdad?

DR. OSCURO: Sí.

RYOU: Bueno, pues… ¿qué deseas cenar?

DR. OSCURO: Lo dejo en tus manos.

RYOU: De acuerdo.

DR. OSCURO: Iré a terminar mi informe.

RYOU: Yo iré a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, no tardo.

 _Después de eso, Ryou Fujibayashi, novia del Dr. Oscuro y asistente, se cambia de ropa para salir, poniéndose un vestido casual mientras lleva su bolso de compras._

 _Mientras tanto, el Dr. Oscuro continúa redactando el informe médico de su paciente en su oficina._

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… bien, con esto bastará.

 _En ese momento, el Dr. Oscuro observa la foto de la graduación de sus amigos del instituto. Sin embargo, en dicha foto no sale él y una persona más._

DR. OSCURO: Habría sido interesante si ella hubiera salido en la foto.

 _Luego de ordenar algunos papeles, la puerta empieza a sonar y sale a ver quien se encuentra en la entrada…_

KOUKO: Buenas tardes, ha pasado tiempo, doctor.

DR. OSCURO: Ah, profesora Ibuki, pase la estaba esperando. Por cierto, ¿vino usted sola?

KOUKO: No, vine con mi her… ¿Eh?

 _Kouko observa que su hermana que precisamente estaba con ella hace unos minutos había desaparecido por completo._

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Deja ya de esconderte!

FUUKO: ¡Uuuuuu!

DR. OSCURO: Veo que no ha cambiado nada.

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Ven aquí! El doctor quiere verte.

FUUKO: ¿No irá a clavarle una inyección a Fuuko?

DR. OSCURO: Que no. Ven aquí.

KOUKO: Lo siento doctor, ella todavía es muy tímida con la gente.

DR. OSCURO: No se preocupe, ya vengo preparado para esta situación.

 _El Dr. Oscuro entra nuevamente a la casa y saca de la sala un muñeco de felpa con la apariencia y forma de una estrella de mar…_

DR. OSCURO: Fuuko, ven aquí. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

FUUKO: Pero si es… ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 _Fuuko corre rápidamente hacia la casa y al entrar coge el muñeco quedando totalmente absorta alejándose del mundo…_

KOUKO: Veo que usted la conoce mejor que yo.

DR. OSCURO: Podría decirse. Después de todo, una vez ella fue mi amiga de la infancia.

KOUKO: Es verdad.

 _Aprovechando su distracción, el Dr. Oscuro la lleva hacia el cuarto para realizarle la revisión médica acompañada de su hermana. Después de algunos minutos, el Dr. Oscuro le quita el muñeco para despertarla del trance._

DR. OSCURO: Bien, con eso ya es suficiente.

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Qué ha pasado? ¿En dónde está Fuuko ahora?

DR. OSCURO: En mi despacho.

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir que va a revisar el cuerpo de Fuuko?

DR. OSCURO: En realidad ya lo hice.

FUUKO: ¿Desde cuándo? ¿En qué momento?

DR. OSCURO: Es mejor que no lo sepas.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko está en shock!

 **REALIZAR LA REVISIÓN MÉDICA SIN QUE FUUKO SE DE CUENTA ¡CONSEGUIDO!**

 _Minutos más tarde, el doctor Oscuro redacta su informe mientras conversa con la profesora Kouko…_

KOUKO: ¿Dígame? ¿Todo está bien?

DR. OSCURO: Sí, físicamente su salud ha mejorado notablemente. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece una vida normal.

KOUKO: Me alegra saberlo. Sin embargo, me preocupa que todavía no pueda adaptarse a la sociedad.

DR. OSCURO: Bueno, eso no me sorprende. Ella siempre fue así.

KOUKO: Es verdad. Sin embargo, espero que ella pueda madurar pronto.

DR. OSCURO: Como dicen hay que tomar las cosas a su tiempo teniendo en cuenta que para ella, durante estos años, el tiempo estuvo congelado.

FUUKO: ¡Hermana! ¡Vámonos a comer! ¡Me prometiste unas hamburguesas!

KOUKO: ¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! Espera un momento que necesito despedirme del doctor.

 _Sin embargo, en ese momento, para sorpresa de todos, una camioneta llega al consultorio del doctor en el cual un grupo de hombres bajan llevando a un hombre malherido al consultorio…_

DR. OSCURO: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

HOMBRE #1: ¡Rápido! ¡Tiene que atenderlo! ¡Acaba de sufrir un accidente por culpa de un…!

DR. OSCURO: Para eso vaya a un hospital. Ahí lo atenderán más barato.

HOMBRE #2: ¡No hay tiempo! Usted es doctor, ¿verdad? ¡Atiéndalo por favor!

DR. OSCURO: Si desean eso, mi precio es muy elevado.

HOMBRE #1: ¿Qué ha dicho?

DR. OSCURO: 50 millones de yen por la operación, tómelo o déjelo. Es su decisión.

HOMBRE #2: ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

MUJER: ¡Pagaré! ¡Por favor! ¡Salve la vida de mi marido!

DR. OSCURO: Tendrá que esperar.

HOMBRE #1: ¿Cómo dice?

DR. OSCURO: Por desgracia, mi asistente todavía no ha regresado por lo que tendrá que esperar.

HOMBRE #2: ¡Pero no hay tiempo!

KOUKO: Esto, doctor. Si desea, puedo ayudarlo.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Está segura?

KOUKO: Sí, cuando trabajaba en la escuela, algunas veces ayudaba a la doctora de la enfermería.

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Ustedes, ayúdenme a llevar al paciente al quirófano.

TODOS: ¡Sí!

FUUKO: ¡Doctor! ¡Fuuko también quiere ayudar!

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo. Cámbiate rápido.

FUUKO: ¡Sí!

 _Después de llevar al paciente al quirófano. Todos salen fuera hacia la sala mientras esperan con impaciencia y preocupación mientras que el Dr. Oscuro, Kouko y Fuuko se cambian de atuendo rápidamente para iniciar la operación._

DR. OSCURO: Muy bien ¿Están todos listos?

KOUKO & FUUKO: ¡Sí!

DR. OSCURO: Como ustedes no tienen experiencia en esto, solo quiero que me ayuden con la desinfección y revisar esta pantalla. Yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

KOUKO: Pero, ¿podrá realizar toda la cirugía usted solo?

DR. OSCURO: Eso no es problema para mí. Ustedes solo observen.

 _El Dr. Oscuro haciendo uso de sus sorprendentes habilidades con el bisturí realiza toda la operación él solo con el apoyo de Kouko mientras que Fuuko observa sorprendida las habilidades de su salvador._

 _Un par de horas más tarde, Ryou Fujibayashi vuelve de sus compras para la cena mientras observa que tiene visitas en la casa y consultorio del doctor._

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Tenemos visitas?

 _Ryou, preocupada por la situación, corre hacia la casa y observa a un grupo pequeño de personas esperando en la sala. Al ver que el doctor tiene pacientes, se apresura para ir a ayudarlo. No obstante, el doctor acaba de terminar ya con la operación, saliendo del quirófano junto con Kouko y Fuuko._

DR. OSCURO: Ya está hecho.

RYOU: ¡Kurou! ¡Disculpa por la tardanza! ¡Ahora me cambio!

DR. OSCURO: No hay necesidad. He terminado con la operación.

RYOU: ¿Eh? ¿Hiciste todo tú solo?

DR. OSCURO: Digamos que tuve una pequeña ayuda.

RYOU: ¡Waaaah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! La cola era muy larga y…

KOUKO: No te preocupes, fue una experiencia bastante interesante.

FUUKO: Fuuko, ha quedado totalmente impactada.

DR. OSCURO: Les agradezco mucho su ayuda. Lamento haberlas involucrado en esto.

KOUKO: No se preocupe. Ha hecho mucho por nosotras que quisimos devolverle el favor.

MUJER: ¡Doctor! ¿Mi marido cómo se encuentra?

DR. OSCURO: Su marido se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero deberá llevarlo a un hospital posteriormente para su recuperación.

MUJER: ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Muchas gracias doctor!

 _Horas más tarde, después que la ambulancia se lleva al paciente al hospital, Fuuko y Kouko se despiden del doctor y en la hora de la cena, el Dr. Oscuro y Ryou se quedan a solas disfrutando de la cena que ella cocinó…_

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… la cena está buena ¿Te preocupa algo?

RYOU: Lo siento, he fracasado como enfermera dejándote solo por mucho rato. Si hubiera sabido que teníamos un paciente…

DR. OSCURO: No te preocupes. No fue un trabajo complicado después de todo.

RYOU: Aun así, estuviste impresionante. Hacer una operación completa tú solo en tan poco tiempo me deja sorprendida. Pero me siento decepcionada de mí misma al no poder ser como tú.

DR. OSCURO: Todos avanzamos a nuestro propio ritmo. Además la profesora Ibuki fue de mucha ayuda el día de hoy.

RYOU: Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué les pediste ayuda si podías hacerlo tú solo?

DR. OSCURO: Por dos razones, en primer lugar para dar seguridad a los familiares y relacionados con el paciente. Si les decía que haría completamente solo la operación, solo causaría inseguridad y preocupación ya que ellos aún no me conocen del todo. La otra razón fue para darle una oportunidad a Fuuko.

RYOU: ¿A Fuuko?

DR. OSCURO: Su hermana está muy preocupada de que ella no encuentre algún sueño o meta en la vida ya que todavía es una chiquilla inmadura por dentro. Quizá con ello le dé una inspiración o ayuda para lo que desea hacer.

RYOU: Ya veo. Eres muy considerado con ella.

DR. OSCURO: Te equivocas. De no ser por mi error, ella no habría perdido esa fracción de su vida.

RYOU: Kurou…

DR. OSCURO: Iré a traer una botella de vino ¿Quieres tomar un vaso?

RYOU: No, no te preocupes.

DR. OSCURO: Ah, olvidé que eres sensible al alcohol.

RYOU: Bueno, si es una pequeña copa no me afecta.

DR. OSCURO: De acuerdo, hagamos un brindis por nuestro trabajo.

RYOU: ¡Sí!

 _Esa noche, Fuuko se encuentra en su habitación en la casa de su hermana, echada en su cama mientras piensa en lo ocurrido…_

FUUKO: El doctor raro estuvo impresionante, ¿eh? Mmmm… mi hermana estuvo siempre esforzándose por mi… pero Fuuko todavía no sabe que puede hacer… ¿Eh? Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi hermana fue maestra en esa escuela ¡Eso es! ¡Jejejeje!

 _Días más tarde, Fuuko revisa impaciente la correspondencia todas las mañanas como siempre pero todavía no llega lo que espera impacientemente cuando la puerta suena y ella sale a recibir…_

CARTERO: Correspondencia para la señorita Fuuko Ibuki.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko está aquí!

CARTERO: Firme aquí por favor.

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Ya está aquí!

 _Después de firmar la correspondencia, Fuuko abre el contenido del sobre en su cuarto para sacar un curioso diploma que lo cuelga en la pared de su habitación…_

FUUKO: ¡Listo! ¡Graduación! ¡Graduación! ¡Fuuko ya se graduó!

 _En ese momento, su hermana llega de hacer las compras y entra a la sala en busca de ella…_

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

FUUKO: ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡Ven! ¡Quiero que veas esto!

KOUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

 _Fuuko, le muestra el diploma que acaba de colgar en la pared muy contenta…_

FUUKO: ¿Qué opinas hermana? Con este diploma estoy certificada para estudiar en la preparatoria.

KOUKO: ¿Eh? ¿La preparatoria?

FUUKO: ¡Así es! ¡Está decidido! ¡Fuuko va a convertirse en una estudiante de preparatoria!

KOUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa decisión así de repente?

FUUKO: Aquella vez Fuuko no pudo empezar la preparatoria pero esta vez Fuuko piensa comenzar de nuevo, estudiar mucho y hacer muchos amigos.

KOUKO: ¡Espera un momento Fuu-chan! ¿De dónde sacaste ese diploma?

FUUKO: Fuuko, tomó un curso por correspondencia.

KOUKO: ¿Un curso por correspondencia?

FUUKO: ¡Así es! Fuuko envió el pago por correo y a la semana me entregaron este diploma y me he podido graduar rápidamente ¿No es sorprendente hermana?

KOUKO: (Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Ahora que veo, en las letras pequeñas dice… ¡Oh, cielos! Ha sido engañada) Esto… Fuu-chan, sobre ese diploma…

FUUKO: ¡Tienes razón! Ahora mismo Fuuko piensa llevarlo al instituto para inscribirse ¡Nos vemos después hermana!

KOUKO: ¡No! ¡Espera Fuu-chan! ¡Jooooo! ¡Esta chiquilla!

 _Haciendo caso omiso de la llamada de su hermana, Fuuko se va rápidamente y toda emocionada en dirección hacia el instituto ubicado en la cima de la colina…_

KOUKO: Ahora que lo pienso, ella todavía no se da cuenta que han pasado más de diez años después de ese accidente. ¡Cielos! ¡Tengo que alcanzarla!

 _Instituto Hikarizaka, minutos más tarde, en la recepción…_

ENCARGADO: ¿Quieres ingresar a nuestra institución?

FUUKO: ¡Así es!

ENCARGADO: ¡Jajajajaja!

FUUKO: ¡Eso no tiene ninguna gracia!

ENCARGADO: Me temo que eso será imposible.

FUUKO: ¡Eso no es verdad! Fuuko ha pasado el curso. Ese diploma lo certifica.

ENCARGADO: Ciertamente existen escuelas por correspondencia las cuales son autorizadas por el gobierno pero existen otras que solo se dedican a estafar a algún incauto con el cuento del certificado inmediato. Este diploma no vale ni cinco centavos.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko no tiene idea de lo que está hablando! Fuuko es una estudiante menor graduada. Así que, ¿puedo ingresar a esta escuela?

ENCARGADO: Mira pequeña, aunque ese diploma fuera real, todavía eres una estudiante de primaria, ¿no es así?

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko es una adulta! ¡Ya no es ninguna niña! ¡Estoy frustrada de que la gente me trate como una mocosa de primaria!

ENCARGADO: ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? No tengo tiempo para pasarme todo el día con esto.

 _El encargado se lleva a Fuuko arrastrando fuera del edificio mientras esta no deja de quejarse y lloriquear…_

FUUKO: ¡Nooooo! ¡Exijo que me suelte! ¡Fuuko quiere entrar a esta escuela! ¡Créame! ¡Fuuko es una adulta! ¡He terminado la secundaria!

ENCARGADO: Mejor vuelve a casa antes que tus padres se preocupen.

FUUKO: ¡Noooo! ¡No pienso irmeee! ¡Noooo!

 _Furiosa con su bolso le da un golpe al encargado el cual consigue liberarse y huir por el campus para deshacerse de él mientras se lleva a cabo una persecución._

ENCARGADO: ¡Auuuch! ¡Mocosa, detente ahí!

FUUKO: ¡Noooo!

 _Tras deshacerse por un rato del encargado, Fuuko observa emocionada a algunos estudiantes realizando actividades deportivas en sus clubes, las chicas del club de tenis, jugadores de soccer, animadoras, etc._

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Es maravilloso!

ENCARGADO: ¡Alto ahí mocosa del demonio!

FUUKO: ¡No, otra vez!

 _Fuuko huye por las instalaciones del instituto causando una conmoción entre los deportistas siendo interrumpidos por la alocada persecución. Finalmente después de correr tanto, Fuuko es atrapada por el encargado._

ENCARGADO: ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¡Por fin te atrapé!

 _Fuuko nuevamente es arrastrada hacia las afueras de las instalaciones, quejándose nuevamente de no dejarle entrar al instituto. Mientras tanto, una de las profesoras del instituto comienza a fijarse en la escena recordando algo de su pasado. Aquella profesora tiene el cabello corto, de mediana estatura, usando un saco y una falda de color azul oscuro y porta unos anteojos._

PROFESORA: Esa chica… me resulta familiar… ¿Dónde la he visto? ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso ella no es…?

 _El encargado se lleva a Fuuko hacia las puertas del instituto para echarla pero en ese momento…_

ENCARGADO: ¡A ver si te largas a tu casa de una vez!

FUUKO: ¡Nooo! ¡Fuuko quiere estudiar en este instituto!

PROFESORA: ¡Espere por favor! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

ENCARGADO: ¿Conoce a esta niña profesora Mitsui? ¡No ha dejado de hacer escándalo en todo el día!

PROFESORA: Por favor, ¿podría dejarme hablar con ella?

ENCARGADO: Como quiera y hágame un favor, convénzala de que regrese a su casa. Ya me está volviendo loco.

PROFESORA: No se preocupe.

 _El encargado se retira malhumorado mientras que la profesora sostiene una conversación con Fuuko fuera del instituto…_

PROFESORA: Dime, ¿de casualidad eres Fuuko Ibuki?

FUUKO: ¡Así es! ¿Nos conocemos?

PROFESORA: ¡Increíble! ¡Santo cielo! ¡No lo puedo creer! No has cambiado nada.

FUUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Sabe quién soy?

PROFESORA: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Mitsui. Nos conocimos cuando empezamos el primer día en el instituto.

FUUKO: ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Mitsui-san! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Pero eso no es posible. Mitsui fue mi compañera de clases en el instituto.

MITSUI: Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. Me gradué hace varios años y ahora soy una profesora de este instituto.

FUUKO: ¿Entonces han pasado muchos años? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no puedo volver al instituto?

MITSUI: Es verdad. Recuerdo que sufriste ese accidente cuando estuve en el primer año de instituto y nunca más te volví a ver, pero no sé, de algún modo apareciste en un sueño invitándome a la boda de tu hermana cuando estuve en tercer año.

FUUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Entonces Fuuko estuvo dormida por tanto tiempo?

MITSUI: Así parece ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Perdona, no quise decir eso.

FUUKO: Fuuko, ya no puede volver atrás. Por mi culpa, mi hermana, todos… ¡Buaaaaaa!

MITSUI: Fuuko…

 _Fuuko al darse cuenta del tiempo transcurrido empieza a llorar desenfrenadamente en los brazos de su querida amiga al darse cuenta una vez más que todos han cambiado excepto ella. Minutos después, Kouko llega al instituto viendo la escena entre su hermana y Mitsui. Después de una breve charla, Kouko se despide de la profesora Mitsui llevándose a Fuuko de vuelta a casa…_

KOUKO: Lamento mucho por todos los problemas que ha causado.

MITSUI: Oh, no se preocupe. Verla nuevamente me trajo muchos recuerdos de mi juventud. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.

KOUKO: Muchas gracias.

MITSUI: Fuuko, cuídate mucho.

 _Sin embargo, Fuuko sigue muy deprimida y no le responde lo cual empieza a preocuparle mucho a su hermana. Minutos más tarde, al llegar a casa, Kouko decide hablar con su hermana para intentar animarla…_

KOUKO: Fuu-chan, ¿por qué te comportaste así el día de hoy?

FUUKO: Hermana, ¿soy una molestia para todos, verdad? Todos han cambiado excepto Fuuko. ¿Ya no puedo volver al instituto?

KOUKO: Fuu-chan…

FUUKO: Fuuko quiere ir al instituto. Fuuko quiere estudiar mucho y hacer amigos. Pero, eso es imposible, ¿verdad?

KOUKO: Fuu-chan, sé que es doloroso pero debes aceptar que han pasado…

FUUKO: ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero aceptarlo!

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan, espera!

 _Fuuko se encierra en su cuarto derramando lágrimas echándose en su cama al darse cuenta que ya no puede volver atrás a aquellos días en que era una estudiante._

FUUKO: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy la única que no ha cambiado?

 _Al día siguiente, Kouko visita el consultorio del Dr. Oscuro para pedirle consejo acerca de su hermana…_

KOUKO: Lamento causarle algún problema.

DR. OSCURO: No, adelante. Tome asiento.

KOUKO: Gracias.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Desea tomar una taza de café?

KOUKO: No, no se preocupe.

DR. OSCURO: Se trata de Fuuko, ¿verdad? Puede contarme.

KOUKO: Sí, lo que sucede…

 _Kouko le cuenta al doctor sobre la inesperada decisión de su hermana y sobre el resultado de haber permanecido en coma por más de diez años…_

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… ya veo.

KOUKO: Dígame, ¿cree que sería bueno dejar que retome sus estudios en el instituto?

DR. OSCURO: Mmmm… hay que tener en cuenta que hace poco acaba de recuperarse.

KOUKO: Lo sé. Sé que las condiciones de Fuuko no son normales. Sin embargo, quiero que disfrute la vida de una estudiante como cualquier otra chica de su edad.

DR. OSCURO: Como cualquier otra chica, ¿Eh? Por desgracia ya no es una chica normal.

KOUKO: Entiendo, pero se siente tan adolorida. No soporto verla así. No ha comido ni hablado con nadie desde ayer.

DR. OSCURO: Déjeme ver qué puedo hacer. Por el momento intente animarla. Una profunda depresión causará malestares en su organismo.

KOUKO: Gracias doctor.

 _ **Instituto Hikarizaka, oficina del director en la tarde…**_

DIRECTOR: Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos, Dr. Sakagami ¿En qué puedo atenderle?

DR. OSCURO: Señor director, usted ha apoyado en mi carrera cuando era joven por lo que quiero pedirle un favor especial.

DIRECTOR: Oh, el asunto es delicado. De acuerdo, usted dirá.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Usted recuerda el accidente ocurrido hace diez años a una de sus estudiantes?

DIRECTOR: Mmmm… ¿Hace diez años? es bastante tiempo que no lo recuerdo muy bien. Creo que ocurrió cerca de la estación que ha sido remodelada recientemente, ¿no es así?

DR. OSCURO: Exactamente. La víctima fue la hermana menor de la profesora Ibuki quien trabajó aquí en esa época.

DIRECTOR: Mmmm… la profesora Ibuki… ¿La que se jubiló el año pasado? Bueno, no sabía que tenía una hermana.

DR. OSCURO: ¡Se equivoca! Estoy hablando de la profesora que se casó aquí en esta escuela.

DIRECTOR: Oh, la profesora Ibuki, ¿por qué no lo mencionó antes?

DR. OSCURO: Veo que usted tiene mala memoria estos días.

DIRECTOR: Bueno, ¿y cómo se encuentra su hermana?

DR. OSCURO: De eso quería hablarle. Acaba de recuperarse y desea retomar sus estudios como estudiante de esta escuela, por lo que quisiera pedirle su ayuda.

DIRECTOR: Mmmm… entiendo.

 _El Dr. Oscuro, termina conversando con más detalle sobre el tema con el director…_

DIRECTOR: Comprendo la situación. Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo ayudarle.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Por qué no?

DIRECTOR: Este caso sería muy complicado. Han pasado más de diez años después de ese incidente, la diferencia de edad es demasiado extensa con los demás estudiantes. Lo mejor sería que se prepare por su cuenta si desea ingresar a la universidad en una escuela privada.

DR. OSCURO: Sin embargo, hay casos especiales como en muchas universidades que reciben a gente mayor incluso de tercera edad.

DIRECTOR: Es verdad, pero estamos hablando de una escuela preparatoria para jóvenes menores de edad. Por desgracia no puedo hacer que retome sus estudios después de tanto tiempo.

 _El Dr. Oscuro, esperando esa respuesta, con una actitud seria saca de su bolsillo un sobre repleto de dinero que lo arroja en el escritorio…_

DIRECTOR: ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿Acaso intenta sobornarme? ¡No puedo aceptar sobornos que intenten ingresar a un estudiante por la puerta trasera! Eso arruinaría mi reputación como educador.

DR. OSCURO: ¿Quién ha hablado de la puerta trasera? Simplemente le estoy pidiendo que le permita hacer examen de admisión como cualquier estudiante nueva y ustedes mismos podrán juzgarla si es apta o no. Es el único favor que le estoy pidiendo ¿Es mucha mi petición?

 _Días después, en la residencia de Kouko, ella se dirige en dirección al cuarto de su hermana y toca la puerta para llamarla…_

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Abre la puerta por favor! ¡Fuu-chan!

 _Fuuko sigue deprimida por lo que no presta atención al llamado de su hermana…_

KOUKO: Fuu-chan, ha llegado una carta del instituto, ven por favor.

FUUKO: ¿Eh? ¿Del instituto?

 _Fuuko, sorprendida por la noticia, sale corriendo de la habitación hacia su hermana y coge la carta que tiene en su mano…_

FUUKO: A ver… ¿Certificado para examen de admisión? ¿Fuuko Ibuki? Hermana, ¿qué significa esto?

KOUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Esas son excelentes noticias Fuu-chan! Ese papel demuestra que eres una postulante calificada para dar el examen de admisión.

FUUKO: ¿Examen de admisión? Eso significa que…

KOUKO: ¡Así es! Si apruebas el examen, eres oficialmente una estudiante de instituto.

FUUKO: ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces sí puedo estudiar allí?

KOUKO: Sí, ¿no es grandioso?

FUUKO: ¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Fuuko será una estudiante!

YUSUKE: ¿Están celebrando algo?

KOUKO: Ah, Yuu-kun, escucha esto. Fuuko ha sido calificada para rendir el examen de admisión del instituto donde yo trabajaba.

YUSUKE: Oh, eso es grandioso. Bien, por ti Fuuko.

FUUKO: ¡Muchas gracias Yusuke, hermana! Fuuko se esforzará mucho.

KOUKO: (Apuesto a que esto fue obra de Kurou. Iré a darle las gracias.)

 _Ante una brillante oportunidad en su vida, Fuuko decide convertirse en una estudiante de preparatoria para encontrar el camino que ella desea seguir y retomar su vida ignorando las dificultades que enfrentará en su nueva vida._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Una nueva oportunidad para Fuuko ha llegado y decide hacer el examen de admisión. Sin embargo, para ello deberá poner su máximo esfuerzo y dedicación en ello aunque lamentablemente dicha presión podrá ser perjudicial para ella. ¿Cuál será el destino de Fuuko?_ _Dunkel Karte 1_ _6_ _:_ _El Regreso de Fuuko_ _– Segunda parte._


	17. Dunkel Karte 16: El regreso de Fuuko II

**_U_ _n médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina._ _Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado_ _atrás_ _para ejercer su_ _pasión_ _. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._**

 **DUNKEL KARTE 16: El Regreso de Fuuko – Segunda parte**

 _Fuuko Ibuki, una chica joven e inocente con un caso bastante fuera de lo peculiar, tras haberse recuperado de un accidente automovilístico que la dejó en coma aproximadamente diez años, su cuerpo se conserva tal y como era antes del accidente debido a una rara enfermedad desconocida para la medicina moderna que tuvo durante su estado de coma. Ahora ella busca la manera de rehacer su vida y encontrar algo que desea hacer por lo que decide volver al instituto, el lugar donde comenzó todo._

 _Al día siguiente en la habitación de Fuuko, ella recibe una inesperada visita…_

KOUKO: Fuu-chan, adivina quien ha venido a verte.

FUUKO: ¡Mitsui! ¡Qué sorpresa!

 _Mitsui fue la compañera de clases de Fuuko que tuvo antes del accidente de hace diez años. En la serie de Wonderful Days, cuando el espíritu de Fuuko volvió mediante un deseo, ella le entregó una escultura hecha por ella y la convenció de asistir a la boda de su hermana que se llevó a cabo en el instituto. Actualmente ella trabaja como profesora en la misma institución._

MITSUI: Me enteré que vas a realizar el examen de admisión. Felicidades.

FUUKO: Sí, Fuuko va a esforzarse mucho. Aunque ya no recuerdo cómo se resuelve un examen de admisión.

YUSUKE: Finalmente Fuuko ha emprendido un viaje a la adultez, un camino en el cual debe viajar por sí misma. Un mundo lleno de posibilidades le esperan a…

 _Justo cuando Yusuke, el esposo de Kouko da uno de sus extensos y aburridos discursos, es interrumpido por ella empujándolo fuera de la habitación…_

KOUKO: Vamos, vamos. Dejémoslos a solas. No debes interrumpirlos.

YUSUKE: ¡Espera! Todavía no he terminado de decir…

KOUKO: Ya lo harás en otra ocasión, vamos. Necesito que me acompañes a traer las cosas para la cena.

 _Kouko y su esposo se retiran de la habitación dejando a Fuuko y Mitsui a solas en la habitación…_

FUUKO: Yusuke siempre termina hablando bastante y Fuuko no le entiende.

MITSUI: Entiendo lo que quieres decir.

FUUKO: Pero no recuerda cómo resolver un examen de admisión.

MITSUI: No te preocupes. He venido precisamente para enseñarte y ayudarte a estar lista para el examen.

FUUKO: ¿De verdad? ¿Harías eso por Fuuko?

MITSUI: ¡Por supuesto! Vamos a esforzarnos para que seas aceptada.

FUUKO: ¡Siii!

 _Mientras tanto, en la calle, Kouko y su esposo conversan mientras van de camino al supermercado…_

YUSUKE: ¿De verdad estará bien Fuuko que se esfuerce de esa forma?

KOUKO: No te preocupes, le expliqué a Mitsui todo acerca de lo ocurrido.

 _Kouko recuerda la conversación que tuvo ayer con el Dr. Oscuro en su consultorio…_

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

KOUKO: Gracias por ayudar a Fuuko. Ha quedado muy contenta al enterarse de la noticia.

DR. OSCURO: Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero advertirle. No debe presionarla demasiado. Por desgracia, su cuerpo no se ha desarrollado como una adulta normal por lo cual es impredecible decir qué ocurrirá.

KOUKO: Comprendido, muchas gracias.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

 _De esa manera, Fuuko comienza a estudiar para el examen con la ayuda de Mitsui. Sin embargo, después de una larga explicación acerca de los ejercicios, Fuuko empieza a resolver los ejercicios pero después de varias horas esta se queda profundamente dormida y solo consigue resolver apenas una pregunta del simulacro del examen._

 _En ese momento, Kouko y su esposo regresan de las compras y encuentran a Fuuko dormida mientras que su amiga lee un libro a su lado…_

KOUKO: ¿Cómo va Fuu-chan en sus estudios?

MITSUI: Por desgracia se quedó dormida después de cinco minutos de comenzar de hacer los ejercicios de evaluación por su cuenta.

KOUKO: Bueno, es su primera vez estudiando. No debemos culparla.

MITSUI: Es verdad, pero lo bueno es que muestra buen entusiasmo al entender las lecciones.

KOUKO: Sí, recuerdo que pasó lo mismo cuando nosotras ayudamos al Dr. Oscuro en una operación de emergencia. Pese a lo escalofriante que era, Fuu-chan estuvo muy atenta al trabajo del doctor durante toda la operación.

MITSUI: Eso es porque quien cargaba con toda la presión era el mismo doctor. Fuuko confió en sus habilidades por ello estuvo atenta de la misma forma en que ella estuvo con mis explicaciones de las fórmulas de aritmética.

KOUKO: Es verdad, en esta ocasión. Está realizando las cosas por ella misma por lo que no puede permitirse cometer errores.

MITSUI: Fuuko necesita tener confianza en sí misma para que pueda combatir la presión que ella sufre en los exámenes.

KOUKO: Me pregunto si estará bien.

MITSUI: Solo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo. Ya verás cómo irá todo bien.

KOUKO: Eso espero.

 _A pesar de las dificultades que ella sufría, Fuuko no se dio por vencida y continuó estudiando con la ayuda de Mitsui y su hermana. Después de semanas de estudio y preparación, finalmente llega el día del examen. Todos se encuentran reunidos en la puerta del instituto deseando suerte a Fuuko para su examen._

KOUKO: Ya veo, entonces serás la profesora supervisora del examen.

MITSUI: Sí, le pedí como favor al director. Además eso me servirá de experiencia para mi carrera. No se preocupen, Fuuko estará bien.

FUUKO: Hermana, Yusuke, Fuuko va en camino.

YUSUKE: No olvides escribir tu nombre en la hoja del examen. Aun si tus respuestas fueran correctas, no obtendrás calificación si tu nombre no está inscrito en ella.

FUUKO: Como digas.

KOUKO: Fuu-chan, no te esfuerces demasiado. Responde tranquilamente las preguntas que conoces.

FUUKO: De acuerdo.

MITSUI: Bien, vayamos al salón para que des la prueba.

FUUKO: ¡Aquí vamos!

 _Mitsui lleva a Fuuko a uno de los salones principales del edificio donde un grupo de aspirantes se encuentran reunidos esperando el momento del examen. Después de ello, Mitsui se dirige al salón de profesores para traer los exámenes y minutos después, los exámenes son repartidos a los aspirantes y posteriormente ella da las indicaciones correspondientes antes que los alumnos abran las hojas de preguntas…_

MITSUI: Escuchen todos, tienen 40 minutos para resolver las preguntas del examen. Una vez terminado el tiempo, pueden retirarse del salón…

 _Afuera del edificio, esperan impacientemente Kouko y su esposo por Fuuko quien realiza su examen…_

KOUKO: Estoy muy preocupada. Me pregunto si Fuu-chan estará bien.

YUSUKE: No te preocupes. Si logra superarlo, estará dando un paso importante en su vida.

KOUKO: Tienes razón.

 _Inesperadamente una persona más se acerca hacia ellos preocupado también por el resultado de Fuuko…_

KOUKO: ¡Doctor! ¿Usted también ha venido?

 _Volviendo al salón, la profesora termina de explicar los procedimientos del examen…_

MITSUI: Muy bien, ahora todos pueden voltear las hojas de preguntas. Una vez terminado, volteen sus hojas de respuestas en la parte de atrás y los encargados serán quienes recojan las hojas ¡Buena suerte a todos y comiencen!

 _Todos comienzan a voltear sus hojas y empiezan a resolver las preguntas en los exámenes. Sin embargo, Fuuko empieza a marearse y no consigue ver con claridad a su alrededor. Posteriormente empieza a sudar mucho y siente un dolor en su estómago._

 _Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, Fuuko decide soportarlo y empezar a colocar su nombre en la hoja de respuestas. Sin embargo, su mano comienza a temblar por lo que apenas logra escribir y tras colocar su nombre, luego ella decide empezar por la primera pregunta, pero justo al empezar a escribir su condición empeora…_

FUUKO: Me duele… me duele…

 _Fuuko se levanta de su pupitre y justo cuando está a punto de salir del pasillo, cae totalmente inconsciente al piso asustando a todos…_

MITSUI: ¡Waaaah! ¡Fuuko! ¡Resiste por favor!

 _Minutos más tarde, el Doctor Oscuro corre hacia la enfermería tras enterarse de lo ocurrido y encuentra a Fuuko recostada en la cama retorciéndose de dolor acompañada de Yusuke, Kouko, Mitsui y el médico de la enfermería…_

KOUKO: ¡Doctor, tiene que ayudarla! ¡De pronto tiene una inflamación en el estómago y se encuentra hinchado!

DR. OSCURO: ¡A un lado!

 _El Dr. Oscuro se dirige a examinar a Fuuko e inmediatamente se da cuenta del malestar que ella tiene…_

DR. OSCURO: Esto es seguramente provocado por el estrés psicológico, no cabe duda. La presión fue tan elevada que su cuerpo apenas desarrollado puede soportar.

YUSUKE: Doctor, ¿puede hacer algo por ella?

DR. OSCURO: Imposible en este lugar. Debemos llevarla a mi clínica lo antes posible.

DOCTOR: Llamaré a la ambulancia inmediatamente.

DR. OSCURO: Se lo encargo.

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan!

DR. OSCURO: Usted dijo que quería darle una oportunidad como cualquier chica normal. Este es el resultado. Le advertí que Fuuko no es una chica como cualquier otra.

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

DR. OSCURO: No llore. Prometo que la sanaré aunque me cueste mi vida.

 _Tiempo más tarde, en la sala de operaciones de la clínica del Dr. Oscuro, este y su asistente empiezan con la operación…_

DR. OSCURO: Como sospechaba.

RYOU: ¿Qué sucede?

DR. OSCURO: La hinchazón de su estómago es producido por una enfermedad llamada " _Dyskinesia Biliar"._

RYOU: ¿Eh? Es la primera vez que escucho una enfermedad como esa. ¿Es muy peligrosa?

DR. OSCURO: No te preocupes, no es una enfermedad de origen físico sino un caso de enfermedad psicosomática. Como temía, el cuerpo de Fuuko aún no está preparado para soportar el elevado estrés de los exámenes.

RYOU: ¡Oh cielos!

DR. OSCURO: Pásame la pinza que está sobre la mesa.

RYOU: Sí, aquí tienes.

DR. OSCURO: Tenemos que actuar cuidadosamente para reducir la hinchazón. Ryou, necesito que alumbres más esta parte. Necesito mucha precisión para terminar rápidamente.

RYOU: Dime, ¿esto es como una apendicitis?

DR. OSCURO: Podría decirse, pero esta no necesariamente afecta los intestinos en cambio la apendicitis sí. Por ello, no es tan grave. Solo falta un poco más…

 _Una hora después de una larga espera, la operación llega a su fin y el Dr. Oscuro sale fuera de la sala mientras Ryou termina de esterilizar los equipos._

YUSUKE, KOUKO & MITSUI: ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

DR. OSCURO: Está fuera de peligro. Pueden pasar a verla.

KOUKO: ¡Gracias al cielo!

 _Los tres entran a la sala para ver a Fuuko quien acaba de despertar de la anestesia sintiéndose mejor tras la operación dejando a su hermana llorando con lágrimas…_

KOUKO: ¡Fuu-chan, perdóname!

FUUKO: Hermana… lo siento. No pude hacer el examen.

KOUKO: No te preocupes, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

MITSUI: Tu hermana tiene razón, tómalo con calma y descansa un poco.

FUUKO: Fuuko lo ha decidido. Voy a intentar una vez más el examen.

KOUKO: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

FUUKO: Pero hermana…

YUSUKE: Dinos, ¿por qué estás tan empeñada en querer ingresar al instituto de repente? Aún no te has recuperado por completo.

FUUKO: Es porque Fuuko siente que es una carga para todos ustedes.

KOUKO: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No eres una carga para nosotros!

FUUKO: Hermana, Fuuko quiere ayudar a la gente como lo hace el doctor raro.

DR. OSCURO: Y todavía sigue llamándome raro.

FUUKO: A pesar de lo rara de su existencia, él salva la vida de las personas y las hace felices. Fuuko también quiere intentarlo. Por eso, Fuuko quiere estudiar mucho y convertirse en una verdadera adulta. No quiero que la gente me trate como una niña nunca más.

KOUKO: Fuu-chan…

DR. OSCURO: Entonces, ¿por qué no trabajas conmigo? De esa forma aprenderás muchas cosas para tu futuro.

FUUKO: ¿De verdad puedo trabajar contigo?

KOUKO: ¿Está seguro de eso, doctor?

DR. OSCURO: Sí, lo estuve pensando. Debido a que Ryou se ocupa muchas veces con las tareas del hogar y su trabajo corto en el hospital no estaría mal contratar un asistente más.

FUUKO: ¡Gracias doctor! Fuuko se esforzará.

KOUKO: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sé cómo agradecerle!

 _Varios días después, en la residencia y consultorio del Doctor Oscuro, Ryou llega de regreso mientras encuentra a Fuuko meditando sentada en la escalera…_

RYOU: ¿Sucede algo Fuuko?

FUUKO: Fuuko solo pensaba en que le habría gustado poder disfrutar de la escuela alguna vez.

RYOU: Ah, justo en buen momento ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

FUUKO: ¿Eh?

 _Ryou lleva a Fuuko por la ciudad hacia una cafetería ubicada en la zona comercial de la ciudad en el cual sorpresivamente tiene una pancarta colgada en la entrada con un anuncio muy interesante…_

FUUKO: ¿Eeeeeeh? ¿"La Escuela de Fuuko"?

 _Al entrar en la cafetería son recibidos por la dueña que resulta ser una conocida de ella…_

YUKINE: Bienvenidos a ustedes.

RYOU: Te agradezco por el favor que nos has hecho.

YUKINE: No te preocupes, pasen adelante, los están esperando.

FUUKO: Ryou-chan, ¿qué significa esto?

RYOU: Es una sorpresita para ti.

HAZUKI: Oigan, ¿por qué tenemos que estudiar aquí?

KAITO: Vamos, no te quejes. Además te conviene tener clases extra para mejorar tus bajas notas.

HAZUKI: ¡Muy gracioso cretino!

SAORI: Ya, no se quejen chicos. Vinimos aquí para estudiar no para quejarnos.

FUUKO: No entiendo, ¿Quiénes son estas personas y por qué llevan el uniforme del instituto?

YUKINE: Son tus compañeros de clase. Son amigos míos del Instituto quienes se han ofrecido a ayudarnos.

RYOU: Mira Fuuko-chan, te hemos conseguido un uniforme justo de tu talla.

FUUKO: ¡Fuuko está impactada! ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

 _Minutos más tarde, Fuuko se cambia de ropa estrenando su nuevo uniforme…_

FUUKO: ¿Cómo me veo?

RYOU: ¡Te queda muy bien!

PROF. MITSUI: ¡Vamos chicos, a sus lugares que empieza la clase!

FUUKO: ¡Oh! ¡Es Mitsui-san!

PROF. MITSUI: Muy bien Fuuko, has sido admitida a la "Escuela de Fuuko" la cual se llevará a cabo una vez al mes durante un par de horas. Por favor, estudia mucho y llámame profesora Mitsui a partir de ahora.

FUUKO: ¡Sí, profesora Mitsui!

PROF. MITSUI: Bien, la clase empieza. Antes que nada empecemos con las presentaciones.

HAZUKI: ¿De verdad tenemos qué hacer esta chorrada?

KAITO: Vamos Hazuki, será divertido. Empiezo yo, mi nombre es Kaito Ninomiya, soy el vago de la clase y un futuro mago excepcional, mucho gusto, ¡jejeje!

SAORI: Soy Saori Miller, mucho gusto. La verdad todavía no decido qué hacer con mi vida. (Excepto con el detalle que me llega un periódico con las noticias de mañana)

HAZUKI: A diferencia del payaso ese, soy Hazuki Mizuno y estudio para ser periodista.

FUUKO: Soy Fuuko Ibuki, me encantan las estrellas de mar y estudio para ser una enfermera.

PROF. MITSUI: Bueno, ya que todos se han presentado, ¿qué tal si nombramos a un delegado de la clase?

KAITO: Bueno, ya que nadie va a querer, ¿por qué no lo hago yo? ¡Jejeje!

HAZUKI: ¡Ni muerta! ¡Antes te arrojo el escritorio sobre tu cara!

SAORI: ¿Por qué no nombramos a Ibuki? De todas maneras la clase es de ella.

KAITO: ¡Buena idea!

HAZUKI: A mí me da igual.

PROF. MITSUI: Como estamos de acuerdo, Fuuko será nuestra delegada.

FUUKO: ¡Sí!

PROF. MITSUI: Empecemos con la clase.

 _Con la ayuda de sus seres queridos, Fuuko encuentra algo que desea hacer y lograr sentir orgullosa a su hermana superando su deficiencia. De esa manera un nuevo capítulo de su vida empieza al lado de una joven enfermera y un doctor excéntrico cuyas habilidades destacan en el mundo de la medicina, el Dr. Oscuro._

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _El tiempo transcurre y tanto como la ciudad como las personas cambian. Sin embargo, el vínculo que ellas forman permanece. Una romántica historia acerca de una joven que debido a un trasplante de retina logra recordar la silueta de una persona que una vez salvó su vida. Sin embargo, debido a eso también tiene misteriosas visiones._ _Dunkel Karte 1_ _7_ _:_ _Las visiones de Yukine._


	18. Dunkel Karte 17: Las visiones de Yukine

**Nota:** _A partir de este capitulo se probara con un nuevo formato de prueba para esta temporada ademas con el fin de presentar las nuevas sorpresas que vienen a continuacion. En capitulos posteriores volverá a su formato original, en caso que les agrade seguir siempre con este nuevo formato, lo ponen en las reviews o comentarios, gracias._

Un médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina. Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado atrás para ejercer su pasión. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro.

 **DUNKEL KARTE 17: Las visiones de Yukine**

 _Hikarizaka, una pequeña ciudad ubicada en la región Honshu del Japón, caracterizada por sus hermosas colinas y abundante vegetación. Pese a ser una ciudad pequeña, ha cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años con edificios nuevos y diversas actividades comerciales en el centro de la ciudad. Nuestra historia comienza en una pequeña y concurrida cafetería de estilo europeo en uno de los barrios de la ciudad cercanos a las principales instituciones educativas de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo interesante es que la dueña del establecimiento es nada menos que una joven de carácter inocente que apenas supera los 24 años de edad._

 _Aquella tarde, era una hora tranquila por lo que no había muchos clientes._

− ¡Muchas gracias por su visita! – Dice el mozo de cabello corto mientras se despide de los últimos clientes que se retiran.

− Gracias por tu ayuda Kaito, ¿quieres tomar un café mientras tanto? – Expresa tranquilamente la dueña.

− Ah… Jefa, últimamente no hemos tenido muchos clientes esta semana. – Responde desanimado Kaito.

− Debe ser por la temporada. Estos días todavía hay un poco de frío y llega el cambio de clima por lo que la gente no acostumbra mucho a salir en esta época.

− Por cierto, ¿ese hombre sentado en la barra no parece sospechoso? Lleva una capa que le cubre el cuello y ese sombrero que le cubre parte de su rostro.

− No te preocupes, te aseguro que esa persona no es peligrosa en lo absoluto.

− Siempre me he preguntado de quién se trata ya que viene seguido a la cafetería.

− Podría decirse que es una persona adicta a mi café ¡Ji, ji, ji!

− No sé pero ese chiste no me hizo mucha gracia que digamos, jefa. Dígame, ¿usted lo conoce?

− Es un querido amigo mío; un doctor que tiene actualmente su clínica en el otro lado de la ciudad.

− ¿Eh? Ah, pues… ahora que lo veo, dudo bastante que tenga el aspecto de un médico. Yo diría que tiene una apariencia más siniestra.

− ¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que se ve genial con su traje.

 _ **Nota** : Kaito Ninomiya es el protagonista de la serie Magic Rose la cual se publica de forma paralela con esta serie ya que ambas están vinculadas. Para mayor informacion, pueden ver la serie publicada aqui en FF._

 _Segundos después, el misterioso doctor se levanta y deja el dinero del café más una propina extra como suele hacerlo siempre. Luego se dispone a marcharse por la puerta principal._

− ¡Muchas gracias por su visita! – Dice Kaito despidiéndose de él.

Tras marcharse, Kaito recoge la taza vacía y el plato dejado en la barra y mientras lo lleva conversa con su jefa.

− Veo que no es muy comunicativo que digamos. – Dice Kaito.

− Probablemente tenga sus propios problemas. Además él no es muy comunicativo con la gente.

− Vaya, el típico hombre misterioso solitario. La verdad es que es curioso ver un caso como este. Por cierto jefa, ya se acerca el Día Blanco, ¿verdad?

− Sí, tienes razón.

− Dígame, ¿alguna vez se enamoró de alguien?

− Podría decirse.

− ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

− Fue hace mucho tiempo.

 _Yukine empieza a contar la historia de aquel encuentro ocurrido cuando ella era más joven y todavía no era estudiante de instituto._

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

 _Recuerdo que fue un día soleado cuando estaba ayudando a mi hermano a colgar las mantas en el techo del lugar donde trabajaba a tiempo parcial por medio de un amigo. En ese momento, un amigo de mi hermano se acerca hacia nosotros; un misterioso chico que jamás había conocido antes en mi vida._

− Disculpa por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí. Ah, Yukine necesito hablar a solas con él por un rato. Espera aquí mientras regreso. – Dice con una mirada tranquila el hermano de Yukine.

− De acuerdo. – Responde firmemente Yukine.

Sin embargo, aquel día corría un viento muy fuerte y una ráfaga fuerte empezó a llevarse una de las mantas colgadas en la azotea y yo desesperadamente corrí para intentar cogerla pero fui arrastrada por la fuerza del viento y caí repentinamente al romper la barra de seguridad de la terraza. Parecía que no habría salvación para mí cuando…

− ¡CUIDADO! – Grita una misteriosa voz.

Una misteriosa figura sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas la manta en la cual se me quedó atascada en mi cuerpo y yo me quede aferrada a ella en aquel momento de pánico. Momentos después, mi hermano vino y todo preocupado empezó a abrazarme expresando lágrimas de alegría.

− ¡Yukine! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Pensé que te había perdido!

Jamás pude olvidar aquel momento y aquella misteriosa figura quedó grabada en mi mente hasta el día de hoy.

 **[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**

Volviendo al presente, Yukine, la dueña de la cafetería, termina de contar la historia dejando a su empleado impresionado por aquel relato y con algunas incógnitas en su mente.

− Pero jefa, entonces, ¿no recuerda con precisión el rostro de la persona que salvó su vida? – Pregunta intrigado Kaito.

− Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. En ese entonces yo empezaba a visitar a mi hermano seguido cuando dejó la casa para irse por su cuenta. – Responde Yukine.

− El hermano de la jefa… si no hubiera ocurrido aquella tragedia…

− ¡Oh! Disculpa, no era mi intención…

− Descuide, además sé lo mucho que debió sufrir aquel día. La verdad es que siento mucha curiosidad por saber quién era ese sujeto. Probablemente haya sido uno de los chicos.

− Eso es imposible. Ninguno de nosotros conoció a Yukine sino después que ella entrara al instituto. – Responde Sudou, un miembro veterano de la banda del hermano de Yukine.

− Es verdad. Pero al menos estoy segura que fue alguien que conoció a mi hermano en ese entonces. – Dice Yukine.

Aquella noche Yukine, empieza a ordenar las cosas para cerrar la tienda cuando de pronto, ella empieza a sentirse muy mal.

− ¡Ayyyy!

− ¡Jefa! ¿Le ocurre algo? – Pregunta muy preocupado Kaito.

− No… no puedo… no puedo ver con uno de mis ojos.

− ¿Qué?

− ¿Qué hago? ¡No puedo ver! ¡Mi ojo! ¡Argh!

Yukine empieza a sentir una convulsión y se desmaya por el shock cayendo al piso dejando a sus compañeros preocupados.

− ¡Jefa! ¡Jefa! ¡Resista por favor! ¿Qué debo hacer?

− ¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdame a llevarla a la camioneta! ¡La llevaremos con el doctor! – Grita Sudou.

Minutos más tarde, en la Clínica del Dr. Oscuro. Los amigos de Yukine tienen una conversación con él explicándole la situación mientras que ella se encuentra inconsciente en la cama vendada en su ojo derecho.

− Así es. Ella mencionó que su ojo le estaba doliendo mucho y no podía ver nada. Dígame doctor, ¿es algo muy serio? ¿Se pondrá bien?

− No cabe la menor duda. Se trata de un Glaucoma Congenital.

− ¿Glauco… qué? ¿Es una enfermedad grave? ¿Mi jefa se va a morir? ¡Aaargh! – Pregunta preocupado Kaito.

− Calma. Dejen que les explique con claridad. – Responde tranquilamente el Dr. Oscuro.

El Dr. Oscuro les muestra a todos los presentes en la pantalla del monitor de su computadora un gráfico con el esquema del ojo y sus partes principales.

− Si pueden observar esta parte donde cubre la parte central del ojo, es llamada Córnea y es allí donde se origina la falta de visión y ve todo oscuro. Esta situación se debe a diferentes circunstancias, algunas veces de carácter hereditario, otras por el clima o el ambiente.

− ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer por ella doctor? – Pregunta Kaito.

− Es algo simple. Solo debemos cambiar su Córnea por otra. No es una operación complicada.

− ¡Oh! ¡Menos mal! Bueno, en ese caso… – Responde aliviado Kaito.

− Kaito, debemos llevarla inmediatamente al hospital e informar de su diagnóstico. – Dice Sudou.

− Oigan, no olviden que esto también es una clínica. Puedo atenderla sin ningún problema. – Responde el Dr. Oscuro.

− Es cierto. Lo había olvidado.

− ¡Olvídalo mocoso! No sabemos cuánto nos va a cobrar él si dejamos que Yuki -nee se quede aquí. – Dice enfadado Sudou.

− Están en lo correcto. Mi precio es elevado.

− ¡Oiga! ¡No nos asuste de ese modo! Apenas tengo para pagar mis estudios con mi sueldo. – Dice muy nervioso Kaito.

− ¡Ja, ja, ja! No se preocupen. Como pago, quiero mi café gratis durante todo el año.

− ¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?

− Digamos que soy un fan de su café. La manera que ella suele prepararlo podría mencionarse que es algo especial.

− Dejamos a nuestra jefa en sus manos doctor.

− De acuerdo. Vayan a casa a descansar. Les informaré del resultado en unos días.

Después que Kaito y Sudou se marchan de regreso a sus hogares, el Dr. Oscuro hace una llamada al hospital donde trabaja uno de sus colegas.

− Sí, soy yo, el Dr. Oscuro ¿Podrías mandarme una Córnea inmediatamente para una operación? De acuerdo, estaré esperando entonces. Gracias.

Al colgar el teléfono, Ryou Fujibayashi, enfermera y asistente del Dr. Oscuro le trae una taza de café a su despacho.

− Me sorprende que esta vez no cobres como sueles hacerlo en otras ocasiones. Estoy muy contenta por ti.

− Es obvio. Es una persona importante para nosotros.

− Tienes razón. Yukine siempre estuvo ayudándonos dando consejos cuando la visitábamos en la Sala de Referencias.

− (Además es el recuerdo más preciado que me dejó aquella persona antes de morir).

Algunas semanas más tarde, la operación resulta bien y Yukine recobra la vista de forma normal por lo cual puede empezar a vivir su rutina normal sin preocupaciones al lado de sus seres queridos. Aquella tarde, ella sale acompañada con Kaito de compras por la ciudad llevando varias cosas que compraron para la cafetería.

− Me alegra que su vista esté totalmente recuperada jefa.

− Sí, y todo gracias al Dr. Oscuro. Incluso siento que puedo ver mejor que antes.

− Oh, eso es fantástico ¿Qué tal si después del trabajo celebramos una pequeña fiesta?

− Sí.

De pronto, Yukine empieza a frotarse su ojo derecho al notar que ve algo extraño más adelante.

− ¿Sucede algo jefa?

− ¿Quién es?

− ¿Huh?

− Está mirando directamente hacia mí ¿Es un hombre?

− ¿Dónde?

− ¡Justo allí! ¡Puedo verlo!

− ¿Eh? Pero jefa, no veo a nadie por ese callejón.

− Lo veo. Está justo ahí.

− ¿Jefa?

Aquella noche en casa de Yukine, ella lee un libro para distraerse en su habitación pero no deja de pensar en lo que vio en la tarde.

− Es raro, ¿quién será ese hombre que vi en medio de las sombras? Me pareció tan real pero Kaito dice que no pudo verlo. Será mejor que intente dormir y olvide todo acerca de él.

Sin embargo, cuando ella justo se disponía a dormir en su cama, ve enfrente de sus ojos nuevamente la figura de aquel hombre extendiendo su mano. Comenzando a aterrarla.

− ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Su madre, al escuchar los gritos sale corriendo hacia su cuarto preocupada por el hecho.

− ¡Yukine! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es un ladrón?

− ¡Hay un hombre justo allí!

− ¿Dónde?

− ¡Ahí en el techo! ¡Mira!

− ¿Eh? Pero yo no veo nada querida hija.

Al día siguiente, en la pequeña Clínica, Yukine es examinada por el Dr. Oscuro tras escuchar los testimonios de su madre quien la acompaña.

− Mmmm… es extraño. No veo algo fuera de lo normal con su ojo.

− Yo también pienso lo mismo. Es la primera vez que alguien acusa al doctor de haber cometido un error con la operación sin que ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal. – Dice intrigada Ryou.

− Pero no estoy mintiendo, lo he visto realmente. Lamento ocasionarles problemas después de lo que hicieron por mí pero me encuentro muy preocupada por ello. – Dice Yukine.

− A pesar que la Optometría no es mi especialidad, la operación fue realizada de forma satisfactoria. – Expresa preocupado el Dr. Oscuro.

− Pero doctor, cada vez que me encuentro en un sitio oscuro, puedo verlo en muchas ocasiones.

− ¿Podría describirme como se ve exactamente?

− Es un hombre atractivo de cabello largo castaño. Llevaba puesto una casaca azul y unos pantalones plomos y estaba mirando hacia mí de forma alarmante.

− ¿No será tu imaginación Yukine? – Pregunta Ryou.

− No, no lo estoy imaginando. Al principio eso creía pero lo veo todo claro.

− Posiblemente haya un hombre que esté interesado en usted y le esté siguiendo por los alrededores. – Dice el Dr. Oscuro.

− No, no lo creo. Miren, puedo verlo. Justo ahí en ese rincón.

− Siento mucho por las molestias doctor. Ella afirma ver esa clase de cosas incluso después que usted la haya tratado con éxito. – Dice apenada la madre de Yukine.

− No, si lo que dice ella es cierto, entonces he fallado.

− Probablemente se trate de un amigo imaginario que ella ha creado producto del estrés. – Dice Ryou.

− Esto definitivamente me intriga. De acuerdo, haré mis investigaciones. Les mantendré informados en cuanto encuentre algo.

− Muchas gracias doctor.

Esa noche, el Dr. Oscuro hace una llamada telefónica al hospital donde consiguió la Córnea.

− ¿Dr. Mizuno? Sí, soy yo ¿Recuerda acerca de la Córnea que usted me consiguió para un paciente hace algunos meses atrás? Quisiera saber algunos detalles acerca del donante. El caso es que…

Al día siguiente, Yukine sale de compras junto a Ryou para distraerse por un rato mirando las tiendas en el distrito comercial. Sin embargo, ella no deja de pensar en aquel hombre que vio.

− Anímate por favor Yukine. Pienso que no debes preocuparte mucho por eso. Las habilidades de Kurou son excelentes. Estoy segura que debe haber una explicación lógica de todo eso.

− No lo sé Ryou-chan. Tal vez tengan razón y esté empezando a imaginar cosas ¡Oh!

De pronto, Yukine tiene nuevamente esas visiones al mirar en el callejón oscuro que hay más adelante.

− ¡Es él otra vez!

− ¿Yukine?

Preocupada por lo que acaba de ver, ella corre para comprobar lo que acaba de ver en dirección hacia el callejón persiguiendo su pista.

− ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya! ¡Estoy viniendo hacia usted!

Ella intenta alcanzarlo pero al salir del callejón ya no lo logra ver y desaparece repentinamente de su vista.

− ¿Quién eres? ¿Realmente existes en este mundo? ¿No serás realmente un producto de mi imaginación? ¡Respóndeme por favor! ¡Oh!

Justo en ese momento, Yukine acaba de recordar lo que sucedió en aquella época y comienza a recordar que fue salvada por un misterioso chico.

− ¿Podría ser que ese hombre sea…?

− ¡Yukine! ¡Uf! ¡Uf! ¿Qué sucedió?

− Ryou-chan, es posible que ese hombre sea…

− ¿Eh?

Minutos después, en la Cafetería de Yukine, Kaito conversa con Hazuki, una compañera de estudios en el instituto en el cual asiste y es la reportera del periódico escolar.

Nota: Kaito y Hazuki son los protagonistas de la serie Magic Rose la cual se publica de forma paralela con Clannad: The Dark Doctor.

− ¿Eh? ¿En serio dices que tiene esas visiones? – Pregunta Hazuki.

− Sí. Desde que salió de alta de su operación ha comenzado a ver la figura de un hombre. De verdad eso me tiene preocupado. – Responde Kaito.

− ¡Oh! ¡Eso es una interesante primicia! La joven dueña de una cafetería local, tiene visiones de fenómenos paranormales tras haber sido operada de su ojo.

− ¡Hazuki! ¡No es momento para que andes con esos chismes! Esto es muy serio.

− De acuerdo. Conozco a alguien que pueda ayudarnos.

Momentos más tarde, Hazuki, Kaito y Fuuko se reúnen en la sala del club de Ciencias del Instituto Hikarizaka donde un amigo de ella de estatura mediana, cabello negro corto y con gafas los recibe.

− Permítanme presentarles a Haruaki, miembro del club de ciencias. Es un experto en temas científicos y paranormales.

− ¡Oh! ¡Otro chico raro! – Dice Fuuko.

− En eso no podría estar más de acuerdo para este caso. – Responde irónicamente Kaito.

− Bueno, no es que sea un maníaco de los fantasmas o extraterrestres. Sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que pueden ser explicadas mediante métodos científicos. – Responde Haruaki.

− Entiendo. – Responde Kaito.

− Díganme, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

− Te explicaré la situación. Resulta que…

Hazuki le cuenta los detalles a su amigo del club de ciencias respecto al caso de Yukine y sus visiones.

− Entiendo. Así que este es el caso acerca de una mujer en el cual tiene una visión acerca de un hombre que solo ella puede ver con sus ojos.

− Tal como lo oyes ¿Se te ocurre alguna explicación lógica? – pregunta Hazuki.

− Fuuko no entiende como este chico raro puede explicar lo que el doctor no ha podido descubrir.

− Lo que me acaban de contar es una historia interesante.

− ¿No lo crees? ¡Es una primicia muy buena que saldrá a primera página mañana! ¡Je, je, je!

− ¡Hazukiiii! – Grita molesto Kaito.

− Vale, vale. Solo bromeaba ¡Tch! Justo cuando había encontrado una buena noticia frente a mis ojos.

− Dicen que todo comenzó después que esa mujer fuera operada de su ojo derecho, ¿cierto? En ese caso, el problema podría estar en la misma Córnea.

− ¿En la Córnea? – Pregunta intrigado Kaito.

− Así es. Por cierto chicos, ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde vienen los donantes de Córneas?

− Fuuko no tiene ni idea.

− Mmmm… bueno, posiblemente de personas que donen al hospital… – Responde de forma insegura Kaito

− Pero, ¿uno mismo donaría su propio ojo en beneficencia? No suena algo lógico. – Dice Hazuki.

− Por esa parte están en lo correcto pero resulta que los donantes de las Córneas son por lo general, personas fallecidas.

− ¿EEEEEEH? – Todos se expresan impresionados ante la respuesta.

− Escuchen, la explicación lógica a este asunto es que el mecanismo del ojo humano funciona de forma similar a una cámara fotográfica. Es como si la imagen reflejada quedara impresa dentro de la memoria. Por lo cual en este caso, es posible que el sensor visual del ojo tuviera alguna fuerte impresión o para hacerlo más simple, una situación que provoque un estado de shock emocional el cual queda impreso en la misma Córnea.

− Oigan, esto no es una película de Ciencia Ficción. – Dice Kaito de forma pesimista.

− ¡Waaaaaah! ¿Eso significa que en el ojo de esa persona muerta estuvo impresa la imagen de ese hombre? ¡Fuuko está en shock!

− ¡Vayamos inmediatamente a ver al doctor! – Expresa emocionada Hazuki.

Minutos más tarde, en la Clínica del Dr. Oscuro, este se encuentra trabajando en su despacho mientras recibe a sus exaltados invitados.

− Oigan niños, estoy muy ocupado para escuchar sus historias. Mejor vuelvan en otro momento. – Dice irónicamente el Dr. Oscuro.

− Sin embargo, ¿no existe la posibilidad que haya una relación extraña entre ese hombre y la anterior dueña de esa Cornea? – Pregunta Hazuki haciendo notas con su libreta en función de periodista.

− ¡Esto es absurdo! Soy un doctor, no pienso creer en sus absurdas teorías sin una prueba en concreto.

− ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué tal si hubiera una chance en que esto fuera realmente cierto doctor sabelotodo? – Pregunta firmemente Hazuki.

− ¡Cierto! ¿Acaso no podría averiguar quién fue el donante de dicha Córnea? – Pregunta intrigado Kaito.

− Ya hice mis averiguaciones. No existe nada cuestionable respecto al tema.

− Entonces díganos, ¿qué clase de persona era? – Pregunta enfadada Hazuki.

− Lo siento pero esa clase de información es estrictamente confidencial. No pienso discutir más sobre el tema.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso? ¿No ve cómo se siente la señorita Miyazawa con respecto a…? – Responde enfadada Hazuki.

− ¡Cierto! ¡Este asunto es muy importante para ella! – Grita Kaito.

− Ya es suficiente chicos. Doctor, le pido disculpas por las molestias. – Dice Yukine.

− ¡Pero jefa! – Responde Kaito.

− Está bien. Quizá usted tenga razón y es posible que ese hombre sea realmente la persona que salvó mi vida hace mucho tiempo.

− ¿Eh? Pero pensé que usted no recordaba el rostro de ese sujeto. – Dice confundido Kaito.

− Tienes razón. Es por eso que quizá haya creado su cara dentro de mi mente de forma inconsciente, pero está bien. No quiero causarles más problemas. Pienso que todo esto se resolverá cuando lo encuentre. Estoy segura que es alguien que he deseado conocer durante toda mi vida.

− Yukine… – Piensa preocupado el Dr. Oscuro.

Momentos más tarde Fuuko y Ryou hacen limpieza de la casa mientras conversan de lo sucedido.

− Fuuko no puede creer que el doctor raro sea un insensible. No sabe absolutamente nada acerca de los sentimientos de una mujer enamorada ¿No lo crees Ryou-chan?

− ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues… no creo que ese sea el caso.

− ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Ryou-chan? ¡Oh! ¡Fuuko ya lo ve todo claro! Tienes miedo de que esa persona hubiera sido el doctor, ¿no es así?

− ¿Eeeeeeeeeeh? ¡Eso no es cierto!

− Fuuko piensa que ustedes dos son un par de inmaduros.

− No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto.

Para sorpresa de ambas, el Dr. Oscuro, intrigado por el caso decide salir por su cuenta de la casa.

− Estaré ausente por un rato.

− ¿Huh? – Ambas se preguntan intrigadas.

En la cafetería, Yukine se encuentra preocupada mientras dibuja en su libreta la figura de aquel hombre que en ocasiones observa de forma imprevista.

− Jefa, ¿todavía se encuentra preocupada por ese hombre? – Pregunta Kaito

− Oh, lo siento mucho. Pero, no puedo evitarlo. Después de todo lo ocurrido no logro evitar pensar en ello.

− Entiendo cómo se siente pero es mejor que se olvide de él. De esa manera se sentirá mejor.

− Iré a dar una vuelta. Necesito estar a solas un momento.

− ¡Jefa espere! Cielos… ¿Por qué se preocupa demasiado por ello?

Ese día, debido a su condición, Kaito y los demás deciden no abrir el negocio por la tarde por lo que aprovechan para hacer arreglos y limpieza. Minutos después, Yukine camina preocupada hacia el lago que se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad donde repentinamente frente a sus ojos aparece de espaldas caminando por el parque el mismo hombre que ella ve en sus visiones y lleva consigo un ramo de flores. Al darse cuenta que esta vez no se trata de una ilusión decide seguirlo de cerca hasta llegar a la pista que conecta con el lago donde este deja el ramo en un extremo de la pista y al voltear se da cuenta que es seguido por ella.

− ¿Sucede algo extraño señorita? – Pregunta el hombre.

− Esto… la verdad, yo…

− Estuvo siguiéndome desde hace un rato, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, en la sala del Club de Ciencias, nuevamente el grupo se reúne con Haruaki para seguir investigando acerca del extraño fenómeno que afecta a Yukine.

− Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado. – Dice preocupada Hazuki.

− Yo no diría eso. Con todo lo que hemos analizado, si nuestra hipótesis es correcta, la clave de todo este enigma es averiguar por qué la imagen de ese hombre aparece impreso dentro de la Córnea. – Responde firmemente Haruaki.

− ¿Amor? – Pregunta Fuuko.

− Es una teoría pero no posee fundamento que nos lleva a una conclusión lógica.

− Veamos, de acuerdo a lo que nos dijiste el donante supuestamente sufrió una clase de shock el cual hizo que la imagen de ese hombre quedara impregnado en la Córnea, ¿correcto? – Dice Kaito.

− Así es. Es una correcta hipótesis.

− Esperen, tomando en cuenta que el donante es una persona fallecida, lo que significa que puede ser la última que vio antes de su muerte, entonces… ¡Ay no! – Expresa preocupada Hazuki.

− ¿Qué pasa Hazuki? De pronto tu cara se puso helada. – Dice Kaito.

− Fuuko quiere saberlo.

− ¿Y si lo que el donante vio fue el rostro de su asesino?

− ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? – Gritan todos exaltados por la teoría de Hazuki.

− Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices Hazuki? Estas asustando a todos. – Expresa Kaito de forma incrédula.

− ¡Piénsalo bien tontín! El donante de la Córnea es una persona fallecida por lo que pudo ser asesinada por alguna razón. Para que todo esto tenga sentido, es posible que la imagen de la persona impregnada en la Córnea sea precisamente la causa de su muerte.

− ¡Santo cielo! ¡Fuuko está en shock!

− La víctima vio al asesino… entonces…

De pronto, el celular de Kaito empieza a sonar y este contesta rápidamente.

− ¿Aló? ¿Jefa? ¿Es usted?

− Sí Kaito, soy yo.

− ¿Dónde se encuentra?

− Estoy en el parque que se encuentra cerca al lago al otro extremo de la ciudad. No vas a creerme esto pero acabo de encontrar al hombre que aparece en mis visiones ¡Es real! Cuesta creerlo pero no se trata de una ilusión como todos imaginábamos. ¡Realmente existe!

− ¡Espere un minuto jefa! Hay algo que usted debe saber. Esa persona podría…

Antes que pudiera explicarle toda la verdad que acaban de descubrir con la teoría de Hazuki, la llamada se cuelga dejando a Kaito en shock.

− Kaito, ¿qué sucede? ¿Era la señorita Yukine? – Pregunta Hazuki.

− Chicos, no van a creer esto. Mi jefa Yukine acaba de llamar diciendo que acaba de encontrar al hombre que aparece en sus visiones y que no se trata de una ilusión. –Dice Kaito preocupado.

− ¡Eso es muy terrible! – Grita alarmada Hazuki.

− ¿Por qué estás alterada?

− ¿Acaso no lo ves idiota? Ella se encuentra con aquel hombre en estos momentos. – Expresa Hazuki alarmada.

− Sin mencionar que es un asesino. – Agrega Haruaki.

− ¿Un… asesino? ¡JEFAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sin pensar dos veces, Kaito sale huyendo todo alterado del instituto en dirección hacia el parque en un intento por ir a rescatar a su querida jefa.

− ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que ir a alcanzarlo! – Grita Hazuki.

− ¡Waaaah! ¡Fuuko irá a buscar al doctor!

Tiempo más tarde, en el lago, Yukine y el supuesto hombre pasean por medio de un bote charlando acerca de su encuentro.

− Es una extraña historia lo que me acaba de contar. Dice que la imagen de un extraño completamente idéntico a mí ha quedado impreso en su ojo, ¿no es así? – Dice el misterioso hombre.

− Sí, así parece. – Responde Yukine nerviosa.

En ese momento, Kaito llega corriendo por el parque quedando cerca de su destino todo preocupado por la vida de su querida jefa.

− ¡Maldición! Con todo este alboroto olvidé traer mi talismán y no podré convertirme en Magic Rose ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No importa! ¡La vida de mi jefa corre grave peligro! ¡Debo apresurarme!

Mientras tanto, en otro lado del parque, el Doctor Oscuro también llega corriendo acompañado de Fuuko, su nueva asistente.

− ¿Estás diciendo que la persona impresa en la Córnea es realmente un asesino? ¡Eso es absurdo Fuuko!

− Pero esa es la única explicación doctor ¡Tenemos que salvar a Yukine-chan!

− El nombre del donante fue una mujer llamada Yuna Asamiya y ella falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Y el hombre que Yukine acaba de encontrar debe ser…

En ese preciso instante, en el lugar de los hechos, Kaito grita desde la orilla en un intento desesperado por llamar la atención de su jefa quien se encuentra en un bote en medio del lago.

− ¡JEFAAAAAAAAA!

− Esa voz… ¿Podría ser… Kaito?

− ¡Jefaaa! ¡Está en grave peligroooo! ¡Aléjeseeeee! – Kaito grita a todo pulmón.

− ¿Kaito? ¿Qué sucede?

− ¡El donante de la Córnea es una persona fallecida asesinada por ese hombre! ¡Aléjese!

− Lo que dice es verdad. Prácticamente yo sería el asesino. – Responde tristemente el hombre.

− ¿Queeeee? ¡Noooooo!

− ¡Cuidado! ¡Si se mueve de esa forma…!

Yukine alterada por los hechos, intenta huir pero cae violentamente del bote sumergiéndose en el lago.

− ¡Jefa!

− ¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvenme!

Antes que Kaito pudiera reaccionar, el Doctor Oscuro aparece repentinamente y se quita inmediatamente la capa y su saco e inmediatamente salta hacia el lago para rescatar a Yukine quien se está ahogando y no puede controlarse por el pánico cayendo de forma inconsciente hacia el interior. Por fortuna, el doctor es rápido nadando y consigue llegar justo en el momento en que Yukine se hunde en el agua y ella antes de perder la conciencia comienza a recordar algo muy importante viendo la forma en que es rescatada por él. Después de ello, ayuda a ella a subir al bote con ayuda del hombre relacionado con la donante por lo que el peligro termina.

Tiempo más tarde, las cosas empiezan a calmarse y entre todos los presentes hacen una fogata para que Yukine no se congele por quedar empapada.

− ¿En qué rayos estaban pensando todos ustedes? ¡Es una locura! – Dice enfadado el Doctor Oscuro.

− Lo sentimos mucho. Estábamos muy preocupados por Yukine. – Responde avergonzado Kaito.

− Tiene razón. Pensamos que estaba en grave peligro. – Dice Haruaki.

− Escuchen chicos, este hombre no es un asesino. Su nombre es Ishida Kato y estaba comprometido con la donante de la Córnea.

− ¿¡Comprometido!? – Gritan todos impresionados, salvo Yukine e Ishida.

− Así es. Estábamos a punto de casarnos precisamente al llegar la primavera. En aquella noche, estuve conduciendo por las afueras de la ciudad junto a Yuna. Sin embargo, debido al mal tiempo y mi descuido por pensar en los planes de la boda, perdí el control del vehículo al intentar esquivar un camión. Eso lamentablemente causó un terrible accidente y fui expulsado violentamente del vehículo cayendo en la pista. Sin embargo, Yuna no corrió con suerte; ella se encontró atrapada en el interior del auto. Hice todo lo posible por intentar rescatarla pero resultó imposible y el auto comenzó a caer violentamente hacia el fondo del lago. Por mi culpa y el hecho de no poder salvarla eso no me convierte en alguien diferente a un asesino. Es un dolor que llevo guardando desde ese día.

− Una amiga que trabaja en el departamento de Policía, me consiguió el expediente del caso con referencia al accidente. Es difícil de creer, pero pude darme cuenta que esa mujer debió haberlo visto en sus últimos momentos, lo cual creó un shock emocional que impregnó su imagen dentro de la Córnea como resultado. Esa es la conclusión lógica a la que he podido llegar. – Responde el Doctor Oscuro.

− Ahora lo entiendo todo. – Dice Yukine.

− Bueno, eso lo explica todo ¡Qué alivio! – Dice Kaito muy agotado.

− Siento por todos los problemas que causé. – Dice Yukine.

− No, no es su culpa. Gracias a usted me ha devuelto la esperanza. He podido comprender que a pesar de todo, ella todavía está presente y no debo seguir estancándome en la desesperación. Tal vez tome un tiempo pero espero que pueda seguir adelante.

− Yo también lo espero. – Responde Yukine.

Días más tarde, al llegar la primavera, en la clínica del Doctor Oscuro, Yukine asiste para su revisión médica.

− Entonces, ¿dices que la ilusión desapareció por completo?

− Sí, es correcto.

− Me parece bien. Cuando caíste en el agua, debió funcionar como una especie de tratamiento de shock emocional.

− Doctor, finalmente pude recordarlo.

− ¿Sobre qué?

− ¿Recuerda la historia que le conté hace un tiempo atrás?

− Sobre la persona que usted no podía recordar.

− Así es. La persona que salvó mi vida aquel día era usted, ¿no es verdad? Cuando caí en el agua ese día pude recordar ese suceso de hace varios años.

El doctor tras escuchar esas palabras voltea con una sonrisa y empieza a observar el exterior desde la ventana.

− Yukine, estoy seguro que muy pronto la verdadera primavera de tu vida vendrá.

− Doctor, me pregunto qué habría pasado si lo hubiera conocido mejor antes que Ryou-chan.

− No lo sé. Son cosas del destino.

− Tiene razón. Doctor, muchas gracias por todo. Estaré siempre en deuda con usted.

− Al igual que también estoy en deuda con esa persona.

− ¿Se refiere a mi hermano?

− Sí, gracias a él, le debo todo.

Tras superar los recuerdos de sus respectivos pasados tanto Yukine como el Dr. Oscuro son capaces de seguir adelante siguiendo cada uno su propio camino en busca de su propia felicidad.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _Una historia acerca de una promesa y romance empieza. La trágica historia de una chica destinada a un terrible sufrimiento que la arrastra hacia su muerte y un marionetista ambulante que puede cambiar su destino. Próximo Capítulo, Dunkel Karte 18: Viento – Primera parte._


	19. Dunkel Karte 18: Viento - Primera Parte

**DUNKEL KARTE 18: Viento – Primera Parte**

 _Un verdadero viaje es aquello en la cual olvidas de donde provienes desde hace tiempo y no tienes idea de donde te diriges. Únicamente te dejas guiar por el "viento". Eso es lo que siempre he creído hasta ahora, solo una serie de eventos que van y vienen en cada lugar que uno visita, sucesos apilados que simplemente ocurren por casualidad donde solo los veo de forma indiferente. De este modo, la razón por la cual desembarqué en esta ciudad, tan solo fue una coincidencia. No hubo razón especial para ello, simplemente porque podía. Sin embargo, todo eso cambiaría en aquel verano en la cual una nueva historia dio inicio para mí en aquella pequeña ciudad cerca al mar._

En un instituto de la ciudad, una chica de estatura baja, con una larga y hermosa cabellera rubia como el sol y hermosos ojos azules se reúne con su profesor en la sala de profesores.

− ¿Una asignación de verano? ¿Estás interesada? – Pregunta el profesor.

− Sí. – Responde la chica estudiante de cabello rubio.

− Bueno, no has asistido mucho a las clases del año pasado… pero aun así, ¿estás interesada en redactar una asignación durante las vacaciones?

− Sí, es porque me gusta mucho el verano.

− ¿El verano dices?

− Sí. El último verano, el verano del año pasado, inclusive el pasado antes de todos ellos… en cada año, siento algo muy especial durante esa época. Por lo tanto existe algo muy especial en cada uno de ellos. Tu cuerpo florece en el calor y se siente como si hubieras revivido.

− De acuerdo, el tema será… nuestra ciudad. Puedes escoger cualquier característica que te guste. No necesariamente puede ser algo escrito, fotos y películas también pueden utilizarse. Sin embargo, honestamente como ya no hay más grupos a los que te puedas unir, ¿podrás hacer la tarea por tu cuenta?

− Sí, la entregaré al principio del próximo semestre. Gracias por su tiempo.

De esa manera, aquella chica se retira del salón felizmente y recorre por la ciudad paseando por cada uno de los sitios que suele concurrir, las calles comerciales, la estación del tren y entre otros sitios.

Al llegar a la ciudad, bajé por la cuesta y me detuve por un momento para tomar algo en una máquina de bebidas cercana. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a revisar mis bolsillos noté que ya no me quedaba dinero suficiente por lo que me quedé deprimido y deambulando el paisaje hasta que de pronto, encontré un grupo de niños paseando por la pista por lo que decidí que era la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarles mis habilidades y ganarme unas monedas.

− ¡Oh! ¡Oigan niños! ¡Vengan aquí un momento!

Los niños miraban intrigados intentando ignorarme ya que para ellos era prácticamente un desconocido, así que decidí convencerles con mi especialidad.

− ¿No quieren ver la presentación del misterioso y fabuloso Títere?

Saqué de mis bolsillos mi herramienta de trabajo que siempre llevo en cada viaje, un Títere de trapo vestido con un sombrero y una capa roja. A simple vista, no tiene nada en especial en comparación a cualquier otro muñeco. Sin embargo, gracias a mi habilidad este tiene una particularidad en especial.

− ¡Observen esto niños! ¡Es totalmente misterioso! ¡Puede moverse y bailar por sí mismo sin trucos ni cuerdas! ¡Solo unas cuantas monedas por persona! ¡No! Con una moneda solo basta, ¿acaso no es una ganga?

− Esto es aburrido, vayamos a jugar a otra parte. – Dice uno de los niños.

− ¡Vamos a coger insectos en el bosque! – Dice otro niño.

− ¡Sí!

− ¡Oigan niños, esperen!

Lamentablemente no tuve suerte y los niños me ignoraron por completo y se fueron a jugar a otra parte sin poder ganar ni una sola moneda.

− Ah, supongo que parece que ya nadie quiere verte. – Converso con el muñeco siendo mi única compañía en el viaje.

Mi nombre es Yukito Kunisaki, un vagabundo que ofrece espectáculo de títeres viajando de ciudad en ciudad. La razón por la que soy marionetista es gracias a las habilidades que mi madre me enseñó cuando era niño. Por alguna razón, soy capaz de hacer mover marionetas como si cobraran vida, un poder misterioso que no llama mucho la atención en estos días. Antes de mi larga jornada, mi madre me contó la historia de una chica atrapada y sola en el cielo por una maldición sufriendo todo ese tiempo llorando de soledad y tristeza. Me dijo que cada cierto tiempo ella vuelve reencarnada al mundo llevando la maldición consigo y nadie ha podido salvarla. Sin embargo, me dijo que yo tenía el poder para cambiar su trágico destino y cumpliendo su última voluntad fue así como empecé este viaje pero no porque ella me lo pidiera sino debido a que es algo que decidí yo hacer. Desde entonces he estado viajando en distintos lugares, observando a la gente, nuevos paisajes y la única preocupación de sobrevivir el día a día.

Fue aquella tarde cuando me encontré por primera vez con una torpe chica de cabello rubio que se cayó de su bicicleta en la playa.

− ¡Ay! ¿Me viste caer? – Pregunta la chica de cabello rubio mientras se reincorpora.

− Sí, lo hice.

− ¡No, no me mires! ¡Qué vergüenza!

− Sin embargo, ya lo vi.

− Entonces pretende por favor que no viste nada.

− No te preocupes, me olvidaré de ello rápidamente. No es algo que me incumbe de todas formas.

− ¡Qué alivio! Es bueno escuchar eso.

− Bueno, adiós.

− ¡Nyajajaja! Más práctica, más práctica.

Fue así como nos vimos por primera vez, un encuentro que marcaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

Esa noche conseguí dormir cerca de un templo en un pequeño y viejo altar completamente vacío en su interior, donde solamente había dibujos antiguos de las leyendas de la ciudad.

A la mañana siguiente, sin nada que hacer y después de haber desayunado un bollo de pan con el poco dinero que me quedaba, me fui al parque donde había columpios y juegos para los niños. Sin nada que hacer, me puse a columpiar en uno de ellos mientras observaba el paisaje. En ese momento, algo me llamó mi atención y vi que se acercaban el mismo grupo de niños que me ignoró el día de ayer. Interrumpí mi paseo y decidí ir a verlos.

− ¿Huh? ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? ¿Qué sucedió con las redes que llevaban ustedes ayer?

Para mi sorpresa, cada uno de los niños extiende sus manos y me entregan algunas monedas. Entonces pude darme cuenta de la razón.

− ¡Oh! ¡Así que de eso se trataba! ¡Entonces les mostraré mi espectáculo!

Inmediatamente saqué de mi bolsillo a mi títere y comencé a hacerlo moverse dando comienzo a mi mágica actuación.

− ¡Miren! Ahora baila hacia atrás y luego… ¡Piko, piko, piko! ¡Un sorprendente salto! Puede hacer cualquier cosa como dar vueltas y pararse sobre su cabeza. Incluso puede mover su trasero de esa forma.

Mientras paseaba nuevamente con su bicicleta por el parque, aquella misteriosa chica vio algo que le empezó a llamar mucho la atención al escuchar las risas de los niños y se acerca hacia los juegos del parque donde sin darme cuenta, ella empieza a observar mi acto y queda totalmente sorprendida al verlo. Al terminar mi espectáculo, empecé a voltear e inmediatamente la vi con una mirada distraída y a la vez nostálgica.

Momentos más tarde, los niños se marcharon y me quedé a hablar a solas con ella mientras caminamos por el parque.

− Tu espectáculo estuvo sorprendente. – Dice la chica rubia mientras lleva su bici.

− ¿De verdad lo crees? Sin embargo, no hay muchos que me lo dicen.

− Por cierto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

− Dime.

− ¿Podrías ayudarme con mi asignación de reporte?

− ¿Asignación? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

− Es para una tarea del verano que me dejó mi profesor y necesito un poco de ayuda.

− ¿Qué clase de ayuda?

− Debo presentar algo relacionado con esta ciudad. Puede ser alguna historia, leyendas, cultura y cosas así. Por desgracia no puedo ir con mi bicicleta a todos los sitios. Esta ciudad puede verse pequeña pero en realidad es bastante grande.

− Pero, ¿no puedes manejar bien la bicicleta?

− Es por eso que estoy practicando. Si practico lo suficiente, entonces seré capaz de manejarla bien.

− Mira chiquilla, para que lo sepas no me dedico a perder el tiempo.

− Lo sé.

− Cada día tengo que arriesgar mi vida para ganar dinero y poder comer.

− La presentación de títeres, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿a eso te dedicas? Me parece muy divertido.

− No lo creas. Es una vida dura. Se pone difícil cuando no eres capaz de encontrar ningún cliente. Escuché que habrá un festival de verano aquí y es por eso que vine a esta ciudad.

− Sí, será el próximo domingo.

− ¿El siguiente domingo? ¡Espera! ¿Quieres decir que tengo que esperar una semana más?

− Sí.

− ¡Mierda! Debí haberlo sabido. Todavía falta mucho tiempo.

− ¿Por qué no me acompañas a hacer mi investigación?

− Si no hay más remedio… (Además no he podido almorzar nada y dudo que pueda sobrevivir con estas monedas hasta el día del festival)

Sin más que decir, no tuve más remedio que ayudar a la extraña muchacha vestida con su uniforme de colegio por lo que juntos recorrimos por muchas partes del pueblo montados en su bicicleta hasta llegar a un extraño edificio abandonado donde nos estacionamos y ella decide hacer nota y hacer fotografías en el interior del recinto.

− Esta fue la escuela primaria a la que asistí antes del tercer año. Sin embargo, cuando menos estudiantes empezaron a asistir a la escuela, se vieron obligados a cerrarla.

− Ya veo.

− Realmente me gustaba esta escuela ¡Je, je, je!

Después de eso, salimos del edificio y reiniciamos nuevamente con nuestro recorrido por otros lugares del pueblo. De esa manera, es como un chico solitario y errante como yo hizo su primera amiga en esta ciudad. Juntos recorrimos diferentes templos, estatuas antiguas, mausoleos y la hermosa cascada en la montaña cerca del pueblo.

− Supongo que eso es todo por hoy, ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente has sido de gran ayuda.

− Ah, descuida.

Sin embargo, nuestra conversación es interrumpida cuando de pronto mi estómago empieza a rugir de hambre.

− ¡Nyahahaha! ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar que conozco? – Pregunta la chica.

En la tarde, la chica y yo fuimos a comer juntos en un restaurante ubicado cerca de la costa mientras esperamos sentados por nuestra orden.

− ¡Bien! Un set de Sopa Ramen con su Gyoza para usted y un refresco helado para la señorita. – Dice el cocinero mientras les sirve la comida.

− Oye, no tenías por qué pedir Gyoza para mí también.

− ¡Sírvete con confianza!

− Si tú lo dices…

Inmediatamente empecé a comer rápidamente la comida empezando con la sopa que realmente tenía buen sabor. Me sentía maravillado al probar delicioso manjar después de tiempo.

− Oh, se ve que tienes mucha hambre.

− El negocio no ha estado bien últimamente. No hay mucha gente a la que le agrade mi espectáculo.

− Pero muchas personas deben emigrar a otros sitios como el océano y parques de diversión ¿Por qué no intentas allí?

− Es porque la verdad es que soy un misántropo. Siempre viajo solo. Me da coraje cuando veo a gente sonreír falsamente en esos lugares entre ellos. Pretenden estar felices todo el tiempo, padres e hijos sumergidos en el verano. Yo no deseo actuar para ese tipo de gente.

− Pero, ¿y qué hay del festival de verano?

− No estoy seguro, pero en los festivales, los sentimientos verdaderos de las personas salen a flote. Se puede sentir claramente como ellos realmente están riendo y disfrutando. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

− Ya veo. Así que es eso. Entonces, eso es algo realmente bueno, ¿no? Para serte sincera, a mí me gustan mucho los festivales de verano.

− ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo esa clase de cosas!

− ¡Je, je, je!

− La verdadera sinceridad es algo que nunca he visto. Por lo tanto es imposible que exista.

− Honestamente no estoy segura, pero siento que tu espectáculo le falta algo.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− No estoy segura pero es algo cálido.

Después de almorzar, nos fuimos caminando por la playa y en una máquina de bebidas la chica espera por un par de jugos en caja de la máquina que ella ordena al pagar con su dinero y es ahí donde me despido de ella.

− Hasta luego y muchas gracias por la comida que me invitaste.

− ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! En mi asignación todavía faltan muchas cosas. Mañana tampoco podré hacerlo yo sola.

− Haz lo mejor que puedas.

− ¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Mizuzu. Mizuzu Kamio.

− Yukito Kunisaki, adiós.

− ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la chica, me fui caminando rápidamente hacia el paradero de bus subiendo por la cuesta. Naturalmente no podía estar desperdiciando estúpidamente mi tiempo y menos una semana por lo que decidí marcharme lo más pronto posible. Para mi sorpresa, la chica quien cogió inmediatamente los refrescos cogió su bicicleta rápidamente para alcanzarme acelerando a toda velocidad y se estrella cayendo de la bici al llegar.

− ¡Ay! ¡Espera, espera! ¡No te vayas! – Grita Mizuzu intentando levantarse.

− ¿Otra vez tú? No vas a parar hasta matarte.

− Toma, olvidé darte una caja de jugo para que lo bebas mientras te vas en el autobús.

− Realmente no deberías ser amable con los extraños.

− Pero tú no eres un extraño.

− ¿Por qué lo dices?

− Porque somos amigos y sé tu nombre, Yukito. Por cierto, no tienes un lugar donde quedarte, ¿verdad? Entonces puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Fue entonces como empezó nuestro encuentro. Una extraña chiquilla que siempre vive alegre hacerse amiga de un solitario vagabundo como yo. Sin embargo, ignoraba que esa sería precisamente la señal que aquel encuentro no era pura casualidad. El destino me guardaba muchas cosas, en especial, sobre la misión por la cual he seguido en este viaje. Sin dudarlo me deje llevar por sus palabras y ella me guio hacia su casa ubicada en un extremo de la ciudad. Era una casa humilde y rudimentaria como todas las demás, construida principalmente con materiales de madera. No era muy grande pero si muy acogedora para una familia normal. Además posee un pequeño garaje junto a la casa donde seguramente guardan los vehículos o algunas herramientas del exterior.

− Hemos llegado. Esta es mi casa ¡Je, je! – Dice Mizuzu muy ilusionada.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la entrada, ignoraba el peligro que se acercaba hacia mí a gran velocidad.

− ¡Cuidado! ¡Apártate del medio! – Grita una mujer conduciendo su moto.

Al escuchar los gritos reaccioné enseguida empujando a Mizuzu a un lado mientras que yo esquivé hacia atrás dejando la moto que venía a toda velocidad conducida por una extraña mujer quien se estrella justo en la pared de madera del garaje dejando un notable agujero en la pared con la moto incrustada en ella cayendo ella violentamente al pasto que logró amortiguar un poco el golpe.

− ¡Ayyy! ¡Ups! ¡Lo hice otra vez! ¡Je, je! – Dice la motociclista imprudente.

− ¡Mamá! ¡Haz estado bebiendo otra vez! ¿Cierto? – Pregunta Mizuzu preocupada mientras se acerca a ella ayudándola a levantarse.

− ¡Je, je! Ya estoy en casa.

La motociclista que acaba de estrellarse en el garaje de la casa es nada menos que la madre de Mizuzu quien llega de un día de trabajo. Momentos más tarde, después de toda esa conmoción ella decide darse un baño en la tina mientras que Mizuzu le trae la toalla y champú recién cambiado en la entrada de la tina.

− En serio… ¡Es muy peligroso que debas manejar la motocicleta y beber al mismo tiempo! ¡Es malo para ti! – Dice Mizuzu preocupada.

− Vale, vale.

− Aquí te dejo la toalla y el nuevo champú y acondicionador aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

− Por cierto, Mizuzu.

− ¡Dime!

− Esa persona, ¿Quién es él?

− Como te dije hace un rato, su nombre es Yukito Kunisaki.

− ¡Oooh! ¿Desde cuándo has empezado a salir en citas?

− ¡Que no! ¡Estas equivocada! Nosotros acabamos de conocernos hoy. Bueno, muchas cosas pasaron y… pues… él aceptó a ayudarme con mi asignación y… ¿Acaso no te conté eso antes?

− Pero para mí lo veo más como un novio ¡Je, je!

Mientras tanto, yo me encontraba trabajando en reparar los destrozos que hizo ella con la moto y con la ayuda de una cinta gruesa y varios cartones viejos que encontré logré tapar el tremendo hueco hecho con la moto. Al terminar, llega justo la culpable con un buen carácter para felicitarme.

− ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! ¡Estoy salvada! Ahora que tenemos un hombre para hacer el trabajo, las cosas irán mejor desde ahora.

− ¡Ugh! Bueno, en cualquier instancia esto es solo un arreglo temporal. Necesitaremos la madera para arreglarlo apropiadamente.

− Descuida, te estoy agradecida. Con eso estará bien. Después te traeré algunas sábanas y almohadas.

− ¿Le parece bien dejar que yo me quede aquí?

− ¡Oh! ¿Te sientes emocionado por vivir en la casa con dos hermosas mujeres?

− N-no… no exactamente. Me refería a que dejar a un extraño como yo…

− A propósito, ¿ustedes dos se han besado ya? – Pregunta ella de manera presuntuosa.

− ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

− ¡Me refiero a ti y mi preciosa hija Mizuzu!

− ¡De ninguna forma! ¡No he hecho nada de eso!

− Vaya qué decepción ¡Tonto! Bueno, si decides a hacerlo luego, me avisas ¡Je, je!

− Realmente no entiendo nada lo que dice.

Fui tan descuidado como la brisa del verano al sentarme allí, pensando. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir y mis ojos no se cerraban. El Yukito Kunisaki que ha estado viajando todo este tiempo, empezaba a pensar acerca de Mizuzu Kamio y en las cosas en que su madre Haruko dijo. Fue cuando pensé en ello, si la profecía fuera verdad, no me importaría mucho de todas formas. Probablemente, para la víspera de mi próxima jornada, los eventos que tomen lugar ahora, serían olvidados. Esa es la única manera que tengo para evitar malas memorias. Pero… ¡Eso no es verdad! Si asumes que todo el mundo es sincero… ¡Terminarás hiriéndote más a ti misma, Mizuzu!

A la mañana siguiente, empecé a despertar en el cobijo que me había dejado Haruko aquella noche para que pudiera dormir en el garaje. Momentos más tarde, la puerta se abre y Mizuzu llega para saludarme.

− ¡Yukito! ¡Buenos días! Cuento contigo para ayudarme de nuevo.

− ¡El desayuno está listo para ti! – Dice Haruko con una sonrisa.

Después de levantarme, nos fuimos a despedir a Haruko quien se va en su moto para ir al trabajo.

− Parece que el día de hoy también será un día estupendo. – Dice Haruko partiendo en su moto.

− Esto precisamente me recuerda un huracán. – Dije de forma sarcástica.

− ¿Un huracán? – Pregunta Mizuzu.

− Sí, los que hacen ¡Bam! ¡Pshhhhh! ¡Zaaaaaaaaa!

− Si lo pones así, creo que tienes razón.

− Vamos juntos a tomar el desayuno.

− De acuerdo.

Después de ello, ambos nos sentamos para desayunar mientras devoraba el desayuno que prepararon para mí mientras ella me conversa.

− ¡Mi mamá fue realmente increíble! Ella trabaja en la pescadería en la mañana para remover las espinas del pescado. En la tarde ella ayuda a los granjeros visitando a sus clientes, y en la noche trabaja de cajera en un pequeño supermercado.

− ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¿Eh? ¿Cómo rayos ella hace todo eso?

Después de ello iniciamos nuevamente nuestra jornada visitando otras partes del pueblo para la tarea de Mizuzu y como siempre yo pedaleando la bicicleta. En ese momento, Mizuzu pensó si ella solo podría hacer un solo amigo en la vida, ese sería Yukito Kunisaki. Es lo que ella presentía en su corazón por lo que ambos se pusieron en marcha en su segundo día de asignación. Sin embargo, lo que Yukito encontraría sería aquella persona con la maldición que él, y la ayuda de una persona en especial, podría salvar en aquel viaje que cambiaría su destino.

Durante nuestro recorrido llegamos al santuario, mientras acomodaba la bicicleta Mizuzu empieza a subir por su cuenta las largas escaleras del templo cuando un grupo de chicas, compañeras de su escuela, se acerca hacia ella.

− ¿No es esa Kamio? – Pregunta una de las chicas.

− Eres Kamio, ¿verdad? – Pregunta otra de las chicas.

− Sí, es Kamio. – Dice otra chica.

− ¿Tú también has venido a este santuario para tu asignación?

− Sí, así es. – Responde Mizuzu.

− ¡Qué coincidencia! Hace unos momentos estuvimos allí. – Dice una de las chicas.

− Dinos, ¿de qué grupo formas parte Kamio? – Pregunta una de las chicas.

− No creo, seguramente ella decidió ir por su cuenta. – Responde otra de las chicas.

− Ah, conque así era ¡Je, je!

Las chicas empiezan a burlarse de ella, pero eso termina cuando en ese momento corriendo rápidamente y subiendo por la larga cuesta hacia ella y posteriormente continuando con el trayecto

− ¡Oye! ¡Apresúrate, tenemos muchas fotos que tomar antes que cambies de opinión!

− ¡Cierto! Espérame. – Dice Mizuzu intentando alcanzarlo.

− Oigan chicas, acaso él… - Dice una de las chicas

− Así parece. Su novio está con ella, ¿eh? Es una sorpresa. – Responde otra chica sorprendida.

Nos quedamos entretenidos tomando muchas fotos en los alrededores del templo y los dibujos grabados en los interiores. Sin embargo, aquella tarde empezó a llover fuerte y no tuvimos más remedio que buscar refugio en el interior del pequeño templo donde nos quedamos conversando mientras esperamos que baje la lluvia.

− Es extraño, ¿verdad? Cada vez que vengo a este santuario siempre llueve. En este lugar pasé la noche cuando vine por primera vez a esta ciudad. Quien imaginaría que otra vez al final, iba a terminar volviendo aquí de nuevo.

− En ese momento que subimos por las escaleras, esas compañeras pensaron que tú eras mi novio o algo así. ¿Eh?

Antes que pudiera seguir conversando, ella nota que me quedé dormido sin poder terminar de escuchar el resto de la conversación y queda contenta mientras me observa durmiendo cerca de ella.

Esa noche, por otra parte, Haruko sale temprano de su trabajo y estaciona su moto cerca de una clínica particular perteneciente a una conocida de ella.

− Rayos, sí que llueve muy fuerte allí afuera. Doctora, ¿se encuentra? Soy yo Kamio. – Dice Haruko mientras se quita el casco y entra a la clínica.

− Adelante, pase a mi despacho. – Responde la doctora.

Haruko entra al despacho de la Dra. Hijiri Kirishima, amiga personal de ella y doctora tratante de Mizuzu.

− Este es el registro de sus temperaturas corporales de la semana pasada y su registro de entrada calórica. – Dice Haruko entregando un cuaderno con las anotaciones escritas por ella.

− Mmmm… ya veo ¿Qué hay de sus hábitos de sueño? – Responde la doctora mientras lee el registro.

− Escribiré eso para otra ocasión.

− Entiendo, pero es mejor que también lo haga pronto

− Es un poco problemático, ¿sabes? Porque yo siempre tengo que escribir todo a diario.

− ¿Ha mencionado algo acerca de tener sus síntomas inusuales?

− Ah… esos… no, no ha dicho nada todavía. Sin embargo, ahora parece contenta y lo está intentando arduamente. Dígame, ¿cree que ha empeorado su condición?

− Le seré honesta. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Le informaré al hospital de la universidad acerca de la situación. Ellos pueden decidir el mejor curso para esta situación.

− ¡Doctora! ¡Por favor escúcheme! ¡Para la próxima semana querrán llevársela! ¿Acaso no lo entiende? Aunque la lleven a un hospital, el resultado será el mismo ¿Usted no puede tratarla usted sola? ¡Ha ayudado a muchos pacientes! ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo pido!

− ¿Está dispuesta a saber la verdad de este caso? Solo en ese caso le diré mi respuesta.

− ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué intenta decir? ¡Dígamelo por favor!

− El caso de ella es especial. Es imposible para mí.

− ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

− Como dije, aunque la lleven a un hospital, el resultado será el mismo. Yo, no poseo la habilidad para poder tratarla. Sin embargo, si usted desea salvarla existe una posibilidad pero el precio es bastante alto y no hay seguridad que esto resulte.

− ¡Por favor! Si hay alguna posibilidad de salvarla…

− Sin embargo, ¿está dispuesto a hacerlo?

− ¡Sí! ¡Haré cualquier cosa para salvarla!

− Solo existe una persona. Un médico mercenario que ha sido capaz de realizar milagros, aquel que posee un talento excepcional. Él podría ser la única posibilidad de poder curarla.

 _Ante la desesperada situación, Haruko debe tomar una difícil decisión en confiar en aquella persona que puede ser capaz de salvar el cruel destino que le depara a Mizuzu. Una terrible maldición que consume su vida poco a poco en la cual no se ven posibilidades de salvación._

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _A medida que los días transcurren, la vida de Mizuzu se consume lentamente mientras se revela el significado del viaje de Yukito. El momento de la verdad se acerca y una lucha por cambiar el destino comienza. Próximo Capítulo, Dunkel Karte 19: Viento – Segunda parte._


	20. Dunkel Karte 19: Viento - Segunda Parte

_Un médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina. Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado atrás para ejercer su pasión. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 19: Viento – Segunda Parte**

En la tarde, la lluvia cesó. Mizuzu y yo pasamos la mañana refugiados en el pequeño templo mientras esperamos a que terminara de llover. Aprovechando el momento, Mizuzu comienza a hacer su rezo y ofrenda al templo. Posteriormente regresa a conversar conmigo.

− ¿No piensas pedir nada Yukito?

− Aun si pudiera hacerlo, no lo haría de todas maneras.

− Toma, tu almuerzo. Emparedados y jugo. Me levanté temprano en la mañana para hacerlos.

− Se ven buenos.

− Sí, son mi especialidad.

Sin dudarlo más, comí los emparedados que hizo y ella. Resultaron estar buenos tal como se veían.

− Están hechos con alga marina, bambú seco y pasta de pastel de pescado. – Dice Mizuzu.

− ¿Eeeeh? Suena algo fuera de lo peculiar.

− Pero saben como si fueran ramen.

− Es verdad, aun así están muy buenos.

− Me encanta oír eso. A decir verdad el bambú seco sabe muy bien.

Después de ello, reanudamos con nuestra investigación tomando fotos del templo y los alrededores. Tenía curiosidad por saber cuál fue el deseo que ella pidió en el templo por lo que fui a preguntarle y ella me respondió con una respuesta algo inesperada.

− Le pedí a los dioses que cuidaran de mi mamá.

− Un minuto, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

− No estoy segura pero, de alguna forma, pensé sobre ello repentinamente. Originalmente pensaba en pedir otro deseo.

− Eso es raro.

− ¿No es así?

− Suena como si fueras a despedirte de este mundo o algo por el estilo. Diciendo: "Oh, dios mío, cuida de estas personas." ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?

De pronto, Mizuzu tenía una mirada melancólica la cual no me prestaba atención. Eso me dio un extraño presentimiento acerca de ella. De pronto, ella me cuenta la historia que existe acerca de este templo.

− ¿Los seres alados dices?

− Sí, poseen "alas" como las de un pájaro pero se parecen mucho a los seres humanos. La leyenda dice que este santuario fue construido en la tierra donde la princesa Kannabi fue hecha prisionera.

− Los seres alados nacieron así, ¿eh?

− Aparentemente esta leyenda puede ser escuchada por todo el país, pero este santuario es el más famoso de todos.

− ¿Deberían los humanos tener permitidos volar por el cielo?

− Pero, eso sería grandioso si realmente pudieran volar ¡Agitando las alas! ¡Hacia el cielo! ¡Volando! ¡Volando! Mirando desde lo alto en el cielo y viendo a mi mamá saludándome, a Yukito bebiendo de su jugo de gelatina. Pero al final, los seres alados no eran libres de surcar por los cielos. En ese tiempo, el señor feudal tenía miedo de sus poderes. Por lo tanto, muchos de ellos fueron sellados en las cavernas por siempre. Después de ello, la chica, Kannabi fue encerrado en el palacio de las Cerezas florecientes siendo vigilados por toda la eternidad. Incapaces de conocer o volar otra vez más en sus vidas.

− Es una historia muy curiosa. Ahora que lo pienso… creo recordar haberla escuchado anteriormente.

− ¿En serio?

− Tal vez. Posiblemente una vieja leyenda.

Horas más tarde, en la clínica de la doctora Kirishima, después de varios intentos, recibe una llamada la cual estaba esperando.

− Oh, es usted. Estaba esperando por su llamada. Soy su colega, la Dra. Kirishima. – Dice la Dra. Hijiri.

− He recibido el mensaje que dejó la contestadora. – Responde su colega.

− Sí, es acerca de la chica que hemos estado discutiendo en los últimos días…

− Mmmm…

− El caso en el cual cuya causa de su enfermedad no es muy clara.

− Lo tengo en mente ¿Qué hay sobre ello?

− Su madre ha estado reportando regularmente su estado de salud cada semana.

− ¿Cuál es su informe?

− Su condición fisiológica está cambiando muy lentamente, pero estamos seguras que sigue empeorando. En otras palabras, ella sigue debilitándose gradualmente.

− ¿No ha ido al hospital entonces?

− Así es. Cada vez que ella escucha en venir al hospital, se niega rotundamente.

− Entiendo ¿Cuál es su actitud?

− Ella es consciente de la situación. Sin embargo, dice que no quiere seguir dándole problemas a su madre por lo que ha perdido las esperanzas en ese aspecto.

− Ya veo. En ese caso, no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

− ¡Pero doctor!

− Si ha perdido el deseo de vivir, entonces no tiene sentido seguir con este tema.

− Sin embargo, usted es el único que puede salvarla. Su madre está profundamente desesperada ¡Se lo ruego!

− No, me niego a hacerlo. No merece la pena salvar a alguien que ha perdido la voluntad de vivir.

− Entiendo lo que quiere decir, pero esa chica todavía tiene un futuro por delante. La conozco y sé que necesita ayuda.

− Sin embargo, el precio será…

− Su madre está trabajando duro para reunir el dinero y si es necesario yo también asumiré los gastos, por eso…

− De acuerdo, lo haré. Solo porque estoy en deuda con usted, Dra. Kirishima. Sin embargo, no puedo garantizarle la seguridad del paciente. Sobre esta enfermedad, tiene relación con una que estoy investigando y también posee causas desconocidas. Por el momento, he podido salvar la vida de un paciente con dicha enfermedad. Sin embargo, esta otra enfermedad que usted me ha informado tiene patrones diferentes por lo que no será nada sencillo. Las posibilidades son de 1 de 10. Por lo tanto, si el paciente no posee la voluntad para resistir la operación, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se reducen a cero.

− No se preocupe. Haré todo lo posible por convencerla ¿Cuándo podrá venir?

− Intentaré venir lo más pronto que pueda. Sin embargo, si la situación se vuelve crítica, es mejor que usted consiga…

Al final del atardecer, emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa. Estábamos caminando juntos por la playa mientras ella me contaba la historia de cómo la Princesa Kannabi conoció a una persona especial que intentaba hacer todo lo posible por aliviar su dolor. En ese momento, Mizuzu comenzó a sentirse mal y comenzó a sentirse mal mientras tosía y escupía por debajo del puente.

− ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

− Descuida, no es nada importante.

− ¡Pero…!

− Volvamos a casa. – Responde Mizuzu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nuevamente ese mal presentimiento no dejaba de rodear mi cabeza. Estaba seguro que Mizuzu estaba ocultando algo pero al ver esa sonrisa, decidí mejor no insistir con ello por lo que seguimos en el camino a casa. Esa noche, al regresar, su madre llega como siempre aunque esta vez no consiguió estrellar la moto por fortuna.

− ¡Ya estoy en casa! ¡Mizuzu! ¡Ya regresé!

En ese momento, Mizuzu ya estaba acostada durmiendo en su cama por lo que su madre decide entrar sin hacer mucho ruido.

− Vaya, ya estás durmiendo. Sin embargo, es un poco más temprano de lo usual, ¿eh? Lo malo es que aún no he tomado su temperatura. – Dice Haruko.

− Está por ahí. Ya me la tomé. – Responde media dormida Mizuzu.

− ¡Oh! ¡Qué niña más buena!

− Lo lamento. Es que tengo mucho sueño.

− Descuida, lo mejor que se puede hacer cuando estás cansada, es dormir. Buenas noches y duerme bien.

− Ah, Yukito no ha cenado.

− ¡Correcto! ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Momentos después, Haruko intenta ingresar al garaje pero la puerta se atasca por lo que tiene dificultades para abrirla.

− ¡Rayos! No importa cuántas veces he intentado arreglar esta puerta, nunca parece cerrar o abrir bien esta porquería ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Haruko se lastima el pie por darle de patadas a la puerta y se sienta justo al costado de Yukito.

− ¿Bien? Escuché que todavía no has cenado.

− Ah, sí.

− Bueno, entonces vayamos a comer por ahí y a cantar en algún karaoke. Hay un nuevo restaurante que ofrece también karaoke en el centro, ¿sabías?

− Pero, ni siquiera sé cantar canciones.

− ¿No te sabes ninguna canción?

− No, ninguna.

− No tenemos otra opción entonces.

Por lo tanto, ambos se quedan a cenar en casa y Haruko se pone a freír unos huevos fritos.

− Solo sé hacer huevos fritos, ¿te parece bien? – Pregunta Haruko.

− Descuida.

Durante la cena, Haruko trae una botella de sake y le hace compañía a Yukito en la mesa.

− Bueno, en ese caso te hare compañía aquí esta noche.

− Gracias.

− Ah, este sake sabe muy bien. Ahora yendo a lo serio, Yukito Kunisaki, ¿cuántos años tienes?

− ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado?

− Sí. Pero, puedes beber ¿No es así?

− Seguro.

− Toma. Si pasa algo, ya es tu propia responsabilidad.

− De acuerdo.

− A ver, ¿puedes beberte todo el vaso de un solo trago?

− Veremos.

Yukito se bebe todo el vaso de un solo trago aunque le sienta un poco mal al no estar acostumbrado.

− ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora otro traguito!

− No abuses.

− Vamos, no he hecho esto desde hace mucho. Así que bebamos hasta el amanecer.

Haruko se pone a beber y cantar durante un rato. Después de unos momentos, ella se pone inesperadamente en un tono más serio.

− Te lo pido ¡Conviértete en su amigo! – Dice Haruko borracha y con un tono inesperadamente serio.

− ¿Huh?

− Ella es de verdad una buena chica. Sin embargo, últimamente ha estado un poco rara. Creo que he bebido demasiado ¡Hic! No prestes atención a lo que he dicho.

De pronto, ella comienza a derramar un poco de lágrimas en sus ojos. En ese momento, Yukito piensa que es la mejor oportunidad para averiguar lo que sucede con Mizuzu.

− Dígame, Mizuzu no se ha estado sintiendo bien, ¿verdad?

− Todo se ha ido ya. Todo… se ha…

De pronto, Haruko pierde la conciencia y se queda dormida por lo que decidí ponerle una frazada encima para que no pesque un resfriado y volví nuevamente al garaje. Al día siguiente, era un día lluvioso por lo que Haruko se coloca su impermeable para la lluvia mientras se prepara para irse en su moto y nosotros nos despedimos de ella llevando un paraguas.

− Bueno chicos, me voy yendo. – Dice Haruko.

− Está bien. Cuídate mucho. Ten cuidado, ¿está bien? – Dice Mizuzu.

− ¡No se metan en problemas!

Debido a la lluvia, Mizuzu ha decidido cancelar la investigación de hoy por lo que decidimos quedarnos en casa.

− ¿Te importa si me voy a dormir un rato? – Pregunta Yukito.

− ¿No quieres desayunar?

− No, estoy bien. Bebí tanto que mi cabeza me está dando vueltas.

− ¿Huh?

− Maldita seas, Haruko. Ahora tengo una maldita resaca.

Tiempo después, la lluvia comienza a bajar un poco y mientras dormía, Mizuzu aparece en mi cuarto trayendo consigo un viejo amigo de ella, un cuervo. Según ella no lo vio desde la primavera, posiblemente regresó para visitarla ya que pasaron algún tiempo juntos. Al despejarse un poco la lluvia, ella se despide de su amigo mientras emprende sus alas para tomar vuelo y surcar nuevamente por los cielos.

− Dime, ¿quieres jugar a las cartas? Podemos ir a mi cuarto. – Pregunta Mizuzu.

− En realidad pienso salir un rato. Iré a trabajar.

− Tu espectáculo de marionetas, ¿cierto?

− Así es.

− Pero ha empezado a llover otra vez. No creo que esos niños se encuentran afuera con este clima.

− Sin embargo, ellos saldrán cuando termine la lluvia. Dudo que dure todo el día.

− ¿En serio tienes que ir?

− Sí.

− Entonces deja que vaya contigo.

− Olvídalo. Mejor no voy a ninguna parte.

− Lo suponía.

Al observar que la lluvia no paraba, decidí no ir, no solo por el mal tiempo sino que tendría que arrastrar también a Mizuzu por lo que no tuve más remedio que pasar el rato con ella en su habitación.

− La verdad es que no quería escuchar sus historias, pero que le voy a hacer.

Mizuzu se encuentra bastante entretenida jugando con las cartas mientras empecé a conversar con ella.

− Tratar de vivir con una madre alcohólica debe ser mucho trabajo.

− Bueno, es que ella no es mi madre en realidad. – Responde Mizuzu.

− ¿Huh?

− Haruko no es mi verdadera madre. En realidad es la hermana mayor de mi verdadera madre.

− ¿Qué? ¿Entonces…?

− Mi mamá murió hace mucho tiempo atrás y entonces Haruko decidió adoptarme.

− Ya veo. Entonces, ustedes no son verdaderamente madre e hija.

− Así es.

− Sin embargo, la forma en que actúan ustedes me hizo creer lo contrario. Ustedes mantienen un fuerte vínculo.

Mientras tanto, Haruko se encuentra hablando por teléfono público con alguien acerca de la condición de Mizuzu.

− Con todo lo que está pasando, estoy diciendo que no podré llevarlo más. Por eso le pido que usted debe prepararse para ello también. Sí… sí… se lo pido…

Volviendo a la casa de Mizuzu, ella continúa su conversación conmigo sobre Haruko.

− Sin embargo, a pesar de ello quiero mucho a mi mamá. La considero como mi verdadera mamá. – Dice Mizuzu con una sonrisa.

− Ya veo.

Finalmente la lluvia fuerte cesó. Más tarde, decidí aceptar la oferta de la familia Kamio y tomé un baño caliente por primera vez después de una semana, aunque quizá fue por más tiempo. Se sentía sumamente refrescante, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que disfrutaba una dicha como esta, aunque la tina fuera pequeña me sentí bastante aliviado. Sin embargo, dicha paz se vería interrumpida con la llegada de cierta persona en el momento de secarme con la toalla.

− ¿Eres tú Kunisaki? ¡Voy a entrar! ¡Je, je!

Sorpresivamente antes que pudiera decir algo, Haruko ya había entrado al baño y salí corriendo directo a la tina del susto.

− ¡Maldita pervertida! ¡Fisgona! ¡Alcohólica!

− ¡Estás en lo cierto! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Estaré bebiendo contigo en un rato. Iré a cambiarme.

− ¡Ni de broma voy a beber contigo!

Momentos después, en la sala, Mizuzu se encuentra contemplando la luna llena en todo su esplendor y su madre sale para hablar con ella.

− ¡Oh! Hay luna llena. Realmente es hermosa, ¿no crees?

− Sí.

− ¿Cómo la pasaste el día de hoy?

− ¿Sobre qué?

− Me refiero a tu salud ¿Has descansado bien?

− Sí, me encuentro mejor.

− Me alegra saberlo ¿Y qué tal ese vago? ¿Ha cuidado bien de ti?

− Sí ¡Je, je, je!

− Bueno, entra. Tengo una sorpresita para ti.

− ¿Para mí?

Mizuzu entra a la otra habitación y su madre le muestra un regalo para ella. Una larga tela azul bordada con figuras de dinosaurio.

− ¡Adivina! Lo encontré justo hoy de compras en el supermercado. Tiene un bonito color y encima con tus dinosaurios favoritos en ella ¿Qué opinas? ¡Lo convertiré en un bonito yukata! Estoy segura que lo terminaré antes que termine el festival de verano. Esto será una victoria para Mizuzu en el festival de este año.

− ¡Una victoria! – Grita feliz Mizuzu.

− Así es. Una victoria segura.

Horas más tarde, Haruko se pone a beber y contar sus alocadas experiencias en el trabajo conmigo en el garaje riendo como siempre mientras Mizuzu se prepara para dormir en su cuarto. Fue cuando pensé que era el momento adecuado de averiguar toda la verdad.

− ¡Oye vago! ¡No te estás riendo! ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy? ¡Hic!

− Quiero hablar contigo.

− ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Bebe más! Estás con una cara de…

− Ustedes no son realmente madre e hija, ¿no es verdad? Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa aún más. Encontré esto en la cocina. Es un sobre de papel con varios medicamentos, en ello está escrito el nombre de Mizuzu Kamio. No es solo eso, también hay varios de estos sobres guardados en las gavetas. Dígame, ¿qué clase de enfermedad tiene Mizuzu?

Mis palabras afectaron a Haruko quien se ha sorprendido al notar que ya no me puede ocultar sus secretos.

− No lo sé.

− ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

− ¡Es una rara enfermedad que ningún doctor ha sido capaz de diagnosticar! ¡Idiota! Solo sabemos que está empeorando gradualmente. Lo único que hacen esas medicinas es darle vitaminas y calmarla. Pero Mizuzu sabe que no tienen ningún efecto en ella por lo que no se molesta en tomarlas. Nunca debí haberla adoptado… ¡Es demasiado doloroso! Sin embargo, Mizuzu me empezó a tomar cariño desde que era muy pequeña. Incluso ella ha empezado a reírse mucho últimamente. Yukito… ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate con ella! Por lo menos déjala sentir que tiene alguna razón por lo cual debe vivir.

Aunque este lugar se encuentra lejos del mar, esta noche puedo escuchar el sonido de las olas. Tal vez encontré a la persona que mi madre me pidió buscar. Aquella que fue sellada, aquella que se encuentra completamente llorando sola bajo una terrible maldición el cual pueda liberar pero eso es solo una fantasía. Sin embargo, yo no poseo ninguna clase de poder. No hay nada que puedo hacer para salvarla.

Al día siguiente, pese a mi escepticismo, Yuzuzu me obligó a llevarla en bicicleta para continuar con su tarea escolar recorriendo las afueras de la ciudad. Sin embargo, su condición física empeoraba cada vez más, por lo que sufría constantes desmayos. Al final me llevó de vuelta a la escuela primaria que me contó el otro día. Al llegar, se sentía recuperada y corrió en dirección hacia las ruinas de aquella escuela recorriendo cada sitio como si buscara algo.

− ¡Mizuzu! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

− ¡Je, je! Sin darte cuenta, has empezado a llamarme por mi nombre, Yukito.

− ¡Argh!

− Puedes actuar como mi novio si lo deseas, alguien que puede ser más íntimo conmigo.

− No bromees. Por cierto, ¿qué estás buscando?

− Aquí hay un tesoro que enterré cuando estaba en cuarto grado. Originalmente planeaba excavarlo cuando cumpliera al menos veinte años.

− Sin embargo, falta mucho tiempo para que llegues a los veinte, ¿no crees?

− Las cosas cambian, ¿no crees?

− ¿Cambian?

− Sí, además esta escuela muy pronto será demolida. Este árbol de Ginkgo que usé para marcar su localización, probablemente sea cortado.

− Yo no diría que sea por el árbol de Ginkgo. Dime, que es lo que ha cambiado acerca de ti.

− ¡Ah! ¡Lo encontré!

Mizuzu desentierra un pequeño envase cubierto por una tela bien sujeta para que se conserve. Al abrirla, solo aparecen unas fotografías viejas que estaban guardadas dentro.

− La mujer de la foto, es mi mamá. No hablo de Haruko, sino de mi verdadera mamá. Puse los recuerdos de ella aquí y los enterré. Después de que mi mamá murió, fui adoptada por Haruko. Me tomó un tiempo antes de aceptar a Haruko como mi madre. Pero, eventualmente llegué a quererla; no, realmente me dije a mí misma que tenía que quererla y lentamente, poco a poco, olvidé todo acerca de su muerte. Si quería conocer a mi fallecida mamá después de haber crecido, solo tenía que venir aquí y desenterrar esto.

− Pero todavía no has crecido y ya quieres conocerla. Además que nunca podrás volver a verla. Por lo que puedo ver, Haruko no podrá reemplazar a tu fallecida madre. Aunque

pienso que ella lo intenta gradualmente.

Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Yuzuzu no vino solamente a recuperar las fotos de su verdadera madre sino que sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y empezó a quemarlas.

− Te equivocas. He venido aquí porque he decidido que Haruko es mi única madre para mí. Por eso, ya no necesito más de estos recuerdos. – Responde Mizuzu.

− Mizuzu…

− Además, he encontrado también algo más importante.

− ¿Qué cosa?

− La persona a quien realmente amo. Yukito, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Repentinamente ella se acerca hacia mí y de manera imprevista ella me da un beso. Jamás olvidaré aquel día, para mí fue un momento maravilloso, pero en el fondo también sabía que era algo doloroso porque no podía hacer nada por ella.

Aquella noche, Haruko volvió lo más rápido posible con su motocicleta y corrió rápidamente al interior de la casa.

− ¡Mizuzu! ¡Mizuzu! ¡Oh!

− Ella acaba de dormirse. – Respondí de forma preocupada.

− Dime, ¿ha empeorado su fiebre?

− No es tan solo la fiebre. Esa cosa también ha regresado.

− Gracias por llamarme temprano.

− Eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando llamé.

− Te lo agradezco de todas formas.

− En ese caso ¿¡Por qué no volviste a casa de inmediato!? Eres su madre, ¿cierto? ¡Idiota!

Sin decir más, me fui de regreso al garaje para descansar y pensar las cosas por un momento. Luego, Haruko entra en la habitación para ver a Mizuzu.

− Mamá…

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás despierta Mizuzu?

− Lo siento.

− ¿Por qué?

− Por mi rara enfermedad. Debido a ella, nunca tuve amigos y te hice sufrir. Siempre cuando empiezo a querer a alguien y empiezo a expresar mis emociones hacia ellos, algo raro me sucede. Mi mente y mi cuerpo me empiezan a doler, poniéndose cada vez más doloroso. Es por eso que no me he hecho amiga de nadie. Pero tú eres especial, porque yo realmente te quiero mucho y pienso mucho en ti. Cuando lo hago, mi cuerpo me empieza a doler un poco, aunque eso es porque se trata de ti y puedo resistirlo.

− Mizuzu…

− Te amo, mamá.

− Has estado resistiendo ese dolor por tanto tiempo. Estaría bien si me hubieras odiado, no me importa. Al menos eso habría evitado que tu cuerpo te doliera cada vez más. Si al menos me vieras como una persona horrible, entonces no hubiéramos comenzado esta pequeña familia en primer lugar ¿No hubiera sido mejor Mizuzu?

− No mamá, todo está bien. No te preocupes. Además ya me he decidido. Es mejor resistir el dolor que ocultar los sentimientos que yacen en mi corazón. Desde ahora no contendré mis sentimientos a todas las personas que quiero, a todas… todas…

De pronto, Mizuzu comienza a sentir un dolor más profundo en su cuerpo, indicando que su enfermedad sigue avanzando.

− ¡Mizuzu! ¡Mizuzu!

Aquella noche no podía dormir. La lluvia aumentaba con mayor intensidad. Con el rugir de los truenos, el ruido de la lluvia, todo eso me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Seguirá lloviendo al menos en los próximos dos días, hasta el día del festival de verano. Sin embargo, una gran duda yace en mi mente, ¿acaso me quedaré y escucharé mis sentimientos o me convertiré en un vagabundo con el corazón roto? Esa será la decisión que determinará mi destino.

Al día siguiente, Haruko continúa arreglando la tela para convertirla en un yukata para Mizuzu, la lluvia todavía continúa por lo que todos nos quedamos en casa.

− ¿Ya comiste algo? Te escuché abrir la puerta de la nevera. – pregunta Haruko.

− Sí, tenía un poco de hambre ¿No piensas ir a trabajar el día de hoy? – Respondí.

− Con este horrible clima, decidí darme el día libre. Además la fiebre de Mizuzu todavía no ha mejorado.

Inesperadamente Mizuzu aparece saliendo de la habitación hacia la sala gateando debido a su débil condición física.

− Yukito, escuché tu voz. – Dice Mizuzu contenta.

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo Mizuzu? ¡Tu fiebre no ha desaparecido por completo! – Corre hacia ella preocupada Haruko.

− ¡Buenos días Yukito!

− Hola.

− Ven acá, Yukito. Quiero que vengas a mi cuarto. – Dice Mizuzu.

− De acuerdo.

De alguna manera sentí que no podía rehusarme por lo que fui con ella a su habitación pese a lo avergonzado que me sentía.

− ¡No se permiten mamás! – Dice Mizuzu apartando a Haruko.

− ¿Qué?

Al final Mizuzu y yo nos quedamos a solas en su habitación mientras ella busca en su baúl de cosas algo importante para ella.

− Mizuzu, todavía no te ha bajado la fiebre, ¿no es así? Deberías descansar.

− Ah, lo encontré.

Mizuzu saca de su baúl un pequeño llavero con la figura de un dinosaurio amarillo y me lo muestra.

− ¡Mira esto! ¡Te lo regalo Yukito!

− ¿Qué cosa es eso?

− El llavero de un dinosaurio. Es uno de mis favoritos.

− ¿Un dinosaurio bebé?

− Sí, me lo dieron cuando era pequeña y mira esto. Es la enciclopedia de dinosaurios, fácil de leer con imágenes y todo. Si lees este libro cuidadosamente, te volverás un experto en dinosaurios en poco tiempo.

− Bueno, no creo que en realidad quiera ser un experto en este tipo de cosas.

− Yukito…

− Dime.

− ¿Me besarías? Hasta ese día, yo estaré esperando por ti. Mizuzu te esperará…

Sin embargo, un rato después, la atmósfera cambia ante la sorpresiva aparición de Haruko trayendo algunas bebidas.

− ¡Sorpresa! Traje algo de tu jugo favo… ¿Eh?

Haruko se sorprende viéndome a mí jugando cartas solo mientras Mizuzu se encuentra durmiendo en su cama.

− Oye, ¿qué rayos te pasa, jugando cartas tú solo? ¿Mizuzu? Ya está durmiendo, ¿eh?

 _Pasaron dos días y la lluvia continuó cayendo sin cesar. Si tan solo yo… la persona que no significaba nada como lo era antes… si tan solo al menos tuviera un poco más de valor, Mizuzu y yo no estaríamos envueltos en esta situación. Mientras oigo las gotas de lluvia caer, solo estuve pensando en ella. Mizuzu, incluso ahora, no dejo de pensar en tu belleza y en tu corazón bondadoso lleno de pureza. Hiciste que mi corazón lata más rápido que cualquier otra chica haya podido. Es tan misterioso pero a la vez maravilloso. El tiempo parece detenerse cada vez que escucho tu gentil voz. Quisiera poder abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas. Pero, perdóname… lo siento…_

 _Entonces, finalmente el día llegó, la lluvia paró completamente, y yo al sonido de los fuegos artificiales, daba un adiós a la residencia Kamio y así continuaría de nuevo mi viaje pero esta vez sin un rumbo fijo._

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

 _A medida que Yukito decide abandonar la ciudad, algo empieza a hacerle cambiar sus sentimientos y el camino que desea seguir. Un misterioso encuentro del destino entre un marionetista y un misterioso doctor estaría a punto de comenzar. Próximo Capítulo, Dunkel Karte 20: Viento – Tercera parte._


	21. Dunkel Karte 20: Viento - Tercera Parte

_Un médico milagroso, un artista con el bisturí, un cirujano dotado de unas habilidades sin igual en el mundo de la medicina. Un hombre que ha dejado su pasado atrás para ejercer su pasión. Su nombre es el Dr. Oscuro._

 **DUNKEL KARTE 20: Viento – Tercera Parte**

El día del festival, el cielo resplandecía con el fuerte brillo del sol, la lluvia había terminado. El corto tiempo que pasé con la familia Kamio fue un momento nostálgico al igual que el tiempo en que la lluvia duró, un momento efímero pero inolvidable.

Tras mi partida, Haruko fue a despertar a Mizuzu sin pensar que este día sería un día crucial en nuestras vidas.

− Mizuzu, mira, ya terminé ¡Tu nuevo yukata está listo! Fue creado precisamente con tus medidas.

− Ah… ¡Estoy feliz!

− ¿Cómo te sientes Mizuzu?

− Me siento mejor.

− Entonces, ¿te puedes probar esto?

− ¡Sí quiero!

Después de un rato, ella se coloca su nuevo yukata el cual le queda muy bien.

− Oh, mira qué bien ¡Este es único en su clase, especial de alta calidad diseñado con un patrón de dinosaurios. – Expresa contenta Haruko.

− ¡Voy a mostrárselo a Yukito!

− ¡Jo, jo, jo!

Sin embargo, cuando Mizuzu salió corriendo hacia el garaje para enseñar su yukata, por desgracia se llevó una triste decepción al no encontrar a nadie.

− Mizuzu, ya es hora. Debemos partir si queremos llegar al festival de verano. Vamos con Kunisaki y… – Dice Haruko.

Haruko encuentra a su hija, con una mirada triste en su habitación sosteniendo consigo el libro y el llavero que le había regalado a Yukito.

− ¿Qué sucede Mizuzu?

− Yukito… se fue…

− ¡Ese estúpido…!

En ese momento, Haruko recibe una llamada telefónica y habla por privado.

− Hola, soy yo. Tachibana. Llamo para decirte… – Dice el verdadero padre de Mizuzu.

− ¡No! ¡Espera un minuto! Acordamos que sería después del festival de verano. Además la doctora dijo que…

− Lo siento. Pensé que sería mejor si lo hiciéramos más temprano. Además, tengo buenas noticias. Ya hice los arreglos.

− Entiendo.

− Estaré allá en un momento.

Haruko, pese a que ella ya temía sobre esta situación, no deja de sufrir mucho mientras empaca las cosas de Mizuzu y minutos más tarde, su padre llega en un coche para recogerla.

− Mizuzu, te he preparado algo de ropa para que te cambies si es necesario. Siento que no podamos ir al festival de verano juntas pero no puedo evitarlo. Cualquier cosa que desees se te enviará luego. – Dice Haruko.

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mizuzu. Has crecido y te has convertido cada vez más como tu madre. A partir de ahora te quedarás conmigo. Es un poco lejos, pero he conseguido un buen hospital que cuidará de ti. Ya se encuentra lista una cama preparada para ti por lo que pueden admitirte en cualquier momento. Desde ahora, permaneceré a tu lado y te ayudaremos a superar tu enfermedad. Si quieres, podemos visitar juntos la tumba de tu madre. Realmente quisiste a tu mamá, ¿no es así? Bueno, entonces dile adiós a tu tía Haruko. – Dice su padre entrando por la puerta.

− Mamá… ¡Mamá! No estoy gravemente enferma, ¿no es así? La doctora lo dijo, ¿verdad? – Grita Mizuzu corriendo hacia Haruko.

− Mizuzu…

− Dile a esa persona que se encuentra ahí que no estoy enferma.

− Mizuzu…

− ¡Por favor! ¡Yo quiero estar aquí con mi mamá! ¡No quiero ir a ningún sitio! ¡Siempre quiero estar a tu lado!

− Ya es suficiente ¿Acaso no te duele? ¿No es mucho sufrimiento? Ya no tienes por qué seguir resistiendo más.

− Pero mamá…

− ¡Yo no soy tu mamá! ¡Tan solo soy la hermana de tu madre! ¡Solo he sido un sustituto!

− Mamá…

− La persona que le pidió que viniera a recogerte fui yo.

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Es porque me duele mucho verte así!

− (No es posible… todo eso no puede ser verdad… acaso yo…)

− Vamos Mizuzu, debemos irnos.

Mizuzu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las palabras de su tía Haruko fueron dolorosas para ella al comprender que le estaba causando mucho sufrimiento todo este tiempo y resultó ser una carga pesada. Después de ello, su padre se la lleva en el coche mientras Haruko no deja de llorar en su habitación intentando soportar el dolor de tener que separarse de ella por su bien.

Normalmente esta historia acabaría de esta forma pero un evento crucial sucedió pasando del mediodía, en el día en que comenzó el festival de verano. Naturalmente yo, Yukito Kunisaki, no estaba percatado acerca de lo ocurrido mientras viajaba en el bus que me alejaría de esta ciudad y empezar un nuevo viaje. Sin embargo, parece que el destino no aceptaría fácilmente mi decisión. El bus se detuvo justo en el paradero que da en la cima de la colina cerca de las afueras de la ciudad.

− Lo siento señor, pero este bus se detiene hasta aquí. Si espera aquí, otro autobús vendrá a recogerlo muy pronto. – Dice el chofer.

− ¿Eh? ¿No se supone que me llevaría a la estación de trenes más próxima? – Pregunté.

− Lo lamento, pero por el día del festival nuestra ruta ha sido cambiada. Sin embargo, otro autobús vendrá a recogerlo.

− Entiendo.

¿Por qué razón tuvo que terminar así? Esto ya no vendría a ser la típica jornada. Las cosas ya no resultan como yo deseo. Mientras más lejos me pueda ir de aquí, más rápido podré olvidar estos recuerdos pero lo más lejos que pude llegar fue hacia esta colina. Los fuegos artificiales del festival todavía se pueden observar desde aquí. Sin percatarme de la situación, en la ciudad, las calles quedan cerradas debido al desfile del festival y el coche donde viajan Mizuzu y su padre quedan estancados. Sin darse cuenta Mizuzu aprovecha el momento para escapar sin que su padre se diera a cuenta a tiempo. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era sentarme a observar desde el banco esperando la oportunidad de poder salir y olvidar todo. No obstante, un misterioso hombre vestido con un traje de negro, una capa y sombrero camina cruzando en frente de mí y se detiene.

− Disculpe, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la ciudad? – Pregunta el misterioso hombre.

− No falta mucho, sólo debe bajar por esa colina. – Respondí.

− Entiendo. Por alguna razón no encontré ningún bus que me llevara.

− Es porque se está llevando a cabo el festival de verano en esa ciudad.

− Ya veo. ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí en lugar de ir al festival?

− Estoy esperando el autobús que me lleve fuera de la ciudad.

− Por lo que me he enterado no habrán más buses hasta el final del atardecer ¿No debería aprovechar en echar un vistazo?

− Me temo que eso no es posible. Digamos que solo quiero alejarme de esta ciudad para siempre.

− Has tenido una mala experiencia y quieres empezar una nueva jornada.

− Yo no diría una mala experiencia, es solo que quiero dejar atrás aquellos recuerdos.

− Entiendo cómo te sientes. Todos pasamos por eso alguna vez. No me gusta inmiscuirme en los asuntos ajenos, pero solo puedo decirte que huir no lo resuelve todo. A veces se necesita de mucho valor para aceptar la realidad y enfrentarla.

− Lo sé. Por cierto, ¿por qué ha recorrido tanto a pie si sabía que no hay autobuses?

− Es porque quiero llegar a esa ciudad lo más pronto posible.

− ¿Se trata del festival?

− No, de un trabajo que debo cumplir a como dé lugar. Me tengo que ir, adiós.

− Qué tipo más raro.

− Ah, por cierto. Eso me hace recordar las palabras que me dijo una vez un viejo amigo, "siempre hay algo que puedes hacer, por más pequeño que resulte, al final algo bueno vendrá."

Con esas palabras el misterioso sujeto se retira caminando hacia el pueblo mientras me quedé meditando sobre las palabras que me dijo. De alguna manera, es posible que esto sea alguna señal sobre lo equivocado que puedo estar. Al final, no hubo ningún autobús que me alejara por lo que decidí volver nuevamente a la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en medio del desfile, en una cabina pública, el padre de Yuzuzu hace una llamada telefónica.

− Disculpa por llamarte, pero estaba seguro que ella intentaría regresar a casa. He estado buscando por todas partes y no la encuentro. – Dice preocupado el padre Mizuzu.

− ¡No es posible!

Finalmente aquella noche, estaba de vuelta ya en la ciudad, el festival todavía estaba en su máximo apogeo con los puestos de comida abiertos, la gente visitando los templos, me di cuenta que había olvidado mi objetivo principal en esta ciudad. Vine aquí para ganar una gran cantidad de dinero con mi actuación. Sin embargo, debido a estos inesperados acontecimientos dejé atrás dicho objetivo por lo que mis planes fueron interrumpidos. Pero ya no importa, porque ahora decidiré como hacer las cosas. Tal vez aquel incidente con el bus y mi encuentro con ese misterioso hombre no han sido desafortunados después de todo por lo que decidí hacer mi trabajo.

Hablando de aquel hombre, él también llegó a la ciudad donde se dirigió a la clínica en busca de una persona pero no pudo encontrarla.

− Ya me lo temía. Siendo el día del festival no estaría en su consultorio. Preguntaré a la gente si alguien la ha visto.

Durante la noche, después de hacer varias preguntas a los propietarios de algunos negocios, el misterioso hombre dio con el paradero de la doctora Hijiri con quien debía encontrarse.

− Me alegra haberla poder encontrado Dra. Kirishima. – Dice el misterioso hombre de sombrero negro.

− ¡Dr. Oscuro! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarlo aquí! ¡No pensé que vendría hoy! – Dice la Dra. Hijiri.

− Siento el retraso, pero pensé que podría llegar antes que empezara el festival.

− Descuide, solo pensaba dar un paseo con mi hermana aunque ella se fue con sus amigas.

− Entiendo. Lamento haber llegado en un mal momento.

− Ah, no se preocupe. Me alegra que haya podido venir ¿Por qué no damos un paso mientras hablamos?

− Sí, ha sido un viaje largo.

Mientras recorren los diversos puestos y las calles del templo, ambos conversan acerca de su jornada.

− ¿Eh? ¿Ha venido desde tan lejos a pie? Realmente has exagerado demasiado.

− Bueno, no quise esperar por el autobús por lo que pensé que sería mejor venir andando.

− Debe estar cansado por el viaje.

− No mucho, debo decir que el paisaje era estupendo. Ha pasado tiempo que no visitaba el campo y el aire fresco de las montañas.

− Sí, ya me lo imagino.

− Volviendo al tema, me gustaría saber todos los detalles acerca de la paciente que usted me habló.

− Se trata de un caso bastante extraño. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, le he preguntado a varios expertos pero no conseguí resultado hasta que por fin pude ponerme en contacto con usted.

− Comprendo. Me gustaría poder examinar a la paciente después del festival ¿Es posible contactar a su familia?

− Sobre eso, le tengo malas noticias. Estuve hablando con su tía y por desgracia…

La Dra. Hijiri le cuenta al Dr. Oscuro sobre la situación en que sus familiares decidieron llevarse a la paciente a un hospital lejos de la ciudad.

− Entiendo. Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

− Lamento no haber podido comunicárselo antes doctor, todo fue tan repentino.

− Sin embargo, es una verdadera pena. Su condición es similar a una enfermedad que había visto antes.

− ¿En serio? ¿Está usted seguro?

− Sí, sobre el paciente que atendí aquella vez, sus posibilidades eran bastante reducidas. Incluso muchos doctores se habían rendido con ella pero descubrí la razón por la cual era imposible identificar la enfermedad después de estudiar por mucho tiempo ese caso.

− Pero, creo que estará bien si ella es tratada en un hospital como ese, aunque todavía no hayan descubierto la causa de esa enfermedad.

− Me temo que para eso será demasiado tarde.

− ¿Qué quiere decir?

− Lo único que puedo decirle es que si no es debidamente a tiempo, no le quedará ninguna posibilidad.

− ¿Está realmente seguro?

− Lo sé perfectamente por el informe detallado que usted me envió. Aunque el caso sea distinto, posee características muy similares. Dígame, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de contactarse con su familia?

− Tengo el teléfono de su tía en el consultorio. Si desea podemos ir ahora mismo a verlo.

− Se lo agradeceré mucho Dra. Kirishima.

Mientras tanto, en medio del festival, aproveché la oportunidad para llevar a cabo mi espectáculo de marionetas ignorando lo que había ocurrido.

− ¡Buenas noches! Chicos y chicas de todas las edades, no importa quienes sean ¡Pasen por acá! ¡Solo miren y asómbrense! Sin alambres ni cuerdas invisibles ¡Se reirán tanto que explotarán de risa y solo paguen si se sienten satisfechos! ¡Uno, dos, tres y gracias! ¡Observen como se mueve! ¡Muchas gracias por sus donaciones!

No esperaba que el espectáculo resultara ser más exitoso de lo que imaginaba. La gente se regocijaba mucho con mi marioneta bailarín. No solo los niños lo disfrutaban sino también gente de todas las edades. Finalmente me hice una buena fortuna en esta ciudad, después de todo dio buenos resultados y me marché contento contando el dinero que había reunido.

− ¡Wow! Veamos, tengo varios billetes y monedas. Oh, nunca he ganado tanto dinero en una sola noche. Parece que la suerte ha estado de mi lado hoy.

Sin embargo, no todos comparten mi buena fortuna. Inesperadamente, detrás de mí aparece Haruko con una mirada triste y preocupada.

− ¿Haruko?

− Me equivoqué. Actué de una manera muy cruel hacia ella ¡Soy de lo peor!

− ¡Calma! ¿Qué sucede?

− Kunisaki, ella se ha escapado.

− ¡Idiota! ¡Este no es el momento para estar llorando! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! ¡Busquemos a Mizuzu!

− ¡Pero ya he pasado varias horas buscando por ella! ¿Dónde más podemos encontrarla? ¡Ella puede estar oculta en cualquier lugar!

− Una vez, no… todas las veces que sea necesario. Donde sea que se encuentre ¡Yo la buscaré! ¡Te aseguro que la hallaré! Porque… el que falló a ella, fui yo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salí corriendo en su busca. Recorrí por todas partes en medio de la multitud gritando por su nombre, en los diversos puestos, en cada rincón, en cada calle pero no conseguí encontrarla. Pregunté una vez a Haruko y ella me respondió que algunas personas la vieron por este santuario.

− ¿Estás realmente segura que Mizuzu está por aquí? – Pregunté.

− Las personas que pregunté me dijeron que esta noche, había una persona con una yukata azul con patrón de dinosaurios caminando lentamente por las escaleras ¡Tiene que ser ella! – responde con desesperación, Haruko.

− ¡Maldición! Solo hay una entrada a este santuario y si realmente subió por esas escaleras…

− Keisuke también está buscándola por otro lado. Si él la encuentra, nos lo hará saber.

− ¿Quién es ese tal Keisuke?

− El padre de Mizuzu.

− ¿Ese hombre bueno para nada que dejó a Mizuzu?

− Sí, pero eso es…

En ese momento, un hombre de aspecto joven de cabello corto, con camisa blanca, corbata y lentes aparece saludando a Haruko.

− ¡Ah! ¡Haruko, aquí estás! – Dice el padre de Mizuzu.

− ¡Keisuke! ¿La encontraste?

− No, para decirte la verdad, estoy esperando una llamada importante de mi compañía hoy en la noche así que debería… ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?

− Tú…

No pude contener más mi rabia y sin pensarlo más le di un puñetazo en el estómago al padre de Mizuzu tras escuchar esas pobres excusas.

− ¡Soy alguien que no se detendrá por los que son irresponsables como tú! Si deseas regresar ¡Entonces deja de estar inventando malditas excusas!

Después de soltar mi rabia, me fui rápidamente a seguir con mi búsqueda. Eso me dio más fuerzas y razones para no rendirme y seguir buscando por ella.

− Haruko, ¿quién era ese? – Pregunta el padre de Mizuzu después de recibir la golpiza.

− No sé de qué hablas. No he visto a nadie por aquí.

Mientras buscaba, empezaba a pensar en que todo sería más sencillo si tan solo fuera un vagabundo que solo vive de migajas. No sirvo para interactuar ni ayudar a otras personas, solo soy un inútil. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, en medio de mi desesperación empecé a recordar las palabras que me dijo aquel hombre en la estación de bus.

− "Siempre hay algo que puedes hacer, por más pequeño que resulte, al final algo bueno vendrá."

Sin embargo, no es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras, mi madre me dijo también lo mismo cuando empecé a hacer mi viaje. Me dijo que yo tenía el poder para salvar a las personas. Si tan solo eso fuera cierto, si tan solo hubiera algo que pueda hacer… algo que me ayude para encontrar a Mizuzu.

Inesperadamente, el muñeco que llevaba siempre conmigo tomó vida de nuevo pero esta vez no bajo mi voluntad y viajó corriendo hacia el otro lado del santuario. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero estaba seguro que era una señal y lo seguí sin dudarlo mucho hasta llegar a un pequeño, viejo y abandonado templo donde Mizuzu se encontraba inconsciente en el piso. Sin embargo, al momento de llegar el muñeco, entra a través de la puerta y Mizuzu despierta viéndolo a su lado. En ese momento, llegué corriendo y me regocijé al encontrarla.

− Yu… Yukito…

− ¡No soporto verte en estas condiciones! ¡Es porque te amo Mizuzu! ¡Fui un cobarde al intentar huir mientras la que más sufría eras tú! Sin embargo, yo…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la besé con todos mis sentimientos. En aquel momento recordé que estaba huyendo porque no quería tener más recuerdos tristes pero ahora, no me arrepiento. He tomado mi decisión y por más pequeño que esto sea, quiero hacer algo por ella. Aquella noche empezó a llover, aquel momento maravilloso y fugaz llegó a concluirse. Ella quedó inconsciente bajo mis brazos. Su condición comenzó a empeorar cada vez más. Haruko y su padre estaban preocupados al respecto. Por desgracia, el hospital quedaba lejos por lo que Haruko intentó llamar a su amiga de la clínica e inesperadamente justo se encontraba allí con un colega suyo.

Minutos más tarde, en la clínica de la Dra. Hijiri, su colega especialista termina de examinar a la paciente trayendo consigo malas noticias.

− ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra Mizuzu? – Pregunta muy preocupada Haruko.

− Me temo que es demasiado tarde. Su condición es crítica. No hay nada que pueda hacer. – Dice el Dr. Oscuro llevando el diagnóstico y las radiografías consigo.

− ¡No! ¡No es posible! – Expresa muy triste Haruko.

− Pero doctor, usted dijo que había una posibilidad. Por eso vino hasta aquí, ¿verdad? – Pregunta la Dra. Hijiri.

− Ciertamente, pero ahora su condición ha empeorado. La enfermedad ha avanzado más de lo que esperaba.

− ¡Un momento! Usted me dijo esta tarde que no había que perder la esperanza en la estación de bus. Ahora dice usted, ¿que no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – Pregunté.

− Entonces, ¿no es posible llevarla a un hospital para tratarla mejor? – Pregunta el padre de Mizuzu.

− ¿Es usted el padre de la joven? – Pregunta el Dr. Oscuro.

− Así es.

El Dr. Oscuro le da un golpe en el estómago de la misma manera que lo hice yo con él en el templo.

− ¡Aaargh! ¿Otra vez? ¡Cof! ¡Cof! Ya van dos veces que me golpean de esa forma.

− ¡Es usted un irresponsable! ¿Acaso no midió las consecuencias? ¡El daño emocional y su huida durante el festival causaron que empeorara su condición física! ¿Por qué no hizo caso a las instrucciones de la Dra. Hijiri? – Grita enfadado el Dr. Oscuro.

− ¡Espere doctor! No es toda su culpa ¡Yo… yo… le pedí que la llevara a un hospital mejor equipado! ¡La culpa es mía!– Responde Haruko.

− Doctor, ¿no hay absolutamente nada que podamos hacer? – Pregunta la Dra. Hijiri.

− Mmmmm… todavía hay una posibilidad pero el riesgo es mayor.

El Doctor Oscuro trae un frasco de vidrio en el cual se puede observar la raíz de una extraña planta.

− Un amigo mío me consiguió esta raíz la cual posee nutrientes lo cual permite que pacientes en condiciones débiles puedan resistir una complicada operación.

− ¿Entonces hay posibilidades? – Pregunté.

− Traje esta planta ya que temía que la paciente no tendría las condiciones necesarias para resistir una operación quirúrgica de esta magnitud. Sin embargo… las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parece.

− ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunta la Dra. Hijiri.

− La paciente aparentemente sufre de un tumor pero no es así de simple. La razón por la que ningún doctor ha diagnosticado esta enfermedad es porque esta enfermedad es provocada realmente por un parásito.

− ¿Qué? ¡No me lo hubiera imaginado! Pero… - Queda totalmente intrigada la Dra. Hijiri.

− Es cierto. Lo que usted piensa es que cuesta difícil imaginar que un parásito sea capaz de llevar a cabo tales síntomas, la falta de apetito, fiebre, anemia, son signos de la presencia de dicho parásito.

− Sin embargo, los análisis que se han hecho a Mizuzu Kamio no muestra la presencia de ningún parásito en el organismo. – Expresa intrigada la Dra. Hijiri.

− Efectivamente, es porque este parásito posee la habilidad de camuflarse, en pocas palabras, hacerse pasar por algún tejido del organismo. – Responde el Dr. Oscuro.

− ¿Está seguro de eso doctor?

− Como usted sabrá, durante la época de la guerra se crearon secretamente diversas armas biológicas las cuales estuvieron en periodo de prueba. Sin embargo, al terminar la guerra la mayoría de dichos proyectos fueron cancelados pero eso no quiere decir que hayan eliminado por completo la creación de dichas armas. Algunas fueron desechadas o enterradas de forma oculta en varios lugares. Este parásito, digamos que es una de ellas. De acuerdo a la información que recibí, el gobierno ordenó la destrucción de dichos depósitos por lo que en la actualidad se reportaron tres casos de esta enfermedad. Personalmente me ocupé de dos de ellos.

− ¿Y pudo resolver ambos casos doctor?

− No, solo un paciente se pudo salvar.

− Entonces, ¿es posible salvar a Mizuzu? ¡Por favor doctor! – Expresa con desesperación Haruko.

− Me niego.

Todos quedan sorprendidos ante la reacción del doctor.

− No merece la pena realizar una operación en la que se sabe que no se tendrá éxito. Me retiro. – El Dr. Oscuro se prepara para irse.

− ¡Alto! ¿Acaso piensa dejar a Mizuzu en esas condiciones? ¡Usted es el único que puede salvarla! – Grité.

− Existen dos complicaciones las cuales no será posible llevar a cabo esta operación con éxito. En primer lugar, dada la condición del paciente, solo tengo disponible un tiempo muy limitado para encontrar el parásito y extirparlo. Si no logro encontrarlo durante ese periodo de tiempo, será en vano.

− ¿Y no es posible hallarlo rápidamente con los rayos X? – Pregunta el padre Mizuzu.

− Si eso fuera tan sencillo, entonces, ¿cómo explica que ningún doctor lo haya diagnosticado?

− Es cierto.

− Además existe otra complicación más. Debido a la operación, la paciente perderá mucha sangre y requiere de una trasfusión al concluir la operación. Por desgracia, su tipo de sangre es O negativo, por lo que dudo que alguno de ustedes posea.

− ¡Un momento doctor! ¡Yo tengo su mismo tipo de sangre! – Grité.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante mi inesperada reacción.

− Ya veo. Es una rara coincidencia. Parece que las cosas podrían dar un giro interesante.

− ¿Entonces hará la operación? – Pregunta Haruko.

− Sin embargo, el riesgo es bastante grande por lo que el precio…

− ¡Doctor! ¡Tenga! ¡Es todo mi dinero que gané en mi trabajo! Sé que no es suficiente pero le prometo que le pagaré hasta el último centavo. – Respondí con desesperación.

− Kunisaki… - Expresa sorprendida Haruko.

− ¡Doctor! Yo también haré todo lo posible con los gastos de la operación ¡Yo también se lo pido! – Dice el padre de Mizuzu.

− ¡Humph! De acuerdo. Sin embargo, no puedo garantizarles nada.

− Entonces llamaré al hospital para que puedan traer una ambulancia. – Dice la Dra. Hijiri.

− Eso no será necesario ¿Acaso no es aquí una clínica? – Pregunta con sarcasmo el Dr. Oscuro.

− Pero doctor, ¿está seguro? – Pregunta la Dra. Hijiri.

− Así es. Con su ayuda será suficiente para llevar a cabo la operación. Usaremos el cuarto de atrás para la operación.

− De acuerdo, le prestaré toda la ayuda posible.

Con la ayuda de la Dra. Hijiri, el Dr. Oscuro termina de preparar todo para comenzar con la cirugía.

− Todo está preparado doctor. – Dice la Dra. Hijiri.

− De acuerdo. Debido a la condición física del paciente, disponemos de muy poco tiempo para encontrar el parásito y extirparlo. Esta será una carrera contrarreloj. – Responde el Dr. Oscuro.

− Sin embargo, ¿cómo piensa encontrarlo en poco tiempo? Podría estar cerca de cualquier órgano por lo que no disponemos de tiempo suficiente para revisarlos todos. – Expresa preocupada la Dra. Hijiri.

− Gracias al informe médico que usted me envió con detalle acerca de los síntomas que sufría en todo este tiempo, me hizo llevar a una conclusión. De los pacientes que atendí, los síntomas variaban, por ejemplo, si el parásito se encuentra cerca del corazón, entonces el paciente sufrirá de constantes ataques al corazón. En este caso, los síntomas son distintos a los casos que he llevado por lo que el parásito se encuentra en otra parte. Para ser más precisos, existen dos posibilidades, las cuales terminé de descartar una de ellas gracias a su informe. El único lugar donde puede estar el parásito.

− Entonces…

− Así es, tenemos una oportunidad. Dra Hijiri, comencemos con la operación.

El Dr. Oscuro comienza una cirugía cerebral para encontrar el parásito. Las horas transcurren y las cosas empiezan a complicarse debido a la presión por el tiempo restante.

− ¡Doctor! La paciente empieza a disminuir la presión. – Dice la Dra. Hijiri.

− No hay tiempo que perder. Hay que administrar el suero y darnos prisa con la operación. – Dice el Dr. Oscuro.

Mientras tanto, los demás esperan en la sala muy preocupados por la salud de Mizuzu.

− ¡Por favor! ¡Qué todo salga bien! – Dice Haruko muy preocupada.

− (Tienes que ponerte mejor, Mizuzu.) – Piensa Yukito manteniendo la esperanza.

Tras examinar minuciosamente los tejidos en la zona occipital del cerebro, el Dr. Oscuro encuentra un pequeño tejido que empieza a moverse de forma inusual.

− ¡Ajá! ¡Lo encontré!

El Dr. Oscuro encuentra el parásito oculto y lo coloca inmediatamente en el recipiente dejándolo extinguirse.

− Quien iba a imaginar que estaría oculto de esa forma. – Dice la Dra. Hijiri.

− Por desgracia todavía no ha terminado. Debemos concluir rápidamente con la operación lo antes posible.

− ¡De acuerdo! ¿Lo lograremos a tiempo?

− Solo disponemos de unos quince minutos para terminar y suturar antes que su condición empeore.

Quince minutos más tarde, se escucha un profundo silencio en la sala de espera y en ese momento, la puerta de la pequeña sala de quirófano se abre donde salen el Dr. Oscuro y la Dra. Hijiri.

− ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo se encuentra Mizuzu? – Pregunta Haruko.

− La operación resultó un éxito. Sin embargo, su condición es débil por lo que necesita una trasfusión inmediatamente. – Dice el Dr. Oscuro.

− ¡Estoy listo doctor! – Expresé emocionado.

− No debemos perder más el tiempo. Pasa inmediatamente para que la doctora se encargue del resto. – Responde el Dr. Oscuro mientras sale a descansar un poco.

− ¡Mizuzu! ¡Gracias al cielo! – Llora Haruko de felicidad.

− ¡Doctor! ¿Cómo podemos agradecérselo? – Pregunta el padre de Mizuzu.

− Se equivoca. No fui yo quien la salvó. Fue un milagro producido gracias a la voluntad de un hombre que no ha perdido las esperanzas. Sin embargo, solo hay una cosa más que debo decirles. Aunque haya pasado el peligro, no signifique que su condición vuelva a ser inmediatamente a la de una persona normal. Se requerirá de tiempo y esfuerzo para que pueda recuperarse.

− ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? – Pregunta Haruko.

− Concédanle el deseo que ella les pida. Encontrarse en un ambiente donde pueda sentirse feliz será lo mejor para su recuperación.

− Muchas gracias doctor. Así lo haremos.

De esa manera, aquella pesadilla llegó a su fin. Con el esfuerzo de todos, Mizuzu logró salvarse y aquella supuesta maldición que la encadenaba fue liberada.

 ** _Ciudad de Hikarizaka, varios meses después._**

En el distrito comercial, Ryou y el Dr. Oscuro caminan por la ciudad tomando unas breves vacaciones de sus respectivos trabajos disfrutando de las nuevas tiendas inauguradas en la ciudad.

− Espero que no te incomode haberte pedido salir juntos por la ciudad sin razón en especial. – Dice Ryou avergonzada.

− Descuida, es bueno salir a la ciudad de vez en cuando. Aunque estoy sorprendido que hayas tenido la iniciativa de invitarme a salir. – Responde el Dr. Oscuro.

− Bueno, pues… como no has tenido tiempo libre últimamente pensé que podríamos pasar un rato, juntos.

− Sí, pero, ¿estás segura que solo quieres ir a este lugar? Si quieres puedo llevarte de viaje a otras ciudades.

− No, no. Descuida, está bien. Además quiero ver las nuevas tiendas que hay por… ¿Huh?

Ryou queda sorprendida al ver una multitud de gente reunida y decide investigar para ver qué ocurre. Al llegar, escucha la voz de una chica anunciando algo.

− ¡Pasen, pasen! ¡Bienvenidos a nuestro espectáculo! ¡Se divertirán bastante con nuestro show de marionetas! ¡Sin alambre ni cuerdas! – Dice la misteriosa chica disfrazada.

− ¡Oh! ¡Mira Kurou! ¡Un espectáculo de marionetas! ¡Vayamos a ver! – Expresa emocionada Ryou.

− Tranquila, estás muy tensa.

− Es que es la primera vez que veo un espectáculo de marionetas. Me pregunto cómo harán para que se muevan sin alambres.

− En este mundo existen muchos misterios que incluso a veces no podemos ser capaces de encontrar respuestas.

− ¿En serio? Por cierto, hace unos meses tuviste un caso muy difícil que te preocupó mucho ¿Pudiste resolverlo?

− Podría decirse o más bien diría que la respuesta apareció por sí misma.

− ¿Huh?

− A veces, la respuesta a algunos problemas solo puedes encontrarla en otras personas.

− La verdad no estoy segura pero creo entender lo que dices.

− Espero que ellos dos hayan encontrado también la respuesta.

Ambos observan el espectáculo en el cual es dirigido por una joven pareja de expertos marionetistas quienes continúan adelante en el camino que han escogido trayendo no solo felicidad a ellos mismos sino también al público que los aprecia.

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **AVANCE**

Un joven quien ha perdido su propósito en la vida, encuentra un nuevo camino sin saber que el destino le espera una prueba difícil el cual le hará entender una dura lección de vida. Un encuentro en el cual dos personas descubren la cruel realidad de la vida.

Próximo capítulo, **_Dunkel Karte 21: Los latidos del ángel_** ¡No se pierdan una nueva aventura!


End file.
